


Make Me See The Stars Again

by goldenlionprince, liddie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Car Accidents, Durincest, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, businessman!Fili, grumpy!Kili, mentions of accidental overdose, mentions of depression and insomnia, the boys have a bit of a bumpy start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 126,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenlionprince/pseuds/goldenlionprince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli Oaks never thought his ad for the spare room in his little house by the lake in the middle of the forest would work but suddenly he finds himself with a tenant who needs a long vacation. Coming from the big city Fíli Durin isn't what Kíli was wishing for but slowly he starts to open up to the quiet blond business man that seems to have a sadness about him that Kíli finds himself relating to more than he’d like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah I'm super excited about his story! It is very important to us and we've spent months writing and planning it and there is a nice chunk already written but we are still writing bits and pieces because they have such a story to tell :) I really hope that you'll enjoy it too and we'd love to hear what you think :D ~Liddie
> 
> It was a nice little idea at first and now it's a very long story. We wrote a lot for it from different parts of the story, we talked a lot, and we fell in love with those two idiots. I hope you will like them too and the jorney we send them on. Enjoy and let us know what you think :) ~Lina

The morning is dark and dreary, as if it wants to cling onto the last bits of night as long as it can. A dense fog hangs over the lake like a blanket, the water completely still and reflecting like glass.  
  
Kíli finishes rolling his sleeves up and grabs a jacket off the hook on the wall, pushing out past the screen door and heading to the old truck parked on the path. He's been awake for a few hours getting ready, changing sheets and clearing the dust from the spare bedroom.  
  
After checking his practically untouched email in town the night before Kíli had confirmation that his new tenant would be arriving in the city around ten in the morning, right after the first bus left for the closest town and six hours before the next one was due to leave... meaning he had to get up earlier than usual to make the three hour trip and pick the man up at the station.  
  
The ad had been Bofur's idea, to rent out the guest room for a spare bit of money. Kíli had been wary but eventually caved after a few lectures about being alone for so long with no connection to the outside world, never thinking he'd actually get someone who would be interested. Bofur had thought he'd might get a tourist or two needing a place to stay for a few nights, so the fact that someone wanted to pay for a full month in advance came as a bit of a surprise to both of them.  
  
Backing out of the long drive Kíli takes a moment to appreciate the house he's lived in all his life, settled among the trees and right on the shore of the lake. It's a perfect getaway from city life and in a way it's almost primitive, no internet connection and the cell phone reception is shoddy unless you head a few miles down where the trees aren't so dense.  
  
And a few more miles down is a sleepy town, one with a grocery store, post office, bus station and tavern. It's what Kíli knows and loves, what he grew up with.  
  
The drive to the city is long and seems to take forever, the brunet becoming more and more anxious the closer he gets. He's not been to the city since he had to pick up a suit for his parents' funeral and he usually tries to avoid going there at all costs. It's too different from what he knows, too much traffic and noise and those huge skyscrapers that loom over you like imposing threats.  
  
Shaking his head Kíli shifts his focus on what he knows about his tenant, other than he clearly doesn't look at train and bus schedules to make sure they line up properly. Philip Durin, the email had said, which was sent by the man's uncle. Twenty-six year old businessman in need of a vacation. It had went on to list a few things about the man, something about confidentiality and needing a quiet place where he could relax.  
  
'Must be tough being an executive CEO,' Kíli thinks ruefully as he merges with the traffic. The tall buildings come into sight and he tightens his grip on the steering wheel, letting out a sigh and remembering that at least the station is on the outskirts of the city.  
  
He maneuvers with the steady traffic flowing through the highway, his old truck standing out from all the sleek cars and flashy SUVs. He takes the exit for the train station and belatedly thinks he should have asked for a photo from Bilbo Baggins, just so he could identify the person he's supposed to pick up.  
  
With a shrug Kíli pulls into a parking spot and kills the engine, a bit nervous and grumpy from the ride and the amount of cars packed into the parking lot. He'll just have to hope he can spot the man when he makes it to the proper gate.  
  
Slamming the door to his truck Kíli stuffs his hands in his jean pockets and heads toward the entrance, moving to check the board of arrival and departure times. It's a bit crowded and he scowls when someone slams into him without apologizing, reading the board and setting off down the hall toward the proper set of doors.  
  
There are so many people milling around but Kíli spots him right away, his stomach dropping at the sight. The man looks like he hasn't slept in days and he's dressed in slacks and a dark red button up shirt, suit jacket folded over his arm as he looks around to try and spot someone.  
  
Biting his lip Kíli briefly thinks about turning around and walking away, pushing the thought aside almost immediately. His mother would have smacked him for even thinking it. A grin tugs at Kíli's lips but slips away as soon as the next person runs into his shoulder, spurring him toward the blond who can only be Philip Durin.  
  
He approaches and subtly looks the blond over, letting out an internal sigh at the clothes and dress shoes. The duffle bag over his shoulder is small and somehow Kíli doubts it's full of jeans and t-shirts. "Durin?" He asks when he gets a few feet away, the man's attention snapping up toward him.

Tired blue eyes are looking at Kíli and the blond nods and holds out his free hand. “Yeah, that's me. Mister Oaks, I suppose?”

With a grimace Kíli takes the offered hand but shakes his head. “Mister Oaks was my father, just call me Kíli.” He drops their handshake and gestures to Fíli’s bag. “Is this it or do you have more stuff to pick up?”

Following Kíli's gesture with his eyes the shorter man shakes his head. “No. No that's all.”

“Alright, let’s go then.” Spinning around Kíli starts back down the hallway and toward the exit. He pushes past a few people and glances over his shoulder a few times to make sure the business blondie is following him, mind drifting as he tries to guess how long Philip will last out at the lake house… away from the comforts he’s clearly used to.

They step out through the exit and into the parking lot amongst all the other people that want to leave at the same time. The sun has come out finally, just a bit peeking out through the still dark clouds although it's a very bright light. The blond blinks against the intense sunshine and shields his eyes with his free hand, following Kíli across the parking lot to his truck.

“Sorry I don’t have air conditioning,” Kíli murmurs as he yanks the door open. “It might rain so you can just throw your bag on the floor instead of putting it in the back. Might lose some leg room but at least your stuff won’t get wet.”

“That's fine. I don't need much space.” Putting his bag on the floor Fíli climbs in as well and pushes the bag a bit to get into a comfortable position, the jacket ending up folded in his lap.

Kíli nods and starts the car, looking back to make sure no one is behind them before backing out. There is a line to pull out of the parking lot and Kíli lets out a sigh, flipping his visor down so there isn’t so much sunlight coming in through the windshield.

He glances at the blond out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he’s supposed to say something. Small talk has never been a strong point, especially with a stranger. “Was your flight okay?” He says a bit gruffly, pulling out onto the road and heading to the highway.

Fíli looks out of the window and nods, biting his lips to keep himself from yawning. “Yeah, thank you. The train ride too.” The blond doesn't really know what to say next so the silence between them stretches on again. Fíli tries not to turn his head and look at Kíli, doesn't want to make the other think that he's staring **,** so he keeps watching the road.

“How long will it take to get to your house?”

“Three hours or so, depending on traffic.” Kíli merges onto the highway and the traffic is heavy but better than he had expected. “Do you need to pick anything up before we get there? The closest town is about thirty minutes away so the house is kind of in the middle of nowhere.” Changing lanes Kíli shifts a bit in his seat and pushes his sleeves up just to do something.

Looking down at his bag Fíli shakes his head again. “No, I have everything I need with me.”

Kíli nods again and the silence stretches between them, the traffic thinning as they get further and further from the city. Reaching out Kíli flips the radio on for a bit of noise, his usual station not coming in and putting a frown on his lips as he tries to find something else.

Fíli watches him out of the corner of his eye as he finally finds a station he's at least a bit satisfied with. The blond is glad for the bit of music that fills the little room of the car, taking the edge off the awkward silence between them. Normally Fíli is good at small talk but somehow he doesn't know what to say to the dark haired man. He can't just ask him about his business or how his wife is doing like Fíli does with his business partners. The brunet doesn't really seem to like to talk at all so Fíli keeps quiet.

After a few minutes Kíli takes a single lane road and relaxes back in his seat, knowing that most of their trip they’ll be on this straight road. The brunet rolls his window down a bit to let the fresh air in, placing his hand back on the wheel and looking over at the tense blond. “Hey uh, Philip? We’re on this road for a few hours so you can relax. It’s not like I’m going to crash into anything.”

“Fíli,” the blond corrects him, biting his lips and finally looking over to Kíli. “Please, call me Fíli. No one calls me Philip. Well, no one is not exactly correct because a few people do but they are old business partners who have known me since I was little so, yeah, they still do and a few distant cousins but no one else.”

A grin tugs at Kíli’s lips as the blond babbles on, voice steady and a tiny bit apologetic as he shifts in his seat. “Alright, Fíli then. I won’t make the mistake again.”

“It's not really a mistake and I bet no one told you so it's fine.” Fíli tugs at the sleeves of his dress shirt. “It's just odd to hear that name, that's all.”

Kíli nods and keeps his focus on the road ahead, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence that lingers. He hasn’t been around anyone but Bofur and the few people from town he usually talks to when picking up supplies in so long he doesn’t know what to say. But in his defence Fíli looks like he might pass out sometime on the way home, something Kíli thinks he’d be okay with.

Fíli really tries to stay awake but the driving and the soft music coming out of the radio lulls him to sleep. His eyes fall shut more than once.

Looking over to his passenger Kíli notices him fighting sleep, reaching between them to grab one of the blankets he keeps in the car during the winter. “Here,” he thrusts the soft fabric at Fíli, dropping it in his lap. “Use that, it’s more comfortable than leaning against the window.”

“Oh... I …” Fíli sighs a little and takes the blanket with a grateful nod. “Thank you.” Taking the blanket as a pillow Fíli leans against it. It's really soft and far more comfy, a little smile spreading on the blond's lips as his eyes fall shut again and stay closed this time.

The rest of the trip is made with only the radio for noise, Kíli going through a mental checklist to remember if he’s gotten everything ready for his new tenant’s arrival. Fíli seems like the kind of guy who is used to an abundance of luxuries in his life, something the brunet is unfamiliar with. He doesn’t even have a television to entertain the blond!

After what feels like forever Kíli turns onto the road laid into the forest, the familiar pathway making him sigh in relief. He contemplates waking his passenger for the view but when he glances over and notices that Fíli seems a bit dead to the world he decides against it.

Pulling onto a worn dirt path a mental note is made to clear away a bit of brush along the sides, Kíli smiling when he sees the house and the blue waters of the lake beyond it. Reaching over he places his hand lightly on Fíli’s arm, giving a small shake. “Hey, we’re here.”

Fíli jerks and sits up, sleepy eyes blinking open. He lifts his hands to rub at them like a child and hides a yawn behind his hand before he looks out of the window. His eyes go wide when he takes in the little house that looks like it's a part of the forest that surrounds it and the clear water of the lake that's kissed by the sun.

Watching Fíli wake up and notice his surroundings Kíli can’t help but grin and he wonders if the blond has every seen anything other than skyscrapers and busy streets. “Well, this is it. I know it’s not much but hopefully it won’t be too bad of a stay for you.” Pulling into the spot across from the house Kíli puts the truck in park and kills the engine, a sudden thought coming to mind. “Oh and I hope you don’t mind dogs.”

Unbuckling his seatbelt Kíli pulls the door open and steps out, stretching his arms up over his head and letting out a sharp whistle.

A large dark Labrador comes running and barks happily to greet Kíli, running and jumping around him. Fíli opens his door and steps out as well, taking his bag and jacket and closing the door again while watching the happy dog.

“Hey buddy.” Leaning down Kíli ruffles the dog’s ears and scratches at his neck, hands slipping under the plaid bandana to rub at the dark fur. “Did you miss me?” He gets a happy bark in response and when Fíli’s door shuts the dog pulls away with another bark.

Moving around the truck he spots Fíli and his body goes tense, a low rumble building in his chest. Kíli shakes his head and follows the Labrador, reaching down to pet his head. “That’s enough, Bard. This is Fíli and he’s going to be here for a while.” Looking up at the blond Kíli twists his hand in signal and Bard sits at his feet. “This is Bard, he’s usually a bit wary of strangers but he’ll warm up to you soon enough.”

“Hey Bard, nice to meet you.” Fíli smiles a little and stretches out his hand, palm up, so Bard can sniff him if he wants but not touching the dog without permission.

Kíli gives another signal and Bard moves freely, wandering over to Fíli and sniffing at his hand. He sniffs his pants and shoes before going back over to Kíli, pushing his nose against the brunet's hand and licking his fingers.

Watching Bard with a small smile Kíli pets him a bit and reaches for Fíli’s bag, slinging it over his shoulder before the blond can protest. “Ready to go inside?”

Fíli nods and follows the brunet over to the house, up the few steps and through the front door.

“This is the living room and kitchen,” Kíli gestures to the right and left, watching Bard move over to his water bowl for a drink. “Anything in the kitchen is fair game to eat or drink and I usually only go into town once ever few weeks for groceries.”

The living room is a bit sparse but cosy, a nice sized bookshelf on one side with a couch and a few other pieces of furniture giving it a homey feel. A large picture window at the back of the room has a great view of the forest and path leading down to the lake, a small dock built on the shore and extending out into the water.

The kitchen is simple and small, the usual appliances sitting on the countertops and a bunch of handmade wooden cabinets on the walls. There’s a bit of workspace for making meals and an old but trusty coffeemaker sitting in a prime spot on the counter.

Fíli looks around, his eyes briefly get caught by the bookshelf before moving on to the picture window. “I bet it's nice to sit here when it rains.”

Nodding his agreement Kíli pets Bard as he walks by. “It’s a great spot to watch a lot of things, I think.” Moving to the hallway he continues the small tour. “The first door on the right is the bathroom and on the left we have my bedroom and then yours. And Bard roams freely so if you don’t want him in your room you can just shut the door.”

Fíli nods in understanding and moves over to the door that leads to his bedroom. He opens it and steps inside, looking around. It's not very big but big enough to hold a bed with a nightstand, a commode next to the door and a desk by the window. The whole set of furniture is made out of wood and looks warm and welcoming. The sheets on the bed are dark red and look soft and comfy and Fíli's fingers itch to reach out and test if it is true.

“I know it’s probably not what you’re used to but the bedding is new and I cleaned everything out a few weeks ago. The window opens and there is usually a nice breeze.” Kíli trails off and steps into the room, setting the blond’s bag down and taking a step back. “Do you have any questions about anything? I don’t mean to be rude but you look really tired so I’ll just leave you alone to unpack and get settled.”

“A bit of rest would really be nice.” Walking over to the bed Fíli sits down on it, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he runs his fingers over the bedding and finds it as soft as he imagined it to be. “I just have one question for now. Is it okay if I sit in the living room or down by the lake sometimes? I don't want to disturb you so if not it's no problem at all and I can just stay in here.”

Kíli shakes his head and moves his leg to block Bard from entering the room. “Oh no, you can do whatever you want. The house and dock are yours to relax in and explore, it’s your vacation so you can spend it however you like.” Reaching his hand down Kíli grabs Bard’s bandana and holds him still. “I wouldn’t go into the forest alone but there are a few marked paths you can walk along, I’ll point them out sometime. But yeah, you can spend as much time in the living room or down at the lake as you want.”

“Thank you.” Fíli turns away slightly to hide his yawn behind his hand again. “I won't go into the forest, just down to the lake. It looks really peaceful.”

“Yeah.” Shoving Bard back Kíli takes the yawn as his cue to leave. “I’ll just—I’ll see you later.” He backs out the door without waiting and pulls it closed, letting out a heavy sigh and walking into his own bedroom.

Looking at the closed door for a few seconds Fíli stands up again and drapes his jacket over the chair by the desk. Rubbing his eyes once more the blond settles for just taking a short nap as he is and changing clothes later. He flops down on the bed again and pulls off his shoes before laying down onto the sheets, sighing softly.

The sheets are so soft and cosy, smelling a bit like hay and fresh air. Fíli smiles as he buries his face into the pillow and closes his eyes. Maybe this vacation wasn't such a bad idea after all and he can really finally get to sleep normally again.

With new hope in his heart Fíli drifts off into sleep without even noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and kudos we've got for the first chapter :D Let's see how those boys continue their journey.

Having a stranger in the house turns out to be more difficult for Kíli than he thought it would be.

With Fíli being there it feels like the blond is constantly breathing down his neck, which is kind of ridiculous because the businessman keeps his distance most of the time. All he does is watch the rain and holds up inside for the past two days, either sitting in the living room or his own bedroom down the hall. He does nothing, just watches the rain, but Kíli feels like he's the one who's watched and judged because he doesn't know what to say to the blond. The brunet is used to silence, only the sounds of nature outside and Bard moving around, not to a stranger who sits and breathes in his living room and sneaks around the house in the middle of the night like a ghost.

Something about Fíli makes Kíli itchy and nervous like a teenager, which in turn makes him even more grumpy and tight-lipped because he doesn't know what to do about it.

The awkward silence that hung over the two of them as they ate lunch seems to have no plans of leaving as Kíli pushes his chair back, taking his plate and scraping the small bones off into the garbage bin before dumping it in the sink. Bard looks at him hopefully from beside Fíli’s chair, Kíli giving the dog a nod and letting his eyes pass over the blond as he heads down the hall without a word.

His attempts to hold a conversation while they ate had been pitiful and he wonders if he’ll ever learn how to actually interact with people correctly or if an odd silence will always follow him around.

He had asked the blond a random question about his job but that had been the wrong thing to bring up it seems, judging by the face Fíli made and the way he only picked at the grilled fish after the clipped answer fell between them.

Shaking his head Kíli digs a bag of dog food out of the closet next to his room and hefts it up into his arms, letting out a breath as he moves back to the kitchen and the awaiting Labrador. Bard dances around excitedly and Kíli can’t help but smile as he transfers the cup from the empty bag to the new one, standing back up after petting Bard’s head happily.

The smile slips off his face when he sees Fíli rolling up his sleeves at the sink, the dirty plates from lunch stacked next to him as the bubbles begin to pile up in the rising water.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, I'm washing up,” Fíli answers like it's the most obvious thing in the world and takes the first plate.

Making it across the small kitchen in only a few steps Kíli plucks the plate out of the blond’s hands with a frown. “You don’t have to, I can do it.”

Looking a bit stunned at the brunet Fíli lets his hands sink down. “It's no big deal, really. I won't smash them, I promise, if that helps. You did the cooking so it's only fair if I do the washing up.”

To be honest, Kíli’s not sure why he’s about to make such a big deal about this. It might be the fact that the part he needed to fix the truck turned out to be more expensive that he thought or maybe it’s because Fíli looks more like a guest at a restaurant than someone who does the dishes. Whatever the reason is has Kíli acting before he thinks.

With a sudden defensiveness Kíli steps closer and plunges his own hand into the water to grab the dishcloth. “You don’t have to do anything,” he says gruffly, crowding close to the sink and forcing Fíli to step away.

Fíli flinches away at the sharp tone of Kíli's voice. He stumbles a little as he takes a quick step back, grabbing the counter for support to stay upright and quickly looking away. “I just... I didn't want to overstep a line... I'm sorry, I just wanted to do something... useful.” Taking another step back Fíli lets go of the counter and bites his lips. “I'll just go and leave you alone, okay? I'm really sorry.”

Before Kíli can say anything the blond quickly turns and leaves the room without another glance at him, the soft clicking of his door following shortly but it rings loudly in Kíli's ears.

Looking down the hallway Fíli has just disappeared down Kíli lets out a curse, shutting the water off and letting the words sink in. He hadn’t come off like that much of an asshole, had he? The way Fíli had flinched away replays in Kíli’s mind with his soft words, the brunet bringing a wet hand up to rake through his hair with a frustrated sigh.

Movement catches his attention and he sees Bard staring at him with a look he can recognize even though he’s looking at a dog. The Labrador abandons his half eaten bowl of food and turns away from Kíli to head down the hall.

“Bard!” He hisses, slapping his thigh in a command that the dog ignores. Dark eyes watch as the Labrador comes to a stop outside Fíli’s door and lets out a whine and a small twinge of satisfaction settles in Kíli’s stomach, guilt replacing it almost immediately after. “Leave him be, he’s not going to—”

Kíli cuts the whisper off when the door cracks open to let the dog in, closing right after and making the brunet let out another curse of disbelief. He waits a few minutes but the door doesn’t open again, an angry sigh slipping past Kíli’s lips as he turns to face the dishes he couldn't possibly let Fíli help with.

“Way to make someone feel welcomed, Kíli. You’re fucking brilliant.” Staring into the soapy water Kíli huffs and grabs the dishcloth, turning the water back on and beginning to wash the dishes with unnecessary roughness.

The rain outside slowly comes to a halt and over an hour later there is still nothing to see or hear of Fíli or Bard, both still in the little room where the blond moved in only two days ago. It's almost time for Bard's afternoon walk, the one the Labrador normally is overly excited about, but today there is no happy bark and friendly reminder that it's time to go out.

Moving away from the pantry where he had decided to rearrange the canned goods Kíli frowns, hovering in the hallway as he tries to decide what to do. Surely Bard would let Fíli know about wanting to go out for his walk, wouldn't he? He loves going outside, especially after it has rained.

But still, Kíli doesn't feel like he has any right to knock on the blond’s door at all, not even to ask about his own dog. Stepping into the hallway Kíli stands outside Fíli’s door and bites his lip in thought.

“You like that, hmm?” he can hear Fíli's voice quietly from behind the door and an answering huff from Bard. There is a soft chuckle and another whimper from the Labrador that tells Kíli that whatever the blond is doing the dog really enjoys it a lot. “It's a pity your master isn't so easy to swoon as you are. He looks at me as if he wants to strangle me any moment.” There is another huff from Bard.

“What have I done to him, hmm? Why does he hate me so much?”

Kíli deflates at the words and lets his forehead fall against the door with a sigh, quickly snapping back when he realizes the sound he’s made. Bringing a hand up he knocks twice more in a belated effort to make it seem normal, hearing Bard huff again through the closed door.

“What is it?” Comes the hesitant answer.

Moving a step back Kíli takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before replying. “It’s uh, it’s time for Bard’s walk.”

“Oh. Oh, of course.” Kíli can hear the rustle of bedsheets and Bard hopping down onto the floor, then the door opens.

The first thing Kíli notices is that Fíli's hair is a mess now compared to the slicked back thing it was before. It looks like he'd combed through it with his fingers more than once. Now, with properly looking at his guest for the first time since he arrived, Kíli also notices the dark circles under the blond's eyes and how pale he is looking.

“Hey, are you okay? You kind of look like shit, like you haven’t slept in weeks or something.” The look on Fíli’s face alerts Kíli that he’s done something wrong again, Bard turning away and jumping back up onto the bed to face away from the idiot standing in the doorway.

Kíli tries to backpedal though he knows it’s pointless. “I mean—I didn’t mean it like that! It’s just… you look,” waving his hand and gesturing toward Fíli’s appearance he sinks deeper into the void of no return. “Sorry. That was really rude.”

A few moments of awkward silence and Kíli lifts his head to look over Fíli’s shoulder. “Bard, let’s go.”

With a huff Bard ignores him and buries his nose in the blanket, not looking at Kíli at all.

“Bard!” The Labrador makes no move to even acknowledge Kíli aside from a huff, the brunet’s face starting to turn red as he shifts on his feet. Fíli’s staring past him with a blank look and Kíli makes an agitated noise, stepping back and throwing his hands up in a dramatic display.

“You know what, forget it! Obviously I can’t do or say anything right so I’m just going to disappear for a while.” Catching Fíli’s eyes with his own Kíli huffs and jabs a finger at the dog on the bed. “I’d hate to ask but if you’d be so kind to walk that little shit when he starts to whine I’d really appreciate it!”

Spinning around on his heel before Fíli can reply the brunet marches the few steps to his own room and slams the door, Bard looking up and cocking his head at Fíli.

“Well,” Fíli sighs and looks at the dog. “What do you think? Fancy a walk?”

With a happy bark Bard jumps down from the bed and brushes against Fíli’s leg as he walks past him and down the hall towards the door. He sits on the rug and turns his head to look at Fíli, barking once more and wagging his tail.

“I guess that means yes.” Walking over to the front door Fíli slips on his shoes and opens the door. Bard barks one more time before dashing off through it and out into the cool afternoon, Fíli following him out and closing the door behind him.

The air still smells of rain and a wind brushes through the wet leaves on the trees, sending a few drops still down onto the wet forest floor. Fíli takes a deep breath, his lungs filling with fresh clean air and a little smile spreading on his lips as he takes the path to follow Bard towards the lake.

They walk down the lake and Bard does a few circles around him, heading out onto the dock and barking once at Fíli when the blond remains on the end of it. The air is cooler coming off the lake and Fíli shivers as he makes his way out to where Bard sits at the end of the dock, the Labrador standing up and heading back the way they’ve just come when Fíli finally makes it out to him.

Fíli grins and shakes his head fondly. He makes his way back towards Bard who waits at the edge of the dock for him, turning back to the lake and looking out onto the water. “What do you think, buddy? Shall we do a bit of a longer walk and go a bit around the lake?”

Bard barks happily and makes his way down to the rocks that line the shore of the lake, sniffing around as he waits for Fíli to follow him. They set off down the beach and Bard sniffs at dead fish and large branches that have washed ashore, picking up a good sized one and heading over to Fíli with it.

“What would be a walk without playing,” Fíli chuckles and takes the branch from Bard before throwing it away and watching the dog dash after it. They walk for a while and play with the stick before the cool weather really starts to creep under Fíli's clothes and his fingers start to get numb. They make their way back to the lake house, following the line of the lake and the path up to the house.

When Fíli pushes the door open to let Bard in he notices that they've been gone for more than two hours.

Kíli jumps up from where he’s been anxiously sitting on the couch and watches Bard trot over to his water bowl for a drink, moving to stand in the kitchen and subtly block the hallway so Fíli can’t get past him. “You’re back. Thanks for actually taking him out.”

“He's nice company so I don't mind to take him for a walk. I'm sorry we are coming back so late, I forgot to take my watch with me.” Slipping out of his soaked dress shoes Fíli brushes a bit of damp hair out of his face as a shiver runs through him.

“Oh, that’s fine… I wasn’t worried.” Biting back a comment about the blond’s choice of footwear Kíli realizes that dress shoes are probably all he has, and by the looks of things it doesn’t seem like had has a jacket or sweater packed in that fancy duffle bag he brought with him. Well, he has to head into town next week to pick up that part for the truck so he might as well invite the city kid to go with him so they can get him some proper clothing and footwear.

“Would you like a cup of coffee or tea? I think there’s some hot chocolate mix left too, if you prefer that. You look pretty cold.”

“You really don't have to.” Fíli wraps his arms around himself and looks away. Kíli still blocks the hallway so there is no way to get into his room without shoving the tall brunet aside. “I can just go back into the spare room.”

“You’ll get sick if you…” Trailing off Kíli keeps his focus on the blond as he lifts a hand to scratch at his neck. He can see Fíli’s reluctance to be around him and he definitely doesn't blame him.

“Okay, how about this. You go and take a shower and I’ll make us something warm to drink. You don’t have to sit out here and drink it but I’d feel better if you had a cup of tea or something.”

Nodding slowly Fíli waits until Kíli makes a step to the side so he can slip past the brunet and down the hallway. Slipping into the bathroom Fíli closes the door behind him and struggles out of his still cold clothes. He turns on the water in the shower and waits for it to get warm before stepping under the hot spray with a sigh.

Out in the kitchen Kíli sets about putting the kettle on and starting the coffee maker, unsure of which warm drink Fíli wanted since he never really picked. Leaning down to dig a saucepan out of the cabinet to warm up the milk for hot chocolate he bangs his head on the counter when he comes back up, biting out a curse as he watches Bard wander down the hall and into Fíli’s bedroom.

He takes his time making the drinks, pulling out three mugs and setting them on the old serving tray his mother used to use to bring him breakfast in bed on his birthday. Pouring coffee and hot water into two of the mugs he settles with the only kind of tea he has and adds a small dish of sugar on the side. The sound of the bathroom door opening and Fíli’s bedroom door closing has Kíli biting his lip, arranging the two mugs before moving on to the last.

Stirring the hot chocolate mix into the milk he realizes far too late that he never apologized for his behaviour earlier, setting the mug on the tray and moving slowly down the hall. Fíli doesn't have to drink them all but just knowing he’ll have the warm beverages makes Kíli feel a tiny bit better.

The soft knock on the door makes Fíli jump a little and rips him out of his thoughts of if it would be okay to wear his pyjamas already. It's only late afternoon but the soft cotton pants and the faded blue shirt are the most comfortable clothes Fíli has and he really would like to wear something comfortable to warm up, but maybe it's really inappropriate.

Without thinking further to not keep Kíli wait much longer Fíli steps quickly into his pants and opens the door, shirt still in hand.

“Uuuuh…” A half naked Fíli wasn’t what Kíli was expecting and his hold on the tray slips at the sight, a bit of the tea splashing over the rim of the mug and onto the side of his hand. With a wince he takes a step back, quickly looking away as a warm flush creeps up his face.

It’s not like he’s never seen a naked chest before but somehow with Fíli it’s different, like seeing the blond in anything other than dress pants and a nice shirt is somehow forbidden. He’s never even seen Fíli in pyjamas so the sight of his naked torso sends Kíli stumbling before he can recover.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I can just,” he lifts the tray a bit higher to gesture with it, ignoring the sting across his hand. “Leave this with you and uh, let you be.”

“Did you burn yourself?” Fíli asks as he looks down at the brunet's hand, completely ignoring Kíli's babbling. He quickly slips into his shirt before taking the tray out of Kíli's hands and setting it aside on the commode next to the door, then turning back to the brunet and taking his hand to look at the angry red skin with a concerned look on his face.

“I’m fine,” Kíli says as he tries to tug his hand back weakly, gesturing to the drinks with his other hand. “It’s not so bad and you should drink something before it gets cold...”

Looking over to the tray Fíli frowns when he sees the three mugs before a slight grin tugs at his lips. “Three mugs? Is Bard getting his own?” The comment slips past his lips before he even realizes what he's saying and he quickly lets go of Kíli's hand, not sure how the brunet will react to the slight teasing.

A grin pulls at Kíli’s lips and he shakes his head, fingers flexing at the loss of Fíli’s warmth. “No, not quite. They’re uh, for you. You never said what you wanted so I made all three.” He looks away and brings a hand up to rub at his neck. “I didn’t think you’d want me to stick around, either.”

“I wouldn't mind... if you want to stay, that is.”

“Oh uh, sure.” Kíli looks away, rubbing at his nose before sliding his hand down his face. “I’d like that but listen, I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did, that was stupid and childish.” Glancing back at the blond Kíli can see Bard lift his head from the bed and watch them.

Fíli shakes his head and bites his lips. “No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't just do stuff because I think it's okay. It's your house and you have every right to defend it from an intruder like me. And you don't have to let me stay, you know? Just tell me to go and leave you alone and I can be gone in like ten minutes. My bag is still packed so I just need to shove a few things back inside and get dressed again. And... well, a lift to town would be nice, or at least some direction, but from there I can go back without a problem. You won't loose the money too, I promise. I tell them I just wanted to go back a bit earlier and everything will be fine and you won't have to see me ever again.”

Kíli’s eyes widen halfway through Fíli’s babbling and he lifts his hands up to place them lightly on the blond’s shoulders when he stops to take a breath. “Fíli, slow down. Take a deep breath.” He nods when Fíli looks at him and waits for the blond to take a few deep breaths before continuing, his voice gruff but apologetic. “I’m sorry that I make you feel unwelcomed, you don’t have to leave. I just… it’s been a long time since I’ve lived with someone else so I’m rusty and my people skills suck.”

Letting his hands drop down to his sides Kíli takes a deep breath of his own. “If you want to leave you can, I haven’t deposited the check yet so you can take it with you. But if you want to stay, I know I’m not the best housemate but I can try harder and I think we can make this work.”

“Would it help if I promise not to touch the dishes again?” Fíli asks and drags a hand through his damp hair, lost for what else he could say.

Kíli grins at the words and shakes his head. “I think we could work something out. Maybe we can do them together or take turns, I’m really not that protective about them, I promise.”

It's fascinating that a little grin can do to Kíli's face. The grumpy expression vanishes completely and his features light up. It's like the sun coming out after the rain. Fíli doesn't know what to say, just watches the little wonder unfold before him while standing awkwardly in his doorway.

“Uh, sorry.” Shaking his head Kíli shift his weight onto his other foot and looks down at his hand, bringing it up and licking over the redness before he blows on it to cool the heated skin off. “I should get some ice for this… do you need any cream for your coffee? You don’t have to drink that one but I can grab it from the kitchen if you need it.”

Looking over at the mugs Fíli shakes his head. “No, I don't need it. I think I'll take the hot chocolate, if that's okay.”

“Sure thing.” With a nod Kíli stands back and motions down the hall. “Ice,” he says as he wanders away toward the kitchen, smiling to himself while pulling the ice out of the freezer and dumping it into a bag. Tying it off he grabs a towel and moves back toward Fíli’s room with a new goal, to get through their drinks without fucking things up again.

When he steps back into the small room Fíli sits on the bed, the mug of hot chocolate in one hand and carding through Bard's fur with the other.

Turning to the drinks Kíli dumps the entire small bowl of sugar into the coffee and swirls it around to stir, looking around the spare bedroom. “You really haven’t unpacked at all,” he muses, bringing the drink up to his lips and blowing over it.

“I know.” Fíli keeps petting the dog and Bard leans into the touch with a happy whine. “You don't have to stay over there, you can sit here as well.”

“Oh, thank you.” Walking over to the bed Kíli glances down at Bard and gets what he assumes is a happy smile, the Labrador budged up against Fíli’s side and lying his head on the blond’s leg. “He really likes you,” Kíli mumbles as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, turning so he can see Fíli as he talks. “That must mean something, usually he’s wary of everyone.”

“Maybe he thinks I'm a stray and he has to take care of me,” Fíli mumbles and blows over his chocolate.

Kíli gives the blond a strange look but shrugs, reaching over to scratch behind Bard’s ears. “Is that true, buddy? Do you want to keep him?” He gets a happy bark and Kíli's fingers get a quick lick, the brunet chuckling as he looks up at Fíli. “I guess you have to stay now.”

Fíli chuckles softly and looks down at Bard who drops his head back onto the blond's leg. “Yeah, I guess I have to. Can't break that poor guy's heart.”

To hear anything remotely like a laugh come from Fíli seems like a miracle, Kíli giving Bard a small smile as he looks at Fíli out of the corner of his eye. The blond looks a little less tired now, his face not as pale as it had been before and there’s a much better emotion there now than before. It’s a small step but Kíli feels a bit accomplished for both Fíli and himself, remembering that he had been scowling earlier and never would dream of being in Fíli’s room having a drink with him just a few hours later.

Wrapping both hands around the warm mug Fíli takes a careful sip from the chocolate so he won't burn his mouth, his eyes going wide when the sweet liquid hits his tongue and a little moan escapes the blond. “That's really good. I haven't had hot chocolate in ages.”

Kíli looks up in surprise and shrugs a few seconds later, bringing his coffee up and taking another sip. “It’s not much,” he mumbles while glancing out the small window. “Just milk and the powdered stuff.”

Fíli looks down into the mug and thinks of the hot chocolate Bilbo used to make him when he was little. He loved to watch him doing it, heating up the milk and melting the chocolate, adding just a bit of cinnamon. A small smile tugs on his lips as the blond thinks of rainy afternoons cuddled up under a blanket, drinking hot chocolate while Bilbo was reading to him. “I like it anyway.”

Catching the smile out of the corner of his eye Kíli notices the weariness Fíli seems to carry ebb away slowly, the blond clearly caught in some kind of good memory or thought. He never would have guessed that a mug of instant hot chocolate was all it would take to bring out a smile from his new tenant, no matter how small it is. It turns out that there is more to Fíli than meets the eye after all, more than the uptight businessman who never seems to sleep.

“I’m glad,” Kíli says quietly, drinking about half of his coffee and getting to his feet. “There’s more mix in the cupboard so help yourself if you ever want to make some.” Shuffling toward the door Kíli sets his mug down on the tray and picks it up, giving the blond a nod. “I’ve got to phone a pickup order in to the hardware store so I’ll go hook up the landline, thanks for the company and sharing your drinks.”

“Thanks for making the drinks,” Fíli says with a little nod. “And for the company as well.”

Kíli nods again for lack of something better to do and steps out of the room, heading down toward the kitchen with a little sigh. Things hadn’t gone too bad and they were on speaking terms again, that had to be a good sign. Dumping the tea into the sink Kíli pauses when the memory of Fíli answering his door without a shirt flashes across his mind, quickly shaking his head and rinsing out both cups before he moves to set up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up ~ we're going to be updating the tags as we go so please make sure to check them before each chapter :) We hope you like this extra long chapter! ~Liddie and Lina

Staring up at the ceiling Kíli decides that his ‘five more minutes’ were up at least twenty minutes ago, the brunet sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. With a yawn he stretches his arms up over his head and slumps over with elbows on his knees, looking down at the grain of the hardwood floors.

After a few seconds he hefts himself up to stand and rummages through his closet, pulling out a t-shirt and pair of dark blue shorts and slipping them on. Bard looks up from his bed by the door and watches with lazy disinterest, yawning and getting to his feet to walk over to Kíli.

“Hey, ready to start another day?” Scratching behind Bard’s ears Kíli adjusts the red bandana around the Labrador’s neck before moving around him to put on his deodorant and slip a pocket knife into one of his many cargo pockets. He knows his hair is a mess before he even looks in a mirror, gathering it up in a messy bun at the back of his neck until he can be bothered to care about it any further.

“Come on, let’s go.” Moving through the open door he stops in the bathroom for his morning routine as Bard wanders toward the kitchen, Kíli watching his reflection in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. Shutting the water off he glances at the shower and notices a few unfamiliar bottles sitting on the ledge, a shampoo that probably costs more than a few dollars and a body wash to match.

 _‘Probably gives that blond hair its golden shine,’_ he thinks while drying his hands off, moving down to the kitchen and living area without poking his head into his tenet’s room. Bard is waiting for him at his food dish, Kíli feeding the Labrador first before starting the coffee maker and looking past the living room out through the picture window.

A lump on the couch catches his attention and Kíli steps around the small table to see it better. It turns out to be a body, Fíli curled up and facing the back of the couch as he sleeps despite the morning light spilling through the large window. His face is hidden but Kíli can’t help but grin as he notices the once immaculately styled hair is now a ruffled mess, pieces sticking out and going every which way while the other half is matted down flat on the side.

It seems that even business blondie can look a little more human in the mornings.

Kíli stares at the blond for a few moments until Bard brushes against his leg on his way past, heading toward the end of the couch where Fíli’s legs are curled. A shout catches in his Kíli’s throat right as Bard jumps up to join Fíli, a sigh of relief escaping when the body never moves.

 _‘Must have had a rough night,’_ Kíli thinks as he turns to pour himself a cup of coffee, adding four spoonfuls of sugar and stirring it absently. He was going to try and cut down the dead tree by the dock but decides to wait, reaching for a second mug and pouring another cup. Taking the mug over Kíli sets it on the coffee table next to the blond and calls Bard quietly, the Labrador jumping down and wagging his tail while heading to the door.

Tugging the blanket off the back of the couch Kíli drapes it haphazardly over Fíli’s back and legs, snagging his own coffee and moving toward the door. Bard gets a treat as he waits for Kíli to slide his shoes on, taking off toward the dock when the door is opened.

Kíli smiles and follows after him, leaving his blond housemate alone in the quiet as the smell of coffee begins to fill the house.

* * *

 

Around noon Kíli heads back up to the house, leaning his fishing pole against the side of the porch and whistling for Bard. The Labrador looks up from chewing on his stick, getting to his feet and following Kíli into the house.

A quick glance around tells Kíli that his housemate is still sleeping on the couch, Bard already on his way over to investigate. “Bard,” Kíli huffs quietly, rolling his eyes and moving into the kitchen to set the cleaned fish down on the counter. He’s caught four nice sized bass and cleaned them out by the shed, coming to the decision that they should have them for lunch and that it seems luck is on his side today.

Glancing back into the living room he sees Bard sitting on the end of the couch at Fíli’s feet, head resting comfortably on the blond’s leg. Kíli contemplates calling him off but Fíli seems to sleep on despite the dog’s presence. A small part of Kíli wonders how the blond can sleep so late into the day, especially on the couch in the bright living room.

Shrugging, the brunet pulls a frying pan out of the cupboard as quietly as he can and sets it on the stove, drizzling a bit of oil into it and moving to wash his hands and the fish.

The noises from the kitchen finally pull Fíli back into a half awake state and the weight on his leg does the rest. Sleepy blue eyes blink open slowly and Fíli yawns, reaching up to rub at his eyes before looking down to see Bard there. With a sleep-soft smile the blond reaches out and pets the Labrador's head. “Hey buddy. Any idea how late it is?”

“Ten past noon,” Kíli calls from the kitchen, laying the fish out on a towel and patting them dry. He reaches into the cupboard above the stove and grabs a small bottle of seasoning, sprinkling it on the fillets and leaning around to glance at Fíli. “Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, it's fine. I shouldn't sleep into the afternoon anyway.” Dragging a hand through his messed up hair Fíli gives the brunet a sleepy smile. “Sorry if me laying around in your living room has disturbed you in any way.”

Watching Fíli smile has Kíli dumping a bit more seasoning that usual onto one of the fish, the brunet turning away quickly and trying to scrape it off with his hand. “No, you’re fine. I went out this morning to get a few things done and caught us some lunch.” With a light blush he lays two of the fish into the pan and adjusts the heat, sneaking a glance at the blond and his tousled hair out of the corner of his eye. “You can sleep wherever you want, it doesn’t bother me. But you might have to share the space with Bard.”

“That's okay.” Sitting up Fíli leans over so he can pet Bard easier and card his fingers through the dark fur. Bard yelps happily and shifts a bit on the couch so he can bury his head in Fíli's stomach. “Can I help with anything, Kíli?”

“Thanks but just keeping Bard occupied is a big help.” Reaching under the cupboard Kíli takes out a few potatoes and washes them quickly, pulling out a knife and slicing them up to be easier to fry. The second pan goes on within a few moments and the small meal starts to come together.

Leaning back once the fish and potatoes are frying nicely Kíli glances into the living room again, a smile tugging at his lips when he sees Bard’s tail wagging as he’s pet. “Just push him off if he gets too heavy, yeah?”

Fíli nods and keeps petting Bard, ruffling his fur with a little smile. The blond's own hair sticks up in every direction and his dress shirt is rumpled. Along with the blond stubble growing on his chin and cheeks the sleek business look he had the day he arrived at the lake house slowly fades a bit more every day.

Finishing up their lunch Kíli grabs two plates and slides two fish onto each, giving himself the over seasoned one before scooping up the potatoes next. “It’s time to eat, if you’re hungry.”

“Sorry, Bard, but we can continue this later.” With a little smile Fíli pushes Bard off of his legs so he can stand up. The Labrador jumps off the couch and heads over to the kitchen, stopping in the middle of the living room to wait for Fíli and bringing the blond to Kíli.

Kíli shakes his head and gives the dog a smile, tearing a piece of fish off his plate and tossing it into the air for Bard to catch. “Thanks buddy, I think we can take it from here.”

Bard barks happily and nudges Fíli’s leg before wandering down the hall toward the bedrooms. Handing Fíli a plate Kíli nudges the salt and pepper closer and grabs two forks. “I hope you like bass, it might taste different than what you’re used to because it’s freshwater and not from the sea. If you don’t like it I can find something else.”

Fíli takes his plate and sits down onto the small table in the corner of the kitchen. “I like fish so I don't think there will be a problem. As long as you don't expect me to eat mussels or escargots we're fine I'd say.”

“Ugh, no. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Grabbing two beers from the refrigerator Kíli brings them and his plate to the table and takes the seat across from Fíli. “I’ve never tried them and I don’t think I want to.” Passing one of the beers over Kíli takes a bite of fish and chews thoughtfully. “For some reason I thought everyone from the city eats that stuff. Pretty stupid of me, huh?”

“Depends on who you mean by everyone.” Taking a bite from his own fish Fíli chews and swallows before he continues. “If you mean those who consider themselves as the high society then you aren't wrong. I'd say nearly everyone of those people has at least tied it at some point.”

“’High society?’ Doesn't that include you? No wait, let me guess. You’ve probably got a nice modern flat in one of those high rise buildings, the ones with a doorman to greet you. And I bet you make more money in a year than I’d ever make anywhere out here so I don’t know about you but that makes you pretty high class.”

“Yeah.” Setting his fork down Fíli looks up and meets Kíli's eyes. “And I ate mussels and escargots at gala meetings in a fancy suit that probably costs more than your truck, tried to swallow them down with a smile instead of throwing up just to please other people. So what does that make me in your eyes. Oh no, wait, let me guess. Dumb and pretty much spineless and you know what? You're not even wrong with that.”

Fíli’s words settle like lead in Kíli’s stomach, the meal he had been enjoying just moments ago creating the worst taste in his mouth. He can’t hold Fíli’s gaze and so he drops his eyes to his plate, regret at having said anything swelling in his chest. “I didn’t…you’re not dumb or spineless,” he says quietly, setting down his fork.

Once again he’s shown just how socially awkward he is because he can’t keep his stupid mouth shut. All of the reasons for his self-sentenced exile from the rest of the town that used to plague his mind rush back up, the semi-friendship he’d been building with Fíli crashing down around them because of his big mouth. “I’m sorry. I don’t know you at all and that was out of line.”

“No. No, I'm the one who's sorry. That came out totally wrong and it wasn't meant to hurt you.” Dragging a hand through his hair Fíli bites his lip and sighs. “I'm sorry, I didn't want to spoil your lunch. I just... you're right. You nailed it spot on. I do have a big apartment in a high building and I'm part of that fancy high society. I make more money than most people... I should be really happy, shouldn't I?”

“Those aren’t the kinds of things that should make someone happy,” Kíli says quietly, looking up into Fíli’s eyes. He holds their gaze for a few moments before looking back down at his plate, sliding the chair back and moving to stand. “I’ve made too much to eat again.”

“I'm really sorry, I just...” Shaking his head Fíli slides his chair back and stands up. “My uncle pays you for the room, not for having to listen to the dumb stuff I say. I'm sorry, I'll just... I’ll leave you alone now.” Not waiting for any answer Fíli turns and leaves the kitchen quickly to walk down to his bedroom.

Kíli stares down at Fíli’s nearly full plate for a long time before letting out a sigh, cursing himself as he gathers it up and brings it with his own to the counter. Tightening his hands into fists he takes a few deep breaths and tries to think of something, anything he can say to fix the mess he’s made. His mind runs blank and continues to replay Fíli’s words and that defeated look over and over.

There is silence in the house for a few more moments before Fíli's laughter floats into the kitchen.

Leaving the plates where they are Kíli hurries out of the kitchen and down the hall, nearly running into Fíli where he stands in his bedroom doorway. “What’s wrong? What happened—oh. Oh shit.”

At the sound of Kíli's voice Bard lifts his head out of his newly made nest of slacks and dress shirts, crooking his head and looking so innocent he sends the blond into another fit of laughter.

“Bard,” Kíli whispers in disbelief, staring at his dog among the ruined clothes. Some sport visible tears and rips where they have been pulled and dragged into the makeshift bed, Kíli’s stomach dropping even further. “Bard!” His voice is sharper now and the Labrador seems to realize he’s in trouble, lying his head back down and burying his nose in his paws.

“Oh god, get over here!” Turning to the blond Kíli’s hands shake as he watches Fíli laugh, his voice a bit panicked. “I’m so sorry! He’s never done anything like this before! Well, that’s not true. He chewed a few things up when he was a puppy but—shit. I’m so sorry, I’ll pay to replace them, I swear. I don’t really know how but I will and Bard can stay outside from now on and.. and…”

“Oh gods, please, calm down.” Fíli tries to stop laughing but he fails. Another chuckle breaks out of him and he slides down the door to sit on the floor. “I feel so bad for laughing when you're on the edge of a panic attack but I just can't stop. I'm so sorry.”

“C-calm down? My dog just—just ruined your whole wardrobe!” Kíli stares down at Fíli in disbelief, wondering when the blond will stop laughing and realize what’s happened. Turning back to his culprit he glares at the Labrador. “Bard, come. Now!”

Hefting himself from the comfort of his nest Bard walks across the room slowly with his tail between his legs, a low whine filling the small room. “Oh no you don’t, you’re going outside!”

Fíli bites his lips and finally stops laughing. He reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes, trying to breathe normally. “Oh god, everything hurts. My whole face hurts and they say laughing is a good thing.”

“Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?” Kíli reaches out to grab Bard’s bandana when he gets close enough, tugging him when he tries to stop and lick Fíli’s face. “Bard, you’ve done enough.”

“No, I'm good. I just breathed wrong and my side hurts. I've forgotten how it is to laugh so hard.” Letting his head fall back against the door Fíli looks up at the brunet, his eyes bright and cheeks flushed, a smile still tugging at the corner of his lips. “You must think I've gone totally crazy now.”

Kíli shakes his head and tugs Bard out into the hall. “No, you’re not crazy. I don't think you realize what’s happened but you’re not crazy.” Pointing toward the door Kíli watches Bard head toward it, still whining.

Crouching down next to Fíli the brunet bites his bottom lip, taking in the older man’s flushed cheeks with a blush of his own. “I’m kind of glad you’re laughing though, it helps with the panic.”

“Oh, I do realize what happened,” Fíli grins and looks over at the neatly build nest. “My light blue dress shirt suits your dog far better than it suits me.”

Kíli can’t help but smile at that, following Fíli’s gaze to see the light blue dress shirt he mentioned half lying out of the nest from where it had fallen from Bard’s back. “Yeah, he might have you beat.” He watches Fíli smile and something pulls in his chest, the brunet realizing belatedly that this is the first time he’s seen Fíli truly laugh. “I’m sorry about all of this.”

Fíli shakes his head. “Don't be. Actually I wanted to ask you if you could take me into town the next time you go there. My clothes are... well, _were_ not the most practical for sitting by the lake or taking a walk and I wanted to look for something more comfortable.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kíli nods as he moves to sit down next to Fíli, leaning back to make sure Bard is still sitting at the door. Turning back to the blond he runs a hand through his hair, tugging at it lightly. “We can go now, if you want? I mean, we don’t have to but seeing as Bard has ruined most of your stuff… I can loan you something to wear if you want to change, it’s the least I can do.”

“If you could lend me a shirt that would be nice. I slept in that one.” Tugging on his dark blue dress shirt Fíli smiles lightly. “Which is kind of good because it means Bard hasn't got my favourite one.”

Kíli grins with a nod, getting to his feet and reaching down to give Fíli a hand. “Yeah, I like that one the best too.” Realizing what he’s just said Kíli bites his lip and hauls Fíli up, turning away to step into his bedroom for a shirt.

Fíli follows him but stops at the door, not stepping into Kíli's room. It's the only room in the whole house the brunet has all for himself right now and Fíli really doesn't want to take that away from him by just strolling in uninvited and giving him the feeling he owns everything.

“It might be a bit hot for a flannel today but I’ve got tons of t-shirts. They’re all pretty plain and boring but—oh.” Turning his head Kíli notices that Fíli hasn't followed, waving him in and motioning to the stacks of shirts lining a shelf in his closet. “You can come on in and pick one out, I’m going to go tie Bard up outside.”

Fíli steps into the room and walks over to the wardrobe, looking at the stacks of shirts and reaching out for a dark red one. “I know he’s your dog and he didn't behave as he should have but... would it be okay with you if he keeps the nest he made?”

“What?” Watching Fíli unfold the shirt Kíli raises his eyebrow in question. “You want to keep the reminder of all those expensive clothes he ruined?"

“No. I want to keep the nest he made and the reminder of a good laugh.”

Kíli blinks a few times and then shrugs a shoulder, walking backward to the door. “Sure, you can do whatever you want. I mean, they’re still your clothes, right?”

“But he's your dog and if you think it's not okay because it sends him a wrong message then I will just throw them out.” Without thinking about it Fíli tugs his dress shirt out of his pants and starts to unbutton it.

A light blush steals over Kíli’s face and he huffs, backing up to the door and glancing out at the repenting dog down the hall. “Well, I think it’s safe to say he’s learned his lesson with the way he looked earlier. I don’t mind if you want to keep the nest but I could keep him outside from now on so in case he has another urge to ruin something it won’t be your stuff.”

“You really don't have to. I like him being around, even if he has the urge to build nests.” Fíli slips the dress shirt off of his shoulders and pulls the borrowed shirt on, dragging a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten it down again.

“O-okay,” Kíli says dumbly, coughing to cover up his stutter and trying not to let his eyes linger too long on the way Fíli looks now with his stubble and normal clothes. “But I’m going to go and uh, tie him up for now. At least until we get back so just… meet me at the truck when you’re ready?”

“Okay. I'll just need a minute.” Walking back to his room Fíli tosses the dress shirt onto his bed and takes his wallet from the nightstand, pushing it into the pocket of his slacks. A grin spreads on his lips when he takes a look at the nest next to the commode. Shaking his head with a chuckle Fíli walks back out of the room and closes the door behind himself before moving over to the front door to put his shoes on.

Outside Kíli ties off the rope connected to the collar he had buckled around Bard’s neck, the Labrador sitting obediently and occasionally nosing at Kíli’s hands in apology. With a small smile Kíli leans back and reaches up to scratch just below Bard’s ears, talking to him quietly. “You have to stay here while we go into town, okay? I know you didn’t mean any harm with your nest but I think the clothes you just ruined cost more than our house. Fíli isn’t mad but you can’t chew or rip stuff up, you know that.”

Pressing a kiss to Bard’s head Kíli sighs, lowering his voice even further. “Between you and I, I’m pretty sure you did Fíli a favour ruining those stuffy dress clothes but we won’t tell him that, okay?”

Bard huffs and wags his tail, then turns around and greets Fíli with a happy bark. The blond steps out of the front door and closes it behind himself, smiling down at the Labrador.

“Ready to go?” Standing up Kíli fishes the keys out of his pocket and nods toward the truck.

Fíli nods and pets Bard's head as he moves past him and over to the truck. He climbs onto the passenger seat and fastens his seat belt, looking over at Kíli with a little smile.

Getting into the truck and clicking his own seatbelt into place Kíli starts the engine and returns Fíli’s smile, backing out and heading down the path toward the road. “There’s not very many places to shop in town so your selection will probably be limited. But the good thing is that if you get a few flannels, t-shirts and jeans, Bard will have seen all of those and most likely leave them alone.”

Fíli chuckles at the comment and looks out of the window. “I'm not picky. As long as it's comfortable and fits I'm happy.”

Kíli nods and focuses on the road, reaching out to flip the radio on for some noise. He wonders if he should apologize again, this time for what he had said over lunch. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he sees Fíli’s small smile and keeps quiet, deciding that now probably isn’t the best time to bring it back up.

They drive a while without a word and only the music filling the silence.

“You aren't mad at me for what I said earlier, are you?” Turning his head to look at Kíli Fíli's small smile fades and makes room for a worried expression.

Shaking his head quickly Kíli shoots a quick glance over at the blond. “No! No, I’m not mad at all. I had no right to make those assumptions about you and I apologize.” Turning down a different road Kíli sees the familiar signs start popping up along their route.

“But you were right and I made you feel bad about it, just because...” Stopping himself Fíli bites his lip and shakes his head. “I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't want to attack you.”

“It doesn’t matter if I was right or not, I was the one who attacked you.” Bringing a hand up Kíli rakes it through his hair and stops at a traffic light, turning to Fíli. “Listen, let’s just drop it, okay? We’re both sorry and we both said things we regret so let’s put it in the past and try for a better next time.”

Fíli bites his lips again and nods. “Okay. Thank you.”

Turning back to the road Kíli takes a little side street and parks in front of a small brick building. “But I’m also sorry you didn’t get to eat lunch, we can pick something up here before we go home, yeah?”

“I'm sorry that you had so much work with it and I didn't eat it.” Fíli looks down and unbuckles his seat belt. “And I'm sorry you have to drive me into town when you probably have better things to do.”

“Fíli, stop. You don’t have to be sorry for any of that.” Undoing his own seat belt Kíli opens the door but stays seated, looking at the blond. “It was just fish, there are plenty more in the lake and all I did was fry them. You’re not a burden with anything and if I didn’t want to come into town today I wouldn’t have offered.”

He gives Fíli a small smile when the blond looks up. “You don’t have to worry so much, okay?”

“Yeah, that's really a thing I have to stop doing.” Fíli gives Kíli a sad little smile before turning away and opening the door on his side, stepping out into the warm summer sun.

Kíli frowns but follows after the blond, stepping up on the sidewalk and letting out a sigh. He wants to know the meaning behind that sad smile but trying to pry into Fíli’s life would be rude and uncomfortable.

“Well this is it,” he says while gesturing to the brick building and then to the few shops on either side of the road. “It’s not much but between the shops they have all you need to get by. We can go into Dori’s place to get some jeans and t-shirts,” motioning to the brick building he lets Fíli step before him. “But we’ll go to Bofur’s for flannels, he always has the best.”

“You must know that, flannel expert.” The teasing words fall easily from Fíli's tongue before he even realizes what he's saying.

Kíli laughs as he holds the door to the shop open, nodding in agreement. “That’s a title I take seriously,” he tells the blond with a grin, pleased to see the mood turning back into something light and nice. “So maybe I’ll just show you the regular flannels so I don’t have any competition.”

Fíli chuckles and a light blush spreads on his cheeks as he steps through the door and into the shop. “Competition for what? Bard's love? I think I've won that round today.”

Waving to the man behind the counter Kíli laughs and shakes his head, leading Fíli to a particular section of the clothing store. “Alright, I’ll give you that. I don’t know how you’ve done it but Bard has been charmed by you from the first day on.” They come to the right section and Kíli leans against one of the walls. “But I was talking about looking the best in a flannel. If you get some then I’ll have to give up my title.”

“I doubt that.” Looking around Fíli takes in the different colours of shirts the store has to offer. “I don't look good in anything so I think you're safe.”

“You looked good in that blue dress shirt, and in my t-shirt.” Snapping his mouth shut Kíli’s eyes widen a bit and he turns away quickly, pretending to sift through a pile of shirts in front of him. “Uh, I don’t mean to follow you around and distract you. I’m going to go find a new belt so I’ll meet you at the front when you’re ready, okay?” Giving Fíli a quick smile the brunet turns and heads to the front, bringing a hand up and pushing his hair back in distraction.

Fíli watches him go, his eyes lingering on the flannel the brunet is wearing and drop a bit below to the well fitting shorts. With a blush Fíli shakes his head and quickly looks away to choose a few t-shirts.

Ten minutes later Fíli walks back to the front of the store, his arms full of shirts and a few jeans that should bring him through his vacation in a comfortable way.

Turning from where he’s talking to the man behind the counter Kíli nods to the blond and scoots over a bit to give him room. “Fíli, this is Dori. Dori, this is Fíli Durin. He’s renting the extra room at the house for a while.”  
  
“It’s very nice to meet you,” Dori says, shaking Fíli’s hand with a smile. He begins ringing up the purchases and Kíli takes out his wallet, grabbing his bankcard and handing it over.

“Oh no, stop. What are you doing?” Pulling out his own wallet Fíli shakes his head. “I won't let you pay for my stuff and don't bring up the 'but my dog' argument now because no, you won't pay for all of this. I want these things, I'll pay for them.”

Kíli opens his mouth to argue but the look Fíli gives him changes his mind, the brunet grumbling as he shoves his wallet back into his pocket. Crossing his arms over his chest he glares out the window as Dori finishes ringing up the clothes, mumbling a goodbye to the shopkeeper and heading back to the door to wait.

Putting his platinum credit card back into his wallet Fíli sighs and says his goodbyes to Dori, grabbing his purchase and following Kíli out of the shop. The uncomfortable silence is back between them as they walk down the little street. Fíli watches the brunet out of the corner of his eyes, takes in all his grumpy glory and decides that silence and backing out of uncomfortable situations really won't bring them anywhere. They will have to live together for a few more weeks so Fíli thinks it's better if they talk freely, at least about the things that concern both of them.

“Are you really mad at me because I wanted to pay for my own clothes?”

Letting out a sigh Kíli directs them toward the largest building in the town, an old general store with a large picture window in the front. The display is a summer theme, advertising beach towels, sand toys and floaties. A few pictures are tacked up on the large beach poster, Kíli gritting his teeth in agitation when he notices one of the pictures looks _very_ familiar.  
  
“I’m not mad, just annoyed.” Pulling the door open he motions Fíli inside. “I just think that if _my_ dog ruins something I should take responsibility for it.”

“But I wanted to buy some new stuff anyway. It doesn't matter that Bard messed mine up a bit, it just made me want new things a bit sooner.” Fíli steps through the open door into the shop and waits for Kíli to do the same. “But if it makes you feel better you can buy me one of those famous flannel shirts. Would that be agreeable for you?”

Kíli nods and follows the blond inside, nodding toward one side of the store and making his way through the aisles. “I’ll buy you a flannel and something for lunch.” His tone leaves no room for argument and Fíli has no choice but to agree.

A little grin spreads on Fíli's lips as he follows the brunet. “You like to have the last word, don't you?”

Heading toward the clothes section Kíli shrugs and spots the flannels, leading Fíli over and noticing a few new ones that he’d like to buy himself. “Maybe sometimes things just turn out in my favour.”

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head but doesn't say anything against it. Letting Kíli pick the flannels he likes the blond looks around. “Will I find some boots here as well or will we have to go somewhere else for that?”

“Boots are over on the far wall just past the camping stuff.” Lifting his head up and looking around the brunet points past a few more aisles. “Good idea with those, I bet your dress shoes aren’t really made for walking and hiking.”  
  
Pulling out a mostly green flannel Kíli holds it up along with a blue and brown one. “Don’t you want to pick out a flannel first?”

“I though you could pick a colour for me because you're paying for that shirt.” Giving Kíli a smile Fíli walks away from him and down the aisle. “I trust you.” With a last smile the blond vanishes around the corner.

“Who likes to have the last word now,” Kíli mutters as he looks down at the shirts in his hands. He decides to go with the green one, quickly folding the other back up and putting it on the shelf. Glancing around he spots Ori behind the counter and realizes that Bofur must to be off today, a relieved sigh escaping as he debates on following Fíli or waiting at the front.  
  
He doesn’t want to seem like he’s crowding the blond or being pushy so in the end he heads to the front, greeting Ori with a smile and handing the shirt over. “Just this for today, I’ve got my renter picking out some boots.”  
  
Ori instantly perks up as he rings the shirt in, asking Kíli a few questions and taking his money with a smile. The brunet sees him slip a few dog treats into a smaller bag and add it to his things, not having the heart to tell Ori that Bard won’t be getting them for a while.

Having picked a pair of dark brown boots Fíli heads back to the front of the shop. Kíli isn't hard to spot at the cash desk so the blond walks over, giving the small brunet behind the counter a little smile and setting the boots down in front of him. “Hey.”

“Hello.”  
  
Kíli rolls his eyes fondly at Ori’s sudden shyness. “Fíli, this is my friend Ori. We’ve known each other practically forever and Ori goes to one of those fancy universities in the city.” That gets a smile from Ori as he nods, ringing the boots into the register and offering Fíli a smile. “And this is Fíli, he’s staying with me for a month or so.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fíli.” Ori says, taking the blond’s credit card and running it through the machine.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Fíli smiles and takes his credit card back, putting it into his wallet. “What are you studying, if I may ask?”

“Literature and library science. I’d like to be a librarian someday.”  
  
Kíli smiles softly at his friend, noting how he seems to relax a bit more. Ori’s been working hard to get an internship at one of the biggest libraries in the country and he really hopes the younger brunet gets it this year. “Ori is very smart and he likes to catalogue everything, making everything neat and orderly.”  
  
Ori nods and another customer lines up behind them, Kíli murmuring his goodbyes along with Fíli and handing Ori a small note to pass along to the shop owner. “See you later, Ori.” With one last wave they step out into the afternoon sun that has appeared.

“So that's the one I have to ask if I want to hear some embarrassing teenage stories of yours,” Fíli grins as they head over to the truck to dump their shopping into the car.

Kíli snorts and tosses his bag into the small space behind the seat. “Yeah, pretty much everyone in town could tell you something embarrassing about me but I think Ori might do his best to hold back the worst ones.”

“Well, maybe I should be glad that there aren't many people who could share some of my embarrassing stories.” Setting the bags down on the floor in front of his seat Fíli looks over at Kíli. “You said something about lunch earlier.”

“Oh, yeah. There’s a tavern around the corner and they have the best food around. But there’s also a place we can get a couple of burgers to go if you want to head home.”

“I don't know.” Looking around the little town Fíli shrugs his shoulders. “I feel a bit like an intruder. I mean, you know everyone here and it feels a bit... private. So I really don't have to go to the tavern. We can just go back to the house.”

“But I promised you lunch…” Kíli frowns and tries to think, a sudden idea coming to mind. “Here, follow me.” Grabbing the blond’s hand Kíli tugs him down the street a little ways, stopping at a small park in the middle of the city center. It’s not much but there is grass and a few trees and flowerbeds around the area, a large fountain in the middle with multiple benches surrounding it.  
  
Pulling Fíli over to one of the benches Kíli sits him down and holds a finger up like he would tell Bard to stay. “Sorry, wait here for a few minutes, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Fíli just nods stunned and watches Kíli as he runs off. The park is nice and quiet although it's in the middle of a bright summer day. In the city where Fíli lives such a park would be occupied by all sorts of people, young and old alike, with a lot of chatter in the air and the sound of the traffic not too far away. But here in the middle of this small town the park lies quiet and there are only a few people out – an old couple a few benches further down, a man with his dog and a woman with a little girl holding her hand.

Fíli watches them for a bit until his eyes fall on the fountain and the little duck family playing there in the water. A smile spreads on the blond's lips and his fingers itch for paper and a pencil to capture the cute moment.

Meanwhile Kíli tears into the tavern and bypasses the tables to head straight for the bar. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Bofur behind the counter, the dark haired man giving him a wide grin when their eyes meet.

“Oh ho, look who it is! Long time no see, stranger.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Kíli’s lips as he steps up to the counter, giving Bofur’s brother a wave when he glances out from the kitchen. “Hey, sorry I haven’t been around lately and I’m sorry to be a pain but can I get two of the specials to go?”

Bofur face pinches in confusion before he realizes that Bard isn’t the one getting the second burger. “You’ve brought him into town and you weren’t going to tell me?” The older man already cranes his neck to try and spot Kíli’s new tenant but the brunet shakes his head.

“He’s not in here, you can’t meet him today… it’s not a good time right now.” Bofur looks back at Kíli with a frown, the brunet waving his hands quickly. “I didn’t _do_ anything! Well, I mean…” Kíli groans and shakes his head. “Never mind that, I promised him lunch and I don't think he’s comfortable around here yet so can I please get the food?”

With a chuckle Bofur goes to open his mouth when his brother nudges him out of the way, handing Kíli two paper bags with a smile. “Here you go, two specials with chips and honey rolls. The table by the window can wait a bit longer.” With a wink Bombur bustles back into the kitchen and Kíli calls out his thanks, patting down his pockets to find his wallet.

“Don’t worry about it, you can owe up next time,” Bofur says as he pours someone at the counter an ale, giving Kíli a smile. “Better not keep your guest waiting.”

After a few seconds Kíli nods and peeks into the bags, a smile on his face when he sees the familiar wrappings. “Thanks, Bofur. I promise I’ll bring him around again.” In this moment Kíli’s grateful for the friends he has and feels a bit bad he doesn’t come into town more often.

“I’ll hold you to that now get.” With a shooing motion Bofur smiles and waves him off. “It’s rude to make people wait.”

“Right, thanks.” Giving his uncle one last smile Kíli gathers the bags and heads toward the door, nodding to the familiar patrons and making his way back toward the park. He notices Fíli’s face fixed on the fountain and when he glances over he sees a few ducks splashing around.

When Fíli notices that Kíli walks back over to him he sits up straight again. “That was rather quick.”

“Best service I’ve ever had there.” Handing over one of the bags the brunet smiles, taking a seat beside Fíli. Opening his bag Kíli looks inside but then frowns. “Ah shit, I forgot drinks. Wait here, I’ll go grab us a Coke from the machine.” Getting to his feet once more Kíli leaves his lunch beside Fíli and heads to the machines across the street.

Fíli uses the moment to peek into his bag to look what Kíli brought them. The delicious smell makes his mouth water and he just can't wait for Kíli to come back. Although he knows it's rude he pops one of the chips into his mouth, humming at the taste. If simple chips taste that good Fíli can hardly wait for the burger.

With a bottle in each hand Kíli jogs back over and hands one to Fíli, reclaiming his seat and setting the bag into his lap. “Hungry?” He asks with a grin, reaching into the bag and pulling out a chip. “Bombur makes everything from scratch so be prepared to fall in love.”

“I think I already am.” Looking back down into his bag Fíli sighs, a dreamy smile on his lips. “It smells delicious.”

Nodding in agreement Kíli reaches into the bag to pull out his burger, peeling the parchment paper away. “I got two specials, I hope that’s okay. They are my favourite burger.”

“Is there a reason they are called specials?” Fíli asks and pulls his own burger out of the bag to look at it closely.

“Yeah but it’s kind of an embarrassing story.” Pulling the top of his burger apart Kíli shows Fíli the fried egg that sits on top of the burger and bacon. “When I was younger I went through a phase where I wouldn’t eat anything but fried eggs so Bombur put one on a burger and I loved it so he decided to keep it and add it to the menu.”

“That is a bit of a strange topping for a burger. Can't say I've ever seen anything like that before.” Taking a little bite Fíli chews it slowly for a while, knowing Kíli is watching him. “But it actually tastes really good.”

“Oh come on, it’s not that weird.” Putting his burger back together Kíli takes a big bite, humming as he chews and reaching for a chip. “You’re trying all kinds of new things out here, aren't you?”

“It's a little bit weird,” Fíli chuckles and takes a chip. “But it's a good weird. And yeah, I kind of do that. Like living in a forest or sitting the whole day out in the sun, trying burgers with fried eggs on them. It probably sounds very strange to you.”

Kíli shrugs and takes another bite of his burger, watching the ducklings swim in the fountain. “It’s not that weird, we just come from two very different lives.” Setting his burger down onto his knee Kíli reaches for the Coke and twists the cap off. “Maybe someday I’ll go to the city and ride the subway or go into a high rise and take an elevator ride to the top.”

Fíli takes a bite from his burger. He really tries not to devour that delicious thing but it's a hard battle. “You'd probably get a nice view over the city, but not nearly as amazing as the one out of your picture window in the living room.”

Shifting his eyes to the side Kíli watches Fíli eat his burger with enthusiasm, a smile tugging at his lips. “I guess you’re right. Some people might kill for a penthouse flat with a city view but others like a quiet and peaceful lake.” Finishing off his burger the brunet takes a drink of his Coke and sets it aside. “Is there anything else you want to pick up while we’re here?”

Finishing his own burger Fíli swallows down and takes a drink from his bottle before he answers. “Is there any chance to get a sketchbook around here? If not, normal paper would do too. And a few pencils maybe.”

Kíli turns to the blond in surprise, a thoughtful look passing over his face as he thinks. “There might be something back at Bofur’s shop and if not we can ask Ori if he knows.” Finishing off his chips Kíli pulls out his honey roll and takes a bite, dropping his trash into the bag. “Do you want me to go ask?”

“I can come with you if you want.” Taking his own honey roll out of his bag Fíli takes a bite and closes his eyes. “Damn, that's good.”

Chuckling softly Kíli nods and finishes his off, wiping his hands on his jeans and reaching for their trash. “Bombur is pretty good with food, we’ll have to eat at the tavern next time we come into town. There’s a whole menu to try and he also makes different sweets each day.”

Taking their trash over to the bin Kíli dumps it and drinks a bit more of his Coke, walking back over to Fíli and nodding to the store down the street. “Shall we?”

Fíli nods and stands up, finishing his honey roll on the way back to the store. Ori is surprised to see them again so soon but his face lights up when he hears about Fíli's request for a few art supplies and he almost drags the blond down the aisle in his excitement.

They end up talking about art and different styles for more than half an hour, only stopping slowly when they see Kíli's return from his little trip to the fishing department. Fíli pays for his supplies, which in the end got a bit more than just a sketchbook and plain pencils and pays for Kíli's fish hook as well as little apology for letting him wait for so long, not listening to his complains. They thank Ori and promise to visit again soon before stepping back out into the sun.

“You didn’t have to buy my hooks, you know.” Kíli says as they walk to the truck. His words aren’t angry or upset, more like he’s resigned himself to dealing with it and only puts up a bit of protest because he feels he should. “And don’t think I didn’t see Ori slip more treats into that bag for Bard.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Fíli gives him a very sweet smile before opening the door of the passenger side to climb into the truck.

Shaking his head Kíli gets into the truck and starts it up, reaching for his seat belt and clicking it into place. “He’s going to be so spoiled soon,” the brunet murmurs with a smile, backing out of the parking space and heading down the road.

“It's been a nice afternoon.” Looking out of the window Fíli smiles. “Thank you for that. And for lunch. Twice.”

“No need to thank me, I’m just glad it turned out better than it started.” Biting his lip Kíli turns the radio on but keeps it low. “I think we might be able to pull this off, living together for a while.”

Fíli turns his head and looks over at the brunet, a real smile spreading on his lips. “Yeah, I think we can do it.”

Kíli looks over and returns the smile, shifting his focus back to the road and relaxing into his seat. The silence that stretches between the two of them isn’t uncomfortable anymore, Kíli tapping his fingers along to the song on the radio as they make their way back to the lake house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Opposites update last week these boys took a bit of a break but now we're back on schedule :) We hope you enjoy the update! :D

Kíli wakes with a gasp, throat dry and chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. The dream is back, the one where he’s running down the path in the rain but can’t seem to get anywhere, no matter how hard he pushes himself or how fast he goes.  
  
Swinging his legs over the side of the bed the brunet reaches up to wipe at his mouth before moving to get a drink from the kitchen, brow furrowing when he doesn’t spot Bard in his bed by the door. The door across the hall is open but he ignores it and walks to the kitchen, looking around for the Labrador and frowning when he finds himself alone.  
  
“Bard,” he calls quietly, silence meeting him in answer. Kíli shrugs and pulls a glass down to fill with water, leaning his back against the counter as he drinks the entire glass. ‘ _He must be in with business blondie then,_ ’ he thinks to himself and sets the cup in the sink, stretching his arms back and moving down the hall.  
  
A light at the end of the dock catches his attention before he gets too far and Kíli moves closer to the window to get a better look, eyes flicking to the wall by the door where the lantern usually hangs. It’s missing and the mystery of Bard’s disappearance clicks into place, Kíli letting out a sigh and walking back over to set the kettle on the stove.  
  
As the water heats up he moves down the hall and into his bedroom, slipping on a pair of flannel pajama pants and an old t-shirt. Kíli’s noticed that business blondie, _Fíli_ —he reminds himself, is a bit strange with his sleeping patterns. He never seems to sleep, Kíli having gotten up in the middle of the night more than once to see a dim light on in his bedroom or the blond himself sitting in the living room with Bard at his feet.  
  
Pulling open his closet doors Kíli grabs two large blankets his mother had gotten at a festival and throws them over his shoulder as he heads back out to the kitchen just in time to stop the kettle before it whistles. He pours the water into one of his father’s old thermoses and adds a couple of chamomile tea bags with a few other herbs, trying to recall the exact amounts his mother used to use when he was a child with too many nightmares.  
  
“Hope this puts him to sleep,” Kíli mumbles as he screws the lid on and heads to the door, grabbing something out of the jar next to it and ignoring his boots as he sets off down the path. He’s not even to the dock yet and Bard is there at his side, the brunet handing over the dog biscuit and petting the dog's head as he follows him out toward Fíli.

The blond looks up when he hears them coming closer, a frown written all over his face when he takes in the blankets and the thermos Kíli is holding. The brunet isn't normally one to seek out Fíli's company. Even through things are getting a lot better between them Fíli just can't shake the feeling that Kíli would be happier with only Bard around.

Kíli’s glad it’s dark out because when he sees the look on Fíli’s face he rolls his eyes, waving Bard away with a hand and dumping the blankets next to the blond. “Here,” he huffs while holding the thermos out, shaking it a bit when Fíli doesn’t take it right away. “It’s tea.”

“Thanks.” Taking the thermos out of the younger man's hand their fingers brush accidentally. Fíli shivers at the touch but quickly looks away to mask it over, biting his lips. “Really, thank you.”

“No problem,” Kíli murmurs as he waves the gratitude off, watching as Bard lies himself down comfortably next to Fíli. Narrowing his eyes at the traitor Kíli motions toward the dog as he shifts on his feet. “Is he bothering you?”

“No, not at all.” Using his free hand Fíli cards his fingers through the dark fur of the Labrador, a slight smile tugging at his lips as he looks down at Bard. “He's a very well behaved dog.”

“He’s alright.” Bard lifts his head to look at Kíli as if he understood and the brunet lets a little grin pass his lips. “Nah, I’m just kidding, he’s great if he doesn't go and rip stuff up.” Lifting a hand Kíli runs it through his hair and glances down at the blond. “Do you mind if I…” He motions to the blankets and dock, finding that he doesn't want to interrupt anything if Fíli wants to be alone.

Fíli shakes his head and keeps petting Bard. “No, I don't mind. But aren't you tired?”

“A bit,” Kíli shrugs as he picks up the thicker blanket, shaking it out and motioning for Fíli to scoot back. “Aren’t you?” Spreading the blanket down Bard is the first to lie down on it, pillowing his head between his paws and watching the water. Fíli sits back in his original position and Kíli takes the seat next to him while folding his legs in front of himself.

“No, I'm not.” Shaking his head Fíli looks out at the dark lake as well. “A bit exhausted but not tired.”

Kíli nods and bites at his lip, biting back his comment of _‘aren’t they the same thing?’_ because he doesn’t think that will make anything better. He picks at the knee of his pajamas and glances at Fíli from the corner of his eye, his words coming out a bit guarded. “I hope it’s nothing to do with your room or anything, the mattress or lack of blinds. I know it’s not what you’re used to but I can get better curtains or something if that would help.”

“No! No, it's not that at all,” Fíli rushes to reassure the brunet. Turning his head away from the lake Fíli looks as Kíli and bites his lips again. “It's a really nice room and I like it the way it is. You don't have to change anything in it. I just have some problems with finding sleep but that has nothing to do with the furnishing of the room.”

A bit of relief washes through Kíli and he leans back on his hands after nodding to the blond. He can tell Fíli doesn't really want to talk about it so he doesn't comment, instead glancing at the thermos before looking out over the water. “You should try that, my mother used to make it for me so I would fall asleep.”

Taking the thermos again Fíli opens it and smells at the tea, the little smile tugging on his lips again. “My uncle used to make me a cup of warm milk with honey, but sadly that doesn't work as good now as it used to when I was little.”

“It’s amazing what works when you’re a kid, isn’t it? I’ve never heard of using milk and honey before,” Kíli hums as he turns to watch Fíli, a grin in his words. “Well, being lactose intolerant I guess it wouldn't really do much to help me, would it?”

“Not really, but maybe it would work with soya milk as well. I've never tried how that would taste.” Taking a sip out of the thermos Fíli hums at the taste of it. “That's pretty good.”

“I might have to try that some day,” he murmurs, wondering if the small grocery store in town even carries soya milk. Although he doesn't know why Kíli grins at the small victory with the tea and lies down on his back, folding his arms beneath his head and looking up at the sky.

Taking another sip of the tea Fíli frowns when a thought crosses his mind. “Wait, so all the milk and cheese and yoghurt in your fridge, you buy all that only for me because you can't actually eat any of it?”

Kíli blushes a bit at having been caught, refusing to look over at the blond as he mumbles his reply. “Yeah, I didn't exactly know what you’d like so I just got a bit of everything. It’s not a big deal or anything, next time we need to get groceries we could go together or you can make a list of what you like.”

“I really don't need special treatment. I'm fine with anything.” Fíli looks down at the thermos and pushes it from one hand into the other. “I know it can't be easy for you to have me here at all, I don't want to make it even worse.”

“You’re on vacation, aren’t you? You might as well enjoy it a bit and eating the things you like is the most basic thing to enjoy, I’d think.” Turning his head Kíli glances over at the blond with a frown. “And having you here is just an adjustment, you’re not making it worse. If I didn't want you here I would have never agreed to renting out the room.”

“Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry.” Bringing the thermos up to his lips once more Fíli takes another sip before he screws the lid on the bottle again.

There’s a silence that fills the dead air between them now, one that’s just this little bit shy of uncomfortable. Kíli feels as if there’s more to Fíli’s story than he’s letting on but he doesn’t want to push anything, not when he knows how uncomfortable that will make the both of them. Keeping his mouth shut Kíli turns his gaze up to the stars and settles for listening to Bard’s soft snoring.

“You have a lot of books in the house,” Fíli says after a while, his eyes watching the lake again. “I hope you don't mind that I borrow some. I know it's rude to do it without asking but I don't want to wake you up in the middle of the night just to ask if it's okay to take a book. I know I could ask during the day but you seem very busy and I forget about it and the next time I remember it's night again. Sorry.”

A smile tugs at Kíli’s lips as the blond’s babbling tapers off, head turning to the side to look at Fíli. “Hey, anything in the house that isn’t in my bedroom is fair game. Most of those books were my mum’s so feel free to read whatever you like whenever you’d like to read it. I’m sorry they’re a bit dated but I haven’t been to a bookshop in a few years, I just keep writing down the books I’d like to read on a list that keeps getting longer and longer.”

Kíli bites at his bottom lip as he considers his next words. “And I’ve uh, I’ve only been keeping busy because I thought you’d like the house to yourself during the day.”

Turning around Fíli looks down at the brunet with wide eyes. “Did I do anything to make you think that you have to leave your own house?”

“No! No no, it’s nothing like that at all!” Kíli sits up and turns to face Fíli with a bit of a worried expression. “I just… well I didn't want to disturb you and the person I talked to on the phone said it was a bit short notice so I thought maybe you had wanted a cabin _without_ anyone to share it with so I thought I could do my best at that. And I did have to get some stuff done around the property but there’s only so many more trails I can clear…”

“Oh, I see,” Fíli nods and relaxes a bit with Kíli's explanation. “But it's not like that. It was a bit of a rushed decision to get me out of the city, that's true, but they actually didn't want me to be all alone. So no, it wasn't planned to get a cabin alone, more like they were happy to have someone there to keep an eye on me a bit.”

Kíli’s eyes widen for a few seconds and he glances down at Fíli’s wrists, looking away quickly and bringing a hand up to brush his hair back. “Oh well, it looks like I’ve been doing a shitty job of that.”

“Don't worry, someone else did it for you.” Nodding over to where Bard is sleeping Fíli smiles a bit and tugs at his shirt sleeves. “Seems he's okay with you taking over the watch right now.”

Looking over at the sleeping Labrador Kíli smiles and leans an elbow on his thigh, a yawn sneaking up on him. “He’s a pretty good companion. I’m still a little amazed that he likes you so much, no offense.”

“Me too. You mentioned that he doesn't like strangers when I arrived here so I thought it would take him a long time to be okay with me being around.”

“I guess he saw the good in you really quickly,” Kíli shrugs as he reaches for the second blanket and hands it to Fíli.

“I'm not sure if there is so much good in me.” Taking the blanket from Kíli Fíli shakes it out. “And you don't have to keep me company if you need to sleep, you know?”

“Well I can see it too, the good.” Kíli stretches his legs out and lies back on his arms. “And I’ve got no plans tomorrow and since I don’t have to be out of the house early I can stay up a bit.” Giving the blond a grin Kíli turns back to look out over the lake.

“I really didn't want to kick you out of the house.” Throwing the blanket over Kíli's legs Fíli stretches his own legs out and tucks them under the other end of the blanket.

Looking at Fíli with a bit of surprise Kíli stuffs the side of the blanket under his leg. “You didn’t, I kicked myself out.” After a few moments Kíli lies down on his back and looks up at the sky. “It’s really clear tonight.”

“Yeah.” Tilting his head back Fíli looks up into the sky as well. “You never see the stars this bright in the city.”

Reaching around Kíli extinguishes the lantern and pitches them into darkness, the stars glowing just a bit brighter. “I bet it’s hard to find a good spot to see them,” Kíli says quietly.

“There isn't a good spot to see them there. You can see a few if you're lucky, tiny little points of light in the darkness. But never like this.” Fíli shifts and lies down as well, his eyes never leaving the sky. “It's beautiful,” he whispers into the darkness, a smile spreading on his lips as he continues to watch the stars.

“I have a feeling they’d seem a bit cold from the city, remote and distant.” Moving his head around Kíli pulls the blanket up a bit higher. “And I think you can see more shooting stars better, but maybe that’s just me.”

Fíli bites his lips and nods. “They look distant and lonely there. You can only see the big ones, not all the tiny ones. A night sky in the city almost looks empty compared to this.”

“That must be why you spend so much time out here,” Kíli muses as he tries to spot a few constellations, yawning once more. “I haven’t done this in a while.”

“I just like it here. The lake, the forest, the stars. I don't have that in the city.” Sighing quietly Fíli pushes the thought away that he will have to leave all this behind one day when he has to go back to his old life. “I should just try to enjoy it as much as I can.”

“You shouldn’t hold back on what you want to do here, see and do as much as you can.” Kíli bites his lip and reaches up to rub at his eye. “I bet there’s a lot of nice things about a city, though. I’ve never been to one bigger than the one your train arrived in. Sometimes I think it’s like we’re from two completely different worlds.”

“It kind of is like that.” Dragging a hand through his hair Fíli sighs. “I grew up almost entirely in the city, there had only been a few trips to the countryside every now and again but not many. My office is on the twentieth floor and it's all glass and steel. And the shopping mall is bigger than your town. You can say it's a bit different.”

Kíli winces at the thought of Fíli’s city and office, turning on his side to face the blond as he imagines a world of huge skyscrapers and people in well cut suits. “That all sounds a bit terrifying, I think you should have come out here sooner to escape.”

Fíli chuckles quietly and rubs over his eyes. “You have no idea how right you are, but it's so easy to get caught in a routine. There is always something to do. A phone call to answer, mails to check, meetings to attend. A new project and then the next and the next. You tell yourself one more week and then you'll take a break but then you don't and tell yourself again one more week and suddenly it's four years without a break or vacation at all.”

Lifting himself up on an arm Kíli leans a bit closer unconsciously. “Four years? You’ve been working like that for four years doing all that stuff without a break?” It seems unreal to him that someone so young could be stuck in that kind of job, though he supposes it happens a lot in that kind of life. The stress alone sounds as if it could kill a person and Kíli’s not even sure what kind of work Fíli even does. “You deserve to stay out here for four years to recover for lost time.”

“Don't tempt me,” Fíli chuckles and looks up at the brunet. “Or I might ask my uncle if he'd pay for a four years stay.”

Kíli smiles and lies back down, unable to help the grin that tugs at his lips from Fíli’s laugh. “I wouldn’t complain. If you stay that long we could do some renovations on the house, an addition maybe.” He yawns and closes his eyes, moving one hand up behind his head.

“We?” Fíli asks with a little teasing grin. “I thought I'd be on vacation the whole time.”

“You’d get bored of vacation after a while,” Kíli says without opening his eyes, biting his lip and worrying it between his teeth as he fights a smile. “But you wouldn't have to help, of course. But then the addition and Jacuzzi would be off limits to you.”

“Well, okay, if it's a Jacuzzi I might be able to help a bit,” Fíli grins and looks back up into the sky.

Kíli hums with a little smile and feels the heaviness of sleep approaching. “All you’d need is a little motivation.”

“And a Jacuzzi is a very good motivation.” Turning his head Fíli looks at the curled up brunet. “You sure you don't want to go back to the house and into your bed?”

“’m fine. If I fall asleep then just wake me up when you go inside.”

“Okay.” Pulling the blanket up a bit further Fíli looks back up into the sky.

The last thing Kíli is aware of before he falls asleep is the warmth at his feet, Bard no doubt moving around to lie between them at the end of the blanket and providing a steady warmth. Kíli drifts off just after the blanket is pulled up a bit higher, his early start finally catching up on him.

Fíli hears how the brunet's breath evens out only seconds after his last words. With a smile he turns to the side so he can look at Kíli. The brunet is completely relaxed and sleeps soundly, a few strands of his hair hanging into his face.

Still smiling Fíli closes his eyes as well. They had started to burn a while ago and it's better to close them for a bit so the pain goes away again. It doesn't hurt as much as when he reads the whole night but it's still uncomfortable.

Snuggling up under the cosy blanket Fíli suddenly feels very tired. Actually tired, not only exhausted. The blond thinks a moment about getting up and waking up Kíli so they can go back inside, but then the chance would be very high that he'd be wide awake again once he is in his own bed. So he decides against it and lets himself drift into sleep. It will only be a few minutes anyway.

* * *

 

The next time Kíli wakes it’s not from Fíli telling him they should head inside but by his internal clock, the sun rising up over the trees and spilling golden light across the smooth surface of the lake. The brunet hums at the warmth without opening his eyes and shifts his leg, blinking when he realizes the heavy warmth across his chest isn’t just from the morning sun.

Tilting his head up Kíli gets a mouthful of soft hair as Fíli shifts along his chest, tucking his head under the younger man’s chin as the hand tangled in his t-shirt tugs lightly. Keeping still Kíli waits until he settles before resting his head back down on the blanket, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realizes his arms are wrapped around Fíli’s back.

After a few moments of silence and birds singing Kíli relaxes, slowly moving one arm down to rest along his side. Fíli shifts at the loss and Kíli bites his lip, closing his eyes and waiting once more for the shorter man to settle. Once he does the brunet begins to run his hand up and down Fíli’s back lightly, not wanting to wake him but trying to keep the warmth.

It’s nice, lying like this. Sure the dock is a bit hard beneath the blanket and the morning chill is still in the air… but with Fíli wrapped around him like an octopus Kíli can’t help but smile as he looks up and watches the sun rise higher above the trees.

Fíli sighs softly in his sleep and it takes a few more minutes until heavy eyes finally blink open very slowly but fall shut again to avoid the bright morning sun with a little groan.

The hand on Fíli’s back never falters and Kíli wonders if he’ll fall back asleep or roll away, a grin pulling at the brunet’s lips as he watches the other’s face scrunch up.

The blond's expression shifts into a frown when he notices the hand on his back, followed by the heartbeat under his ear. There is no fur so it can't be Bard. And Bard has no hands, so it can only be...

Tilting his head Fíli opens his eyes very slowly to look up at Kíli, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realizes their position and how very close they are. “G-good morning.”

“Morning,” Kíli replies with a blush of his own, hand stilling on Fíli’s lower back. He’s unsure of how welcomed his presence is now that Fíli’s awake, though the more sleepy Fíli hadn’t really put up resistance to his actions. “Sleep good?”

Fíli nods and looks up into the morning sky but doesn't move away from Kíli. “And for quite a bit it seems.”

“That’s good, right? It must have been the tea,” Kíli muses as his hand begins to move when Fíli doesn't pull away, small strokes along the blond’s lower back. “I told you it worked wonders.”

“Yeah, must be that,” Fíli mumbles, his voice still sounding very sleepy and his eyes almost fall shut again at the nice feeling of Kíli's fingers on his back. It feels really good to be so close and cuddled up. Fíli knows he should probably move away and give Kíli some space but his sleepy mind really doesn't want to let him do it.

Kíli lifts his head when he hears footsteps coming down the dock, smiling when he sees Bard headed their way. He waits for the hungry whine or bark but instead the Labrador surprises him by joining them and lying down at his side, budging up against Fíli as if to keep him warm.

“I think that’s a sign we should stay like this a bit longer,” Kíli chuckles as his face heats up once again, the brunet hoping Fíli doesn’t mind the closeness and actually wants to get up. What they’re doing is nice and Kíli’s fingers catch under the blond’s bunched up shirt on an upward slide, the younger man biting his lip and looking up to the sky.

“If you don't mind,” Fíli murmurs and closes his eyes. He know he's blushing like mad, especially when Kíli's fingers brush over his bare skin and make a little shiver run up his spine. “It's warm.”

“It’s comfortable, too.” Kíli continues to slide his hand up and down Fíli’s back, trying to avoid bare skin as much as he can. He wonders if Fíli can hear his heart beating faster than usual but hopes that maybe he’ll take pity on him and won’t mention it. “Are you warm enough? We can pull the blanket up.”

“No, I'm good. You're nicely warm and Bard is here too.” Biting his lips Fíli sighs a moment later. “I'm sorry, my mind seems to still be asleep. I just think of myself while stealing your warmth and you're probably freezing.” Reaching down blindly Fíli tries to get a hold on the blanket so he can pull it up, his fingers brushing over Kíli's leg.

The touch at his leg has Kíli moving before he can over think his actions, his free hand grabbing Fíli’s before he can get a hold of the blanket. The blond looks up at him and Kíli blushes as he laces their fingers together, keeping his grip loose in case Fíli wants to pull back. “I’m fine. You’re warmer than any blanket.”

“Are you sure?” Fíli asks a bit concerned that it's just something nice Kíli says to make him feel better. His eyes are still locked with dark ones but he makes no move to pull his hand away.

“Yeah.” Kíli gives the blond a nod and squeezes his hand absently. “I’m always a bit warm so don’t worry about it, you’re more than enough.”

“Okay,” Fíli nods and bites his lips again. “That's good.”

Kíli’s eyes flick down to Fíli’s lips for a split second before he jerks suddenly as Bard barks and scrambles to his feet before taking off down the dock, both Fíli and Kíli turning their heads to watch a pair of squirrels run across the pathway at the end of the dock and into the forest.

Fíli chuckles as they watch Bard dashing off behind the squirrels and vanishing into the forest. “It seems we are very boring company for your dog.”

With a laugh Kíli nods his agreement, letting his head fall back onto the dock with a dull thud. “He must be hungry if he thinks he can catch one of those squirrels.”

“Well, I can understand him,” Fíli says with an embarrassed little smile as if being hungry is something he shouldn't admit.

Biting his bottom lip Kíli nods and squeezes their hands once before letting go, pushing away the tiny twinge sadness at the loss of warmth. “Maybe we should head in and make breakfast then? I think we’ve got some eggs and sausage left.”

“That's a good idea.” Giving Kíli one last smile Fíli finally sits up, a shiver running through him as the cool morning air hits him without the protection of Kíli's warmth.

Kíli follows the blond into a sitting position and reaches for the blanket, wrapping it around Fíli’s shoulders before grabbing the thermos and tucking the other blanket under his arm. “I’ll make the eggs if you warm up the sausage? I know you have trouble keeping them from breaking,” he teases and shifts up onto his feet.

“One time,” Fíli mumbles with a huff, but there tugs a grin at the corners of his lips as he gets up and wraps the blanket tighter around his shoulders before grabbing the lantern.

“One time that I’ll never forget.” With a smile Kíli sets off down the dock with Fíli walking next to him, bumping his shoulder with the blond’s and laughing when Bard rejoins them with an excited bark at the end of the dock.


	5. Chapter 5

Finishing the last bite of his sandwich Kíli pushes the plate back and looks over at Fíli, food barely touched as the blond picks his sandwich apart absently. It doesn't bother him much anymore that Fíli doesn't eat his meals sometimes, he figures that since the older man’s sleeping schedule is off that so is his eating one so it’s not like he doesn't like the food. Sometimes he eats two pieces of fish and others only half, depending on the day or time of their meal.

Today there seems to be something else bothering him and Kíli tries to figure it out in silence, watching as more bread gets shredded and every so often bits of the meat go down under the table. It’s a bit strange to see since he did wait until Fíli had woken up from his nap to make lunch, the late afternoon sun shining on the lake.

The blond seems to be in his own little world and Kíli takes the chance to clear away his plate for once, something he hasn't done since they came to the agreement after the ‘doing the washing up’ fiasco when they had first started living together.

Putting the bread and condiments away Kíli glances over to see Fíli petting Bard, the only thing left on his plate his crumbled bread. Stepping over he takes the dish and dumps the bread into the trash bin, setting it into the sink with his own. “You’re quiet today, is there something the matter?”

“It's nothing,” Fíli mumbles absently, his fingers still carding through Bard's soft fur. “Just a headache that doesn't want to go away.”

"There's a bunch of medicine in the bathroom cabinet, I'm sure there's something in there for headaches." Rinsing their plates Kíli turns to lean back against the counter.

The blond shakes his head, still not looking up from the dog he's petting. “They won't help with this kind of headache. I didn't sleep well last night and sometimes my head doesn't like that very much. Apparently the nap was too short for it to go away but it will eventually, don't worry.”

Kíli frowns a bit and tries to think. "I'm pretty sure there are a few pills for helping with sleep, I can grab them for you if you want them?"

“No.” Looking up from Bard Fíli meets Kíli's eye and quickly shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut when pain washes over him from the quick movement. “I can't take them.”

“You can’t take them? What like, you can’t take pills?” Pushing away from the counter Kíli sits down at the table once more. "The secret is to put them at the back of your tongue and tip your head back as you drink. I swear it works. Or we could put them in your dinner, I do that with Bard when he needs to take medicine and he doesn’t even notice.”

"It’s not that." Shaking his head carefully this time Fíli opens his eyes again. “I know how to swallow them… maybe too well actually. I’m not allowed to take any. Not anymore.”  
  
The brunet’s face pinches in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I was in the hospital before I came here.” Biting his lips Fíli looks back down at Bard, his fingers holding onto dark fur. “Seems I didn’t count my pills right and took a few too many.”  
  
Kíli stares at the blond as the words process in his mind, Fili’s eyes cast downward to avoid his gaze. “You… counted them wrong.” He repeats slowly, stomach dropping as he realizes what Fili is telling him. “H-how many is too many?”  
  
“I don’t know exactly.” Fíli shrugs his shoulders and still avoids looking at Kíli. “Seems I took too many within twenty-four hours. I think I woke up in the middle of the night and took some more after already taking some before going to bed, I’m not sure… I only know that the next time I woke up I was in the hospital.”

Bringing his hands up to rest on the table Kíli leans forward and bites his lip. “So you didn’t try and down the whole bottle in one go, it was an accident?” He watches Fíli’s face carefully, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in his stomach.  
  
"I didn’t try to kill myself, if that is what you’re asking," Fíli says and there is a sharpness in his voice that hadn’t been there before. He lifts his head and finally looks at Kíli. "It’s what they all ask, more subtle or not, with a pitiful look in their eyes like I'm some kind of freak who shouldn't be left alone ever again."  
  
Kíli sits back and crosses his arms over his chest in a defensive pose at Fíli's tone, a frown pulling at his lips. "Or maybe you've seen that look one too many times and assume that's the only way people will react." They sit in silence for a long time, neither breaking the stare.  
  
He doesn't pity Fíli and to be honest he's a bit annoyed that the blond would assume that about him, although his anger quickly disappears when he remembers that they don't really know much about each other and projecting the reactions of others onto people with things like this is a defense that he himself has been guilty of in the past. "Listen, I'm sorry I asked. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."  
  
Fíli finally breaks eye contact and looks away, biting his lips and dragging a hand through his short hair, tousling it as he does so but paying it no mind. “No, I’m sorry for snapping at you. You haven’t been there and you can’t know.” He’s silent for a while and just looks out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. “They just all assumed I wanted to die. They all thought I was lying when I told them it was just a stupid accident… sometimes I’m not sure if they haven’t been right thinking that.”  
  
Watching the blond carefully Kíli swallows down the words he wants to say, that he _has_ been there before and their situations may be different but he knows all about the stares of pity that seem like they'll never stop. Fíli doesn't need to know about his troubles though, not when he clearly has so many of his own.  
  
"Don't let their assumptions affect what you know is true," he says at last, looking down when Bard brushes against his side as he walks around the table looking for scraps,moving back to go sit next to Fíli. "You know it was an accident and it's in the past now, anyone who tries to make you think differently has no right to do so."  
  
Reaching down to scratch Bard behind the ear Fíli looks over at the brunet shyly. “It sounds like you know what you’re talking about.”  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Glancing away Kíli looks out the window and over the calm water of the lake. "I lost my parents in a car accident, they were coming to pick me up from town and there was a really bad storm." He gets to his feet and moves to the small stove, setting the kettle on. "I thought for a long time that it was my fault, that I should have told them to wait until it cleared up but I didn't. The stares of pity seemed to last forever."  
  
"Oh, that’s really bad.” Fíli bites his lips. He doesn't want to say _'I'm sorry'_ and bring up the pity into the brunet's life once again. So instead he's just silent for a while, hoping Kíli understands as he watches him move at the counter. “But you do know it’s not your fault, right?"  
  
Fíli can see the nod, even if Kíli’s back is still turned towards him. He keeps petting Bard for a while and waits until Kíli comes back with the tea before he asks the next question. “How old were you?”  
  
Setting a mug down in front of Fíli the brunet pushes the cracked bowl of sugar toward him. "I was sixteen when they died. I had to live with my uncle for a few years until I could legally get the house and move back in." Kíli adds four spoonfuls of sugar into his tea and stirs it. "Sorry, my social skills are a bit rusty but even I know this isn't really a nice topic to talk about."  
  
"Yeah, it’s one of those things you don’t want everyone to know when you meet." Adding some sugar to his own mug Fíli stirs it and wraps his fingers around it. "Hey, I’m Fíli and I almost killed myself. Nice to meet you."  
  
Kíli can't help but smile as he looks up from his drink. "It's nice to meet you, Fíli. My name is Kíli and I'm the local recluse with no people skills." Lifting the mug up to take a small sip the brunet rolls his eyes when Bard nods at the words with a small bark as if to agree and then lies down beside Fíli.  
  
"Well, you’re not so much of a recluse right now, are you?" Fíli asks with a little smile, taking a sip of his own mug.  
  
"I guess not but maybe being out here with me will make you one as well."  
  
"But I like it so it’s not a bad thing at all." There is a faint blush on Fíli’s cheeks as he looks down into his tea quickly.  
  
Kíli glances out the window again to hide his own blush, setting the mug down and wrapping both hands around it as he turns back to Fíli. "I uh, I like having you here. It's not so lonely all the time."  
  
"I thought you might like to be alone and I'd just bother you."  
  
Shaking his head Kíli smiles and spins the mug in his hands. "No, it's just a little different. I haven't had anyone around here for years so I just need a bit of time to get used to not walking around naked or something." As soon as the words leave his mouth Kíli wants to smack himself. "N-not that I walk around naked, because I don't!"  
  
Fíli chuckles and looks up from his mug, a teasing smirk on his lips. “Yeah, I bet you don’t. How could anyone think of doing that with just the nature around. I bet you totally don’t go skinny-dipping as well.”

“Okay you got me,” Kíli laughs, drinking the last of his tea and sitting back in his chair. “But usually only when it gets so hot it’s unbearable… and only at night.” He winks at Fíli and watches his cheeks turn pink. “And what about you, have you ever gone skinny-dipping before?”

Shaking his head the blond looks out of the window again, watching the sun dip lower and painting the lake in a golden red. “No, never. I grew up in the city, there wasn’t a lake or river nearby to do such things and even if there had been one there would have been a lot of people around all the time.”

“No family vacations or anything?” When Fíli shakes his head again without looking Kíli bites his lip. “We can go, if you want. I don't know how long you plan on staying but the hot weather is just on the horizon. It wouldn't be weird or anything, or you could just do it on your own if you don't want me to come.”

The blush on Fíli’s cheeks gets even deeper at the thought of being naked in the water with the brunet. “We can do it someday, if you want to.”

Grinning internally at Fíli’s blush Kíli looks away with a bit of a smug smile before deciding to shift the subject. “Sure we can, and I know Bard would like to come too.” Kíli leans over and looks under the table, Bard shifting his head to look at him lazily. “You like to swim, don’t you Bard?”

Bard perks up at the words and his tail begins to wag, Kíli grinning as the dog gets to his feet and heads to the door. “I didn’t mean now,” he chuckles, rolling his eyes and giving Fíli a smile. “Bard likes to swim no matter if it’s day or night, hot or cold.”

Bard huffs and sits down at the door, looking at Kíli as if he expects to at least go out for a walk now.

Getting to his feet Kíli shakes his head and bites his lip, bringing a hand up to scratch at the back of his neck while turning to Fíli. “Want to go on a walk with us? We’ll probably only go down to the end of the dock and back, maybe Bard can take his swim.”

“That would be nice.” Emptying his mug Fíli stands up and follows Kíli to the door. Bard seems to be very happy to get a walk with both of them, waggling his tail and pressing his nose into the blond's hand before dashing out the open door.

“Bard halt!” Kíli shouts as he holds the door for Fíli, Bard stopping in his tracks and turning around to face them as he sits down on the path. “Geez, no manners around here,” the brunet mumbles as he follows Fíli down the steps of the porch.

“Well, they do say dogs and their owners match for a reason,” Fíli teases with a little grin.

“Hey!” Kíli laughs as they walk down the path toward the dock, waving Bard off and watching him head into the tree line. “My manners aren’t that bad, are they?” A bit of insecurity creeps into his voice but he ignores it when Bard comes trotting back to them with a stick in his mouth.

“No, they aren't.” Fíli bites his lips and runs a hand through his hair that is already starting to grow out and curl slightly. “And you're not as grumpy anymore as you were the first few days.”

A light blush spreads across Kíli’s face and he grimaces at the memories. “Sorry about that, I guess my manners really aren’t very good.” He takes the stick from Bard and throws it into the woods, the dog taking off after it as they step onto the dock. “But you know, you’re not as uptight as you were either. You’ve lost a bit of that city feeling.”

“Seems to happen around here, there's no escape from it, but I like it.” Smiling Fíli sits down at the end of the dock, looking up at Kíli with a grin. “I even have boots now to take proper walks.”

Kíli laughs and takes a seat next to the blond. “That you do, much easier to walk and hike in than those dressy shoes I picked you up in.

“That's true. I should have bought boots before coming here but better late than never and I really like these.”

Kíli smiles, turning when Bard approaches them from behind. Taking the stick he holds it out to Fíli with a grin. “Here, you get to decide. Does he get a swim or a lazy nap on the dock?”

Taking the stick Fíli returns the grin, his fingers brushing against Kíli's in the process and painting his cheeks slightly pink again. “You kind of promised him a swim so it would be mean to not give him one.” Looking at the excited dog Fíli grins once more and throws the stick out into the lake. Bard barely waits for it to touch the water before jumping into the lake with a splash.

The cool water splashes up and Kíli tries to move in front of Fíli to block the most of it, laughing when it soaks into his clothes. He blushes while realizing he’s basically in Fíli’s lap, leaning away quickly and tucking his hair behind an ear. “Sorry, I should have warned you. He gets really excited. ”

“I'm sorry.” Reaching up Fíli brushes a few more wet strands out of Kíli's face without even realizing what he's doing. “I didn't want you to get drowned by your own dog.”

“Uh..” Kíli swallows the lump in his throat and tries to will away his blush, although the effort is pointless. “It’s no problem, really. Bard has been terrorizing me since he was a puppy so I’m used to it. Did he get you? We can go back inside if you want to change.”

“Not much,” Fíli chuckles. “But you look like you just jumped into the lake with him. We can go back before you'll catch a cold.”

Bard uses this moment to come nosing back between them and drops the stick next to Fíli, sitting down and looking at him with expectant eyes. Kíli grins at the blond and reaches up to pet the wet fur of Bard’s side. “I’m not that wet and it’s pretty warm out still,” he says while leaning back on his hands to watch. “C’mon Fíli, you can’t just throw it once.”

“You're ready to get splashed again?” Fíli grins and takes the stick again. He waits for Kíli's nod before throwing the stick even farther out into the lake, laughing when Bard goes after it again with another splash to make them both wet.

Kíli laughs and shifts his body to lean lightly against the blond, swinging his legs and watching Bard retrieve the stick and head back toward the shore. After a few moments he looks down at his hands and picks at the hem of his shirt almost nervously. “Thanks for earlier, telling me that stuff about the sleeping pills and hospital. I really hope coming out here will help you, even if it’s just in a small way.”

“It helps already, in a way,” Fíli smiles, watching Bard coming back and dropping the stick between them. He picks it up once more and throws it into the lake, grinning at Bard's enthusiasm as he immediately goes after it again. “Sleep still doesn't come easy but at least I'm not itching to do something all the time anymore. I'm able to relax a bit and I’m not thinking of work all the time and I think that's something already.”

“That’s a really good thing, being able to relax and not feel pressured by work or stressful things.” The sun’s rays spill across the lake and Kíli takes the stick from Bard when he comes back and setting it onto the dock. “Maybe all the fresh air will make sleep come a bit easier for you as time goes on, you never know.” Shrugging his shoulders the brunet sits up and gives Fíli a smile.

“You're right, there is a good chance for that.” Reaching out Fíli pets Bard's wet head and smiles at Kíli.

Kíli returns the smile and gets to his feet, reaching a hand down to help Fíli up. “But in the end you should sleep when you feel like it because there’s no set schedule and this is a sort of vacation for you to do what you want. I’m just kind of like a roommate with a clingy dog.”

Taking Kíli's hand Fíli lets the brunet haul him up. Forgetting the stick on the dock he stumbles over it in the process of getting to his feet and grabs Kíli's arms for support, nearly crashing into the tall brunet.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Pulling Fíli close to his chest Kíli tightens his hold to make sure the blond can get his level footing back. He kicks the stick into the lake and looks down to give Fíli an embarrassed smile. “I’m sorry, that was my fault.”

“No, I didn't look. Sorry, that wasn't really an elegant move... I mean there is nothing elegant about stumbling at all, of course and it's not like I made a move on purpose. Not that I wouldn't, you're really nice and really handsome too...” Biting his lips Fíli squeezes his eyes shut, his cheeks burning. “Oh gods, I'm not making it better at all. Just drown me in the lake, would you?”

“You’re really cute when you babble like that,” Kíli teases and this time doesn’t try to hide his blush, squeezing their joined hands and reaching up to brush a stray bit of Fíli’s hair back. “I like you, Fíli. You’re a lot of fun and I’m not sure…” Breaking off Kíli looks down when Bard barks at the two of them, cocking his head to the side as if to try and figure out what they’re talking about.

Kíli lifts his head and looks at Fíli as he gathers his courage, hoping the blond will understand his roundabout words. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep myself from wanting to know you better.”

“Then don't.” Fíli gives him a shy smile and takes a step back, letting go of Kíli's hands. “Maybe we should go back now. It's getting late and you're still really wet.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” Kíli gives the blond a nod and follows a half step behind him up the dock, looking over his shoulder to see Bard staring at the floating stick in longing. With a click of his tongue the Labrador is following after the two of them as they make their way home, head spinning with Fíli’s words from earlier.

They step inside the house and Kíli pulls the wet flannel from his arms, turning to Fíli and motioning toward the bathroom. “You can take the first shower, I still have a few things to do before I’m in for the evening.”

“Thank you.” Fíli quickly slips past Kíli into the bathroom and closes the door with one last smile at the brunet.

“Shiiiiiiiit,” Kíli groans as he turns to rest his forehead on the front door, Bard whining softly from outside.

Going down the hall to the closet he grabs an old towel and heads back outside, drying Bard’s wet fur with it and dodging the licks to his cheeks. “Why do I do this to myself, huh? He’s way out of my league.” Bard snorts and licks his hand before wandering over to the door, Kíli letting out a loud sigh and following to let him inside.

He spots Fíli’s mug next to his on the small table and picks them up, walking to the sink and setting them inside as a stupid smile settles on his lips. Turning to find Bard watching him Kíli calls him over and leans down to scratch behind his ears. “Well Bard, I think this summer just got a whole lot better for all three of us.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick thank you for all the lovely comments on this story, they really make our day when we read them :D And I'm very excited about this chapter and think it's one of my favourites we have written so far, plus it's a bit longer than normal so I hope you like it :D ~Liddie
> 
> All your comments are so nice and keep us going with this story, so thank you for that from my part as well :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. If we manage to make you smile that's the best thing for us :) ~Lina

* * *

 

Fíli yawns and opens the front door for Bard so he can slip out into the fresh morning air. The Labrador wags his tail and licks over Fíli's fingers before he dashes through the open door with a happy little bark. The blond watches him go with a fond smile, then closes the door again and walks over to the kitchen area, rubbing his eyes as he goes.

He starts the coffee machine and takes two mugs out of the cupboard, leaning against the counter and looking out of the window while he waits for the coffee to be ready. It's a nice morning and although it's still early the sun is already shining brightly and the sky is clear and blue. It will be a great day to be outside.

With a smile Fíli switches off the coffee machine and pours the dark liquid into the mugs. He adds four sugars to Kíli's and far less but a bit of milk to his own mug and stirs before taking both mugs over to Kíli's room.

Pushing the bedroom door open with his elbow Fíli peeks inside and finds Kíli still asleep in his bed, snuggled up under his blanket and snoring lightly. With a grin Fíli pushes the door open a bit wider and steps into the room, setting the mugs down on the nightstand and smiling at Kíli's sleeping form. He looks very relaxed and comfy, his hair is a mess and he drools lightly. Fíli chuckles softly as he bends down and reaches out to brush a few strands out of Kíli's face.

The light touch pulls at Kíli’s consciousness but he tries to resist, turning his head the other way and burying his face into the pillow without opening his eyes. Catching the smell of coffee the brunet smiles into the fabric but tries to return to his dream, slipping his hands under the pillow and letting out a soft sigh.

Shaking his head with a fond smile on his lips Fíli rights himself and walks over to the window to open it and let the fresh morning air in.

The sound of the window sliding open tells Kíli he’s no longer alone, the brunet grumbling as he turns his head back around and spots Fíli at the window. “Wha’ time is it?” He mumbles the words around a yawn, scooting his head away from the damp spot his cheek just brushed across with a grimace.

“Around seven,” Fíli answers and walks back over to the bed. “I just let Bard out.”

“Seven,” Kíli groans and rolls onto his back, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. “We just went to bed a few hours ago, did you even get any sleep between then and now?”

“I did,” Fíli nods and takes his mug from the nightstand. “Four hours, I think. Couldn't fall asleep right away.”

“Four hours is better than none, I guess.” Scrubbing a hand over his face Kíli scratches at his growing stubble and moves to sit up, scooting to sit against the headboard of the bed and making room for Fíli. “The coffee is real?” He asks hopefully, spotting the second mug and smiling.

“I'm not so cruel to just bring my own,” Fíli smiles and wraps his fingers around his mug. “I hope I got it right.”

Reaching a hand out Kíli wraps his fingers around the handle of the mug and pulls it close, lifting it to his nose and taking a deep breath. “Yeah, you got it right,” he says after taking a tiny sip, giving Fíli a sleepy smile. “Thanks, Fíli.”

“No problem,” the blond smiles and a little blush colours his cheeks. “I'm just going to leave you alone now so you can have your coffee in peace and wake up properly.”

“Wait, don’t go yet.” A blush rises to Kíli’s cheeks and he leans forward. “We can have coffee together or um… I mean, if you want to? Or we can go into the kitchen or something…” He trails off and looks out the window, fingers tightening on his mug.

Taking a step closer to the bed Fíli sits down on the edge of it. “I’d like to have coffee with you.”

A little sigh of relief passes Kíli’s lips and he sits back, giving the blond a smile and lifting a hand to brush his hair back as he laughs. “I’m glad I haven’t scared you off yet.”

“And I'm glad you haven't kicked me out yet,” Fíli smiles and takes a sip out of his mug much too quickly.

“Careful,” Kíli says with a grin, glancing out the window when he hears Bard bark once. He can see his dog dragging a large tree branch toward the porch and shakes his head before turning to Fíli. “So, any big plans for the day?”

“It looks like it's going to be a nice and warm day.” Taking another sip out of his mug Fíli turns his head and looks out of the window. “Maybe I'll go out for a bit and sit by the lake or something. What will you do?”

Kíli hums and bites at his lip. “I’ve been thinking about going out on the lake, maybe try and catch something to eat later.”

“Seems like it's perfect weather for that.” Turning back to Kíli Fíli smiles at him.

“I think so too,” Kíli murmurs with a nod, taking a sip of his coffee and nudging Fíli with his foot from under the blanket. “You’ve ever been?”

“Where?” Fíli asks a bit confused, turning the mug around in his hands so the handle is on the left side.

“Fishing.” Kíli says, flicking his eyes down to Fíli’s hands before he meets the blond’s gaze.

Fíli shakes his head and curls the fingers of his left hand around the handle to bring the mug up for another sip. “No, never.”

Kíli nods his head and mirrors the blond’s movements, the odd grip making him tip the cup awkwardly as he takes his sip. He’s pretty sure Fíli doesn't know what he’s done but it puts a smile on Kíli’s face nonetheless. “Would you like to? Go fishing, I mean.”

“I don't really know how it works. Well, apart from using a pole,” Fíli says as if apologizing for that little knowledge. “I wouldn't want to ruin the day for you.”

“It’s not like I would just take you out and shove a pole into your hands,” Kíli grumbles into his mug as he looks out the window. “If you don’t want to go you can just say so.”

“Sorry,” Fíli mumbles and looks down into his mug, the rest of the coffee there suddenly doesn't look so delicious anymore. There is a bark at the front door and Fíli stands up from the bed, nearly dropping his mug but catching it in time. “I’ll go and let him in,” the blond says and quickly leaves the room, closing the bedroom door quietly behind himself.

Kíli curses loudly and sets the mug on the nightstand, kicking the sheet down and jumping out of bed. He grabs a t-shirt from the closet and pulls it over his head, stepping into a pair of shorts on the floor and quickly buttoning them up. “Great job, Kíli. Way to be the world’s biggest asshole.” He hadn’t meant to sound like so gruff but once again his words have failed him.

Opening the door he heads down the hallway in search of Fíli, Bard meeting him halfway in greeting and giving an excited bark. Kíli pets him a few times while distracted and looks around for the blond, calling out his name when he realizes Fíli’s not in the living room.

“I'm in the kitchen,” comes the answer, followed by the sound of running water.

Heading toward the kitchen Kíli nearly trips over Bard when the Labrador pushes past him and follows the sound of Fíli’s voice, the brunet shaking his and realizing that he’s left his half finished coffee in the bedroom. A quick second is all he needs to realize that the coffee can wait and he leans against the doorway to give Fíli room if he wants to be alone.

Bard sits beside Fíli and wags his tail happily, completely ignoring Kíli where he stands. “Hey, I’m sorry for before. I didn't mean to make you upset.”

“No, it's okay.” Fíli continues to clean his coffee mug at the sink, his back still turned to Kíli. “I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you angry or make it sound like I’d lie to you, because I wasn't lying or saying that I don't want to try it. I would, or at least be on the boat if not fishing myself. I think it'd be nice to be out there, but I don't want you to think that you have to take me, because you don't, and I really don't have much of an idea how to fish.” Chuckling a bit embarrassed Fíli turns off the tap and reaches for a dishtowel. “I was ten when I saw a gutted fish for the first time, not only a fish stick. Never saw how they get gutted. Classic city child, I guess.”

“It’s not okay.” Kíli steps into the room and walks toward the blond, moving to stand next to him and leaning his hip against the sink. “I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to come. You said you hadn’t before so I thought it could be fun to do together.” Taking the dishtowel from Fíli the brunet sets it on the counter and tries to catch Fíli’s eyes. “And just because you’ve had different experiences in the city doesn't mean you should be embarrassed or anything, I’ve never ridden on the subway or taken a taxi before so does that make me a classic country kid?”

Biting his lips Fíli looks down at the sink with a little grin. “Would you be very mad if I say yes?”

“No, because it’s the truth.” Kíli chuckles quietly and crosses his arms over his chest, looking down at his bare feet.

“Not having WiFi here, or a Starbucks, or a subway station around the corner, it's a very new way to live for me.” Looking up from the sink Fíli glances over at the brunet with a little smile. “Not in a bad way. But sometimes I feel a bit dumb next to you, like I haven't learned the basic things in life and now have to stumble along like I’m learning to walk all over again.”

“You’re not dumb at all, Fíli, and I’m sorry if I ever say or do things that make being out here harder for you.” Biting his lip Kíli brings a hand up to scratch at the side of his neck. “I’m not used to having someone else around, much less someone from the big city. Don’t get me wrong though, because I really like having you here and it’s great being able to talk with you and learn more about you. I think you and I are very similar in some ways and if it makes you feel better we can go into the city someday and you can watch me try to find a Starbucks and order something.”

Shaking his head Fíli looks out of the window, a real smile spreading on his lips as he sees the lake. “No, I'm good here.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Giving Fíli a wink the brunet pushes off the counter and drops his arms down. “Stick around for a while and I’ll teach you a few more of a country boy’s basic things in life.”

“I'll take you up on that.” Biting his lips Fíli smiles up at Kíli, bringing a hand up and running it through his hair.

Fíli is messing his hair up even more but Kíli finds that it makes him look even better, a blush beginning to creep up his neck. “Well we can start right away then, so if you want to go fishing then I’d advise changing into a pair of old shorts and a t-shirt and meeting me out at the dock. I’ll go grab the poles and load up the boat.”

“There is just a slight problem,” Fíli interrupts, biting his lips again. “I don't have any shorts, neither old ones nor new. I only bought jeans at Bofur's store.”

Kíli thinks about this for a few seconds and shakes his head to wave off the supposed problem. “You can borrow a pair of mine, they’re in the second drawer. Help yourself to whatever fits, yeah?” Walking to the door Kíli gives the blond one last grin before pushing it open and following an excited Bard outside, the screen door slamming shut after his departure.

“Okay,” Fíli mumbles into the silence of the empty house before walking back to Kíli's room slowly. It's a bit strange to enter the room without the brunet being there, like he's not supposed to be here although he just got permission to not only enter the room but also to go through the other man's clothes.

The dresser stands against the wall opposite of the bed. Fíli opens the second drawer slowly and is greeted by chaos. Kíli seems to be one of those people who just shoves all their clothes into the drawer and closes it quickly so nothing falls out again.

With a fond smile Fíli goes through the mix of clothes and finally finds a pair of shorts that look promising. The blond strips out of his own clothes and steps into the shorts, then pulls a shirt out of the drawer as well and puts it on before closing the drawer again, making sure everything stays inside.

He leaves his clothes in Kíli's room and puts his boots on before leaving the house, closing the front door behind himself and making his way down to the lake.

Packing the container of worms into the small cooler Kíli sets it down into the back of the boat, tugging a large covered bucket from the dock and settling it beside the cooler. With any luck they’ll be able to fill it with fish, Kíli’s smile at the thought of being able to do this with Fíli refusing to dim.

Bard paces the dock and wags his tail, barking excitedly when Kíli carefully steps up next to him to grab the fishing pole. He looks up when the Labrador takes off toward the figure headed their way, smile widening when he sees Fíli in his favourite t-shirt. “Hey, you look good.”

“I hope it's okay that I grabbed one of your shirts as well. I didn't want to walk back to my room and make you wait.” Petting Bard's head Fíli grins as the large dog licks his fingers.

“It’s definitely okay, you can always borrow whatever you like and maybe we can go into town within the next few days to get you some more essentials.” Kíli ducks his head and busies himself with the fishing pole for a few moments, trying to will his blush away. Up close Fíli looks even better in the slightly too long t-shirt, especially when he smiles and plays with Bard.

“We have another bit of a problem. The line on the spare pole was too tight and it snapped, meaning we only have one and will have to share. I hope that’s okay?”

“If it's okay with you,” Fíli answers while giving the Labrador a belly rub.

Kíli nods and grabs the rest of the stuff before stepping down into the boat, setting it to the side and out of the way. “It’s probably better this way since I’ll be able to show you easier.” Looking at the two on the dock Kíli laughs and shakes his head. “Whenever you’re done spoiling him we can go.”

“Sorry buddy,” Fíli grins and gives Bard one last pet before standing up. “Seems someone else wants my full attention now.”

Bard flops over onto his stomach and lets out a whine, tail thumping against the wooden dock. The brunet can’t help but laugh again at the sight, reaching up to gather his hair back and tie it off away from his neck. “Yeah Bard, remember your manners? It’s time to share Fíli with me.”

The dog huffs and lets his head fall down onto the dock so it lies between his paws and he can look up at them in the most adorable way. Fíli laughs and promises some more pets later before walking over towards Kíli, looking down at the boat a bit unsure.

Reaching his hand out Kíli braces his feet on the floor of the boat and gives Fíli an encouraging smile. “Ready?”

“Not sure, but I trust you not to drown me.” Taking Kíli's hand Fíli hops down into the boat.

“It’ll be fun, there’s barely any wind so we won’t rock or anything.” Watching Fíli shift toward the front of the boat Kíli steps back up onto the dock and begins to untie the back line. “You do know how to swim though, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but haven't done it in a while and never with my clothes on.” Giving the brunet a little grin over his shoulder Fíli sits down carefully.

“If you do happen to go overboard, getting those boots off is the first priority.” Kíli gets the knot undone and motions to Fíli toward the front one. “Can you untie that one?” Bard whines again and Kíli reaches over to pet his fur back. “Next time, buddy. You have a history of tipping us so we won’t subject Fíli to that until another time.”

“How much of your stuff is actually _in_ that lake?” Fíli asks teasingly and reaches out to undo the last knot.

Kíli tilts his head up and pauses to think. “A few fishing poles and pairs of sunglasses... and a tackle box or two. Oh and that cell phone I got for my birthday from Bofur last year.”

“That's not bad,” Fíli chuckles. “Did you like that phone or was it more like Bard was doing you a favour by drowning it in the lake?”

Giving Fíli a grin Kíli steps back into the boat and pushes off, letting them drift away a bit as he reaches back to start the small engine. “It was one of those smart phones and I had no idea how to work it. Luckily I only had it for a few days before it went down and I’ve never thought to replace it.” The motor runs quietly and Kíli takes a seat on the bench, using the bar to steer them out toward open water.

“It's good then that it wasn't a big loss. But still, poor Bofur.” Looking out at the lake Fíli bites his lips and sighs. There is really no elegant way to ask it so he might as well just do it bluntly. “When is your birthday?”

“January seventh,” Kíli says, watching Fíli’s face shift in confusion. “Bard wasn’t at fault for the phone, I lost it during an ice fishing trip.” He laughs and shakes his head at the memory. “One bloody hole cut in the whole lake and I manage to drop something down it, Bofur still thinks I did it on purpose.”

“Those phones are slippery little things. I managed to drop mine through a drain grate once,” Fíli shrugs and drags a hand through his hair. “But I had to get a new one on the same day. So that wasn't one of my best days.”

“Ah, that does sound like a pain in the ass.” Kíli bites his lip and decides to change the subject, directing the boat across the water toward his favourite spot. “Your turn, when is your birthday?”

“July twenty-forth.”

“That’s today,” Kíli says dumbly. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier? We could have gone to town for a drink or done something more exciting than fishing.” He wants to kick himself right now, settling instead for reaching up to tug at his hair.

Fíli shrugs and shakes his head. “I like it here. And it's just a birthday. But maybe we can go to town sometime this week? I'm pretty sure there will be something for me at the post office.”

“Of course, we can go later today or tomorrow.” Glancing away Kíli shuts the engine off as they float at the mouth of a small cove, the water deep but clear. Fíli’s words send a tiny ache in his chest when he thinks of the possibility of Fíli having something like a letter saying he needs to come back to work waiting in the postbox.

Lately they’ve been getting closer and more comfortable with each other, Fíli’s presence making his daily routine exciting and something to look forward to. The fact that the blond will have to leave at some point hasn’t been something Kíli had thought much about recently, but now he can’t help but try and remember what the exact conditions are.

He remembers talking on the phone with the one who made the arrangements for renting the room, usually a joyful man who seemed to know his way around making plans and following through with them but one time he had gotten a more gruff and formal sounding man which he assumes was Fíli’s uncle.

The same man who had written the check that paid for Fíli’s room and board, the check that sits in the brunet’s bedroom and not in the bank.

“Thanks,” Fíli smiles at him and brushes a few strands out of his face. “There will only be a couple of birthday cards and maybe Bilbo sent a present. Something useful like a pullover or scarf or something. He's always worried I’ll catch a cold or that I don't eat enough. I don't know how he survives without calling me every day.”

Kíli laughs and turns to reach back for the bait. “A scarf will be very useful if you’re still here when it gets colder.” He motions for Fíli to grab the fishing pole and carefully slips to the next bench to sit closer. “You don’t talk to him on the phone?”

“I call him sometimes, to let him know I'm alright.” Fíli hands over the pole and bites his lips as their fingers brush accidentally. “But that's by far not every day anymore.”

“I bet he’s happy to know that you’re still doing alright.” Glancing up from where he’s baiting the hook Kíli gives the blond a hesitant smile. “And that you’re comfortable here.”

“He is.” Returning the smile Fíli bites his lips and quickly looks away as a blush spreads lightly on his cheeks. “And you shouldn't be surprised if he sends you a Christmas present this year.”

Dark eyes widen and Kíli drops the worm, reaching down to pick it up and finish his task. “He better not, I don’t even know him! You can’t buy strangers gifts.”

“In the world of Bilbo Baggins you're not. Well, not some random stranger at least. Just someone he hasn't met in person yet but heard of quite a lot.”

“You talk about me then?” The brunet asks with a cheeky grin, motioning for Fíli to move up a bench and sit next to him as a light blush spreads over his cheeks. “Here, come around and sit facing the water with a leg on either side of the bench and I’ll help you with the fishing pole.”

Fíli shifts slowly on the bench so he won't tip the boat. “Yeah, I need to talk to _someone_. Bard tends to side with you.”

“Well, I don't know about that anymore,” Kíli laughs as he hands Fíli the fishing pole, settling behind him so that there are only a few inches between them. “He’s taken quite a shine to you since day one.”

“He just likes me because I'm two more hands to pet him.” Fíli glances back over his shoulder so he can look at the brunet. “And now?”

“Now we cast the line,” he says with a smile. “Do you want to use your left or right hand?”

“The right one, I think,” Fíli answers and turns back to look at the lake. “You noticed.”

Reaching around to help Fíli adjust his grip Kíli nods. “Yeah, but only just this morning when you were drinking your coffee.” Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli and places a hand over the blond’s right hand on the reel. “Press that button down and hold it, turning your upper body like this and…” Guiding Fíli with the motions Kíli holds the position to make sure he’s not going too fast. “Swing it around and let the button go to cast the line.”

Biting his lips in concentration Fíli tries to follow Kíli's instructions as smoothly as he can.

The line flies out into the water and Kíli grins, leaning his weight against Fíli’s back in his excitement. “That was great, Fíli! Now we just wait until the line goes a bit slack and …there we go.” Kíli wraps his fingers around the blond’s and guides him to turn the handle a few times, grinning as he leans around to try and look at Fíli’s face. “Now you’ll feel a tug when something bites and when that happens you’ve got to jerk the pole up to get the fish hooked before he gets away with our worm.”

“That was not as hard as I thought it would be.” Turning his head slightly to look at the brunet with a smile Fíli realizes how very close Kíli face is. “Oh... hey.”

“Hey.” Kíli’s eyes flick down to Fíli’s lips for a split second. A simple tilt of his head forward and he could kiss the blond, the thought sending a swirl of excitement racing through his body.

Kíli isn't pulling back. He's still wrapped around Fíli and still so very, very close, just half a breath away. He doesn't make an awkward joke, he just keeps looking at Fíli and honestly,Fíli could easily spend the rest of his life looking into those dark eyes.

Shifting his body just a hair closer Kíli leans in so their lips almost touch, Fíli jerking back suddenly when the pole dips in his hand.

Remembering what Kíli told him earlier Fíli jerks the pole up, then looks back at the brunet a bit lost. “And now?”

“Now you reel him in and hope he’s big enough to keep.” With a grin Kíli slides his hands away from Fíli’s and lets him do it himself, watching over his shoulder and resting one hand lightly on Fíli’s thigh and the other on his hip.

Fíli does as he's told, too distracted by what he is doing to notice Kíli's hands on him. The fish that finally splashes out of the water is not a tiny one but not one of the really big ones either.

With a grin Kíli squeezes the blond’s hip and presses a kiss to his cheek before he realizes what he’s doing. “Not too bad for your first fish, Fíli. Bring the line over here and I’ll…”

“Sorry,” Fíli winces as the fish smacks Kíli in the side because the blond was a bit too quick with his movement. “I'm really really sorry.”

“Don’t be, maybe I needed that.” Kíli laughs as he grabs the line, dropping his hand down carefully to close over the fins as he unhooks it from the line. “Too bad neither of us have a camera, it’s custom to take a victory photo with your first catch.” Lifting it up with a finger in its mouth Kíli offers it to Fíli. “Do you want to hold him or shall I toss him into the bucket?”

“No, thanks,” Fíli declines, leaning a bit away from the struggling fish. “I don't think I want to.”

Kíli shrugs and stands while grabbing the bucket, popping the top off and dipping it into the water to fill halfway before he drops the fish into it. He sits back down next to Fíli but not directly behind him, reaching back for a worm to bait the hook once more. “You’re pretty good at this, let’s see if your beginner’s luck continues.”

Once the line is ready he rinses his hands off and turns to Fíli with a smile, wanting to swing his leg over the bench and resume his position but oddly unsure of himself.

“I think I'd rather watch you do it,” Fíli says with a smile. “Don't want to push my luck... or you with the next fish.”

“That’s fair enough.” Taking the pole from Fíli Kíli casts it off the other side of the boat with a practiced flick of his wrist, turning his body so he can face Fíli when he talks. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Fíli echoes with a chuckle and a faint blush. “Haven't seen you in a while.”

Shifting around Kíli grins as he brushes back a bit of stray hair and plays along. “We should meet up like this more often, I never see you anymore.”

“Yeah, it's a shame that we live so far apart,” Fíli grins, his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “We just don't run into each other anymore like we used to.”

Watching Fíli’s finger tangle in his shirt makes Kíli blush lightly, his imagination threatening to run away until he looks out over the water. “You should just move into the spare room, Bard would be thrilled.”

“I bet he would be,” Fíli laughs and looks out over the lake as well. “There would be someone to let him out early in the morning.”

“He’d be so spoiled,” Kíli agrees as he watches Fíli out of the corner of his eye. “Thanks again for doing that, you—oh shit!” He’s cut off with a tug at the line, automatically jerking it back a second later.

“Think you can beat mine?” Fíli teases and leans closer to get a better look at Kíli's catch.

“We’ll see, winner gets to pick how we cook them.” Grabbing the pole with both hands Kíli fumbles to turn the reel handle as he notices Fíli so close. A light breeze ruffles the blond’s growing curls and makes the fabric of the borrowed t-shirt flicker against his collarbones, Kíli’s hands stilling completely as his focus shifts to Fíli.

“Well, I'm not an expert but I think you have to reel him in,” Fíli says and turns his head to look at Kíli.

“Uh huh.” The way Fíli’s lips quirk up in that small smile of his has Kíli dropping the fishing pole to the floor of the boat, his hand reaching up to thread into blond hair and lightly tug Fíli closer and into a kiss.

A little noise of surprise escapes the blond as his lips meet Kíli's and his eyes go wide for a moment before they fall shut and he relaxes into the kiss with a little sigh, his hands grabbing the younger's shirt to hold him close.

Feeling the blond lean against him Kíli hums in relief, using a hand to tilt Fíli’s head and deepen the kiss. He’s been wanting to do this for days now and it feels so right everything else falls away, neither man noticing when the fishing pole slips further toward the side of the boat. Kíli pulls back after a few moments and looks into Fíli's eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as he leans back in.

Kissing Kíli is nice. It's really, really nice. It makes a warmth spread through Fíli's whole body and his heart beats faster and it feels really good. Being so close feels natural and it’s like Fíli just doesn't want to stop kissing Kíli ever again.

Fíli is so warm against him that Kíli can’t bring himself to let go, his hand slipping down to the side of the blond’s neck as he places a hand on his hip. A splash has them both pulling back turning to look toward the side of the boat where the fishing pole had just been sitting. It is no longer there and Kíli laughs, turning to Fíli with a grin. “Three poles lost to the lake now, although I don’t mind losing this one at all.”

“And it seems like I also won our little fishing contest,” Fíli grins cheekily. “Because we didn't see how big the fish was that you caught before it swam away with your pole.”

Kíli’s mouth drops open as he stares, snapping it shut when he realizes that Fíli’s right. “Huh,” he huffs, sitting back and running a hand through his hair with a smile. “Well, it _is_ your birthday, after all.”

“And you can't even say I cheated because you started it.” The grin on Fíli's lips is very smug.

“But it wasn’t really fair because you distracted me!” Kíli mutters before leaning forward to kiss that smug look off Fíli’s face. He tugs at Fíli and they laugh into the kiss until they sit facing each other, a leg on either side of the bench and Kíli’s hands resting lightly on his hips.

“I'm sorry,” Fíli chuckles and steals another kiss from Kíli's lips. “I'll get you a new pole when we are in town tomorrow.”

“I don’t want a new pole.” Humming against Fíli’s lips he brings a hand up to twist his fingers in the curls at the base of the blond’s neck. “I should buy you something tomorrow, a late birthday present. Maybe a fishing pole of your own or another flannel.”

“Already fed up with me stealing your stuff, hmm?” Leaning into the touch Fíli smiles at Kíli. “But you don't have to get me anything. I've already gotten a really nice present.”

“The opposite, actually. I love seeing you in my clothes so maybe I’ll just give you something of mine.” Leaning close Kíli stops when they’re only a breath away and gives Fíli a little smile. “A nice present, you mean our dinner?”

“I mean the catch of the day.” Bringing one hand up to bury into Kíli's hair Fíli tugs lightly to bring the brunet over the last bit of distance and into the kiss.

Fíli’s lips fit perfectly with his own and Kíli has a hard time thinking of anything but this moment they’re in right now, how well they meld together. Tipping his head Kíli slides his tongue along Fíli’s bottom lip and swallows the soft noise the blond makes.

“Maybe we should go back,” Fíli mumbles against the brunet's lips after a while. “I bet Bard is waiting for us and my back starts to hurt a bit in this position.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry,” Kíli says with a sheepish smile as he sits back, bringing a hand up to rub at his neck. Dipping his head he stands carefully and looks down at the bucket with the single fish swimming around inside. “We’re going to have to think of something else for dinner, this guy isn’t going to be very filling.”

“I'm sure we can find something else. Maybe I can make us pasta or something like that.” Looking over to the bucket as well Fíli nods in its direction. “Maybe we should let him go, what do you think?”

Moving toward the back of the boat Kíli takes a seat next to the engine and smiles. “I think he’d be very grateful for a second chance, maybe you can catch him again someday.”

“Maybe I will,” Fíli smiles and stands up, carefully walking over to the bucket so he won't tip them over. “Or maybe I'll let you do all the fishing in the future and just read or draw while you do it.” Fíli lifts the bucket up and looks down at the fish in it. “So maybe we'll see each other again, little buddy. Until then, take care and don't get eaten.” Lifting the bucket over the side of the boat Fíli empties it into the lake and watches the fish swim away.

Kíli watches the blond talk to the fish and dump him over, a smile tugging at his lips the entire time. “I’d be happy to have some company that doesn’t try to jump overboard every time he sees something move in the water.”

“I'll try my best to keep myself under control,” Fíli grins and sets the bucket back down before moving back over to his seat.

“Don’t make me stop this boat on our way back home, young man.” Kíli’s stern look only lasts for a few seconds before he’s laughing and shaking his head. Waiting until Fíli sits back down he starts the engine and they set off toward the cottage.

Bard's bark greets them as soon as the dog can see them, which is immediately followed by a loud splash as the Labrador jumps into the lake to swim over to the boat.

“We weren’t even gone an hour!” Kíli’s laugh carries across the water and he turns to Fíli. “How against getting wet are you? If I pull him onto the boat it’s all over for keeping dry. Or we can let him follow us in and he’ll no doubt find a stick to play fetch with.”

“Well, these are your clothes so if you don't mind them getting wet I don't mind getting wet in them,” Fíli says with a shrug and a grin at the excited dog.

Nodding, Kíli moves to the opposite side of the boat that Fíli sits on and gives him a smile. “Stay on that side or we’ll all be swimming in a second.” He calls Bard over and the Labrador paddles toward him, kneeling down to wrap his arms around the excited dog and hauling him up out of the water. Kíli’s leg catches on the bench and he falls back with a shout, the boat staying upright luckily as he grunts and lets go of a wiggling Bard.

With a happy bark Bard ignores his grumbling owner and shakes his body to remove the water before moving toward Fíli and rubbing his face against the blond’s legs and side.

“Are you okay?” Fíli asks with a concerned look on his face while petting Bard's wet fur.

“I’m okay,” Kíli says as he rights himself, looking down at his wet shirt and wrinkling his nose. Without a second thought he pulls the t-shirt over his head and tosses it onto the bench, turning to Fíli with a sly smile. “But a kiss might make it better.”

“You didn’t have to strip half naked for a kiss but I appreciate it,” Fíli chuckles and reaches out for Kíli. “Come here.”

Looking down Kíli shakes his head and shuffles forward, petting Bard’s side to get him to move over. “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

Bard moves with a huff so Kíli can sit down and the blond laughs at the grumpy expression of the dog as Kíli's words paint a blush on his cheeks again.

“He’s jealous already,” the brunet muses as he turns to Fíli, noticing the blush on his cheeks and leaning in to press a kiss there. Bard moves to sit between Fíli’s legs and leans against one as he looks down over the side of the boat.

“And now he's sulking and you didn't even kiss me properly,” Fíli chuckles and drags his fingers through the thick fur. “Poor Bard.”

Kíli laughs and lifts a hand to tug at Fíli’s hair. “More like poor Fíli.” When the blond turns to look at him Kíli leans in for a proper kiss.

Fíli laughs into the kiss as Bard's wet nose buries into his hand. “Yeah, poor me. So much attention.”

Bard whines and licks at Fíli’s fingers until they pull away, Kíli reaching back to idle them toward the dock. “Yeah yeah, I hear you Bard. I’m sure Fíli will play fetch with you for a bit while I unload the boat.”

“I can do that.” Smiling down at the dog Fíli scratches him behind the ears. “But you really need to learn that I won't stop kissing every time you want my attention, you know?”

Kíli turns from reaching for the back line to give Fíli a little smirk. “Are you talking to him or to me?”

“You, of course. Because I really like to kiss your dog.”

The brunet misses his first attempt at roping the post because he’s laughing so much, watching Fíli lean down to press a quick kiss to the top of Bard’s head. “Now I’m the jealous one,” he chuckles as he ties off the line, stepping up onto the dock and reaching down to do the front one as well.

Bard huffs out a bark and moves to jump onto the dock, taking off toward the trees to find a stick while Kíli holds his hand out to Fíli to help him out.

Fíli takes his hand and lets the brunet haul him onto the dock. Once the dock he loses his balance a bit but Kíli is quick to catch him, wrapping his arms around the blond's middle and holding him close. Fíli smiles up at the brunet and leans in to get another kiss or two before Bard will be back with his stick.

“I like kissing you,” Kíli murmurs against Fíli’s lips, moving his hands back and forth over the small of the blond’s back. All too soon they hear Bard coming back down the dock, Kíli moving his head down to press a few kisses along Fíli’s neck.

Biting his lips Fíli closes his eyes and presses a bit closer to the brunet's body, his hands slowly wandering over Kíli's back.

Humming against Fíli’s skin the brunet grins when he feels Bard press the stick against his leg, dropping it at their feet and barking once. “Maybe if we ignore him he’ll wander away.”

“You think we're that lucky?” Fíli hasn't even finished his sentence before Bard barks again and rubs his head against the blond's leg.

“I guess not.” Pulling away Kíli looks down and watches Bard wag his tail as he waits patiently. “Alright, you two go ahead and play while I clean up here.” Reaching down for the stick Kíli picks it up and hands it over to Fíli while pointing a finger at his dog. “You better enjoy it, buddy. I’m missing out on kisses for you.”

Bard just keeps wagging his tail unimpressed and Fíli chuckles before he throws the stick in the direction they will need to go. They watch Bard taking off behind it and Fíli leans in for one last kiss before he follows the dog back to the lake house.

Kíli watches them go and steps back into the boat to finish up quickly. The thought of Fíli's lips on his own make him grin like an idiot but the brunet doesn't care at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer for you because next weekend we will skip this story's update in favour of a special Valentine's Day story featuring a different pair of boys that we've posted before :) So we hope you'll enjoy this chapter and see you in two weeks :)

* * *

 

Handing the last clean dish over to be dried Kíli rinses the soap from his hands and shuts the water off, holding them over the sink as he waits for Fíli to finish with his towel. “Nope, next one,” he grins when Fíli opens the wrong cupboard door, taking the towel from the blond with a nod of thanks.  
  
“So, any plans for the rest of the evening? It’s still pretty early.” Shaking out the damp fabric Kíli hangs it over the handle of the oven and leans back against the counter, watching as Bard wanders by with a quick sniff of Fíli’s jeans before heading back toward the bedrooms. Shaking his head Kíli reaches up to adjust the rolled sleeves of his shirt and glances at Fíli, hand moving to pull the elastic free of his dark hair.

“I thought about going back down to the lake and use the light for a drawing or two.” Pushing a few blond strands out of his face Fíli smiles up at the tall brunet. “Do you have any plans?”

“Oh, well I was thinking of driving into town.” Freeing his hair Kíli slips the elastic around his wrist and shrugs. “I’ve got some paperwork to drop off to Bofur and I thought we could get a pint at the tavern while we were there …and maybe some dessert if we’re lucky. Maybe we can even get your birthday cards if we manage to get there before five.”

Fíli leans against the counter and nods. “If you're sure it's not too late for you to drive there now. I can draw at the lake any other day.”

"We should go then, it’ll be fun." Taking a step closer to the blond Kíli smiles, dark eyes flicking down to Fíli’s lips for a second.

Fíli nods, a little smile on his face. “Jeans and t-shirt are okay, I hope? Or do you want me to change first?”

Shaking his head Kíli hovers a bit awkwardly. “No, you look fine the way you are. Great, actually.”

“Thanks.” Licking his lips Fíli grins as he watches Kíli. “Are you waiting for something?”

"I uh, I guess not." Kíli doesn’t move away but he doesn’t move forward either.

“What if I am?” Reaching for the front of Kíli's flannel shirt Fíli tugs on it lightly with a little grin.

That seems to be all it takes and Kíli smiles, lifting his hands to settle on the shorter man’s hips as he leans in to press their lips together in a light kiss.

Fíli's grin grows into a smile as he pulls back slowly. “Let's go or it will be dark before we even step out of the house.”

"Yeah, you’re right." Squeezing his hands Kíli takes a step back and lets his arms fall to his sides. "Thanks for the kiss."

“It was so good you have to thank me for it?” Fíli teases with a grin and pushes away from the counter. “Will Bard stay here or will he come with us?”

"He’ll stay here, I had him running around earlier so he’ll probably sleep while we’re gone." Kíli follows the older man into the hallway so they can slide on their shoes.

Stepping into his Fíli watches Kíli grab the keys for his truck. “Don't forget your documents for Bofur.”

“Oh yeah, thanks!” After lacing his boots Kíli walks down the hall and into his bedroom, grabbing the folder from his little desk and stuffing it under his arm. He debates grabbing them both a sweater but it’s still warm enough in the evenings that he decides they probably won’t need one.

Walking back to the front door Kíli pets Bard one last time before stepping out after Fíli and locking up. “Ready to go?”

“As ready as I can be.” Pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans Fíli gives the brunet a little smile. “I just hope they will like me.”

Kíli shakes his head, giving Fíli a smile and leading him across the little path to the truck. “You don’t have to worry about that, if they like me then they’ll definitely like you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Stepping around the truck Fíli opens the passenger door. “I'm not a grumpy recluse living in the woods after all.”

“But you’re someone new to town who is interesting and actually living with the grumpy recluse. I bet they ask how you’re doing it.” Kíli slides into the truck and starts it up, reaching for his seatbelt and buckling up. “And you are living in the woods, don’t forget that.”

Sliding into his seat Fíli buckles up his seatbelt as well and hums in thought. “And I even kiss the grumpy recluse. Does that mean I’ll become a grumpy recluse too or is it more like in the fairy tales and it breaks the grumpy spell?

Giving Fíli a grin the younger man ignores how his cheeks lighten with a blush. “I think your kisses actually help the grumpy recluse become nicer. **”** He turns to look behind himself as he backs the truck out and heads down the long drive. “But you’re already kind of a recluse for lasting more than a week out here alone with me.”

“Well, I have Bard so it isn’t that bad.” Leaning back into the seat Fíli looks out of the window to see the trees passing by.

"He’s like your best friend now." The radio gets switched on and a classic rock station is playing, Kíli humming along with a few of the songs as they make the drive into town. When he cracks the window a warm breeze drifts into the truck, a smile tugging at the brunet’s lips.

“I think him sleeping in my shirts really bound us for life.” Turning his head to look over at Kíli Fíli grins, the wind ruffling his hair even more.

Kíli chuckles at the thought, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as the scenery flies by.

There is almost no traffic on the street that leads to town so they make it there in less than half an hour, the sun slowly dipping lower as they pull into an open parking space not far from Bofur's shop.

"Looks like we beat the rush," Kíli jokes as he shuts the tuck off and unbuckles his seatbelt, leaning over to catch Fíli’s lips in a quick kiss. "Sorry," he laughs with a little blush, shoving the keys into his pocket and pushing his hair back.

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. “I think we have to practice that a bit more.” Taking a look out of the window to make sure they are alone Fíli reaches to grab the front of Kíli's shirt and pull him over and into another soft kiss. “See, no apology needed.”

Kíli’s lips curve into a smile and he pulls back grinning like an idiot. “I’ll happily practice that with you whenever you’d like,” he says with a wink, opening the door and sliding out as Fíli does the same.

Slamming the door shut Fíli walks around to meet Kíli at the back, watching as he pushes the papers for Bofur into his pocket while having left the folder in the truck.

“Do you think we're early enough for the post office?”

Looking down at his watch Kíli suddenly reaches for Fíli’s hand and quickens his steps. “We’ve got six minutes before they close.”

The blond almost needs to jog to keep up with Kíli's long legs as they hurry along the sidewalk. “You're sure they won't kick us out for being so late?”

"We have six minutes still, he can’t kick us out until five." Turning around the corner they hurry toward the tiny post office and Kíli pushes the door open so hard it nearly bangs into the wall. "We need our mail!"

A huge gruff looking man sits behind the counter in the small room and Fíli tenses automatically as soon as he sees him. Post people in the city where Fíli lives are usually not the most pleasant people the blond has ever met and this one looks like he could easily fight both of them without even breaking a sweat. It wouldn't even surprise Fíli much if the bald man would jump over the counter to attack them, given the time and way they just rushed into his post kingdom.

But the man just looks up from the paper he's reading and gives a huff, a little grin setting on his lips as he shakes his head, which suddenly makes him look much nicer. “Nothing for you, little Oak.” His eyes shift over to Fíli and he nods in the blond's direction. “But if that's the city boy then there are a few letters and a package for him.”

“This is Fíli, Dwalin. Don’t act like you don’t know his name, it’s on all the mail he’s been getting.” Kíli rolls his eyes and walks up to the desk without letting go of Fíli’s hand. “Fíli, this is Dwalin. Don’t let him fool you, he’s a big softy on the inside.”

“Welcome to town,” Dwalin says with a nod and stands up to get the letters for Fíli. “I must say I'm surprised to see you're still around, having to put up with that one.” Pointing with a letter over at Kíli Dwalin puts a handful of envelopes onto the counter and bends down to get a small parcel for Fíli as well.

Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand and gives him a look. “See, I told you. It’s a rare thing for someone new to put up with me.”

“I think you've mentioned that,” Fíli chuckles and reaches with his left for the pen Dwalin is holding out for him to sign for the package, not letting go of Kíli's hand as he does so. As the blond is distracted with signing his name Dwalin looks over at Kíli and raises an eyebrow with a knowing little smirk.

Trying to ignore the blush rising to his cheeks Kíli stares back, shaking his head and glancing away when Dwalin grins. “We’re going to the tavern for a bit after this, will we see you there?”

“Of course.” Taking the pen back again Dwalin pushes the package over the counter so Fíli can pick it up easily along with his letters. “Balin will be there too.”

Seeing Fíli reach for the package the brunet untangles their hands so that the blond can take his things easier. Kíli gives the postman a nod and glances toward the clock. “We’ll leave you to close up and see you there, then.”

“Don't drink up all the beer without me.”

Dwalin brings them over to the door and closes up behind them. Fíli shifts the package in his hold and looks over to Kíli. “Can we bring this back to the truck before we go to the tavern?”

“Sure.” Kíli smiles and they walk back over to where they parked. Unlocking the passenger door Kíli holds it open for Fíli and leans against it. “Do you want to open them now? We’re in no rush.”

“No, they can wait.” Putting the package and letters onto the seat Fíli steps away and to the side so Kíli can lock up again. “Most of the letters are just from distant relatives I haven't seen in ages or clients of the company.”

“Okay,” the brunet shrugs, locking the door and moving back onto the sidewalk. “Let’s go get a pint then, shall we?”

Fíli nods and and quickly steps up to Kíli's side. Together they set off down the street and through the park towards the pub.

“Just let me know when you want to leave and we’ll head home, okay?” Sliding his hands into his jeans pockets Kíli turns to give Fíli a nod as they approach the pub.

“I will.” Giving Kíli a little smile Fíli takes one last deep breath before pushing the door to the tavern open and stepping inside.

The noise hits them along with the smell of delicious food, nearly every table and stool at the bar packed with people enjoying drinks or a meal. Kíli nudges the blond toward the bar where they see Bofur pulling pints, the brunet nodding to the people who turn to watch them or wave as they pass.

Bofur beams at them as soon as he spots them. “Well look who it is! Seeing you so soon again, I can hardly believe my luck. And look, you even brought company. Welcome to town, Fíli! You haven't run yet, that's a good sign, living with this one.” Pointing at Kíli Bofur grabs two glasses to fill them with beer.

“You’re already the second person to tell him that,” Kíli laughs, shaking his head and placing a hand on the small of Fíli’s back. “Fíli, this is my Uncle Bofur. He’s the one who runs the general store and makes it a point to put embarrassing pictures of me in the window display whenever he can.”

“Well if I'm the second one I must be right,” Bofur laughs while filling the glasses. He sets them down onto the counter and waves Fíli's attempt to pay for his drink off with a grin. “First one is on the house as a welcome to town. And by the way, if you want to see the cute little baby bum of a certain someone I'd take a look into my current shop window.”

Fíli laughs at Kíli embarrassed grunt and takes his beer. “I'll definitely go to see that. Thank you for the tip, Bofur, and the beer, of course.”

“We’re not going to see that.” Reaching for his own beer Kíli ignores the heat in his cheeks.

Bofur waves him off with a smile and takes Kíli’s money and the papers he's passing over with a nod. “I’m happy to see you boys out and about. You’ve picked a good night, nearly everyone is here and they’ll all want to meet you, Fíli.”

“That's nice.” Taking a sip of his beer Fíli wraps the fingers of both hands around his glass to hold it tight. “I just hope I won't disturb anyone's quiet evening.”

Kíli and Bofur share a grin and the younger man slides his hand up and down along the small of Fíli’s back. “In case you haven’t noticed, we don’t really do quiet when everyone gets together.” He gestures to the tavern where at least twenty conversations are going on, along with a bit of singing in the corner where a few people have clearly had too much to drink already. “Do you want to go find a seat?”

Fíli nods and Bofur laughs. “Good luck with that. It might take you a while before you can sit down.”

They thank Bofur once more and Kíli shoots him a glare that basically says ‘you better take that picture down’ before stepping away from the bar, looking around at the patrons of the tavern. There is a high table over by the window that is free but Kíli knows they might not make it with all of the people between it and them.

Barely taking a few steps they are stopped by Dori who introduces his other brother Nori. “He’s in and out of town a lot,” Kíli says and Dori gets a bit flustered.

Nori just grins and holds his hand out to shake Fíli’s, giving him a wink. “If there’s ever anything you need, just let me know.”

“I will, thank you.”

They talk a bit about the weather and the difference between living in a bigger city compared to living in the woods until Ori steps in and saves them by asking about how Fíli is doing with his new sketchbook. Talking about his drawings make Fíli light up and he relaxes visibly as he gets away from talking about city life.

“I’m out of beer but your next drink is on us, Fíli. Welcome to the town.” Nori grins without letting the blond refuse and excuses himself to get another drink, Dori nodding and following after his brother as he gets called up for his food order. Kíli gives Ori a grateful smile when he glances over and the younger man returns it before telling Fíli about the new coloured pencils they’ve got in at the general store.

It doesn't take long for them to get interrupted by Oin and Gloin who want to introduce themselves as well and promise to add some drinks to Fíli's ever growing list, not listening to the blond's protests just like everyone else. By the time Dwalin shows up and hugs Fíli like a long lost son, asking why no one got the idea to make the lads sit down yet, the blond has emptied his first glass of beer and met Bifur and Balin as well.

People shift and make room at the table, chairs get pulled closer, and before Fíli can say anything he and Kíli sit at the biggest table in the pub. They are surrounded by most of the town's people and his empty glass is quickly exchanged for a new one.

Kíli takes his second and last beer from Dwalin when he returns to the table with two, nodding his thanks and glancing at the blond to make sure he’s okay. Fíli is smiling and listening as Balin tells him a story that’s probably about something embarrassing Kíli had done when he was a child.

Bombur comes out with a large tray of snack foods and pastries and sets it down in front of Fíli for the table to share, introducing himself with a smile. “I know you’ve had a honey roll but you have to come by for my chocolate cake sometime.” Kíli nods in agreement almost immediately.

“We really do, it’s the best. Even without a fried egg on top.” He winks at the blond with a smile.

“He's not even joking, he really ate it like that once,” Bofur points out, setting a tray of shot glasses down in front Fíli and nodding over at Dwalin. “Someone thought you'd need a change up in your drinking patterns.”

The brunet laughs and when they look over Dwalin raises his beer in a salute. “Okay now boys, there’s more than enough for everyone. Let’s welcome Fíli properly.”

The shots are passed around and when everyone at the large table has one Bofur smiles, raising the little glass with a nod to the blond. “To Fíli, welcome to your home away from home.”

“To Fíli,” Dwalin echoes with a nod of his own, followed by everyone at the table. Reaching under Kíli takes the blond’s right hand and laces their fingers, giving them a squeeze when they all throw back the shots in one go.

Fíli coughs a little at its sharp taste and the burning in this throat and sets the glass back down onto the table, wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes to everyone's amusement.

“Seems the city doesn't have the good stuff,” Dwalin teases, which brings even more laughter from the table and a grin from the blond and a shake of his head.

“No, they really don't.”

“Well there’s plenty of it here so don’t be a stranger.” Bofur smiles and reaches out to ruffle Fíli’s hair a bit before heading back over to the bar, Bombur following and disappearing into the kitchen again.

Soon another beer is slid over to Fíli and Kíli release his hand so it’s easier for the blond to take a drink. He can still feel the alcohol from the shot as a slight burn in his throat but he smiles. It seems that Fíli is having a good time and it makes him very happy because it’s like his family accepts him readily and without question.

“Are you any good with darts, Fíli?” Nori asks as he nods toward the unused dartboard across the room.

Looking over at the board Fíli shakes his head. “I don't know, I haven't tried it in forever.”

“When you finish your beer we can have a go at it.”

A few people get up to get another drink and wander around to talk, Kíli turning from his conversation with Dwalin about the strange noise his truck has been making to look at Fíli with a smile. For what seems like the first time all night no one is talking to the blond at the moment, giving him a bit of room to breathe. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Smiling at Kíli Fíli takes a sip of his beer. “People are really nice here and really determined to get me drunk.”

Kili laughs and sits back in his chair a bit, sliding his finger through the condensation on the side of his water glass. “They just want to welcome you properly. I think you have at least six more drinks lined up.”

“Well then I won't have to worry about getting thirsty tonight,” Fíli chuckles and brushes his shoulder against Kíli's. “I’ll try not to get too drunk so you won't have to carry me back, I promise.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Leaning against the blond Kíli smiles, looking up from his glass. “It’s not that far to the truck and I bet I can get you to sing along with the radio along the way.”

“You think so?” Fíli grins, leaning a little bit closer. “I thought it was you who likes to sing to the radio when you think I can't hear you.”

Kíli almost knocks his water glass over and a blush spreads across his face and to his ears. “Maybe like once,” he mumbles, looking away and catching Bofur watching him, his uncle giving him a wink. “But I’ve heard you sing in the shower, and Bard chimes in too.”

“Which tells me how good my singing is,” Fíli laughs and leans back again, taking a drink of his beer.

“Better than mine, he can’t stand to be in the same room with me when I sing.”

The blond shrugs his shoulders and pushes his half empty glass around between his hands. “I like it.”

“Hey,” Kíli says softly after a while, waiting for Fíli to turn a look at him before leaning just a bit closer. “I’m glad you’re having a good time. I mean here and at the house.”

“I like it here.” Turning his head Fíli gives the brunet a smile. “Here and at the house. A lot, actually.”

Nodding Kíli gives him a little smile. “I’m glad.” Leaning in a bit further Kíli presses his lips to the blond’s in a soft kiss. Fíli smiles against his lips and leans just a bit closer.

Cheers and catcalls soon erupt in the small pub.

“Pay up, Nori! I don't think we need much more proof than that!”

Kíli leans back with a blush and brings a hand up to push back his hair, lurching forward when Gloin slaps him on the back. “Congratulations, lads,” he booms loudly, moving on to give Fíli the same treatment and reaching up to catch the small bag of coins lofted his way.

Oin is the next one to catch a bag and so does Bofur with a triumphant laugh. Fíli's eyes widen when Ori receives one as well.

A little blush spreads on the small brunet's cheeks and he shrugs his shoulders while slipping the bag into his pocket. “It was pretty obvious when you two were in the store.”

“No it wasn’t!” Kíli pushes his glass of water further away and turns to face Ori. “We hadn’t even kissed yet when we were at the store.”

“Not obvious that you are an item,” Ori explains with a little grin. “But obvious that you like Fíli. A lot. And that's what got me the money.”

Gaping like a fish Kíli huffs and turns away, reaching for his water to take a long drink. “I wasn’t _that_ obvious,” he grumbles into his water, Ori rolling his eyes fondly and giving Fíli a smile.

“I think Bard knew it too,” Fíli muses and taps his fingers against his glass.

“Bard is a traitor,” Kíli points out, looking up when Nori calls out to Fíli from across the room. He gestures with the darts in his hand and a few people turn to look at them.

“He just loves me a lot,” Fíli grins and stands up, drinking up the rest of his beer and leaning down once more to kiss Kíli's cheek. “Will you join us? It will be easy to beat me, I guess.”

“I’ll come watch.” Pushing his chair back Kíli gets to his feet and follows Fíli across the room toward the dartboard. He settles on one of the stools next to the throwing spot and watches as Nori hands over a handful of darts.

Fíli lets Nori have the first shot and the older man gets his dart very close to the middle, making some good points and stepping aside with a grin to make room for Fíli. The blond gets into position and shoots his first dart, setting it right into the middle of the board.

“Ha, that was awesome!” Kíli smiles and leans forward on his stool so he can see even better. “Better watch out, Nori.”

“Beginner's luck,” Nori laughs and does his next shot, just as good as his first one, but Fíli keeps up easily. It doesn't take long for a small group to gather around them to cheer them on.

Kíli cheers loudly when Fíli wins the round, turning when an arm rests comfortably over his shoulders. Bofur smiles at him and then nods to the blond, the younger man following his gaze, unable to help the smile that spreads across his face.

“Him being here is good for you,” Bofur says and squeezes Kíli’s shoulder as another cheer erupts. “I think it’s doing the both of you some good. I haven’t seen you smile like this in too long.”

Leaning against his uncle Kíli nods in agreement but doesn’t take his eyes off Fíli. He feels better, happier now that he and Fíli aren’t acting like they need to walk on eggshells around each other. It’s a good feeling, to have someone to talk to during the day or over meals, about anything and everything. “I like him, he’s a great guy.”

“I'd say you more than just like him, if the look in your eyes is anything to go by.” With a grin Bofur squeezes Kíli's shoulders again. Fíli just uses that moment to turn in Kíli's direction and give him a bright smile.

“Yeah,” the brunet says as he returns Fíli’s smile with one of his own. The older man’s cheeks are just the lightest pink from the drinks and the warmth of the tavern and Kíli thinks that he seems to glow with happiness.

“He wouldn't be the first one coming for a holiday and staying for other reasons in the end,” Bofur says and winks at Kíli.

Kíli laughs a bit and nods, remembering the story of his parents meeting at the tavern when his father was passing through on a traveling holiday. He had ended up spending the rest of his trip in the little town and took up a summer job at the general store when it was offered up by Kíli’s grandparents.

“It’s different, though.” Kíli turns away from watching Fíli to look at his uncle. “Fíli has a whole different life in the city, a good job too.” He smiles a little sadly and slips off his stool. “I just have to enjoy the time we have before he goes back. I’m going to get a Coke, I’ll be right back.” Stepping to the side Kíli makes his way through the tables toward the bar.

When Bifur slides the ordered Coke over the counter a pair of arms wrap around Kíli's middle from behind. “Are you trying to escape from me? I get rather clingy when I'm tipsy, just a fair warning, but actually it might be too late for that.”

“Of course I’m not escaping.” Leaving the Coke sit Kíli turns in the blond’s arms and wraps his own around Fíli’s waist. “I like clingy tipsy Fíli, he’s lots of fun and very good at darts.”

“I swear I didn't know I was that good, even if Nori says I tricked him.” Grinning Fíli buries his face in Kíli's shoulder. “Are you alright? You looked happy with Bofur but then all of a sudden a bit sad when you left him.”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sliding his hands along the blond’s back Kíli presses a quick kiss into his hair. “He just brought up something about my parents, you don’t have to worry.” It’s not a lie and Kíli doesn’t want to ruin the fun mood they have. “So, did you win us any money with your dart skills?”

“A bit,” Fíli grins and leans back again so he can look up at the brunet. “Just what he had won with his bet on you having a crush on me. I think that's kind of fair.”

“Yeah, so now it seems like you bet on my crush and won as well,” Kíli smiles and uses one hand to reach back for his Coke.

“I've won something better than money already,” Fíli says and tightens his arms around Kíli a bit. “Maybe I should get something for Bard. He has to put up with us after all, so he kind of deserves a share of the win. Or maybe my shirts have been payment enough.”

Kíli chuckles and sets his glass back down after a drink. “I think he’s got the most expensive bed in the whole town and he loves it.”

“As long as he's happy with it I'm happy too,” Fíli smiles and leans a bit more against Kíli. “Is this okay? Or should I back off a bit?”

“It’s more than okay with me.” Wrapping his arms around Fíli once more Kíli smiles, leaning against the ledge of the bar. “If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“You have to be very happy then.” Fíli smiles up at him and the colour in his cheeks just get a little bit darker. “I haven’t been this happy in ages.”

Leaning in Kíli presses his lips against the blond’s in a soft kiss, ignoring the laughter and loud voices around them. “As long as you are happy now, that’s what matters.”

Looking up into Kíli's eyes Fíli smiles and his own blue ones shine with affection. The blond opens his mouth to say something but gets interrupted.

“Hey, lovebirds, one of you doesn't have a drink. Fancy another one of your welcome drinks, Fíli?”

Blinking a few times Fíli leans a bit back again, his cheeks a deep pink as he blushes again. “No thanks, Bofur. I think I’ll stop for tonight or Kíli really will have to carry me back.” Grabbing the brunet's Coke Fíli steals a sip of it.

Kíli can’t help but smile at the blush, squeezing Fíli around the waist once more before he lets his hands drop. “I think we’ll be heading home soon anyhow, I left Bard in the house and it’s been a few hours.”

Fíli nods and takes another drink of the Coke before giving the glass back to Kíli. “I think it's really better we go as soon as you've finished your drink.”

With a nod Kíli downs the rest of the Coke and reaches for his wallet, Bofur waving it off with a smile. “I’m glad you boys came out for a drink. It was nice to get to know you, Fíli. Stop by any time for a drink or a story, we all know some good ones I’m sure you’d like to hear.” He gives the blond a wink and Kíli groans.

“I will do so for sure, thank you, Bofur.”

They say their goodbyes to everyone so it takes a bit of time until they finally make it through the little pub and out the door, promising to come back again soon. The night is warm and the sky clear without a cloud and the little town is silent apart from the noises coming from the pub behind them. Fíli takes Kíli's hand and smiles.

“It's been a good night. Thanks for bringing me here.”

“Thanks for coming with me.” Kíli squeezes the blond’s hand and they start walking toward the park to get to the truck. “I had a really good time on our date.”

Fíli's smile grows even wider as Kíli calls it a date. The dim light of the street lamps hide the blush on his cheeks and the blond can't say he isn't thankful for that.

They cross the park and walk down the street, Fíli's smile turning into a grin when the general store comes into view and the shop window is illuminated.

Catching Fíli’s gaze it takes a minute for Kíli to realize the reason for his grin. “Don’t you even—hey!” Kíli laughs when the blond pulls his hand away and hurries over to the shop window to peer at the photos tacked to the display.

“Don’t look, you’ll spoil the fun for later,” he grumbles with a smile as he shakes head, walking over to join Fíli.

It's not hard to spot Kíli. There is a picture of a dark haired little boy wearing nothing but floaties and throwing a huge smile at the camera from where he's obviously having a lot of fun in a kiddy pool. “Oh my god, you were so cute,” Fíli coos as he leans in to look at the picture.

“Okay, that’s enough. Let’s go.” Reaching for Fíli’s hand Kíli tries to tug him away from the window before he sees the second picture.

“No, no, it's not nearly enough.” Pulling the hand away Fíli smiles at the picture. “Look at this cute smile and those huge dark eyes and those cute little curls. You were such an adorable little thing.” The second photo is a little Kíli jumping into the kiddy pool from behind.“And that little bum. So cute.”

“Alright, up you go.” Dipping his shoulder and shifting Fíli’s arm the brunet bends down and lifts the older man up over his shoulder as if he weighs nothing. “Enough embarrassment for one day,” he laughs, settling his hold and starting off toward the truck with a wide grin.

“Hey!” Fíli laughs and buries his fingers into the soft fabric of Kíli's flannel to hold tight. “I'm not finished looking at all the cuteness and your sweet little baby bum. Although from up here I have a rather good look at the grown up version.” Letting go with one hand Fíli reaches down and squeezes Kíli's behind.

“You—” Kíli jumps a bit and then laughs, pausing his steps to spin them around once. “I’ve got some cuteness right here as well,” he says with a grin, using his free hand to slap Fíli on the bum.

Fíli laughs and holds tight on Kíli's shirt again. “I doubt it's as cute as yours.”

“You’re right, it’s much cuter.” Stepping off the sidewalk Kíli walks over to the truck and finally lets Fíli down onto his own two feet, stepping close and trapping the blond between himself and the truck. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Fíli's smile is wide and he's a bit breathless from laughing so much. His hair is tousled and his cheeks are flushed, eyes shining bright in the dim light.

Leaning in Kíli steals the blond’s lips for a kiss, sliding his hands up to settle on Fíli’s hips. The kiss is soft and sweet, the two of them exchanging smiles and little bits of laughter through it. After a bit Kíli pulls away so they can both breathe, leaning in to rest his forehead against Fíli’s. “I’m happy that you came here, that I got to meet you.”

“Don't make me cry,” Fíli groans followed by a chuckle as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Did I mention that I get as emotional as I get clingy when I’m tipsy?”

Kíli laughs and leans in for another quick kiss. “You left that bit out but I’ll remember it for next time.” He steps back after a few moments and fishes the keys out of his pocket. “Bard’s waiting.”

Fíli nods and waits for Kíli to unlock the passenger door so he can slip into his seat while the taller man walks around to the other side.

He gets in and starts the truck up, backing out of their parking spot and giving Fíli a smile as they pull out onto the road home. The trip continues mostly in a comfortable silence, except for the radio that plays softly.

The streets are empty so it's an easy drive. The soft music and the vibration of the truck slowly lull Fíli to sleep and he relaxes into his seat and closes his eyes to rest them just a few minutes.

After a while Kíli pulls onto the drive to the house and parks in his usual spot, removing the keys and turning to look at Fíli. The blond is sleeping lightly and it makes the younger man smile, reaching one hand out to brush a bit golden hair back from his face.

“Hey Fíli, we’re home.”

The blond blinks his heavy eyes open and tries to hide a yawn behind his hands before reaching down to unbuckling his seatbelt. “That was quick.”

Kíli chuckles and unbuckles his own seatbelt. “Only about twenty minutes.” Opening his door he gathers Fíli’s things so he doesn’t have to carry them and slips out of the truck, kicking the door shut behind him and walking around to Fíli’s door.

Rubbing his eyes the blond clumsily climbs out when Kíli opens the door for him. “You don't have to carry my stuff for me.”

“But I want to.” Kíli slides his free arm around Fíli’s middle and hugs him close to his side. “Besides, you need to focus on walking,” he teases with a kiss to messy blond hair.

“I'm awake,” Fíli protests, but another yawn interrupts him. “Well, at least partly.” Leaning against Kíli they make their way over to the front door.

When Kíli gets the door unlocked they are greeted with an excited Bard, the Labrador wagging his tail and sniffing their hands and shoes and getting a few good pets on the head. “It’s good to see you too, out you go.” Holding the door open to let Bard out Kíli watches as he dashes off into the dark, shaking his head with a fond smile.

Turning back to Fíli he holds the package up. “Now or tomorrow?”

“It's very possible that it's cake so let's open it tomorrow morning.” Slipping out of his boots Fíli gives the brunet a smile and warps his arms around him again. “We should probably hide it from Bard or there won't be cake for breakfast.”

Walking over to the kitchen Kíli laughs, opening a cupboard above the counter and taking a few things out of it so he can fit the box inside. “I don’t think he’ll get it here,” he says while closing the little door, walking back over to Fíli and kicking off his boots as well. “That’ll be some breakfast, I’m already looking forward to it.”

“Let’s hope it’s really cake then and Bilbo didn’t decide to send books or something,” Fíli chuckles and leans against Kíli with a smile. **  
**

“Yeah,” Kíli chuckles, bringing his arms up to return the embrace. “I don’t think you’d like me very much if I ate your books.” Pressing his hands against Fíli’s back Kíli draws random patterns with his fingers.

Leaning his head against Kíli's shoulder Fíli smiles. “I let Bard have my shirts so it would be only fair to let you eat my books.”

“I think Bard just kind of took over your shirts,” the brunet points out with a little smile. One hand trails up Fíli’s back to slide through short blond hair. “Are you ready for bed?”

“I'm a bit tired,” Fíli admits, closing his eyes and just enjoying Kíli's warmth. “But I don't want to let you go.”

“Then don’t, come to bed with me.” Kíli mumbles into blond hair as he blushes in the dark. “I mean… only to sleep, of course. You’re nicely warm and I don’t really want to let go of you tonight.”

“That would be really nice,” Fíli smiles into the brunet's flannel. “And I think it's very appropriate after our first date. Just to sleep, of course.”

Squeezing his arms around the shorter man Kíli can’t help his bright smile. “That’s right,” he agrees, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s hair and dropping his arms. “So I’ll let Bard back in and then we can head to bed. I bet he’ll want to come in to join us if you’re in my room, he needs to be a chaperone.”

“Yeah, he has to watch out so we won't do unspeakable things before the wedding.”

Kíli laughs and takes a step back when Fíli leans away. “That’s right, he’s very traditional.” Turning to the door to hide the flush of his cheeks Kíli opens it and whistles for the Labrador. “He’ll probably jump up on the bed to sleep between us to protect your virtue from the likes of me.”

Fíli can't help but laugh. “Such a good dog.”

Bard comes running with flying ears and a happy bark, rushing past Kíli and over to the blond and whimpering in delight when Fíli crouches down to pet him.

Rolling his eyes the brunet shuts and locks the door before walking over to the two them and tugging Bard back a bit from where he tries to lick Fíli’s face. “Bard, no more kisses for you,” he chuckles, scratching behind his ears with a little smile. “Fíli and I are going to bed.”

The Labrador barks once and sits in front of Fíli, tilting his head to the side cutely.

“You don't have to think about which room you want to sleep in tonight,” the blond chuckles and gets up again, reaching for Kíli's hand and squeezing his fingers softly. “Come on, let's go.”

They make their way down the hallway and Bard wanders over to his water dish for a drink, Kíli pausing outside Fíli’s bedroom and squeezing his hand as he looks at him. “Do you want to change in your room? I’ve got lots of pajamas in mine if you’d like.”

“If you don't mind me stealing some.” Giving the brunet a smile Fíli blushes lightly. “If I go in there I might just fall onto the bed and stay there. At least for a few hours.”

“Then come into my room and fall asleep with me.” Leading Fíli into his bedroom Kíli leaves the door cracked open in case Bard wants to come in and sleep on his old pillow bed by the door. He wanders over to the small dresser and digs out two pairs of sleep pants and a t-shirt, handing the least worn set over to Fíli. “They’re a bit old but really comfortable, I hope that’s okay.”

Taking the clothes out of Kíli's hands Fíli smiles at how soft they feel to his touch. “That's more than okay. Thank you.”

Returning the smile Kíli tosses his onto the bed and undoes the buttons of his flannel, sliding it from his shoulders with a yawn. “That was more social interaction than I’ve had all year,” he chuckles, tugging his t-shirt up and off and tossing it to the floor with his flannel.

Fíli blushes lightly and quickly looks away, lying the pajamas down on the bed as well and quickly grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. “That was the first time I've been out this year to something that wasn't a business meeting.”

Kíli makes a face at the thought of a business meeting and drops his jeans next, glancing over at Fíli to catch the way the muscles in his back shift with each movement. It’s almost mesmerizing and he quickly pulls on his flannel pants before tying the strings so they won’t fall down during the night. “And we both had fun, who knew?”

“The people here are really nice.” Stepping out of his jeans Fíli folds them and puts them with his shirt on the floor next to the bed before slipping into flannel pants and sleeping shirt. “I wouldn't have thought they would take to a strangerso easily.”

“They can be a bit of an odd bunch but their hearts are in the right place. They want you to enjoy yourself here and to them you’re someone with a blank page.” Moving around to the other side of the bed Kíli pulls the sheet down and crawls onto the mattress. “They don’t know you so they will get to know you by the person you are around them, you know?”

He yawns again and waits for Fíli to climb into bed as well, the light of the nearly full moon illuminating the small bedroom. “I don’t know if I’m making sense or not, sorry.”

“You are, I think.” Sitting down on the bed carefully Fíli pulls his feet up and tucks them under the blanket. “It's nice to be a blank page for once.”

“You just have to be you,” Kíli yawns, lying down on his side so he can face the blond. “And not who you think people want you to be.”

Fíli nods and lies down as well, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders. “That's really something I should learn to do. Be myself.”

“You can practice out here.” Kíli smiles and scoots a bit closer, reaching out to wrap his arms around Fíli and pull him against his chest. It makes his cheeks flush lightly in the dark but he buries his nose in soft blond hair anyway.

Fíli hums in agreement and snuggles closer, his own arms sneaking around Kíli's middle. “And I think it works pretty well so far, the whole being me thing.”

“I really like you when you’re you so it works out great.” Smiling Kíli slides his hand along Fíli’s back lightly. “You don’t ever have to be anyone else.”

The blond smiles into Kíli's bare chest and snuggles even closer. “I really like you too, even if you're a grumpy grump in the woods.”

‘Grumpy grump,’ Kíli mouths to himself in amusement, body shaking as he chuckles. “I’ll try to work on that but at least I’m better than when we met.” Tightening his hold on the blond he smiles and trails his fingers up and down Fíli's back.

“That's right. You're only half as grumpy as you have been.” Tilting his head Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli's collarbone. “And you don't look at me like you want to throw me into the lake anymore. That's some really good improvement.”

“I think you’re right.” Laughing softly Kíli reaches his hand up to card through Fíli’s short hair. “But I might throw you into the lake for different reasons now.”

“To get the fishing pole back that you've lost because of me?” Fíli chuckles softly and lets his fingertips run up Kíli's side.

Kíli laughs and leans back a bit so he can see Fíli’s face, eyes shining in the darkness. “I don’t think that fishing pole is very important but if you go for it could you look for my phone too?”

“I thought you were happy with your landline and don’t miss your phone at all,” Fíli points out with a little smile.

“Well, I guess you’re right.” Pressing a kiss to the blond’s forehead Kíli grins.

Fíli closes his eyes and hums happily, a soft smiles on his lips. “Good night, Kíli.”

“Good night, Fíli.”

Kíli smiles into the darkness and lets his eyes fall shut, almost falling asleep until he hears the door creak open. Bard walks across the floor and over to the bed, sniffing at the side of it before walking back over to his pillow bed by the door.

“Told you,” he whispers to Fíli almost silently, feeling the arm around his middle tighten just a bit as he closes his eyes once more.


	8. Chapter 8

A cool wetness pressing against his hand is what pulls Kíli from sleep and he blinks heavy eyes open. Sunlight fills the room and he can hear birds singing through the open window, the brunet trying to roll off his stomach only to be stopped by the weight at his side.

Glancing to his left he sees a head of messy blond hair and half of Fíli’s face, the older man cuddled up to his side with an arm thrown around his waist. Kíli smiles at the sight but his attention shifts when he feels fur under the hand that hangs off the bed.

When he turns he sees Bard sitting next to the bed, the Labrador’s tail wagging when he notices that his owner is awake. Kíli smiles and lifts his hand to pet the dog properly, giving him a good scratch behind his ears. “Morning, buddy.”

With a yawn Kíli squints over at the clock and notices that it’s actually later than he thought, the brunet shifting to try and untangle himself from Fíli without waking him. Breakfast in bed sounds nice and Fíli might be in need of a painkiller after their trip to the pub last night.

The blond murmurs something unintelligible and shifts a bit, his arm reaching out and hugging Kíli’s pillow close as he buries his face into it and sleeps on.

With a fond smile Kíli slides from the bed carefully and looks down at Bard. Patting his hand on the spot he just got up from Kíli slides his hand down the Labrador’s back when Bard jumps up onto the bed. “Lie down,” he whispers and Bard does as he’s told, the brunet scratching behind his ears and smiling when Fíli cuddles close to both the dog and his pillow. “Stay.”

Forgoing a t-shirt Kíli slips out of the room and down the hall in his pajama bottoms, looking around the kitchen and going over to the cupboards to search for something easy to make for breakfast. He pulls the cupboard above the coffeemaker open and finds the package Fíli had gotten in the mail, a smile tugging at his lips as he pulls it out.

“Cake for breakfast,” he smiles to himself like a little kid, opening the drawer and grabbing two forks to slide into his pocket. Picking up one of the thermoses he fills it with milk so it will stay cold, then fills both Bard’s food and water dish before going back down the hall.

Quietly he opens the door and Fíli and Bard are just as he had left them, the Labrador looking up from his kingly spot on the bed. Kíli smiles and walks over to his closet, digging out another wrapped package and walking over to the bed.

“Go on and eat,” he tells the dog as he sets the thermos down on the nightstand, giving Bard a few pats before he jumps off the bed and wanders out the open door toward his food dish. Setting the packages on the nightstand as well Kíli slides back onto the bed and gently rolls Fíli onto his back, prying the pillow out of his grip.

“Time to wake up,” he says with a smile as the blond begins to stir.

Tired blue eyes blink open slowly and Fíli brings one hand up to cover his yawn. “How late is it?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Kíli says with a smile, dipping his head down to kiss the blond’s cheek. “Still early enough for breakfast so what do you think about cake?”

“Sounds good,” Fíli mumbles and rubs his eyes. He sits up a bit and drags both hands through his messed up hair, trying to flatten it down a bit. “Just give me one more minute and I’ll get myself up and moving.”  
  
Leaning back Kíli shakes his head and wraps warm hands around Fíli’s wrists to pull them away from his hair. “I’ve brought it to you,” he says with a nod toward the nightstand, letting go of one of the blond’s hands to pull the forks out of his pocket. Sitting back a bit on Fíli’s thighs Kíli smiles and reaches for the package from Bilbo Baggins, handing it over carefully.

A soft smile tugs at Fíli’s lips as he reaches for the package. “Thank you, that’s very nice of you.” Leaning over Fíli presses a quick kiss to Kíli's cheek before he opens the parcel carefully, his smile widening into a grin when he sees the lemon cake Bilbo has sent along with a wrapped birthday present.  
  
Kíli reaches for the thermos of milk and moves off to the side to sit next to the blond, leaning back against the headboard. Curiosity gets the better of him and he leans against Fíli’s shoulder to peek into the box.

“You will like it, I’m sure.” Taking the big tupperware container out of the package Fíli pushes the box aside and sets the plastic container down in his lap. Taking off the lid he smiles at the cake and takes one of the forks Kíli hands him.  
  
“That looks amazing.” Kíli’s mouth is practically watering as he watches Fíli stick his fork into the cake.

Holding the container out for Kíli Fíli pops the forkful into his mouth and hums happily. “It tastes amazing as well.”  
  
Taking his own bite of cake Kíli groans appreciatively and leans against Fíli’s side. “You’re right, this is awesome.” The cake is moist and so full of flavour that Kíli falls in love immediately. “I want this for my birthday, too.”

“I’m going to sweet talk Bilbo into making some and sending it over.” Taking another bite Fíli closes his eyes with a happy sigh. “Birthday breakfast in bed should be a tradition.”  
  
“Agreed.” Pressing a kiss to Fíli’s cheek the younger man takes another bite of cake. “Shall I sing to you now?”

Fíli can’t help but laugh around the next forkful of cake. “It’s not really my birthday today so you don’t have to.”  
  
“ _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.”_ Kíli takes another bite of cake and they look up when Bard wanders back in, jumping up onto the bed and sitting at Fíli’s feet with a bark. _“Happy belated birthday dear Philip.”_ The brunet grins when Fíli elbows him in the side. _“Happy birthday to you.”_

“Thank you, Kílian, that was very nice.” Grinning as Kíli pulls a face Fíli takes another bite of cake.  
  
Bard lies down on the bed and Kíli nudges him with his foot, the Labrador ignoring him and closing his eyes. The brunet grins and eats a bit more cake, nodding to the second package on the nightstand. “That’s your present,” he says with a little blush. “It’s not much but I wanted to get you something.”

Fíli’s eyes widen in surprise as he looks at the wrapped parcel. “When did you manage to get that? You didn’t leave my side in town yesterday.” Turning his head the blond looks at Kíli curiously. “You didn’t have to get me anything, you know?”  
  
“I called Ori while you were in the shower after we went fishing and he picked it up for me, then slipped it into the truck while you were throwing darts.” Bringing a hand up Kíli scratches at the side of his neck a bit nervously as he looks at the older man. “AndI know I didn't have to but I wanted to.”

“You’re very sneaky,” Fíli grins and reaches for the present. He weighs it in his hands and bites his lips, not quite sure what it could be. Taking one more look at Kíli Fíli gives him a smile and starts to peel the wrapping paper away.  
  
Inside is a small, leather bound sketchbook so dark in colour it’s nearly black. The cover is dotted with tiny golden stars that glitter in the light and it’s so simple it’s almost elegant.

“Like I said, it’s not much.” Shrugging his shoulders Kíli picks at the bedding before sneaking a peek at the blond.

Fíli brushes his fingertips over the smooth leather in awe, mapping out the little stars. “You haven’t seen any of my drawings yet. How can you tell I’m good enough for this?”

“There was never a question about if you’re good enough for it,” Kíli says with a smile, nudging his shoulder against the older man's lightly. “I know you like to draw so I thought it would be nice. And it reminded me of you so…” He trails off and the blush darkens over his cheeks and nose. “As long as you’re happy with it and you can use it for something well, that’s all that matters.”

Looking over at the brunet Fíli gives him a real smile and leans over for a quick but sweet kiss. “Thank you. I really like it a lot. It's beautiful.”  
  
A silly smile spreads across Kíli’s lips and he nods, taking one last bite of the cake before setting the container and their forks on the nightstand. Leaning against Fíli’s side he watches the blond trace the golden stars, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Maybe I should visit Bofur’s store again the next time we’re in town,” Fíli muses, still brushing his fingertips over the little golden stars as if they are the most precious thing in the world. “I could get oil paints and try to capture the lake with them, or the night sky above it.”  
  
“That sounds like a good idea. Can you paint in that sketchbook too?” Reaching for Fíli’s free hand Kíli laces their fingers together. “Sorry, anything that’s not crayons is practically foreign to me.”

“You don’t have to be sorry.” Fíli smiles and leans against Kíli’s side. “I could try to work with watercolour in the sketchbook but for oil paints I better get a canvas. I saw Bofur had some when Ori was showing me around in the art section but I don’t know if he has oil paints or not. If he doesn’t I can go with watercolours too for a start.”  
  
Kíli nods and rubs his thumb along the side of Fíli’s hand absently. “We could call the shop tomorrow and ask, I’m sure Bofur could order in some oil paints for you. It might take a week or so but he’s done it before with other things so it wouldn't be a problem.”

“That would be great. I haven’t painted anything in ages.” Giving Kíli another smile Fíli sets the sketchbook aside carefully and reaches for Bilbo’s present. It’s a bit squishy and Fíli can’t stop the chuckle. “I bet it’s really a scarf.”  
  
“But it’s the middle of July,” Kíli laughs, untangling their hands so Fíli can open his gift.

“I know but that won’t stop him.” With a grin Fíli rips open the wrapping paper and laughs when a bright blue scarf falls out onto his lap.  
  
Kíli smiles and reaches out to feel the soft fabric. “You were right. Is it tradition to get a scarf from him or something?”

“He likes to give me warm stuff so I won’t get cold.” With a fond smile Fíli brushes his fingertips over the scarf. “He’s done it since I was a child, saying that this way I always have a warm hug when I need one.”  
  
“That’s a really great thought,” Kíli says softly, wrapping an arm around Fíli’s waist and leaning his head on the blond’s shoulder. “It looks nicely warm, too. I’m sure it will come in handy during the colder months.”

“Do you get snow out here in winter?” Fíli asks and rolls the soft fabric up neatly.  
  
“Yeah, a lot actually. The lake freezes over and often times Bard and I are trapped inside for days.” Kíli smiles at a memory that pops up. “Well, I’m trapped inside. Bard loves the snow almost as much as he loves swimming.”

“That sounds nice.” Fíli chuckles and looks down at the dozing dog at their feet. “I bet he has a lot of fun with it. We never get that much snow in the city.”  
  
“Well if you’re still here when it snows I’m sure Bard would love to show you how to properly enjoy it.” Following Fíli’s gaze down to the Labrador Kíli grins. “He used to love jumping into snowdrifts when he was a puppy. Sometimes they’d get so high he’d jump in and completely disappear.”

Fíli laughs at the image of a little Bard completely covered in snow but totally happy. “I bet he was a handful when he was a puppy.”  
  
“He really was. I think he was probably the most curious puppy in the world and sometimes he got into trouble but I’d do it all over again.” Giving the sleeping Bard a fond smile Kíli lets out a content little sigh.

Smiling softly Fíli leans over and presses a kiss to Kíli’s cheek. “You sound like a proud dad who thinks about getting a second child someday.”  
  
Kíli blushes lightly and shrugs one shoulder. “You never know what could come up.” Turning his head he catches Fíli’s lips in a sweet kiss.

Fíli smiles into the kiss and brings one hand up to slide it into Kíli’s hair, burying his fingers into the dark strands.  
  
After a few moments Kíli pulls back with a smile, resting his forehead against Fíli’s. “So,” he murmurs. “What do you feel like doing today?”

“Good question.” Letting go of Kíli Fíli flops back into his pillow. “Maybe stay in bed a bit longer. A few more kisses would be nice too.”  
  
“I can't deny kisses.” Grabbing the mailing box Kíli sets the journal and scarf inside before dropping it to the floor carefully and moving to lie beside Fíli. Reaching out he brushes a bit of blond hair out of the older man’s face and grins, leaning in for another kiss.

Fíli smiles against the brunet's lips and lets his fingers slide back into dark hair, playing with the soft strands while he keeps kissing Kíli and snuggles closer.  
  
Kíli tucks one hand under the pillow and uses his other to slide along Fíli’s arm, tracing the length of it from shoulder to his wrist as he smiles against soft lips.

“That’s nice,” Fíli mumbles and slides the fingers of his other hand along the waistband of Kíli’s pants. “I like waking up like this.”  
  
Pulling back a bit Kíli settles his head on the blond’s pillow and smiles at him. “Me too, we should stay out late more often because the wake ups are very nice.”

“So we need the ‘stayed out late’ excuse to sleep in the same bed?” Fíli teases and tugs lightly at Kíli’s hair.  
  
The brunet laughs softly and shakes his head as much as Fíli’s hold will allow. “I don't think we need an excuse for that but you are cute when you’re tipsy.”

“I’m not!” Blushing lightly Fíli bites his lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. “It wasn’t that bad, was it?”  
  
“It wasn't _bad_ at all. I really liked seeing you like that, bright eyes and flushed cheeks. You looked like you were having a really good time.” Reaching up Kíli brushes a bit of Fíli’s hair back out of his face. “I like your smile.”

“I had a really good time.” The blush still lingers on Fíli’s cheeks and he can’t help but smile at Kíli. “Everyone here is really nice.”  
  
Tipping his head Kíli presses his lips to Fíli’s and kisses his smile. “I’m glad you had fun,” he murmurs in the small space between them. “We’ll have to go back sometime, you still have about six free drinks lined up.”

“And I promised Nori another round of darts.” Leaning his forehead against Kíli’s Fíli closes his eyes. “Seems he doesn’t like to lose that much.”  
  
“You’re right, he doesn’t.” Kíli can’t help the proud smile that spreads across his face. “It’s been a long time since someone’s beat him. You’re just full of surprises.”

“I didn’t even know I could still do it.” Fíli chuckles and opens his eyes again to look into Kíli's. “I haven’t played darts for a long time so it was a surprise for me too.”  
  
“So then it’s kind of like riding a bicycle,” Kíli tells him with a little nod. “It may take a second but your body remembers the motions and you don’t ever lose it.”

Fíli hums and nods. “You might be right with that.”  
  
The brunet smiles and reaches to tug the blanket up a bit, Bard getting up with a yawn and jumping to the floor. Lifting his head up Kíli watches as the Labrador slips out the door and grins when just barely catches him disappear into Fíli’s bedroom.

“Bard’s going to nap in his nest,” Kíli murmurs as he settles back down onto the pillow, scooting close and wrapping his arm around Fíli’s middle. “We must be too loud for him.”

“Poor Bard,” Fíli grins and buries his face in the crook of Kíli’s neck. “Now I feel like our chaperone just left the room.”

“But yet you don't sound too worried,” Kíli chuckles into tousled blond hair.

“Do you think I should be worried?” Smiling into Kíli’s skin Fíli presses a soft kiss to the brunet’s neck.  
  
“Maybe,” Kíli hums, sliding a hand along the shorter man’s back and slipping it beneath the soft shirt. “I might steal your breath away.”

“I don't see how that would be a bad thing,” Fíli murmurs and shifts a tiny bit closer.  
  
“It’s not.” Pressing his hand flat against Fíli’s back the brunet dips his head for a kiss. It’s as slow and lazy as their morning has been and Kíli’s fingers move to trace small circles into warm skin. After a bit he slides his tongue along the blond’s bottom lip and his hand trails lower to slip the tips of his fingers beneath Fíli’s sleep pants.

Fíli hums happily and parts his lips to deepen the kiss even more, his own fingertips tracing Kíli’s spine softly.  
  
They kiss until the need for air pulls them apart, Kíli smiling as he catches his breath and traces along the indent on Fíli’s skin from the waistband of his pants.

“I feel a bit like a teenager,” Fíli admits with a grin, sounding a bit breathless. “But in a good way.”  
  
The younger man chuckles and slides his hand over the fabric of Fíli’s pants to cup his bottom, squeezing and pulling lightly to close the space between them as he buries his face in the blond’s neck. “My kisses are just that good,” he grins against Fíli’s skin.

Fíli can’t help but laugh, wrapping both arms around Kíli and burying his face in dark messy hair to hide the ridiculously happy grin on his lips. “They absolutely are.”

Pressing a little kiss to Fíli’s neck the brunet can’t stop the ridiculous smile of his own that won’t go away. “Yours aren’t too bad either, but if you want to practice a bit more I’ll volunteer.”

“Yeah, I think I’m in dire need of some practice.” Dropping a kiss into Kíli’s hair Fíli lifts his head so he can look at the brunet. “My skills are a bit rusty.”  
  
“We can practice all day, if you’d like.” Leaning up a bit Kíli presses their lips together in a kiss that lasts only a few moments and then smiles almost shyly. “Maybe we can take a shower later.”

“Like… together?” A light blush spreads on Fíli’s cheeks. “That’s a smooth way to ask if you can get me naked.”

“Ugh, never mind. Forget I said anything.” Letting go of the blond Kíli rolls onto his other side and buries his flushing face into the second pillow. He still can’t help but smile and moves the pillow over top his head.

Fíli laughs and rolls over to the side so he can press a little kiss to Kíli’s shoulder. “Okay, I didn’t hear anything.”  
  
“But would you want to?” Lifting his head up Kíli looks over his shoulder at the blond, cheeks flushed a light pink from his blush and from having his face buried in the pillow. “I mean, we don’t have to if you’re not comfortable. I just thought it could be nice. But really, we don’t have to.”

“I… I don’t know.” Biting his lips Fíli looks down at the blanket and starts to tug at it a bit. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s a tempting thought but your shower is really small and I … well, I’ve never been with a guy before in any way so it’s just a bit… I don’t know.”

Turning himself around to face Fíli and propping his head up on his hand Kíli smiles softly and slides a finger beneath the blond’s chin to tip it up. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Leaning in he presses a kiss to Fíli’s forehead. “Maybe someday we get there but I’m perfectly happy to have you like this.”

“I’m pretty sure we’ll get there,” Fíli mumbles and cuddles close, burying his face in the crook of Kíli’s neck to hide the new blush on his cheeks. “But maybe not today.”  
  
Lying his head down on the pillow Kíli smiles and wraps his arm around Fíli’s middle, kissing his sleep tousled hair. “We don't have to do anything you’re not ready for, okay?”

Fíli nods and smiles against Kíli’s skin, wrapping his arms around the younger man and holding tight. “I’ll remember that.”  
  
Squeezing his arm Kíli nods and slides his fingers along Fíli’s back in a lazy manner. “Wanna sleep a bit longer and then go down to the dock? We could go for a swim if it’s warm enough.”

Fíli hums and nods again, his eyes already shut. “I like that idea. Especially the sleeping part but swimming sounds good too.”  
  
“Well then let’s go back to sleep for a bit and see where the day takes us from there.” With a little smile another kiss is pressed to Fíli’s hair.

Fíli snuggles closer to get more comfortable, his head pillowed on Kíli's chest so he can listen to the brunet's heartbeat. “That’s a good plan. Sleep well.”

“You too.”  
  
After a few moments they both drift back to sleep and their breathing evens out, Bard wandering back in a few minutes later and jumping up onto the bed to join them in their morning nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this [awesome fanart](http://mausart.tumblr.com/post/112341839480/a-grumpy-grump-a-business-blondie-getting-scruffy) done by the lovely [Vickymaus](http://mausart.tumblr.com/) :)

Slamming the door to the truck shut and balancing a medium sized box in his arms is no easy task for Kíli, especially when he has a heavy bag hanging from said arm. Juggling his things around he heads toward the house and hears Bard bark from inside, smiling as he carefully opens the door and steps inside.

Fíli is sitting in the chair under the window that overlooks the lake and he glances up from his sketchbook when Kíli steps into the house. “I come baring gifts,” the brunet says, walking over to Fíli. “One for you,” handing over the box he smiles and shifts the bag onto his other arm. “And one for me.”

Inside his bag is the new axe and chisel he had bought in town for splitting wood for the winter, Fíli’s gift a much nicer one.

The blond chuckles and sits up properly, his open sketchbook balancing on his thighs as he carefully opens the box. A smile spreads on his face as he sees the chocolate cake inside of it. Bard pushes past Kíli to sniff at the box, then looks up at him as if he wants to know where his gift is.

“I know where his priorities lie,” the brunet says to Fíli as he gives one of the treats from his bag to the excited dog. “Do you like it?” Nodding to the box Kíli ignores the way his cheeks colour lightly.

“Is this Bombur's famous chocolate cake?” Looking up at the younger man Fíli smiles. “If it's half as good as you told me then I'm pretty sure I will love it. Thank you, Kíli.”

“Yeah, I called him a few days ago and asked if he would make one for me. For you.” Setting his heavy bag down Kíli rests the second treat on Bard’s nose and smiles when the Labrador keeps completely still. “He was more than happy to make it and he wants you to let him know what you think the next time you see him.” He waits a few moments and then nods the dog. “Okay.”

Bard flips his nose up and eagerly devours his treat, barking happily and pushing his head into Kíli's hand for a pat. Fíli watches them with a grin and sets his sketchbook down onto the coffee table before grabbing the box and standing up. “How about we eat it now? It's the perfect time for cake.”

“Sounds good to me.” Ruffling Bard’s ears Kíli smiles and follows Fíli out to the kitchen. “I’m going to chop some firewood after and then make a late lunch. I think there’s some chicken in the refrigerator I can put on the grill.”

“Sounds great. After the cake we won't need lunch right away and I bet you’ll get some energy for chopping your wood.” Reaching up Fíli opens one of the cupboard and pulls out two plates.

Pulling a drawer open Kíli takes out two forks and leans against the countertop with a smile. “Yeah, either I’ll get some energy to do work or I’ll want to curl up with you on the couch for a nap, it’s kind of a gamble.”

“We will see what wins in the end.” With a grin Fíli puts the cake onto their plates and hands one of them to Kíli. “I won't complain about the cuddles but firewood is important too.”

“Especially when we need the firewood to cuddle in the winter.” With a wink Kíli moves over to the table and takes a seat, waiting for Fíli before starting into his cake.

Cutting off a piece of cake Fíli pops it into his mouth and moans around the fork as soon as the taste of it hits his tongue. “Gods, that's the best chocolate cake that exists on this planet.” Licking his lips Fíli grins a little. “But don't tell Bilbo I said that.”

Kíli laughs and eats a bite of his own, humming at the rich flavour. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” Setting the fork down Kíli gets up to grab Fíli a glass of milk and himself a water. “But the cake Bilbo sent was amazing, I hope he sends more before you have to leave.”

“That's very possible.” Talking the cool glass Fíli gives the brunet a thankful smile. “He loves to bake and he always makes too much for just himself and Thorin.”

“Thorin’s the uncle you work with, right?” Sitting back down Kíli picks up his fork once more and takes a huge bite of cake. “Damn, that’s good.”

“Yes.” Taking a sip of his milk Fíli sets the glass down onto the table and picks his fork back up with the left hand. “The company belongs to him.”

The brunet hums as he chews his cake. Bard wanders over and sniffs at the floor looking for dropped crumbs, walking under the table to go and sit next to Fíli.

The blond looks down at him and chuckles, reaching down which his free hand and petting his head. “It's chocolate cake, buddy. I don't think that's a very good thing for dogs.”

“You’ve already had two treats, Bard. Soon you’ll become lazy and want to lie around all day instead of chase squirrels.” Finishing up his cake Kíli gets up to go open the door, Bard licking Fíli’s fingers before walking over to the brunet and slipping out. Letting the door shut once more Kíli shakes his head and clears away his plate, setting it into the sink and then drinking down half of his water.

“Are you going to hang around inside for a while? Or maybe you want to come learn how to chop wood, it’s lots of fun.”

“I'd like to watch, if that's okay.” Finishing his cake Fíli stands up to put his plate into the sink as well, then grabbing his glass of milk and finishing that off too. “Can I bring my sketchbook?”

“Sure, that’s fine with me. Maybe we’ll both even get a bit of a tan.” Kíli smiles and walks into the living room to grab the bag from town, picking up Fíli’s sketchbook and the pencils sitting on top of it and carrying them over to the blond. “Shall we?”

Taking his sketchbook out of Kíli's hands Fíli nods. “Let's go.”

They walk outside and Kíli moves over toward the little shed right at the edge of the trees. There’s a large tree stump there and he pulls the new axe out of the bag, setting it down and glancing around for somewhere that Fíli can sit.

“There’s another stump over there you can sit on if that will work,” he points a few paces away and soon Bard appears out of the woods with a stick in his mouth.

“That will do just fine.” With a smile Fíli takes the stick from Bard and throws it for the excited dog before sitting down and opening his sketchbook to a free page.

Kíli nods and fetches the first piece of wood to cut, sitting it on the stump and picking up his axe. He tests it in his hands and adjusts the grip a bit, letting out a breath and lifting it up for the first strike.

The pieces of wood fall off the stump and to the ground and the brunet smiles, reaching for the next one and doing the same. This one takes a few hits but the split pieces fall to the ground with the others, a small pile beginning to form.

Fíli watches him with a smile before he shifts his attention back to the sketchbook in his hands. He lifts his pencil and lets it fly over the page again while Bard comes back and lies down in the grass next to him.

After a few more logs have been split Kíli lifts his arm to wipe the sweat of his brow on his sleeve, setting the axe down and tugging his t-shirt up over his head. He tosses it to the ground by the bag and grabs another piece of wood to start chopping again.

The pause in the chopping sound makes Fíli look up from his book and his pencil stops as he can't help but stare at Kíli. He's cuddled up against that chest almost every night since their little trip to the pub but out here in the sunlight it's different than in the dark bedroom. Here he can really see Kíli, can watch the muscles shifting under the brunet's tan skin as he lifts the axe to split another piece of wood while his skin is almost glowing in the soft summer light and it's hard to even try to look away.

“I hope this isn’t too boring,” Kíli calls as he lifts the axe once more, bringing it down with a dull thud. Glancing over at Fíli he smiles at him and a snoozing Bard. “You’re actually getting a bit of colour from being out in the sun, even.”

“Oh... yeah... must be the sun,” Fíli mumbles and quickly looks down into his sketchbook again, trying to hide his deepening blush.

“Well, I’m almost done here so we can go inside soon. Maybe I’ll jump in the lake to cool off.” Striking one last log Kíli sets the axe aside and begins to pick up the wood and stack it nicely. “Whatcha drawing? Or is that rude to ask an artist?”

“Nothing.” The answer comes too quick and Fíli bites his lips at that, the blush darkening even more. “Just doodles.”

Kíli pauses his stacking and looks over at Fíli, a slow grin spreading on his face. “Doodles that make you blush?”

“It's not a blush, it's the sun. I'm blond, sensitive skin and all.”

“Uh huh, sure.” Shaking his head a bit Kíli finishes stacking the wood and smiles. “Well we wouldn’t want your sensitive skin to burn so how about we head in and make some lunch?”

“So no jumping into the lake for you?” Closing his sketchbook Fíli stands up and brushes a few strands of hair out of his still red face.

“Nah, maybe later. If I go in now Bard will want to swim too and then the house will smell like wet dog.”

“You're right, that's probably not very good before lunch.” Looking down at the still sleeping dog Fíli smiles. “Shall I wake him or leave him here for a bit longer?”

“He can stay out here a bit longer.” Leaning the axe against the shed Kíli takes out the chisel and sets it on the stump before stuffing the plastic bag in his pocket. “He’ll wake up in a bit anyway, he loves chicken.”

Fíli nods and walks over to the brunet, hugging his sketchbook to his chest. “Then let's go and get lunch ready.”

Kíli nods and grabs his shirt before they head up toward the house, the brunet moving into the kitchen to wash his hands in the sink. After he’s finished he pulls the chicken out of the refrigerator to let it rest a bit before cooking.

“So can I see your doodles?”

“They are nothing special, really.” Biting his lips Fíli brushes his fingertips over the cover of the book. “Don't expect real art.”

“Oh yeah, because I know what ‘real’ art is.” Pulling his chair closer to the blond’s at the kitchen table Kíli sits down and pets the free chair next to him, smiling and nodding at the sketchbook. “You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to.”

“Don't tell me you've never heard of Monet or Picasso or Van Gogh. They are real artists. I'm just someone with a pencil.” Taking the few steps over to the kitchen table Fíli sits down on the chair **.** He opens the first page of his sketchbook and pushes it closer to Kíli so he can look at the picture of Bard lying on the carpet in the living room, sun shining onto him from the picture window.

Kíli’s eyes widen and he glances over into the living room as if he’ll see Bard lying there like in the picture. There are at least a hundred tiny details Fíli has put into the picture and it looks so real. “You really drew that?”

Fíli shrugs his shoulders. “As I said, it's not much. Just doodles.”

“It’s not just a doodle, it’s really great. It looks just like a photograph.” Kíli can’t pull his eyes away from the drawing. “And you did this with those cheap pencils from Bofur’s?”

“Well, I don't have others, so yeah. But they are more than enough for what I'm doing.” Nudging the pencil that lies on the table a little with his fingerFíli lets it spin around itself.

“I’ll have to ask Bofur if they can get better ones,” Kíli muses as he sits back a bit, still staring at the drawing. “This really is amazing, Fíli. You have a lot of talent.”

“You don't have to pretend anything to make me happy.” Giving the brunet a little smile Fíli reaches over and turns the page to the next picture, one of Bard and Kíli together. “I appreciate the gesture but I can see that it isn't perfect. They are just sketches and I'm not an artist, but it's a nice hobby and it's the best I can do.”

“What are you talking about?” Dragging his eyes up from the new drawing Kíli frowns at the blond. “Fíli, I’m not pretending about anything. These are really good, did you take art classes or something?”

Shaking his head Fíli nudges the pencil again. “No. There was a time when I wanted to go to art school but then I realized it's a bit of an unrealistic dream to live off art alone so I dropped it.”

“But it’s not really an unrealistic dream.” Looking down at the sketchbook Kíli reaches out to trace his own detailed features, careful not to smudge the lines. “Lots of people live off their artworks so why couldn’t you? You already have the talent for it.”

“Talent alone isn't enough. There’s a lot of practice that goes into it, a lot of time, and I'm already twenty-seven with a job that doesn't give me much time to practice with it.”

“So work on it a bit more. Go home a few hours earlier from work and use that time for yourself to do what you love to do.” Glancing up at the blond Kíli bites his lip before he just says what’s on his mind. “There’s no time limit on your dreams, Fíli. So you’re twenty-seven, who cares? You could be sixty and still be an awesome artist. You just have to make time so you can work at it and practice and I know you’ll succeed.”

“I was planning on making time and cutting back at work but I was thinking about doing something else with this extra time.” Looking down at the pencil Fíli blushes a bit.

“That’s great that you want to take some time for yourself.” Kíli smiles and tilts his head when he notices the light blush on the blond’s cheeks. “You really need to be happy.”

“I was hoping that the time would include you.” Giving the pencil a little push Fíli bites his lips and looks up at Kíli. “I know what we have is still new but I don't want it to be a fling and for it to be over as soon as I have to go back to the city. I want to keep seeing you.”

Kíli blinks dumbly as he tries to understand. “You want to…” He rests his hand over Fíli’s and the pencil when the blond pushes at it again. “You’re not going to dump me before you leave?”

“No. That was never the plan.” Looking at Kíli with a little frown Fíli shakes his head. “It's not going to be easy, of course. Long distance relationships never are, but maybe we can make it work somehow. I can try to come back here as often as I can, maybe every second or third weekend, something like that.I'm sure it's possible to clear my schedule and make it work.” Stopping his rambling Fíli bites his lips again, a little insecurity showing up in his eyes. “Or is that too much?”

A smile spreads across Kíli’s face and he tightens his hold on Fíli’s hand, turning it so he can lace their fingers together. “I’d love to have you here as often as I can,” he says, a warmth growing in his chest that spreads to his fingers and toes. “But I don’t want to cause any trouble for you at work.”

“You won't, don't worry. I will figure out a way that will work out for everyone.” Fíli smiles a bit relieved and squeezes Kíli's fingers softly. “But not right now. There is still time before I have to go back and I'd rather not think about leaving at all until I really have to.”

Nodding his head Kíli lifts their hands up to press his lips lightly to the back of Fíli’s before he leans in a presses a soft kiss to his lips. After a few seconds he pulls back with a smile and lets go of his hand to stand. “That sounds good, I don’t want to think about you leaving either.” He walks over to the door and props it open while lighting the small grill on the porch. Once the task is done he comes back inside but instead of going over to the chicken he stops at the table and dips his head for another kiss.

Fíli smiles and captures Kíli's lips in a warm kiss before pulling back a little and reaching for his sketchbook again. Opening it at the page he was working on the blond pushes it over to Kíli so he can look at it. “If you laugh I'll hit you with this book.”

Leaning over the blond’s shoulder Kíli smiles when he sees the drawing. It’s from earlier and it’s not the lake scene he had thought Fíli was drawing. Instead a picture of himself chopping logs is drawn into the sketchbook, Fíli capturing even the smallest details like how his hair had clung to his neck and how his grip was positioned on the axe.

“You amaze me, Fíli.” Resting his chin on the shorter man’s head Kíli wraps long arms around his shoulders. “But it looks like I need a haircut.”

“Does it?” Flipping through the book Fíli stops with a chuckle at a picture of Kíli sleeping, his hair a total mess and spread out all over the pillow. “Well, maybe a bit if you don't like it that long.”

"Oh wow, I really do need a haircut. That’s sexy." Pressing a kiss into Fíli’s hair with a little laugh the brunet leans back and walks to the counter to get the chicken ready. “I’m due for a haircut soon anyway, but thanks for showing me your drawings.”

He looks up to see Fíli turning in his seat to face him, giving the blond a smile. “What would you like with your chicken? Roasted vegetables? Corn on the cob?”

“Roasted vegetables sound delicious.” Running a hand through his hair Fíli returns the smile. “And thank you. For not laughing at me.”

Kíli shakes his head and carries the plate of chicken over to the door, pausing in the doorway and giving the blond a smile. “I wouldn’t laugh, I look forward to seeing you achieve your dream one day.” With a little nod the brunet steps outside to put the chicken on the grill, Bard’s soft bark coming through the screen door followed by Kíli’s soft murmuring.

Fíli can't help but smile at the warmth that spreads through him. Kíli's words make his heart burst with happiness and love. Brushing his fingertips gently over the drawing of Kíli one last time Fíli closes the sketchbook before getting up and following the brunet outside to help with their lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **special note** - We will be posting the new chapter of Opposites Attract next Sunday so we'll see you on the 15th for the next chapter of Make Me See The Stars Again :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the [amazing graphic](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com/post/113546209953/make-me-see-the-stars-again-by-liddie-and-lina) that [Erica](http://damnitfili.tumblr.com) has made for the story :D

Kíli wakes to darkness and the sound of crickets coming in through the open window. For a moment he's confused of what has woken him up in the middle of the night because there was no bad dream this time but as he reaches over to cuddle up against Fíli he notices the empty spot beside him, the mattress already cold.

Sitting up in bed Kíli looks around with a yawn, rubbing at his eyes and reaching over to hit a button on the little alarm clock at the bedside table. The glowing green numbers tell him it’s half past two in the morning and the brunet swings his legs over the side of the bed to stand.

Lifting a hand to scratch at his side Kíli opens the door and sees the light coming from down at the living room, his bare feet barely making any noise on the hardwood floors as he walks down to try and find Fíli.

He doesn't have to look far. As soon as he steps into the living room he spots the blond on the couch, Bard's head in his lap and a book in his hand that he lowers to give Kíli a little smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Kíli says, his voice still rough from sleep. “Can’t sleep again?”

“I woke up an hour ago and couldn't fall back asleep so I thought I'd go and read for a bit.” Giving Kíli a soft smile Fíli cards his fingers through Bard's fur. “You look tired. You should go back to bed.”

With a soft hum Kíli moves to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, drinking it down and only spilling a few drops on his chest. “It’s not the same,” he says while wiping at his skin, setting the glass back down and wandering into the living room. “You’re nicely warm and the bed is cold now.”

“I'm sorry about that.” Taking the bookmark from the back of the book Fíli slips it between the pages. “I didn't want to switch on the light in the bedroom and disturb your sleep.”

“I would have probably slept through it,” Kíli says while walking over and sitting on the edge of the couch. “But you can make it up to me by coming back to bed.”

Bard lifts his head out of Fíli's lap for a moment to look at Kíli, his tail wagging lazily to greet him before he flops his head back down.

“I'm not sure if I can fall asleep again now.”

“You could read in bed. The light on the nightstand won’t bother me.” Reaching out Kíli runs his fingers through Bard’s fur and scratches behind his ears. “But if you like it out here I can leave you alone. I’ll just go into the cold bedroom, probably catch the flu or something.”

Fíli can't help the laugh that bubbles up inside of him. Shaking his head he leans over to the brunet to place a soft kiss onto his lips. “We can't have that, of course. I’ll come with you and take the book along, just in case sleep won't come.”

Kíli smiles in his little victory and when they pull apart he nods toward Bard. “What about this guy? Are you going to bring him along too?”

“I think so.” Carding his fingers through Bard's thick dark fur once more Fíli grins. “Two handsome guys in bed with me, I'm really lucky.”

The brunet laughs and gets to his feet, Bard following him and stretching once he gets onto the floor again. “I think Bard and I are the lucky ones.” Kíli reaches a hand down to help Fíli up.

Fíli takes it and lets Kíli pull him up from the couch. Leaning up he places a soft kiss on the brunet's cheek. “Maybe we're all very lucky.”

“I’d say we are.” Lacing his fingers with Fíli’s warmer ones the younger man reaches over to flip the light off and tugs the blond across the room toward the hallway. Bard follows them and goes to his over-sized pillow by the door, sniffing at it before he lies down comfortably.

The blond stops at his side of the bed and sets the book down on the little nightstand. “If you're so cold maybe we should close the window.”

“Nah, if we leave it open then I have a good excuse to steal your warmth.” Untangling his fingers Kíli crawls across Fíli’s side of the bed and onto his own, patting the mattress beside him.

Fíli sits down onto the bed and slips his feet under the blanket before lying down next to the younger man. “You still need an excuse for that?”

Scooting closer to Fíli and wrapping his arms tightly around him Kíli smiles. “Not really, but we can’t have everyone knowing how much I like cuddles.”

The blond chuckles and buries his face in the crook of Kíli's neck. “I see. That would totally destroy your grumpy grump in the woods image.”

“That’s right and we can’t have others showing up for cuddles. I already split my time between you and Bard, I think that’s quite enough.” Grinning in the dark Kíli presses a kiss to Fíli’s hair.

“You're right.” Running his fingers through Kíli's long hair Fíli smiles. “Sharing you with Bard is hard enough already.”

A silly smile spreads across the younger man’s face and Kíli slides his fingers up and down Fíli’s back, slipping them under his shirt to soak up the warmth of bare skin. “More like I’m the one who has to share you. Bard already steals kisses when he can.”

“What can I say? He's a very charming dog,” Fíli chuckles and wraps a strand of dark hair around his fingers, tugging lightly. “How could I ever say no to those kisses?”

Kíli rolls his eyes and leans in for a kiss, pressing his palm flat against Fíli’s back. “He’s become so spoiled.”

“Just like you,” Fíli mumbles into the kiss, a smile spreading on his lips as Kíli huffs.

“I’m not spoiled.” Using his hand Kíli tugs the blond a bit closer and buries his nose in Fíli’s neck to hide his yawn. “Just happy.”

“Happy is good.” Smiling softly Fíli closes his eyes. “I'm happy too.”

“That’s good. You should be happy, and you smile more often now.” Letting his eyes drift shut Kíli hums softly, a bit out of tune.

The humming vibrating softly through his body combined with the sound of Kíli's heartbeat slowly pulls Fíli towards sleep, the smile still on his lips as his breathing evens out only a few minutes later.

Cracking an eye open a little while later Kíli makes sure Fíli’s chest moves evenly as he sleeps before reaching to tug the blanket up a bit more. Once he’s settled he leans into the older man and closes his eyes again, soaking up with warmth and letting himself be lulled to sleep within a few moments.

* * *

 

Soft morning light fills the room through the still open window, casting golden rays onto the floor and bed. The birds around the lake house are greeting the summer sun with their songs but Fíli just mumbles something unintelligible at them, turns around to snuggle into Kíli's back and sleeps on, ignoring their happy chirping completely.

The brunet blinks sleepily and yawns into his pillow, pushing back against the heat of Fíli’s body as he slowly starts to wake. After a few moments a little frown tugs at his lips when he feels something nudging at his lower back, a slow smile spreading when he realizes what it is.

Biting his lip Kíli presses himself back a bit more. When he lifts his head and glances over his shoulder he finds the blond still asleep but pressed tight against him.

A soft moan spills over Fíli's lips when Kíli shifts under him a little, his hips pressing forward to get a bit of friction against the younger man's backside.

Kíli rocks himself lazily against Fíli as the blond begins to wake, his hand reaching back to settle lightly on the older man’s hip.

Sleepy blue eyes blink open slowly as another moan tumbles over the blond's lips. It takes a few more seconds for Fíli to realize what he's doing and for his hips to stop moving.

Rubbing his thumb along Fíli’s hipbone through his shirt the brunet glances over his shoulder with a soft smile, rocking his hips back once more. “Morning.”

“Sorry,” Fíli mumbles and buries his flaming red cheeks in Kíli's back to hide as he tries to pull his hips back a little. “I'm sorry. And good morning.”

“Hey,” Kíli protests, pulling his hand back so he can turn around to face the blond. Fíli won’t look him in the eye so Kíli huffs, dipping his head for a kiss and mumbling against his lips. “Don’t say you’re sorry or I’ll have to apologize too.”

“But it's a bit rude to use you like that without asking,” Fíli murmurs into the kiss, already melting under Kíli's soft lips. “Especially because we’ve never done that before.”

“But we’re both very familiar with this problem.” Pulling back a bit Kíli lets his hand wander down Fíli’s chest and dips a finger just beneath his shorts. “And trust me, I could have pushed you off the bed if I wanted.” With a little smile Kíli leans in for another kiss, slipping another finger past the waistband of Fíli’s shorts.

“You're right. I have no doubt that you really would have done that if you would have wanted me to stop.” Shifting his hips a tiny bit closer Fíli deepens the kiss a little more, one hand slipping into Kíli's sleep-tousled hair.

A low hum fills the room and when Fíli doesn’t try to stop him Kíli slides a hand into the blond’s shorts, fingers wrapping around his length and stroking slowly.

A breathless moan slips past the blond's lips into the kiss, Fíli's hips automatically rolling into the touch to get more of it. The fingers in Kíli's hair tighten as Fíli pulls him even closer.

Breaking from the kiss Kíli buries his face into the warm skin of Fíli’s neck and moans softly, working his hand over the blond as his hips rock forward a bit. It’s a bit clumsy and the angle is a little odd but the noises Fíli is making go straight down to the younger man’s cock.

Fíli's free hand settles on Kíli's hip, his fingertips slipping under the soft shirt and stroking the warm skin below, drawing patters into the brunet's hipbone and following the line of the waistband of his boxer shorts.

“Yeah,” Kíli murmurs softly, kissing Fíli’s neck and nudging his hips forward a bit in encouragement.

Slipping his hand into the short slowly Fíli wraps his fingers around Kíli's cock, biting his lips as the brunet gives a little hiss. “Sorry, they’re a bit cool in the morning. Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Kíli groans lowly, bucking into Fíli’s touch as if he can’t get enough. “They’ll warm up.” Flicking his thumb along the head of the blond’s cock Kíli grins against his skin when he hears the soft noise Fíli makes.

With a shiver he bucks into the touch, seeking more of it while his hand keeps moving around Kíli's cock and tightening his grip a little.

Panting softly Kíli lifts his head up a bit and catches Fíli’s lips in a messy kiss, trying to match the movements of his hand. Heat is coiling in the pit of his stomach but he presses on and against Fíli. “I’m close… stamina’s not so good in the mornings.”

“I'll remember that.” With a little grin against Kíli's lips Fíli twists his hand a bit and lets his thumb stroke over the head of the brunet's cock.

“Aaah.” Burying his face into the blond’s shoulder once more Kíli bucks and tries to get more of the friction around his cock. He squeezes around Fíli’s length and blows warm air over his skin, lifting his head a bit and looking up with heavy eyes. “Do you uh, wanna finish like this? Or…” Trailing off he rolls his hips forward so they almost brush together.

Fíli just moans breathlessly and crushes their lips back together in a heated kiss, his hips moving forward to meet Kíli's.

The younger man pulls his hand free and slides it down Fíli’s thigh, hiking it up to rest over his own as he rocks a bit harder against the blond. “This okay?” He pants against soft lips, the bed creaking as they move together.

“Yeah.” The fabric of their boxers between them doesn't make it easy but it works nonetheless. Fíli flicks his thumb over Kíli's cock once more as his own rubs against his hand, drinking the moan from his lips as he bucks his hips harder against the brunet.

After a few more strokes the younger man comes hard over Fíli’s hand, hips rolling as he bites against the blond’s shoulder. In his haze he slips his hand back into Fíli’s shorts and works him over with fast, messy strokes, breathing hard against warm skin.

“Kíli.” The brunet's name stumbles over Fíli's lips in a low moan as he comes over the younger man's fingers, his hips jerking forward into the tight grip on his cock to ride it out. He buries his face in dark hair and holds tight onto Kíli with his free hand, shaking through his orgasm while breathing the brunet's name over and over again.

The quiet room is filled with soft panting as they catch their breath, a few bird calls and a warm breeze coming in through the open window. Kíli presses kisses along Fíli’s shoulder and neck as he slips his hand free and wipes it on the side of his shorts.

Fíli pulls his hand back slowly and shifts a bit so they lie more comfortable, still a little out of breath and his heart racing. “We maybe need a shower.”

“Maybe in a minute.” The words are mumbled against the blond’s skin and Kíli yawns. “You can take the first one but right now I don’t wanna let you go yet.”

“Or... we could just take one together.”

Lifting his head up Kíli looks at the older man with wide eyes, a smile spreading on his face as he leans in for a soft kiss. “We can do that. Saving water and electricity and all.”

Laughing into the kiss Fíli wraps his arms around the brunet. “Saving water was totally what I was thinking about.”

“Of course it was.” Kíli pulls away from the kiss when they hear Bard come wandering into the bedroom followed by a soft whine of someone who is hungry.

Letting his arms fall down onto the bed Fíli grins. “Seems it's time to get up now. Someone wants attention and food.”

Rolling to sit up Kíli winces at the sticky wetness in his shorts and makes a face, scrubbing an arm over his face as he gets to his feet. “I’ll feed the beast,” he says while dropping his shorts down to the floor and stepping out of them, grabbing a new pair from his unorganized drawers and slipping them on quickly.

Bard wags his tail when he sees Kíli up and moving around, the brunet reaching to pat his head as he turns to Fíli. “But you can be in charge of playing with him later.”

“I can do that.” Sitting up Fíli drags his clean hand through his hair. “But first we really need a shower and then some breakfast.”

“No problem. I’ll feed Bard and let him out and then meet you in the shower?”

“That sounds good.” Swinging his legs out of the bed Fíli stands up and stretches his arms over his head, making his shirt riding up a bit.

“You tease.” Tearing his eyes away from the blond with a groan Kíli whistles for Bard and they disappear down the hall, the sound of the Labrador’s food being poured into the metal bowl coming a few moments later.

Fíli chuckles, crosses the hallway and walks over to the little bathroom, leaving the door slightly open and starting the shower to get the right temperature. Stripping out of his clothes he waits just a little bit longer before stepping under the spray, a soft sigh slipping past his lips as the water hits his skin.

It takes a few minutes for the bathroom door to be pushed open but Kíli closes it once he slips inside. The room already gathers a bit of steam from the hot water and the brunet wiggles out of his underwear, stepping up to the shower and knocking on the wall next to it. “Permission to enter?”

“Permission granted,” comes the answer from inside the shower, an amused smile swinging in it.

With a grin Kíli steps into the tiny shower and leans back against the wall to give Fíli all the space he can manage. Reaching a hand out he feels the water and finds it at the perfect temperature. “It’s nicely cosy in here.”

“I can turn the temperature down if it's too hot for you,” Fíli offers and pushes his wet hair out of his face.

“No, I like it.” Offering a smile to the older man Kíli nods to the bottle on the ledge. “Can I help you wash your hair?”

“Sure, if you want to.” Taking the bottle Fíli moves a step closer to the brunet and hands it over before leaning in for a quick kiss. “Thank you.”

Smiling against Fíli’s lips Kíli opens the bottle and pours a bit into his hand before leaning back and settling it on the ledge once more. “It’s my pleasure.” He lifts his hands and runs them through Fíli’s hair, scratching the soap into the blond’s scalp lightly and humming. “Your hair looks different since you got here, I like it.”

Closing his eyes Fíli leans into the touch and sets his hands on Kíli's hips. “It grew a bit and I'm not slicking it back anymore. That might be it.”

“Maybe.” Dipping his head a kiss is placed onto Fíli’s forehead as Kíli continues to rub the soap in. “I like the growing curls.”

Once he’s sure he has all of Fíli’s hair nicely covered in the thick bubbles Kíli leans back and slides his hands down to rest on the blond’s shoulders, pressing a bit to get him back into the spray of the water.

“If I don't slick them back they get curly very fast.” Leaning back into the running water Fíli lets Kíli wash out all of the shampoo before he brushes all his wet hair back and reaches for the bottle once more. Holding it up Fíli gives the brunet a smile. “Can I?”

Kíli smiles and gives a nod. “Of course.”

Stepping away from the water a bit so Kíli can wet his hair Fíli pops the lid of the bottle and pours a bit of shampoo into his hand before settling it back on the ledge. Carding his fingers through Kíli's wet hair the blond spreads the soap onto the long locks before working it in with slow circles.

“That feels great,” the brunet murmurs as he shifts a bit closer to Fíli. His arms wrap around the older man’s waist, fingers rubbing circles into wet skin to mimic the ones in his hair.

Fíli smiles and continues to spread the soap until the hair is nicely covered in bubbles. Then he leads the brunet gently back into the spray to wash all the soap back out again.

Once the bubbles are gone Kíli uses his hold on the blond’s waist and tugs him closer so they’re both under the falling water and pressed together, the younger dipping just a bit to catch Fíli’s lips in a soft kiss.

The blond hums into it, a happy smile on his lips as he wraps his arms around Kíli's neck. That's also the moment his stomach gives a low growling sound.

Kíli laughs and pulls back, reaching for the washcloth that hangs over the side of the shower and the bar of soap. “Okay, if that’s not a sign I don’t know what is.” Lathering up the fabric Kíli slides it over Fíli’s back and then his front, quickly washing him up with a smile. “Breakfast sounds very good.”

“Sorry, that wasn't very romantic,” Fíli chuckles, his cheeks pink from the blush spreading there. Taking the washcloth from the brunet Fíli returns the favour while stealing a few more kisses.

After a few more minutes they are both clean and Kíli turns the water off with one last kiss, leaning around to grab two towels and handing one to Fíli. “What are you thinking for breakfast? Cereal? Eggs?”

“Eggs sound good. Can we have bacon too?” Taking the towel from Kíli Fíli steps out of the shower and dries himself off, using the fabric to rub his hair almost dry as well so it's standing around his head in crazy curls.

“Yeah, I think there is some left.” Kíli tries not to grin too wide at the way Fíli’s hair sticks up. Drying himself quickly he reaches out with both hands and runs his fingers through the damp blond hair, slicking it back.

Fíli smiles up at him as Kíli takes a step back to admire his work. “Better now?”

“Hmm.” Shaking his head Kíli ruffles Fíli’s hair so it’s a bit messy and then gives him a smile. “There we go, much better.”

The blond laughs and shakes his head, putting his towel into a bin in the corner. “You really don't like the slicked back look very much.”

“It’s not the worst look, just not my favourite.” Kíli murmurs as he tosses his own towel into the bin, stepping up to the blond and placing a quick kiss on his lips before moving across the hall to his bedroom.

A silly smile sits on Fíli's lips as he slips over into the guest room to get some fresh clothes and underwear. When he's done dressing he leaves the mostly unused room again to meet Kíli in the hallway.

Bumping his shoulder against Fíli’s the younger man smiles and leads him down the hall while tying his hair back to keep it out of the way. “Do you want to be in charge of the eggs or the bacon?”

“I might get weak to Bard's puppy eyes if I'm in charge of the bacon.” Stepping into the kitchen Fíli gives the brunet a little grin. “And you know he will come as soon as he smells the breakfast.”

“So it’s going to be like that, then? You’re the nice parent and I’m the mean one who doesn’t give out bits of bacon.” Reaching into the refrigerator with a smile Kíli grabs the leftover bacon and the eggs, handing them to Fíli to set on the counter as he bends to grab a frying pan.

“I can't see anything wrong with it.” Setting down the items Fíli turns to let his eyes linger on Kíli's backside.

“That’s because you get to be the nice parent.” Straightening back up Kíli sets the pan onto the stove and turns to Fíli after grabbing the butter. “You, mister ‘I’ve never had a dog before’ just walks in and charms the dog I’ve raised from a puppy, completely turning him against me.”

Kíli shakes his head fondly and reaches to turn the stove on to start the bacon.

“It's not my fault,” Fíli grins, waking over to the stove to hand over the bacon, shoulder brushing against Kíli's. “It's my very charming personality. I can't help it.”

“And I can’t fault you for that.” Opening the package of bacon Kíli lies the strips into the heating pan and moves to wash his hands. Grabbing the towel on the counter he dries them and leans over to press a kiss to Fíli’s cheek before glancing at the clock. “I say he comes whining to the door in about….hmm, six minutes.”

Looking over at the clock Fíli grins. “Sounds about right so we better hurry up a bit.” Pressing a kiss to Kíli's cheek in return Fíli turns to grab the eggs from the counter. “How do you want them today, darling?”

Kíli freezes and keeps his eyes on the bacon for a few seconds longer than necessary, the endearment catching him off guard. “Sorry, what?”

“How do you want your eggs?” Setting the carton box down on the little space next to the stove Fíli watches the brunet out of the corner of his eyes. “Let's just pretend I didn't say the rest, okay? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable with it. I just thought it's what couples do, you know? Calling each other stuff. But maybe that's really stupid so... how would you like your eggs?”

Turning back around to the counter Fíli opens one of the cupboards and grabs another pan.

Leaning his hip against the counter Kíli smiles as Fíli tries to busy himself. “I’m not uncomfortable and it’s not stupid, it just caught me off guard.” The brunet waits until Fíli sets the pan onto the stove before reaching out to take hold of his arm.

“My dad used to call my mum that when she made breakfast. He’d call her all kinds of things like that for feeding us proper food and I used to sit at the table and think they were just being weird adults, but it’s nice to hear you say it.” The brunet squeezes Fíli’s arm gently and smiles with a little blush. “It kind of makes us official.”

“I like that. The thought of us being official.” Dragging a hand through his damp hair Fíli smiles a little, a blush dusting his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “But I don't have to call you anything if it's too much, you know?”

“It’s not too much, snuggle boo bear.” Kíli leans in for a kiss and can’t help but smile against Fíli’s lips, breaking away after a few seconds because he can’t hold his laughter in. “I’m sorry,” he grins, leaning away to check the bacon. “I’ll work on something proper to call you.”

“That would be nice because I might die laughing if you call me that too often.” Still chuckling Fíli reaches for one of the eggs and holds it up. “So, how do you want them? Fried or scrambled?”

“Fried is fine, love.” Leaning in for another kiss a blushing Kíli moves to flip the bacon, still smiling.

Unable to stop that stupid grin on his lips Fíli turns to the frying pan and sets to work. It's only a few moments later that the whine from the front door reaches them.

“That wasn’t even five minutes,” Kíli laughs as he steps around Fíli to head to the door. Bard sits on the little porch and wags his tail, barking happily when he sees Kíli. “Hello sir, can I help you?”

Bard barks again and presses his nose up against the screen door, his tail wagging even more excitedly when Kíli comes closer.

“Alright, come in.” Opening the door Kíli lets the Labrador in and Bard immediately goes over to Fíli in the kitchen, the brunet chuckling as he watches the dog sit expectantly at Fíli’s feet.

“Oh no, that's not fair,” Fíli laughs and points the spatula at the big dog. “I'm in charge of the eggs, not the bacon. So making those puppy eyes at me won't bring you what you want.”

Bard whines and noses at Fíli’s leg.

“He thinks he can woo the nice parent,” Kíli laughs as he walks back into the little kitchen and grabs two glasses, setting them onto the counter and ducking into the refrigerator to get the juice.

Fíli huffs and keeps an eye on the eggs. “He's so well behaved with you that with me he thinks only a bit of whining and looking cute can get him everything.”

Pouring two glasses of orange juice Kíli can’t help but grin. “Because he usually can. You’re helpless against his puppy eyes.”

“His puppy eyes aren't the only ones I'm helpless against.” With a little sigh and a grin Fíli reaches over and takes a bit of the bacon from the counter to offer it to Bard. “Here you go, buddy.”

Shaking his head Kíli removes the last of the crisp bacon and puts it on a paper towel, leaning against the counter as he watches Fíli. “Do you want toast?”

“That would be great.” Crouching down to Bard Fíli gives him a pet and runs both hands through the thick fur as he looks up at Kíli with a smile. “Coffee would be great too.”

“Coming right up.” With practiced ease Kíli gets the outdated machine ready and brewing coffee while Fíli plays with Bard, the brunet putting a few pieces of bread into the toaster and turning the stove off when the eggs are nearly finished. He pours them both a cup of coffee and adds sugar and milk to his own and lots of milk to Fíli’s before bringing them to the kitchen table.

“Think you can pull yourself from that siren to eat?” Sliding the eggs onto two plates Kíli then adds the bacon and leans against the counter as he waits for the toast.

“It's hard to say. He's very cute.” Grinning Fíli gives the Labrador one last pet before he stands up, looking down at the dog when he whines a little. “Sorry, buddy, but breakfast really sounds nice right now.”

Buttering the toast Kíli shakes his head a bit when Bard huffs and lies his head down on his paws. “You big baby, don’t act like Fíli isn’t going to sneak you more bacon under the table.” The brunet cuts the toast diagonally and then once more going the opposite way, a little smile tugging at his lips when he adds two slices to each plate and carries them to the table.

Fíli grins and washes his hands before following him over, sliding into his seat and pressing a kiss to Kíli's cheek. “Thanks for breakfast, cupcake.”

Kíli laughs and kisses Fíli back as well. “Anything for my cuddle bug.” Leaning back in his chair he digs in the drawer for two forks and hands one over.

Taking the fork from Kíli Fíli grins and stabs it into his eggs. Taking his toast he bites into it before popping a bit of egg into his mouth as well. Bard walks over to them and lies down under the table so he's in good reach of anyone who might want to give him a bit of breakfast bacon.

“So,” Kíli says as he takes a piece of toast and breaks his egg with it. “Are we boyfriends, then?” He looks up at Fíli with a shy smile, biting one side of his bottom lip before he brings his toast up.

Swallowing down Fíli reaches for this mug and wraps both hands around it without looking at Kíli. “I'd like that.”

The brunet hums with a smile, biting into his toast and reaching his foot out to bump Fíli’s shin. “Yeah? Should I ask like a proper gentleman?”

“You mean like a five year old?” Looking up from his coffee Fíli grins. “Shall I get you a piece of paper so you can write me a note with little yes and no boxes?”

“If you’d like, I might feed your bacon to Bard if you get up though.” Taking a bite of his egg Kíli smiles and sets his fork down. “If I get a yes I might just share my juice box with you at lunch.”

“Your juice box is mine then.” Taking a sip of his coffee Fíli sets his mug back down and pops the bacon into his mouth so Kíli can't give it to Bard.

Kíli can’t help the smile on his face and he knows that it probably makes him looks like an idiot but he just doesn’t care. Taking a bite of his own bacon he leans over and hands the other half down to the Labrador. “Hear that, Bard? I didn’t crash and burn.”

Bard yelps happily and licks Kíli's fingers, making the blond grin into his toast.

“Yeah, definitely a good catch.” Sitting back up Kíli reaches for his glass of juice and takes a drink. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“I thought about testing those watercolours we got from Bofur.” Looking over to the window Fíli smiles at the sunshine. “It looks like a good day for that. Do you have any plans?”

“No, I haven’t thought about anything past breakfast.” Setting his juice back down Kíli cuts into his egg with one hand and holds another piece of toast with the other. “Maybe I’ll fish from the dock.”

“You just need to be careful that Bard won't want to take a swim and scare away all your fish.” Finishing off his toast Fíli grabs his glass of orange juice and sips on it.

“That’s why I’m hoping you’d keep him busy being a model or something.” Shovelling the egg into his mouth Kíli hums and slides his toast across the plate. “At least until I can get a few fish for dinner.”

Fíli drains his glass and nods, setting it back down onto the table and finishing off his last bit of bacon. “I can do that.”

Kíli finishes his breakfast a few moments later and sits back with a smile, coffee in hand. “I knew I could count on you.” Sipping on his coffee Kíli glances out at the lake, the morning sun shining off the water. “How about I clean up here and you go get your stuff ready?”

“If that's okay with you.” When Kíli gives a nod Fíli finishes off the last bit of his coffee and stands up. Leaning over he kisses the brunet's cheek with a smile. “Thank you, honey bun. See you in a minute.”

“Sounds good.” Pushing his chair back once Fíli disappears the brunet gets to his feet and collects their dishes, unable to stop the smile still on his face. Bard hangs around for a bit and gets a small piece of bacon for his time, then wandering down the hall toward the soft noises Fíli is making in the bedroom.

Putting his painting supplies into a bag Fíli smiles at the dog when he enters the room and gives him a few pets before he gathers the rest of the things he needs. Bard walks him back to the front door, happy to get out into the sunshine soon, and Fíli pokes his head into the kitchen as they pass by. “Ready?”

“Yep.” Shutting the faucet off Kíli wipes his hands on his shorts and gives Fíli a smile. “Let’s go enjoy the sunshine.”

Bard gives a happy bark and Fíli grins, moving over to the screen door and opening it for the excited dog. Shaking his head fondly at the Labrador Fíli slips into his boots and waits for Kíli to do the same before they both step out into the bright summer morning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the great response we've gotten with this story, it really means a lot to us :D These two have come a long way from the train station, haven't they? ;)
> 
> Now time for some update news. When we started posting this story we had about 70000 words pre-written for it as a whole and now we've come to a point where we have a lot of writing to do. But don't worry, we write for it just about every day and there is a plan laid out for the story as a whole but sometimes things pop up and want to be added (like this whole chapter ;)) so we're going to try and update every other Sunday from now on. 
> 
> But we will be posting a few other things here and there on the writing blog and our own blogs, and I'm 95% sure that next week we will have the next Opposites Attract chapter ready to post for you :) 
> 
> So thank you in advance for understanding and we hope you will still love this story as much as we do :)

The sun is shining brightly from a clear blue sky. It's warm and there is almost no wind to cool the summer heat down a bit. Bard is snoring softly in the sun, lying next to Fíli on the dock down by the lake and not caring about the hot weather at all.

Fíli is sitting on the edge of the dock and looking down into the clear water every now and again to catch a glimpse of the fish he’s drawing into the sketchbook on his lap. Finishing one of them he sets the pencil down and grabs the bottle of water next to him, pulling a face when he takes a sip and finds the water already warmed up by the sunshine.

He turns toward the house when he hears footsteps on the dock and sees Kíli headed his way.

“Looks like you could use a cold drink.” The brunet is carrying a thermos and is barefoot, his shirt gone and the shorts he wears riding low on his hips.

“Yes, that would be great.” Lowering the bottle Fíli sets it back down on the dock and tries not to stare too much at Kíli but he knows he's failing hard.

Stopping beside the blond man Kíli hands the thermos over with a grin. “Maybe some company, too? Seems like Bard is slacking a bit.” Taking a seat on the dock next to Fíli the younger man leans over the side for a look. “Finding any sea monsters?”

“Not yet.” Unscrewing the thermos Fíli takes a big gulp of lemonade, sighing softly as the cool liquid fills his mouth.

Kíli leans over to look at the drawing in the sketchbook, his eyes flicking up to Fíli’s. “Seems like you’ve caught some fish.”

Taking another sip Fíli sets the bottle back down and screws the lid onto it with a nod. “In the best way I can manage. Sadly we can't eat them that way.”

“They look nice though.” The brunet leans in for a quick kiss and smiles. “You can leave the dinner catching to me.”

“I think I can live with that.” Giving Kíli one more smile Fíli turns to look back into the water. “But they are really nice to look at.”

“They like to eat bread,” the brunet says randomly as he looks into the lake. “My mum and I used to feed them little pieces of bread from the dock while we waited for my dad to come back from fishing.” Nudging the older man with his shoulder Kíli smiles. “Want me to go grab some?”

“Maybe in a bit.” Closing his sketchbook Fíli lies it down on the dock and flops onto his back to look up into the sky. There are only a few fluffy clouds but apart from that everything is bright blue.

Kíli shrugs and stretches his legs out, lying back next to Fíli and staring at the sky.

“That one looks a bit like a duck.” Grinning Fíli points up into the sky at one of the clouds.

Tilting his head a bit Kíli chuckles as he recognizes the shape. “It kind of does.” He lifts an arm and points a few clouds over. “That one over there looks like a whale.”

“And over there comes a boat.” Turning his head towards Kíli Fíli grins. “Very water themed today, the sky.”

“Maybe it’s a sign that we should go swimming.”

“I bet Bard would love that idea.” Fíli smiles at the sleeping dog. “Or maybe he's too lazy to move, it's hard to say.”

Rolling onto his side Kíli glances at the Labrador. “He’ll wake up as soon as you get up. And once he realizes that you’re headed toward the water it’s all over.”

“Yeah, but for that I would have to move.” Turning his head back towards the brunet Fíli grins up at him. “You see the problem?”

Kíli chuckles softly and shakes his head, a grin tugging at his lips. “I feel like you’re just inviting me to push you off the dock and into the water.”

“Don't you dare,” Fíli laughs and lies his arm over his eyes to avoid looking into the sun.

Turning his head so he can look at the older man Kíli smiles. Fíli’s skin has taken on a bit of a sun kissed tan from the time he’s spent outside and his ears are still a bit pink to match the slight burn on his cheeks from falling asleep on the dock the other day.

Turning onto his side Kíli pillows his head on a hand and reaches over to trail his fingers lightly along Fíli’s forearm.

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he slowly lifts his arm to look at Kíli, free hand reaching out to bury in Kíli's dark hair and tug lightly.

That’s all it takes for Kíli to lean in and press his lips to Fíli’s in a soft kiss.

With a sigh Fíli tilts his head a bit to the side to deepen the kiss, his fingers carding through Kíli's hair as he does so.

They kiss like lazy teenagers for a few minutes until the sun gets blocked out, Kíli breaking away and turning his head to see Bard standing next to them. The Labrador’s tail is wagging and he leans his head down and licks Fíli’s cheek before either can push him away.

“Bard!”

Fíli laughs and pulls up the hem of his shirt to wipe at his face. “Seems he wants to share some of his kisses too.”

Sitting up Kíli pushes at Bard and the dog steps back, letting out a bark with his tail still wagging. “Someone needs to learn his manners. Sit, Bard.” Bard plops down beside Fíli, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he watches Kíli with excited eyes.

Reaching a hand out Kíli ruffles Bard’s fur and shakes his head. “What’s gotten into you?”

Pressing into the touch Bard barks again and then turns his head to lick Kíli's fingers.

“Maybe he's not used to share your full attention. I mean, I don't know how many people you've kissed in front of him, so maybe it's that.”

Moving his hand to scratch behind Bard’s ear Kíli leans in to press a quick kiss to the soft fur between his eyes. “That’s a smooth way to ask how many people I’ve kissed before.” He turns to Fíli and tilts his head to the side.

“I'm not asking. I don't even know if I'd want to know.” The slight flush on Fíli's cheeks gets a bit deeper and he drags a hand through his hair. “It doesn't matter anyway. It's in the past, they don't matter anymore.”

“That’s right.” Patting at Bard’s side with a smile Kíli pushes the Labrador away and he steps over to Fíli to nose at his shorts while the brunet folds his legs in front of himself and looks out over the lake.

“Did I say something wrong?” Carding his fingers through thick, dark fur Fíli sits up and leans against the big dog a bit. “It's not like I'm not interested in your past, because I am. I just don't want to be nosy and the subject of past relationships can be a touchy one. And I'm babbling again.”

A little sigh slips past Kíli’s lips and he shifts, scooting toward the edge of the dock and letting his legs hang over the side. His toes skim the surface of the cool water and he looks over at Fíli.

“You didn’t say anything wrong, it’s nothing. I know that kind of thing isn’t the best conversation so we don’t have to talk about it at all.”

Fíli frowns a little and lets go of Bard's fur, then scoots over to sit beside Kíli, his legs not long enough so his feet only touch the water if a little wave comes their way. “The reason why I was in hospital before coming here wasn't the best conversation but we still got through that, so I think I can survive a few ex-boyfriends or girlfriends if you want to tell me about it.”

“There’s not much to tell,” Kíli says with a shrug. “I went through a rough patch for a while after my parents died and I wouldn’t really call them girlfriends or boyfriends, more like people just passing through town.”

He frowns at how bad that sounds, refusing to look at Fíli as he lifts a hand and brushes his hair back. “But I didn’t just sleep with anyone, I wasn’t a whore or anything. I just spent a lot of time at the tavern and if I got along with whoever was there for a drink and they wanted to we would go to one of the rooms at the inn across the street. It wasn’t the best thing to do and I know Bofur worried about me but I stopped that a few years ago. It wasn’t doing anything for me and I just needed a break from people.”

Looking over the lake Fíli grins a little. “You don't do things by half. Out here is a pretty good break from people.”

Kíli nods and kicks a bit of water with his toes, Bard coming over to see what the splashing is about. He sits beside Kíli and the brunet lifts a hand to slide it over the smooth fur of the Labrador’s back. “Well, I can’t change the past. It is what it is.” Letting out a heavy breath he bumps his shoulder lightly against Fíli’s. “Alright, I spilled my bit. Anything to share?”

“I kissed a boy when I was sixteen but it turned out he was an ass so nothing more happened. When I was eighteen I had a girlfriend for six months. We had our first time together and it was strange, then she fell in love with a friend of mine and we broke up. She's married now, two kids, still very happy with him. The next girlfriend lasted for three years before she broke up with me because she wanted to try new things in bed that didn't interest me. Two drunk one night stands, a few kisses, one sex after the third date. I saw her two more times before we decided we were too different. I think that's all.”

Petting through Bard’s fur Kíli nods, still watching the lake. “I think it’s good we get that stuff out, now we can just move forward with us.” He flicks a bit more water and turns to look at Fíli. “I really like you.”

Bumping his shoulder lightly into Kíli's the blond smiles. “That's good **.** I really like you too.”

“I’m glad we’ve got that figured out.” A warm breezes drifts over the lake and stirs both the leaves and the pages of Fíli’s sketchbook, Kíli lifting an arm up and wrapping it around the blond’s shoulders.

With a smile Fíli leans against the younger man's side and watches as little waves dance on the surface of the lake. “Me too.”

They stay like that for a while just enjoying the breeze and the lake, Bard shifting to lie down beside Kíli and resting his head on his paws. Swinging his feet in a slow rhythm Kíli smiles, the water rippling with the motion.

“I like this,” Fíli says softly, his voice barely more than a whisper. “The way we spend time together.”

“We’re not really doing much,” Kíli chuckles, watching the water ripple a bit further out as a fish gets too close to the surface. “But I like it too. I could sit out here with you all day.”

“You're right, but lazy days are nice too.” Smiling Fíli leans a bit away to look at Kíli. “Maybe you should take me out on another date someday.”

Dropping his arm around Fíli’s waist the brunet grins. “You think? Well, there’s not many fun places to go around here. I could take you to the post office to buy stamps or we could pick out matching socks at the clothing store.”

“Sounds like some very nice adventures,” Fíli laughs and drags a hand through his hair. “Any chance you could take me out for ice cream, too?”

“I could do that.” Reaching next to him Kíli runs his fingers through Bard’s fur. “There’s a little shop in town that’s only open in the summer. I haven’t been in ages.”

“So, it will be a real date then?” Smiling at the brunet in anticipation Fíli's blue eyes shine brightly, the light wind tousling his hair a bit more. His nose and cheeks are still a bit red from the sun but he looks happy and far more alive than on the day Kíli met him at that train station.

“Yeah, a real date sounds good.” Kíli leans in for a soft kiss and smiles against Fíli’s lips. “Clearly I don’t take you out on enough of them. I’ll get better with that, okay?” The brunet leans back and nudges Fíli’s foot playfully with his own.

“We see each other a lot and we have lunch and dinner together every day, even breakfast on most, so I think it's absolutely forgivable if you don't go on dates with me all the time.”

“But I should take you on proper dates,” the brunet muses, looking out at the water. “You see Bard at all the mealtimes too and he’s not your boyfriend.”

“Which is a good thing, but I think he and I are better off as friends.” The grin on Fíli's lips slowly slips into a frown when a thought crosses his mind. “Wait, can you even eat anything at that ice cream shop with your lactose intolerance?”

Kíli nods and a grin spreads across his face as he remembers going to the shop on a hot summer day. “Yeah, they keep a sorbet that’s dairy free in stock because of me. Sometimes the flavours change but I like all kinds of fruits so it works out.”

“That sounds really delicious.” Swinging his legs over the water Fíli smiles. “It's really nice of them to do that.”

“I was the favourite growing up,” Kíli confesses with a smile, looking down at his toes in the water. “Well, Ori liked it too so that helped.”

The summer sun gets higher in the sky and Kíli lifts a hand to wipe at his forehead. “Want to go into town?”

“Like right now?” Looking at the brunet Fíli grins. “Actually, I'm really craving ice cream now after all that talk.”

“Me too, and it’s hot today so a bit of ice cream will do us some good.” Scooting back a bit Kíli gets to his feet and reaches down to help Fíli up.

Bard lifts his head and when he sees them up and moving he scrambles to his feet, tail wagging as if he hadn’t been sleeping a few moments ago.

Fíli laughs and takes Kíli's hand, letting the younger man pull him up. “I think he wants to join us on our date.”

“He just wants the ice cream.” They gather up Fíli’s sketchbook and pencils and Kíli grabs the thermos before reaching for his free hand, lacing their fingers and leading him down the dock. “Do you want to bring him along or keep him here?”

Shrugging his shoulders Fíli squeezes Kíli's fingers softly. “It's your dog.”

The brunet swings their hands a bit and Bard runs off ahead to chase a few squirrels that have ventured bravely out of the trees. The Labrador barks and dashes off into the forest after them, Kíli rolling his eyes as they walk toward the house. “We can leave him here this time.”

“There might be a bit too much energy in him for a nice quiet date.” Watching Bard run between the trees Fíli smiles. “It might be not his thing to sit and wait until we're done.”

“You’re right, we can leave him to terrorize the squirrels so that when we get home he’ll be all tired and cuddly. Maybe we can take him swimming tomorrow to make it up to him.” Opening the door for Fíli the brunet smiles. “How long do you need?”

“Fifteen minutes maybe.” Fíli looks down at himself and picks at his t-shirt. “I have to change and make my hair look a bit less like a mess.”

Kíli grins and follows Fíli inside. “Okay, take your time.” Walking behind the blond down the hall the younger man leans in the doorway of Fíli’s room. “But remember, you’ve already hooked me so you don’t have to dress up to impress me.”

“Don't worry.” Fíli grins and steps over to the commode, pulling out one of the drawers. “It's too hot outside for me to wear a dress shirt today. But maybe I’ll go for some nice underwear.”

“I won’t complain about that.” With a grin Kíli pushes away from the doorway and heads into his own room to put on a shirt. He rifles through a few things on the desk looking for the slip Bofur had sent him last month, finding it after a few minutes of digging and reading it over as he walks out of the room.

“I’ve got to grab a few things in the shed to drop off at Bofur’s, meet outside okay?”

“Okay. I'll hurry up a bit.”

“Just take your time,” Kíli calls as he grabs the keys and heads out the door.

Fíli changes his dark blue t-shirt for a white one but decides to keep the same pair of shorts on. Walking over to the bathroom he tries to flatten his fluffy hair down a bit but it's not helping much so he just tousles it in a way that he hopes will look like he at least tried something with it.

Leaving the bathroom with one last look into the mirror Fíli walks down the hall to the front door and steps into his boots. Closing the door behind himself the blond walks around the house to get to the little shed in the back to meet Kíli there.

The door is open and Kíli hums from the inside, eyes scanning the list that sits next to a box on the workbench that he’s adding things to. There’s a pen behind his ear and the brunet slides it free each time to check an item off the list once it’s set inside the box.

He looks up when he hears Fíli knock on the door, giving the blond a smile as he sets a carving into the box. “Hey, I’m almost done.”

“What are you doing?” Stepping into the shed Fíli looks around.

“Just boxing up a few carvings to take to Bofur’s.” Stepping to the left Kíli grabs a few small carvings, a bear made from dark wood and a horse that has been polished so its coat shines. “There’s a list of animals that people can request and Bofur sends those off, others he sells in the shop.”

Stopping in front of one of the carvings Fíli reaches out and brushes his fingers softly along the carved feathers of a light coloured owl. “They are beautiful.”

“It’s just a hobby.” Making a bit of space in the box Kíli picks up the larger wolf carving and sets it inside. “Want to pick a few to take? There are some small ones by the window and if you put them by the cash register then parents buy them for their kids sometimes.”

Stepping over to the window Fíli smiles at all the little details in the different carvings. A little fox, a cow, a bird, a hedgehog. “They are incredible, Kíli. They look amazing.”

A light blush spreads across Kíli’s cheeks and he shrugs lightly. “Thanks, they’re fun to do.” He packs up a few bigger carvings and brings the box over to Fíli. He watches the blond run his fingers along one and smiles. “You can keep that one, he suits you.”

Looking down at the little lion Fíli smiles. “It's the hair, isn't it?”

“It’s definitely the hair, see how he doesn’t slick his back? A good sign.” Winking at the blond Kíli grabs a few goats and puts them into the box. “So who do you pick to go to the store and find a new home?”

Picking up a little giraffe Fíli turns it in his hands to look at every little detail before he hands the animal over to go into the box. The next one is a cat. Fíli touches the little ears in fascination. “How long do you need to make one of those? There are so many details on them.”

Setting the chosen pieces into the box Kíli makes sure they won’t get damaged and then folds in the top. “The small ones I can finish within a few hours, depending on how detailed they are. My dad did woodwork so I started carving when I was young, scared my mum each time I used the little knife.”

“How many times did you cut yourself?”

“Only a few times, actually.” Sitting the box on his hip Kíli holds out his hand to show off the scar at the base of his thumb that runs halfway across his palm. “But they were a bit deep and this one needed stitches.”

“Ouch.” When Kíli shifts the box back into both hands and walks over to the door Fíli looks around the shed one more time. “So that's why you don't laugh about me wanting to be an artist. Because you're one yourself.”

“I don’t laugh about you wanting to be an artist because that’s what _you_ want to do.” Kíli waits for the blond to shut the door before leading them to the truck. “I carve things because I like to do it, just like you like to draw in your sketchbook. I think that makes us artists.”

“Easy like that, hmm?” Waiting for Kíli to put the box carefully into the car Fíli slides in onto the passenger seat.

Bard comes trotting over and Kíli leans down to ruffle his ears, pressing a kiss to the Labrador’s head and patting his back a few times. “We’ll be back later, buddy.” The chocolate lab barks once and wanders away, nose to the ground as he searches for the squirrels from earlier.

Slipping into the driver seat Kíli starts the truck and buckles up. “So about before... you’re an artist with an eye for details and a side of business and I’m the grumpy kind who enjoy the solitude of the woods. That makes us a great pair.”

Backing the truck out Kíli heads down the path and onto the main road toward town.

“I think we are. In more than just that.” Smiling to himself Fíli looks out at the trees that pass by.

After a while Kíli slows when they approach the small town, waving to a few people walking along the sidewalk as he tries to find a good parking spot between Bofur’s and the ice cream shop. “Good thing it’s not so overly busy today.”

“It's very hot so maybe everyone is hiding inside.”

They find a spot a bit closer to Bofur’s shop but it works out so that Kíli doesn’t have to carry the box as far. He parks and the two of them slip from the truck, Kíli grabbing the box and lifting it into his arms.

They walk over to Bofur's shop where they find Bofur himself this time, taking the carvings and making them stay to talk for a good fifteen minutes before they manage to make it out of the shop again.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought,” Kíli says as he closes the door behind them. They head down the sidewalk and pass only a few people before the ice cream shop comes into view. The brunet can’t help the smile on his face as they get closer, the two of them pausing outside to look in through the big glass window. “What are you going to get?”

“That strawberry ice cream looks delicious.” Looking up at the brunet Fíli shrugs his shoulders. “I think I'll be lame and take that and vanilla.”

“You’re not lame, all ice cream is great and if you like it that’s what matters.” Taking Fíli’s hand the younger man leads him into the small shop, a sweet smell in the air.

Fíli looks around the colourful ice cream and places his order when Kíli lets him go first. When the girl behind the counter fills his cone he grabs his wallet out of the back pocket of his shorts and opens it to get the coins out.

“None of that,” Kíli says while bumping his hip against Fíli’s to get in front of him, slapping a banknote onto the counter and grinning at the blond girl. “Don’t let him pay, Rosie. His money is no good here.”

The girl laughs as Fíli huffs and puts his wallet back into his pocket. She makes another cone full of sorbet for Kíli before she gives him his change and wishes them a nice day.

With a wave they head out of the shop and Kíli holds the door for a mother and her two kids that are going inside, their eyes wide and excited. Nodding toward the park Kíli licks around his sorbet, the heat already starting to melt it. “Let’s go find a bench in the shade, yeah?”

Fíli nods and they cross the street and walk over to the little park with its fountain, finding a bench close to it so they can watch the ducks while eating their cool treats.

Licking around the side of his cone Kíli hums. “I forgot just how good this stuff is.” Leaning back against the bench he looks over to Fíli with a smile. “Well? How does it stack up against the stuff you can get in the city?”

“It's _very_ good.” Smiling at Kíli Fíli licks a bit of ice cream off the top. “Although I know a place you'd like there too. They sell vegan ice cream as well, so you could get almost whatever you'd like.”

“Vegan, huh?That doesn’t sound so bad, actually.” The sorbet has a nice strawberry lemon flavour and after a few licks Kíli holds it out to the blond. “Want to try?”

The blond nods and licks along the side of the cone, humming at the taste. “That's even better than mine. The lemon is great in it.”

“It’s like a frozen strawberry lemonade.” Kíli makes sure his sorbet doesn’t drip all over his hand, eyes watching the little family of ducks on the flat edge of the fountain. “We should buy a carton or two of some flavours to take home.”

“That's a good idea. We could eat it down at the dock.”

“Or in bed,” Kíli grins, leaning over to catch Fíli’s lips in a kiss.

The blond chuckles against Kíli's lips and leans a bit closer. “Or that. Also a very good idea.”

“I’m just full of them.” Sliding his tongue along Fíli’s bottom lip Kíli can taste the strawberry and vanilla in his kiss. “That’s good vanilla,” he murmurs while relaxing back and licking his lips.

“It really is.” Leaning back against the bench Fíli drags a hand through his hair, a slight blush on his cheeks. “I like it.”

“We’ll have to do ice cream dates more often, then.”

“That would be great.” The blush is still prominent on Fíli's cheeks when he smiles at the younger man. “I like spending time with you. I mean I do that all the time now but this is different.”

Kíli can’t help but smile at the flush across Fíli’s cheeks, reaching for his free hand and lacing them together. “I think it’s nice to go out like this too. So everyone knows you’re with me.”

“I think everyone knows already.” Licking up a bit of his vanilla ice cream Fíli hums happily. “It's a small town after all.”

“Then maybe I like to remind them.” Kíli bites into the sorbet with his front teeth and a shiver runs down his spine. “Shit, brain freeze!”

Fíli laughs and lets go of Kíli's hand in favour to gently pat his back. “That's what you get when you can't wait.”

The brunet winces a bit and it takes a few seconds for the pain to subside. “I couldn’t help it.” Carefully he licks at his cone and looks at the fountain. “Want to go toss a coin into the fountain for luck?”

The blond looks over at it and watches the water sparkle in the sunlight. “Do you do that often?”

“I used to,” Kíli says without looking away from the large fountain. After a few moments his cone drips a bit and he focuses back on the melting sorbet.

“We should do it.” Smiling Fíli licks at his ice cream so it won't run down the cone. “It can't hurt to have a bit more luck.”

“Yeah, let’s try it.” Giving the blond a smile Kíli leads him over to the fountain and licks at his frozen treat. He’s eaten a lot of it and there’s only a bit left in his cone, the brunet biting into the crunchy side as he digs around his pocket for the change from their cones.

Pulling out two coins he drops one into Fíli’s hand and nods at the fountain. “You first.”

Fíli rubs the coin between his fingers for a moment before he flicks it up high and into the clear water where it lands with a little splash. “Okay, your turn.”

Lifting the coin up Kíli presses a kiss to it before tossing it into the water, leaning over a bit to watch it sink to the bottom along with all the others. “And now we wait.” Biting into his cone once more he looks over at Fíli. “Did you make a good wish?”

“Yes.” Brushing his shoulder lightly against Kíli Fíli smiles at the younger man. “Now I just wait and see.”

Kíli bumps his arm against the blond’s and nods, finishing off his cone and looking down at his sticky hand. “Hmm,” he hums, glancing around the empty park before he kneels on the side of the fountain and dips his hand into the cool water to wash it off.

“You're like a child,” Fíli grins and finishes off his ice cream before starting on his cone, nibbling it down in circles.

“I’m just rinsing off my hand,” Kíli says while leaning back, wiping his wet hand on his shorts and giving Fíli a grin. “You should too, when you finish. I’ll be lookout.”

“I didn't get ice cream all over my hand like a little kid.” Popping the rest of the cone into his mouth Fíli grins and shows off his clean hands. “See. I'm very skilled.”

“Wow, you’ll have to teach me that trick someday.” Setting his hands on Fíli’s hips Kíli leans in for a kiss.

“I might.” Sliding his arms around Kíli's neck Fíli leans in and closes the last bit of distance between them.

The kiss is simple and sweet, Kíli tugging the blond a bit closer while sliding his arms around Fíli’s waist.

Unknown to them the sky darkens a bit as clouds start to move in from the east. They begin to block the sun and cast a shadow across the park and the town.

As they break their kiss again Fíli frowns a little at the vanishing sunlight and looks up into the darkening sky. “Oh.”

Kíli follows his gaze and his frown mirror’s Fíli’s. “I didn’t think it was supposed to rain,” he muses, taking a step back. “Maybe we should head back, we did leave Bard outside.”

Fíli nods and takes Kíli's hand. “It looks like it's coming very fast.”

They head back to the truck and decide to take home ice cream and sorbet the next time they are in town. Once they’re back on the road Kíli rolls his window down and breathes deeply, glancing over at Fíli with a smile. “Can you smell that? It always smells like this right before it rains.”

“It smells good.” Looking up at the sky through the window Fíli frowns a bit again. “Do you think we will make it before it starts?”

“Probably not, but a little rain never hurt anyone.” Leaning back against the seat Kíli runs his free hand through his hair.

The first drops fall down onto the windshield when they reach the road that leads to the lake house. “I hope Bard find a dry spot on the front porch.”

“I’m sure he will,” Kíli says as he turns down the pathway, flicking on his windshield wipers and rolling the window back up. “Or he’ll go into the woods and find a spot to wait it out, he’s done that before but then comes home covered in mud so we’ll see if luck is on our side.”

The rain falls a bit harder now and even with the canopy of trees it still drips through the leaves and begins to soak everything. Kíli pulls into the parking space across from the house but Bard is nowhere to be seen.

“Seems luck isn't on our side then,” Fíli says, peering through the rain over to the front porch. “You don't happen to have an umbrella in here, do you?”

Kíli laughs and unbuckles his seatbelt, sliding his hand along the door to grab the handle. “Do I look like someone who even owns an umbrella?”

Fíli can't help but grin a little. “Not really, no.”

“Well then, let’s chance it with hopes that we don’t melt.” Giving Fíli a wink the younger pushes the door to the truck open and slips outside. The rain is warm and he smiles as it soaks into his clothes, walking around to Fíli’s door and pushing his long hair back out of his face with a smile.

“You could have just run over to the front door, you don't have to come around and open mine and get all wet.”

“Just come on,” Kíli laughs as he tugs at Fíli’s hands, pulling him out into the rain.

“Ugh.” Fíli pulls a face but he's laughing as he pushes the car door closed behind himself. “It's rather warm at least.”

Kíli laces their fingers together and tugs Fíli the other way when he heads toward the house. “You’re right, it is warm and we should enjoy it.” With a grin he sidesteps the blond and wraps his arm around Fíli, then unwinds it and spins him out. “Too bad we don’t have any music,” he calls over the rain.

Fíli laughs as Kíli spins him again. “You know, I've never danced in the rain before.”

“You haven’t?” Shaking his head Kíli feels his hair stuck to his cheeks and neck, not even bothering to try and push it back. He pulls Fíli in close, untangling their hands and sliding his up the back of the blond’s white t-shirt. “How about… ever kissed anyone in the rain before?”

“I've run to catch a cab in the rain and struggled with umbrellas. And I tried to not get splashed by a shaking dog in the subway station.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli smiles a little. “But no, no kisses in the rain so far.”

“Then I think I’ll be the first.” Dipping his head Kíli catches Fíli’s lips in a kiss, one hand moving down to his hip and the other to cup the blond’s cheek.

Fíli sighs into the kiss and lifts one hand to bury it into dark, wet hair while his other arm sneaks around Kíli's middle to pull the younger man close.

The rain continues to fall over them and Kíli grins into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s middle. He pulls away a few minutes later and slides the hand on the blond's cheek up to brush his hair back. “How about we head inside and take a warm shower?”

“Sounds good,” Fíli says a bit breathless. His cheeks are flushed and there are raindrops caught on his eyelashes but the smile on his lips is bright and shows off the dimples under the blond stubble. “Let's go and get a bit more wet before we get dry again.”

Kíli laughs and leans in for one more kiss before pulling back and lacing their fingers. They step up onto the porch and Kíli pulls his keys out, unlocking the door and then turning to Fíli. “We should probably strip off our clothes in the doorway so we don’t get everything completely soaked.”

“Good idea.” Fíli nods and takes in Kíli's dripping hair and the way his shirt clings to him like a second skin, showing off what's hidden underneath. Swallowing thickly Fíli bites his lips and nods again. “Really good idea.”

Hanging the keys up on the little hook by the door Kíli turns back to see Fíli taking off his boots. The blond leans over to undo the laces and through his wet, white shirt Kíli can see the muscles in his back shift. When he straightens back up his cheeks are pink and the younger man stares for a few seconds before shaking his head.

“Maybe you should keep that shirt on,” he grins, tugging his shirt off and popping the button in his pants.

Fíli blushes a little and steps out of his wet shorts. “It's not like it could get any wetter under the shower.”

“I like that look,” Kíli says bluntly, shimmying out of his shorts after kicking his shoes off next to Fíli’s. He stands there in his red boxers and lifts a hand to brush his hair back.

“Okay.” Taking a step closer Fíli brushes his fingertips along Kíli's sides. “If you like it I’ll keep it on.”

“Just for a bit.” A grin spreads across Kíli’s lips and he sets his hands on Fíli’s hips, walking him backward toward the hallway. “I’ll take it off of you in a few minutes, once I’ve had a chance to really appreciate it.” He gives Fíli a wink and squeezes his hips.

“And now exactly are you going to appreciate it?” Reaching back Fíli searches blindly for the doorknob of the bathroom door.

“I was thinking about blowing you while you wore it.” Kíli says nonchalantly, reaching around the blond and gripping the doorknob with a grin.

If the door at Fíli's back wasn't still shut the blond would probably have stumbled and fallen into the bathroom. He looks at Kíli and blinks a few times, the blush deepening on his cheeks when the brunet's words sink in. “Oh... I... I see.”

“We can just start the shower and see how things go, okay?” The grin softens into a smile and Kíli twists the doorknob to open the door.

“Sounds good.” Fíli's eyes drop to Kíli's lips but he's not moving away from the door.

“Fíli?” Dipping his head a bit Kíli tries to catch his eye. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Nodding slowly Fíli looks up to meet Kíli's eye. “I just tried to imagine your lips on my cock and I think my brain melted a little.”

Kíli laughs and pushes Fíli back a bit to step though the door, sliding his hands along the front of his wet shirt and down to the hem. “Well then, let’s try it out and see if you can keep your wits about you, eh?”

Fíli steps backwards into the bathroom, his eyes never leaving Kíli as a little grin spreads on his lips. The younger man grins as his fingers hook in the waistband of Fíli's boxer shorts and he kicks the door shut behind them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The golden light of the setting sun falls through the window into the little kitchen as they do a bit of washing up after dinner, Kíli's hands buried deep in soapy water while Fíli dries off the items the brunet hands him over, the smell of freshly made pasta still lingering in the air.

Fíli sets the pot he just finished drying off down onto the counter and reaches over to take the plate Kíli hands him, a small frown appearing on his face as he sees a layer of soapy bubbles on the white ceramic.

“There’s still soap on it.”

Taking the plate Kíli glances at it and scoffs, sliding it under the running water anyway. “There are only like three bubbles,” he points out, handing it back to Fíli and flicking his wet fingers at the blond.

“I prefer them bubble-free,” Fíli shoots back, shaking the plate so a few water droplets hit Kíli's arm.

"Such a city boy," Kíli jokes as he sets a clean cup onto the counter. Lifting a soapy hand up he pats Fíli’s cheek with a grin. "A little soap won’t kill you."

Fíli pulls a face and leans away from Kíli's hand, setting the plate down on the counter blindly as he reaches up to wipe at his cheek. “Well, in that case you surely don't mind to get the nice soap back,” he says and wipes his wet hand on the brunet's shirt.

"You—hey!" Kíli laughs and takes a step back to get out of reach, sticking his hand back into the water and flicking it so the soapy water splashes against the front of the blond’s shirt.

Looking down at himself a smirk spreads on Fíli's lips. “If this is what you want, country boy.” Taking a quick step forward Fíli dips both hands into the water, cups a handful of it and dumps it all over Kíli's front.

"Fíli!" The younger man lets out a shout as his shirt is soaked, wide eyes turning to the grinning blond. They narrow quickly and he sticks his hand into the water and then brings it up to ruffle Fíli’s hair. "Oh now it’s on."

“Is it?” Fíli laughs and ducks out under Kíli's hand. “Then I should start doing it right.” Grabbing the mug from the counter Fíli fills it with water from the sink.

Dipping both hands into the sink Kíli cups the dishwater and splashes a wave all over Fíli.

Fíli doesn't even flinch before he raises his mug and dumps the water in it over Kíli's head.

"You asshole!" Kíli can’t help but laugh as the warm water soaks into his clothes, reaching into the sink to splash Fíli back in a sad attempt. The floor beneath them is completely soaked but Kíli doesn’t even notice. Once Fíli sets the mug down the brunet wraps his arms around him to make sure he’s wet as well.

Laughing Fíli tries to push the taller man away but fails. “You look like a drowned puppy.”

"Oh yeah?" Kíli shakes his head with a grin and it sends the droplets of water in his hair down onto the blond. "You don’t look much better."

“And who's fault it that?” Fíli chuckles and leans away from Kíli's dripping hair as best as he can.

Tipping his head back Kíli smiles and slides his arms down to Fíli’s waist as he leans in close. “Mine, I’ll take full responsibility.” He catches Fíli’s lips in a quick kiss. “Truce?”

“Depends.” Fíli grins and leans up a bit. “Would you kiss me again?”

"If you promise to not drown me." Pressing their lips together the brunet smiles, sliding his hands under the back of his shirt.

“I'll try my best,” Fíli mumbles and buries his fingers in wet hair.

Kíli slides his tongue along Fíli’s bottom lip and trails his hands against the smooth skin of his back. Gripping the hem of the blond’s shirt he tugs it up a bit without breaking the kiss.

Fíli leans a bit more against Kíli, a shaky little gasp slipping past his lips and into the kiss that grows deeper and more desperate.

Leaning back long enough to tug Fíli’s shirt up and off Kíli pulls him close once more and rolls his hips against the blond.

Fíli bites his lips and buries his blushing face in the crook of Kíli's neck, one hand slipping out of the younger man's hair to find its way under his wet shirt. “How about... bedroom?” he murmurs against Kíli's skin without looking up.

“Bedroom is great,” Kíli pants softly, sliding a hand up to tug lightly at growing hair. “You sure?”

Nodding Fíli leans back a little, his cheeks a light pink. “Yeah, it's more comfortable than the kitchen.”

“And I bet it’s dry in there as well.” Dipping his head for a quick kiss Kíli pulls back and reaches for Fíli’s hand. They head toward the hallway and Kíli glances out the window to see Bard chewing on a stick, a grin spreading on his lips as he stops before the bedroom to kiss Fíli once more.

Fíli smiles into the kiss and slips his hands under Kíli's shirt. “Because you mentioned dry, maybe we should get you out of your wet clothes as well. Wouldn't want you to get sick.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Kíli leans back so they can pull his shirt off, his hands settling on Fíli’s hips and squeezing lightly.

The wet fabric hits the floor and Fíli leans in for another kiss while he tries to walk Kíli back into the bedroom.

The brunet almost trips over a pair of pants lying on his floor and grins against Fíli’s lips. “Oops,” he mumbles, hands moving to the front of the older man’s pants.

“Sorry,” the blond murmurs with a grin and slides his hands down Kíli's sides to rest on his hips.

Popping the button of his pants Kíli trails his lips down the blond’s neck, shivering lightly at his touch. “Sorry for my messy bedroom?”

“Sorry for not guiding you better.” Sliding his fingertips along the waistband of Kíli's shorts Fíli follows it around to the front and slowly unbuttons them and slides the zipper down.

“You’re guiding me just fine.” Kíli wiggles his hips so the shorts slide down his legs and pool at his feet. He then reaches for Fíli’s pants and unzips them, pushing the fabric down and leaning in for another kiss.

Fíli takes his time to kiss Kíli, sliding warm hands up and down his sides a few times before he dips his fingertips slightly below the waistband of Kíli's boxer shorts.

Slipping his tongue along Fíli’s bottom lip Kíli tilts his head to deepen the kiss. His hips roll forward again and he wraps his arms around Fíli’s middle. Warm fingertips mirror the blond’s and dip beneath the waistband of his boxers, tugging the fabric down a bit.

Sliding the boxer shorts down the brunet's hips Fíli let them fall onto the floor, a little moan escaping his lips when Kíli does the same.

With a soft hum Kíli lifts a hand and cups Fíli’s cheek, taking a few steps backward toward the bed and pulling the older man along. After a few moments he pulls back with a smile, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s neck and playing with his hair. “Wet clothes are gone, now I’m a bit cold.”

“And we can't have that.” Brushing his fingertips along Kíli's sides Fíli leads the taller man the last few steps back to the bed so the back of his knees touch the bed frame. “Maybe I can warm you up again.”

“I bet you can.” Kíli grins and leans in for another kiss, tumbling back onto the mattress a few moments later and pulling Fíli along with him.

The blond catches his fall with both arms on the mattress next to Kíli's head, holding most of his weight so he won't crush the brunet, but his hips still bump against the younger man's making them both moan.

“Oh.” Bringing his hands up Kíli grips Fíli’s waist, rocking his hips off the bed so their cocks slide together. He repeats the movement with a breathy moan, squeezing Fíli’s hips as he leans up for a kiss.

Fíli's breath hitches before a moan stumbles over his lips and into a heated kiss. He leans down so his forearms lie on the bed, framing Kíli's head with them. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss he rocks his hips down a bit harder.

Bucking up to meet each thrust Kíli groans, one hand slipping between their bodies after a few moments to wrap around their cocks. “Yeah,” he moans into the kiss, squeezing his hand and spreading his legs a bit wider so Fíli can fit more comfortably between them. “Just like that.”

The blond breaks the kiss breathlessly to pepper kisses down Kíli's jaw and neck, biting softly where younger man's neck meets his shoulder.

“Shit!” Closing his eyes Kíli bucks his hips up hard into his hand and against Fíli’s cock, sliding his thumb along the head as he bites his lip.

A shudder runs through Fíli's body and his hips stutter. “Kíli.” It's a hoarse whisper against the brunet's shoulder, pressed along a kiss into the younger man's skin.

Kíli opens his eyes and turns his head a bit, catching Fíli’s lips in a kiss. His hips rock a few more times and he squeezes around the both of them, lifting a leg to hook around Fíli’s hip so he can thrust a bit harder. “I’m close.”

“Me too,” Fíli pants into the kiss, thrusting a bit faster into the firm grip. “Feels good.”

“So good.” Tightening his leg over the blond’s Kíli moves with him and tries to keep a steady rhythm. He lasts only a few more thrusts before coming between them and over his hand with a low moan.

Fíli follows shortly, coming with a breathless gasp, arms shaking as he tries to hold himself up to not collapse on Kíli.

Kíli strokes them both through their release and lets his leg fall back onto the bed, breaking their kiss and resting back against the soft bedding. It takes a few seconds before he pulls the hand away from their spent cocks, both their middles a mess as Fíli pushes away from him to flop onto his back beside the brunet.

“That was good,” Kíli says after a few moments of trying to catch their breath.

“Yeah.” Unable to stop the stupid smile on his face Fíli grins up at the ceiling. “It really was.”

Biting his lip Kíli turns his head to look at the blond. “Really good.”

“Maybe we should buy some condoms and lube the next time we're in town.” A blush spreads over Fíli's cheeks and creeps up to the tips of his ears as he drags a hand through his hair, his eyes still on the ceiling. “Just in case, you know?”

“Good idea,” the brunet says with a nod. He watches Fíli for a few more seconds before turning his gaze back up to the ceiling.

There is a bit of silence between them with nothing but the sound of their breathing. “When will be the next time we go to town?”

“Sometime next week.”

“Oh.” Fíli bites his lips, his fingers playing with the sheets beneath him. “Do you think we should...”

“Yeah, we totally should.” Hefting himself up into a sitting position Kíli gets to his feet and holds a hand out to help Fíli up as well.

Taking Kíli's hand with a grin Fíli lets the brunet haul him from the bed, the blush still prominent on his cheeks.

Kíli leans in and presses a quick but enthusiastic kiss to Fíli’s lips before pulling away and looking down at their stomachs. “Um, we need to clean up a bit,” he murmurs, scooping up a shirt from the bedroom floor and reaching to wipe gently at Fíli’s stomach and then his own. He tosses the dirty shirt into the bin in the corner and then looks around for the rest of his clothes.

“That's disgusting,” Fíli laughs and picks up his boxer shorts from the floor to step into them quickly before taking a random shirt from the floor, not even looking if it's his own or not.

“It’s just dirty, I’ll wash it tomorrow.” Grabbing a pair of clean boxers Kíli slides them on and almost topples over while doing so. “Shit,” he laughs, stepping into his shorts and zipping them halfway up while he grabs his shirt.

Pausing to kiss Fíli once more Kíli then tugs the shirt on and doesn’t notice that it’s inside out. “Ready.”

Zipping up his jeans Fíli grabs one of Kíli's flannels and slips it on over his t-shirt while kissing the younger man again. “Okay, we can go.”

Kíli stands there staring at Fíli for a few more seconds before he shakes his head. “Right…let’s go.” Taking Fíli’s hand he leads the older man down the hall and toward the door so they can slip into their shoes, the brunet grabbing his keys to the truck and checking to make sure he has his wallet.

Bard looks up from his stick when Kíli opens the screen door. As soon as he sees the keys in the brunet's hand he gives a happy bark and runs over to the truck, his tail wagging happily.

“Seems like he wants to come with us,” Fíli says with a grin, stepping out of the house after Kíli and shutting the door behind himself.

“Great, he can stay with Bofur tonight.” Kíli should feel embarrassed at how eager he sounds but that plan actually works in their favour, the brunet lifting a hand and running it through his hair. “Come on, Bard. Let’s go for a ride.”

Bard barks again and jumps up onto the truck as soon as Kíli comes closer, eager for his promised ride.

Giving the Labrador a ruffle of the ears Kíli opens the door and slides inside, turning to watch as Fíli settles in next to him. When the blond looks up at him he leans across the small space and cups his cheek, kissing Fíli deeply as his free hand tries to blindly stick the keys into the ignition.

For a moment Fíli completely forgets about everything and just kisses Kíli, one hand sliding into dark hair and twisting long strands around his fingers.

A bark startles the brunet and he pulls away, letting out a curse and little laugh when his hair gets caught in Fíli’s fingers. “Sorry, Bard,” he calls over his shoulder to the Labrador that watches them from the back window of the truck, turning to give Fíli a sheepish smile as he starts the truck and backs out toward the road. “The chaperone is back.”

“If he only knew what happened the first time he looked away,” Fíli mumbles with a grin and looks out of the window to watch the trees passing by.

Kíli speeds up a bit when they get out on the long stretch of road that leads to the little town, his knee bouncing in contained nervousness and excitement. “So you really want to do this?” He asks just to make sure.

Fíli bites his lips to stop the stupid grin on his face, one hand carding through his already messy hair as he turns to Kíli. “Yeah, I think so. But if you'd like for us to slow down that's fine too. We don't have to do it right now.”

“No no, I want to do it, I’m all for doing it right now.” Kíli’s hands tighten on the steering wheel and he grins. “Well, maybe not right _now_ but you know what I mean. I think this is good, we’re good.”

“Going home first would probably really be a good idea. We wouldn't want to give Bofur a heart attack,” Fíli chuckles and watches the little town slowly coming closer. “And yes, we are good. We're _really_ good.”

Swinging into a parking spot in front of the general store Kíli turns to the blond and leans in for a kiss. It’s heated and he can’t help a hand from settling on Fíli’s hip. “I’m going to go inside and get the stuff, can you take Bard across the street to the park to find a stick that can keep him busy while he’s with Bofur?”

“Sure.” Not looking away from Kíli's lips Fíli leans in again and catches them in another kiss, one hand carding through dark hair to pull the brunet even closer.

Tilting his head Kíli slides his tongue along Fíli’s bottom lip, moaning softly as he slips his fingers beneath the waistband of the blond’s pants.

Fíli gasps into the kiss, his fingers tightening in dark hair. His tongue meets Kíli's to deepen the kiss even more as he scoots over a little, almost climbing over the middle into the brunet's lap.

Another loud bark makes the blond stop and chuckle into the kiss before he pulls back a little, licking his lips. “I think we should go.”

“Right.” Kíli watches Fíli’s tongue and blinks a few times to get himself together. He unbuckles his seatbelt and lets out a breath before giving Fíli a smile. “I’ll be right back.”

Opening the door he slips out and adjusts his shorts a bit, walking around to the back of the truck and dropping the tailgate for Bard to jump out easier. With one last smile at Fíli and Bard Kíli watches them head across the street to the little park before quickly heading toward Bofur’s shop.

* * *

 

Pushing the door to the small shop open Kíli quickly moves down to the aisle he needs and grabs a few packages and bottles. He takes his purchases up toward the counter and sighs in a small relief when no one else seems to be in the store, Bofur giving him a surprised smile as he approaches.  
  
“Well look who shows up out of the blue! What’s brought you—oh.” Bofur looks down at the items Kíli’s dumped before him and then back up at the young brunet, raising a brow when he takes in his appearance.  
  
Wearing his t-shirt backwards and a pair of shorts that have seen better days, boots unlaced and his hair a disheveled mess he's quite a sight. “Hey,” he says lamely, shifting from foot to foot and trying to hide his blush. “Don’t say a word.”  
  
Bofur’s grin splits his face and he shakes his head with a little laugh, ringing up the lube and chuckling at the multiple packaged of condoms. “Planning a good night?”  
  
“Shut up, it’s none of your business.” He groans when Bofur takes his time straightening the barcode on the package and Kíli wants to throttle him, the little bell above the door sounding out and making his hands grip the wood counter tighter as he wills Bofur to take pity on him and hurry the hell up.

A wet nose pressing into the back of his knee makes Kíli frown and look down to see Bard looking up at him while wagging his tail, a nice sized stick in his mouth.

“He was very quick in finding a stick,”Fíli's voice comes from the door as the blond steps into the small shop and closes the door behind himself. “Seems like he didn't want to stay away from you for too long.”

“I have that effect on people,” Kíli throws over his shoulder with a grin, Fíli walking toward them as the brunet turns back to the grinning cashier while leaning down to scratch at Bard’s ears distractedly. Bofur watches Fíli approach before turning his gaze back to Kíli, cocking his head to the side in a silent question that gets ignored. “I’m almost done.”

“Aye, he is,” Bofur confirms with a grin, holding up one of the condom packages for the blond to see and winking at him. “And very ready as well.”

Fíli blushes but he steps up right beside Kíli and takes his hand, intertwining their fingers with a smile. “Good. Then we can go back home.”

After dropping his money onto the counter Kíli grins as Bofur finishes ringing him up, Fíli’s words sending a jolt of excited arousal through him. “Yeah, that’s right. We’ve got to get back home.” Taking the bag from the older man with a mumble of thanks Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand and tugs him toward the door, turning back after a few steps and biting his lip.

“Can uh, can Bard stay with you tonight?”

“Oh, there is the need of a quiet night, I see,” Bofur laughs but nods and steps around the counter to pet the Labrador's head. “Seems the young lovers need a bit time for themselves, eh? So it's you and me tonight, mate.”

Kíli blushes and mumbles his thanks as he tells Bard to stay with Bofur and leads Fíli toward the door, the Labrador sitting down next to the older man and dropping his stick as he tips his head to the side as he watches Kíli and Fíli slip out door. Once they stumble outside Kíli almost trips over his laces and bumps into Fíli, heading the wrong way down the sidewalk at first until Fíli tugs him the other way with a laugh.

“You okay?” Fíli chuckles as they take the few steps over to where Kíli has parked his truck. The amusement makes his blue eyes light up with a mischievous glint, his cheeks still lightly flushed from the blush he had before.

The sight of Fíli with his messy hair and outfit he’d hastily picked up from the bedroom floor makes Kíli’s eyes darken and he backs the blond up against the passenger door of the truck, pinning his body in place. “Fine, perfectly fine.” Wedging a leg between Fíli’s Kíli ignores everything and everyone around them and leans in so their lips are only a breath away.

A soft moan spills from Fíli's parted lips, his free hand coming up to fist the soft fabric of Kíli's shirt in a tight grip, holding the taller man close. His eyes drop down to watch Kíli's lips as his tongue pokes out to lick his own.

With a grin Kíli closes the distance between them and connects their lips, brining their joined hands up to rest on the smooth metal of the door above Fíli’s head. The bag from the store slides down to his elbow when he lifts his free hand to Fíli’s waist, slipping it just under the flannel to rest on bare skin.

A shudder runs through the blond's body and he grips Kíli's shirt a bit tighter while tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

When they break away for air Kíli takes a step back and watches Fíli with dark eyes, chest heaving as he tries to clear his head. “We should go home,” he murmurs while squeezing Fíli’s hand.

Fíli nods a bit breathless. “Yes, please.”

Untangling their hands Kíli leans in one last time for a quick kiss, stepping back and walking around the truck to get into the other side as Fíli slides in beside him. Tossing the bag between them Kíli starts the engine and puts it in reverse, giving Fíli a grin before he backs out onto the road.

Fíli looks out of the window as they leave town, not sure what to say now that they have what they came here for. A slight blush comes back to his cheeks when he remembers what exactly is in the innocent looking bag that lies between them and deepens slightly when he thinks about what will come as soon as they are back at the lake house, excitement swirling in his stomach.

The fact that they don’t get pulled over on the way home is a bit of a shock to Kíli, the brunet knowing the limits of the old truck and racing it down the deserted streets as he glances at Fíli out of the corner of his eye. The blond’s face is red and Kíli reaches down to lower the window, a cool breeze filling the truck as he slows their law breaking speed a bit. Unsure of what to say he reaches across the small space between them and takes Fíli’s hand, giving it a squeeze and pulling the other man out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

The smile Fíli gives the brunet is a bit nervous as he lifts his free hand to run through his hair, but his voice is steady. “I'm fine.”

“Okay.” Returning the smile Kíli lets go of Fíli’s hand and parks the car, grabbing the bag before slipping from the truck and slamming the door shut. He walks around to the other side and waits for the blond to get out and shut his own door. “Me too.”

“That's good.” Biting his lips Fíli looks up at the younger man and smiles. “That's very good.”

Reaching for Fíli’s hand the younger man takes it and laces their fingers. “Come on,” Kíli murmurs with a smile, leading him across the little drive and up the steps to the house.

Fíli foot catches on the last step and he stumbles, catching himself on Kíli's forearms. Laughing a little embarrassed he looks up at the younger man, a little grin on his lips. “Sorry.”

Kíli chuckles and closes the door, leaning back against it and pulling Fíli close. “Did you fall for me?”

Leaning closer Fíli stops right in front of Kíli's lips, his breath washing over them as he speaks. “Hard.”

The word is barely out before Kíli crashes their lips together, pulling Fíli up against his body and rocking his hips forward. A moan slips past his lips and he moves his hands to squeeze Fíli through his shorts.

The blond moans into the kiss, his hips moving against Kíli's. His hands immediately go for the t-shirt , tugging on it in the attempt to feel skin.

“Off,” the brunet mumbles, breaking away just long enough for his backwards shirt to come over his head and fall to the floor. He slips his hands under Fíli’s shirt and does the same, fingers roaming naked skin.

Dragging Kíli back into the next kiss Fíli struggles out of his boots a bit less elegant than he hoped for, his fingers busy with opening Kíli's shorts.

The unlaced boots are blindly kicked off, Kíli almost falling over but catching himself on Fíli’s shoulder. He laughs a bit breathlessly against the blond’s lips, sliding his hands beneath shorts and pushing it down.

The plastic bag smacks against Fíli's side but he doesn't care. It's much more important to get Kíli out of his shorts while moving along the hallway towards the bedroom.

They run into the wall twice and laugh as they go, both stepping out of their shorts once they make it past the doorway into Kíli’s bedroom. “Want you,” the younger mumbles against Fíli’s lips as he steps backward toward the bed.

Fíli gasps quietly and lifts one hand cup Kíli's cheek while he kisses him again, the other hand sitting on the younger man's hip.

Blindly holding his arm out Kíli wiggles his hand and the bag drops onto the bed with a crinkle of plastic. Warm hands settle on the blond’s hips and Kíli squeezes lightly.

Deepening the kiss a bit Fíli sighs softy against the younger man's lips, fingertips running gently along his side.

Kíli steps back until his legs hit the bed and guides Fíli along with him, breaking the kiss to sit on the edge of it. Hooking his fingers under the band of the older man’s underwear Kíli tugs it down and pushes it to the floor, pulling the blond into his lap for another kiss.

Sighing into the kiss Fíli slides his hands along Kíli's shoulders and wraps his arms around the younger man's neck. Biting softly into Kíli's bottom lip Fíli scoots his hips a bit closer to meet the brunet's.

A muffled moan slips past Kíli’s lips and he rocks against the shorter man, one hand on his hip and the other on his thigh.

Fíli rolls his hips against Kíli's, a shaky moan spilling over his lips and into the kiss as one hand sneaks into dark hair.

Tipping backward his hold tightens and Kíli lies back on the bed, reaching up with a hand behind his neck to pull Fíli into a kiss.

The kiss is slow but deep and full of emotions that need no words. Fíli holds himself up with one hand on the bed, fingers digging into the soft blankets.

After a few moments Kíli leans back to catch his breath, looking up at Fíli with dark eyes. His hands trail over the older man’s hips and cup his behind. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Fíli sounds a bit breathless but his smile is like sunshine in the little room.

“You look good like this.” One hand slides up Fíli’s arm and cups his cheek, thumb sliding along the golden stubble there. “Happy.”

Turning his head a bit to the side Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli's palm. “I am happy.”

“Me too.” Tipping his head up Kíli presses their lips together and slides a hand into blond hair. A few moments pass and he rolls to switch their positions, Kíli straddling one of Fíli’s thighs and sitting up a bit so he can brush his hair back and look for the bag on the bed.

Biting his lips the blond watches Kíli take out a package of condoms and a bottle of lube and drop them onto the bed where they are easy to reach. His hands go for the younger man's hips and absently caress his sides.

Tossing the bag onto the floor and shifting a bit Kíli smiles, leaning close to kiss along Fíli’s chest and up his neck.

A soft sigh slips past the older man's lips and he tilts his head to the side to give Kíli better access. One hand runs up over the brunet's side and arm to tangle into dark hair while the other goes for the bottle of lube.

Kíli takes the bottle from Fíli and pops the lid open, getting a bit on his fingers and the bedding as well. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Fíli breathes and spreads his legs a bit more, a little blush on his cheeks. “I really want this. I want you. I want to be close to you, as close as possible.”

Kíli smiles and leans in close, trailing his hand down between Fíli’s legs. “I want you too, I want us.”

Moaning softly when Kíli's finger brushes over his entrance Fíli leans up and captures the younger man's lips in a deep kiss.

Pressing his finger against Fíli’s entrance Kíli dips it inside, stopping at the first knuckle. It won’t be good for either of them if things get rushed and the last thing that’s on his mind is hurting the blond.

It feels a bit strange but not in a bad way. Fíli tries to relax to make it easier for both of them, a chuckle bubbles up inside of him when he thinks of all the slightly awkward talks he had with Bilbo back when he was a curious teenager.

“Am I amusing you?” Kíli breaks the kiss with a grin and slips his finger in a bit more.

“I just had to think of Bilbo.”

Pausing his hand Kíli stares at Fíli with a confused face. “You’re thinking of your uncle during a time like this?”

“Said out loud it sounds all kind of wrong.” Fíli can't help but laugh at the look on Kíli's face, his fingertips brushing along the younger man's arm and over his neck. “It's not like that, I swear. I just had to think of the ‘birds and bees’ talks we had when I was younger, about how it all works.”

“Ah, okay. That makes me feel a bit better.” Kíli rocks his finger and leans in for another kiss, sliding it completely inside when the muscles relax a bit more.

“Sorry,” Fíli mumbles into the kiss, his fingers carding though dark hair. “I just really want to do this right.”

“We’re doing just fine.” Pulling back Kíli rests his forehead against Fíli’s and shares a smile. With his other hand he reaches and wraps it around the blond’s cock in distraction, stroking him a few times. “Tell me if you want to slow down or stop at any time, okay?”

“Okay.” The answer comes a little breathless and ends in a low moan, hips rolling into the touch to get more of it.

Keeping half his attention on Fíli’s face and the other half on what his hand is doing the younger man slowly loosens the blond with his fingers, making sure to take his time uses kisses and his hand to help.

Fíli gasps and melts into the touches, shuddering and moaning Kíli's name into each kiss until he can easily take three of the younger man's fingers. Reaching blindly for a condom Fíli frees it from its foil wrapping and reaches down between them to set it onto the brunet's cock, rolling it down the hard length slowly.

Leaning back a bit Kíli watches Fíli’s hand finish putting the condom on, trying to keep his hips still. He curls his fingers before sliding them out, grabbing the bottle of lube as he sits back and slicking himself with the slippery liquid.

The brunet kneels up and moves between Fíli’s legs, sliding warm hands along his thighs with a smile. “Still good?”

Fíli nods and runs his hands along Kíli's chest up to his neck. “Still very good.”

With a smile Kíli dips his head into an easy kiss, pulling back after a few moments. “Okay,” he murmurs softly. “Do you trust me?”

Frowning a bit Fíli tilts his head to the side as he looks at Kíli. “Of course I do.”

“Good.” Shifting to the side of the blond Kíli pats gently at Fíli’s side with a smile. “Roll over, please.”

A blush spreads on his cheeks when the blond understands. “Oh, yeah, sure.” Rolling over onto his stomach Fíli looks at the younger man over his shoulder and gives him a little smile. “Like that?”

“Yeah, a bit like that.” Shifting up Kíli moves behind Fíli and settles his knees into the blankets. “It’s easier to start this way,” he explains while sliding his hands onto Fíli’s hips and pulling them up a little. “But after a bit we can try a different position, if it feels okay.”

Kíli strokes himself a few times and bites his lip, leaning to the side to catch Fíli’s eyes. “I’ll go slow.”

The blond nods and smiles at him. “As I said before, I trust you. And this is actually rather comfortable.”

Dipping his head and pressing a kiss to the base of Fíli’s spine the younger man uses a hand to line himself up, the other holding the blond’s hip. Easing himself in slowly Kíli bites his lip, pausing once the head of his cock is inside.

Fíli bites his lips and buries his fingers in the soft bedding, a muffled moan spilling over his lips. He tries to stay relaxed but it's not so easy. It feels different than the fingers from before. The blond tries to focus on his breathing but the slight stretch and the feeling of Kíli's cock is just too distracting.

Kíli rubs circles into the dimples on Fíli’s back, afraid to lean closer for a kiss and push himself deeper. Fíli’s tightening around him automatically and he has to bite back a moan. “I’m not going anywhere,” he murmurs, eyes fixed on the line of the older man’s back. “You’re doing great.”

Taking a few more deep breaths Fíli nods, his head bowed to rest between his bend arms on the mattress. After a few moments Kíli can feel the muscles around his cock slowly relaxing. “Okay, go on.”

Pushing forward the brunet goes slowly, sliding a hand along Fíli’s side as he goes. Every few seconds he pauses to allow Fíli to adjust, bending with the movements so he can press kisses along the older man’s spine. “So good, Fíli.”

The blond pants, a shiver running through his body while he mumbles Kíli's name over and over again. Reaching down with one hand Fíli wraps his fingers around his own aching cock and strokes it slowly.

Once he’s fully inside Kíli shifts a bit and his chest presses along the shorter man’s back. His hips ache to move but he nips and kisses the blond’s neck, his own hand slipping down to join Fíli’s on his cock.

Fíli's hips buck a little, a breathless moan spilling over his lips. His grip on the bedding gets even tighter and he moves his hips once more, tilting his head to capture Kíli's lips over his shoulder.

Hips roll in tiny movements, barely pulling out before pushing back in. Kíli’s body blankets Fíli’s and the heat pours off them in waves.

Reaching for Kíli's free hand on the bed Fíli laces their fingers together and squeezes them, holding tight.

Kíli waits until Fíli squeezes again before pulling his hips back a bit further and rocking forward. They begin a slow rhythm as the blond adjusts, warm kisses pressed against Fíli’s shoulder as the younger man strokes him in time with the thrusts.

“Feels so good,” Fíli pants softly, his hips moving with Kíli's, his eyes shut. “So, so good.”

The bed creaks as they rock together, Kíli going a little deeper as Fíli becomes used to the feeling. Leaning up a bit the brunet rubs circles with his hand and rolls his hips forward with the new angle, biting his lip with a moan.

A shudder runs through Fíli's body along with a low moan, telling Kíli more than anything else that he’s just found the right spot. Tightening around the younger man's length Fíli rocks his hips back just a little harder.

A groan fills the room as Kíli repeats the same thrust a few times before easing off, bending down to kiss Fíli’s back. Kíli can feel heat begin to coil in his stomach and he pulls out after the next thrust, urging the blond to turn over with the hand on his hip.

"On your back now," he murmurs, settling between Fíli’s legs and lifting them to wrap around his waist as he slides home in one slow thrust.

Fíli moans, one hand grabbing Kíli's shoulder and the other burying deep in dark hair. His head falls back into the pillow and his eyes fall shut again, Kíli's name on his lips.

Kíli’s eyes widen as he watches Fíli’s body shift under his own. The hand in his hair tugs lightly and he thrusts hard, fingers digging into his skin. “You’re beautiful,” the brunet murmurs as he leans close, kissing Fíli as they rock together.

The fingers in Kíli's hair tighten a bit more along with the legs around his waist and Fíli kisses him breathlessly, rocking his hips up as much as he can.

Their moans and pants begin to fill the room and a thin sheen of sweat covers Kíli’s skin as he thrusts quicker and more desperately. A hand wraps around Fíli’s cock once more and Kíli flicks his thumb over the head, feeling his release drawing closer.

“Kíli!” With a breathless shout Fíli comes hard between them, shivering and grabbing at Kíli the best he can, holding tight.

“Fuck,” Kíli moans as he squeezes his eyes shut and thrusts through the blond’s orgasm, slowing down as his own draws near. He comes after a few more rolls of his hips, Fíli tightening around him and Kíli searching out his lips in a heated kiss.

Fíli pants into the kiss, sharing his breath with Kíli. Coming down slowly from his high he opens his eyes to look into Kíli's dark ones.

“Hey.” The word is spoken softly and with a smile. The brunet reaches down with one hand to hold the condom in place as he slips out, moving to the side so he can tie it off and reach over to drop it into the bin beside the nightstand.

Both their stomachs are a mess but before he gets up to grab a towel he wants to make sure Fíli is okay. “Still good?” He asks while crawling back over to the blond, pushing his hair back out of his eyes with a smile.

“Very good.” The blond sounds still a bit breathless but he's smiling warmly. One hand reaches up to card through Kíli's hair. “That was nice.”

“It was.” Dipping his head Kíli kisses Fíli softly, sliding his hand down the length of his side. “We’ll have to do it again sometime,” he murmurs with a grin.

Fíli chuckles against Kíli's lips but nods. “Yeah, we totally should. See if it stays that nice.”

“I bet it gets even better.” Leaning back Kíli winks and pushes himself up so he can slide off the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.” Giving the brunet a soft smile Fíli runs a hand through his messed up hair. “I'll just stay here and wait for your return.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” he warns softly before slipping out the door and across the hall. Turning the hot water on Kíli quickly cleans himself up and grabs a washcloth from the little shelf cut into the wall. He waits until the water is warm before getting it wet and wringing it out, shutting the faucet off and carrying the cloth back to the bedroom.

“We can take a proper shower later.” Kneeling on the bed Kíli slides between Fíli’s legs and drags the washcloth gently over his stomach and lower, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Sounds very good.” Humming at the feeling of the warm cloth on his skin Fíli cards his fingers through Kíli's long hair.

Kíli finishes up and tosses the towel onto the floor with a smile, sliding his hands along the bed and Fíli’s sides and resting his body against the older man’s. The fingers in his hair scratch just right and Kíli hums as he closes his eyes, laying his head on Fíli’s chest.

“Do you want to take a nap?”

“If I nap now I won’t be able to sleep later,” the brunet murmurs without opening his eyes.

Fíli smiles and drops a kiss into the long mess of Kíli's dark hair. “I could wake you in a bit, then it's not too bad.”

“It’s late already.” Sliding his hands beneath Fíli’s shoulders Kíli presses his fingers into warm skin. “We could sleep and maybe wake up for round two sometime in the night. Just a suggestion.”

Chuckling softly Fíli buries his face into the messy hair. “I like that. Shall I wake you when I wake up first and really feel the need to have you inside of me again?”

“Yes.” Kíli moans softly and turns his head to rest his chin on Fíli’s chest. “Wake me up first thing because I have a feeling I’ll really need to be back inside of you.”

A soft blush spreads on Fíli's cheeks and he bites his lips to hide his grin. “Then let's try to get a bit of sleep now.”

Kíli smiles and lies his head back down on Fíli’s chest. Dark eyes close and their breathing syncs within minutes, the two of them nodding off not long after.

 


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later Fíli wakes to birds singing and sunshine coming in through the open window. There is no sound coming from the kitchen, no smell of coffee in the air, and no bad singing coming from the shower but there is definitely no Kíli lying next to him in bed like usual which makes the blond frown a bit.

Slowly he sits up and rubs his eyes, glancing over at Bard's bed by the door and finding it empty as well. It seems the dog is already out and about but the question of where his master might be remains.

Standing up Fíli walks out of the bedroom and into the empty hallway. Still no Bard or Kíli, but there is light spilling out of the open bathroom door along with soft grumbling. Fíli frowns again and walks over to take a look.

Kíli stands in front of the mirror with a scowl on his face, dark hair littering the bathroom floor. In his hand he holds a pair of old looking scissors and on the ledge of the sink is an electric razor, the brunet’s hair already chopped off above his shoulders as he curses the dull blades to the pits of hell under his breath.

Fíli looks at the scene and rubs at his eyes again. “What are you doing?”

"What does it look like I’m doing?" Lifting his hand up Kíli hacks at another lock of his hair and it falls to the floor, his eyes glancing to Fíli through the mirror.

“It looks like you’re trying to rip your hair out in a rather brutal way.” Looking around Fíli's eyes fall on the electric razor. “You... you want it to go completely?”

"I shave it almost completely off every year," he grunts and shakes a bit of hair from the scissors. "What’s the matter? Don’t like guys with short hair?"

“It's just hard to imagine you with really short hair.” Fíli shrugs his shoulders and watches another lock of hair fall down to the floor. “I like your curls. But it's not important what I like. You need to be happy with it.”

Kíli sets the scissors down and looks into the mirror, gripping the sink tightly as his eyes drift over his shoulder to Fíli’s. “I’m not happy with it but it’s like a tradition. Each year on this same day I cut my hair, just like it was cut the day of the car accident. I only needed a few stitches but they were along the side of my head so the doctors had to cut my hair off.” Breaking their gaze he looks down at the sink and the bits of hair all over it. “I cut it to remember what I’ve lost, even though it grows back.”

“I see.” Stepping closer Fíli carefully wraps his arms around Kíli's middle from behind, ready to pull away if the brunet doesn't want to be touched right now. As the younger man makes no move to pull away Fíli reaches out for the scissors. “Would you let me finish it for you?”

Looking down at Fíli’s steady hand next to his shaking one Kíli lets out a heavy breath. “Do you even know how to cut hair?” He asks, wanting to hit himself seconds later for how harsh it sounds. “Sorry,” he mumbles gruffly.

“I think I know enough to make it a bit less painful.” Pressing a kiss to Kíli's shoulder Fíli takes a step back and pushes the stool that stands in the corner closer to Kíli. “Sit down. You're tall like a tree.”

“At least I can reach the plates in the cupboard,” he murmurs while taking a seat, reflexively going to brush his hair back but stopping short of the mess.

“Don't make me accidentally tug on your hair more often than I need to.” With a little grin Fíli reaches over to take a comb from the sink and carefully starts to untangle the mess on Kíli's head.

Kíli rests his elbows on his knees and stares down at the floor. He always thinks too much on the anniversary of his parents’ death and gets easily frustrated, with even Bard leaving him early this morning in favour of sleeping in the nest in Fíli’s mostly unused bedroom.

Setting the comb aside Fíli lets his fingers slide through the uneven dark locks. “My parents died when I was four years old. I can barely remember them but I do remember that I loved a story about a dragon and a princess and my mother had to read it to me every evening.”

The thought of a young Fíli eager to be read to has a smile tugging at Kíli’s lips and he sits up a bit straighter, turning to look at the blond. “I’m sorry about your parents. But I’m glad you have that memory to hold onto.”

“I am too, now. But back then as a child I started to hate the story.” Leading Kíli's head back gently so he looks straight Fíli lifts the scissors and sets to work. “It wasn't her voice telling me the story so I didn't want to hear it anymore. I ripped it out of my book and out of the next Thorin bought for me. As soon as I had seen the pictures of the princess and the dragon I ripped the pages to little pieces.”

Kíli hums quietly and keeps still so he doesn’t make anything harder for the blond. “You were young and angry and it hurt,” he murmurs softly, remembering the few photographs he had ripped up and then regretted later on.

“I had three or four nannies that gave up on me, but then along came Bilbo and he kind of understood. He let me take my anger out on the book and after he took me out. It was a windy day and he put some of the shreds of paper into my open hands so the wind could blow them away to my mum, so she could still have the story with her. And it really helped. After that we went home and made little boats out of the still intact pages and sent them off on the river so she could have them too. We did that every year for quite a while, just sending little boats. When I started to learn how to write more than just my name I would send little messages with them.”

The story makes the younger man’s chest ache and he understands what Fíli is trying to tell him. Their situations may be different but where Fíli had ripped pages and sent paper boats to sail to his mother Kíli cuts his hair and copes in a way that’s familiar to him. Fíli _understands_ and won’t look at him strangely, not like the stares he got going into town the first few years. It hits the brunet hard and he waits for Fíli to pause before turning on the stool to face him.

Without looking at the blond directly Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli’s middle and buries his face in the soft t-shirt, shifting his knees to make room between them.

Fíli steps closer and wraps his arms around the brunet, dropping a kiss into shorter curls. “I kept the ruined books for years until I allowed myself to throw them away, to let that part of the pain go as well without feeling bad or as if I wouldn't honour their memory enough. I don't use pages of books anymore to make those paper boats, I think my mum has at least five of them by now, but I still write a letter. What happened in that past year, what has changed, and I still send it off in the river. It feels right to do it, to have a tradition like that.”

Kíli nods against the blond’s chest and hugs him close, hands making fists in the fabric of his shirt. Bard wanders in with a low whine when he sees them, coming over to sniff at Kíli’s leg and lean against him as a bit of warmth.

“I’m sure she loves each letter you send along,” he whispers without pulling away, lost for any other comfort of words beyond what he feels in the moment.

“I hope so. She might have a bit of mixed feelings about the next one I’ll send her, but she will be happy about the part in the end.” Carding his fingers through Kíli’s hair Fíli smiles at the way the short curls wrap around his fingers. “This is my way of dealing with the pain. You have yours.” The blond tugs lightly at Kíli’s hair. “It’s okay if it’s what you feel you have to do to cope with it all. Just not so much if it’s a punishment for being alive.”

Leaning back the brunet looks at Fíli with red-rimmed eyes, nodding once and giving him a small smile. Despite the sadness that lingers in Fíli’s story he feels a bit better about it all and he leans in to rest his head on the shorter man’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmurs quietly, sliding his hands up and down the blond’s back.

“I just talked, not much more than that.” Fíli smiles softly and kisses the side of Kíli's head almost exactly where the scar runs under his messy hair. “So, shall we continue to cut them off?”

“No.” Shaking his head Kíli squeezes Fíli around the middle. “I think I’ve lost enough.”

“Then let me just finish it up a bit so you can actually run around with your new haircut and then I'll make us some tea while you can clean up.”

With a nod Kíli leans back and drops his arms down to his sides. “That sounds nice.” He scratches at Bard’s ears without looking at him and he can hear the dull thud of the Labrador’s tail hitting the leg of the stool.

Giving the brunet another smile Fíli lifts the scissors again and finishes the haircut. Kíli's hair is much shorter but the dark locks curl much more now than they did before. “You look cute.”

Kíli snorts and looks up into the mirror with a light blush. “You’re the one who has to look at me every day.” Tilting his head to the side he studies the haircut and then nods to himself. “It’s not so bad.”

“Bilbo teaching me how to cut plants finally paid off.” With a grin Fíli sets the scissors back down onto the sink before he bends down to kiss Kíli's forehead. “I'll go and make us tea now.”

“Mmm.” Giving the blond a small smile Kíli nods and slips off the stool when he leaves the bathroom, Bard following after Fíli with a wagging tail. For a while he looks at himself in the mirror but the sounds from the kitchen pull him out of his memories, the brunet reaching for the broom and dustpan he had brought into the bathroom with him.

Cleaning up is slow work and he makes sure to get every bit of hair up off the floor and from the sink. The new curls catch his attention in the mirror a few times and he decides that if Fíli likes them then they can’t be so bad, since he knows more about what’s stylish anyway.

Once everything has been swept up Kíli dumps the hair into the trash and stows away the broom and dustpan in the tiny closet in the hallway, slipping into his bedroom to put on a new shirt before walking down to the kitchen.

Fíli is still working on the stove so Kíli sits down on the little dinning table. His favourite mug already waits for him there, filled with tea. The brunet wraps his hands around it to soak up the warmth and stares into the dark liquid as if it holds all answers in this world.

A plate slides onto the table next to him and when Kíli looks up from his mug a pair of fried egg eyes look back at him, the smiley face finished off with a piece of bacon as a grinning mouth.

He stares at it for a few seconds before looking up at the blond, a smile tugging at his lips. “What’s this?”

“Cheer up food,” Fíli says with a little smile. “I thought since you really like fried eggs it might help.”

It’s a simple thing but it helps Kíli’s mood tremendously, knowing that Fíli remembered his love for fried eggs and that he would make something like this after the mood the brunet has been in today. “I… thank you. It looks great.”

Fíli gives him another smile before he moves back to the stove to put the pan into the sink and fetch his own tea. Sitting down at the table the blond wraps both hands around his mug. “You don't have to eat it if you don't feel like eating, of course. I think Bard would be okay with the bacon too.”

“He gets spoiled enough.” Picking up the fork Kíli cuts off a bit of egg and pops it into his mouth, his smile growing just a bit bigger at the taste. When he realizes Fíli only has tea he frowns and finishes his bite quickly. “You didn’t make yourself any? Would you like to share?”

The blond shakes his head and lifts his mug to take a sip. “No, thank you. I'm not hungry. I'm perfectly okay with my tea only.”

Kíli nods and looks back down at his breakfast, taking a bite of bacon and breaking a piece off. Holding it under the table for only a few seconds he soon feels a tongue licking the last bits of taste from his fingers, Bard resting his head on Kíli’s thigh as his head gets pet.

After a few more bites of egg he reaches for his tea, taking a sip and humming at the sweetness. He glances up to look at Fíli, giving him a smile when the blond turns away from the window to look at him. “Thanks, for everything,” he mumbles before turning back to his food.

Fíli smiles into his mug and takes another sip of tea. “What will you do the rest of the day?”

“There’s a spot along a path in the forest that I bring flowers to every year,” he mumbles between bites, reaching for his tea after he finishes the bacon. He takes a sip and looks up at the blond as he cuts off a piece of the second egg. “But after that I usually stay in bed the rest of the day.”

Looking out of the window again Fíli nods. “It's very nice weather for a walk today. Do you prefer to do it alone?”

“I’ve never had anyone to do it with before.” Kíli shrugs and finishes off his breakfast, pushing the plate away and leaning back in the chair. His gaze drifts to the window and the sunshine that already comes in through the leaves.

“If you want to be alone today I can perfectly understand that.” Finishing his tea Fíli sets the empty mug down on the table.

Picking at a chip in the rim of his mug Kíli stares at it as he bites his lip. “I don’t want you to think you have to come.”

“I don't want you to think you have to take me with you although you'd rather be alone.” Standing up Fíli takes his mug and Kíli's empty plate to set them into the sink, stopping next to the brunet and bending down to drop a kiss into dark curls. “I will come with you if you want me to but I can understand if you want to be alone.”

Lifting a hand Kíli grips the hem of Fíli’s shirt to keep him close, looking up after a few moments and a decision made. “Will you lay in bed with me when I come home?”

Fíli smiles at him and nods. “I'll take a book there and wait for you to come back. Take your time.”

“I’ll just be an hour or so.” Letting go of Fíli’s shirt the younger man pushes his chair back and gets to his feet. “I’m going to change, I’ll be back.” With a kiss to Fíli’s hair he disappears down the hall, stripping out of his pajamas and pulling on a pair of nice jeans and his best dress shirt.

As he does up the last button of his shirt Kíli sighs, taking a seat at the end of the bed and burying his face in his hands. Bard comes in a few moments later, curling up at his feet and letting out a quiet whine.

Fíli takes his time to do the washing up but when Kíli is still not back from changing his clothes he walks down the hall slowly to take a look, just to make sure he's alright.

When he looks into the bedroom he sees Kíli and Bard on the bed, the brunet with his arms wrapped loosely around the Labrador. Kíli’s mumbling something into the dog’s soft fur, fingers petting through it as Bard’s head rests on his shoulder.

With a soft smile Fíli steps back down the hall again, letting Kíli have his moment of comfort with Bard, and moves to the living room to chose a book for later.

After a few minutes Kíli comes from down the hall with Bard at his heels, reaching to brush his curls back as the Labrador stays close. “I’m off. Do you want to keep Bard here with you?”

“If you want to leave him here I can keep an eye on him so he won't dash off after you.” Standing up from where he was sitting in front of the bookshelf Fíli shifts the book from one hand to the other and reaches out which his free one to pet Bard's head.

“Yeah, that’d be good.” Kíli goes over to the small desk by the bookshelf and grabs a little piece of paper. He writes a few things down and slips it into his pocket, leaning in to kiss the side of Fíli’s head before going to slip on his boots. “I’ll be back.”

“We'll be waiting for you,” Fíli smiles and kneels down next to Bard to pet the large dog properly.

Kíli nods and heads out the door, stopping by the bed of daisies he grows each year and picking a handful to take with him. The path he takes is easy and familiar, the little spot coming into view after about ten minutes into his walk.

It’s just a flat patch of grass with a great view of the lake between the trees and a small wooden bench carved from the trunk of a large tree that his father had made when Kíli was a baby. This is the spot where his dad had proposed to his mum and the three of them had taken picnic lunches there all the time when he was growing up.

It’s a spot that meant the most to his parents and as Kíli kneels down and sets the flowers against the bench he slips the folded note into the small bouquet as well. Taking a seat on the bench he spends a few moments updating them on the past year and a smile tugs at his lips when he mentions Fíli, knowing that both his parents would have taken to the blond easily.

After he finishes up Kíli sits and watches the water, getting up and brushing his jeans off after a while. He says his goodbyes and walks back to the house, stepping inside and toeing his boots off by the door. Neither Fíli nor Bard are around so he walks down the hallway to the bedroom, pushing the door open as he undoes the buttons of his shirt.

Fíli looks up from his book, a smile tugging at his lips as he sees Kíli. Bard lifts his head from where he has pillowed it in Fíli's lap, his tail wagging lazily to welcome the brunet back home.

“Hey,” Kíli murmurs as he tosses his shirt aside, sliding his jeans off and crawling up onto the bed. He lies down on Fíli’s other side and Bard moves a bit so the brunet can slide an arm around the older man’s middle, face burying into the soft fabric of his shirt.

“Hey.” Wrapping an arm around Kíli Fíli drops a kiss into windblown curls. “You really look adorable with this new haircut.”

Kíli grumbles into Fíli’s shirt, hiding a small smile. After a few moments he shifts back to lay his head on the pillow so he can look up at the blond. “What are you reading?”

“Fairy tales.” Lifting the book so Kíli can see the cover Fíli smiles. “It just kind of fits the mood, I think. Do you want to hear one?”

Bard gets up from Fíli’s lap and moves down to the end of the bed where he can stretch out more, pillowing his head on his paws and closing his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” Kíli murmurs softly, rolling around until he can take up Bard’s abandoned position and lay his head in Fíli’s lap. “Please.”

“Do you have a favourite?”

“No, you pick.” Reaching to tug the sheet up a bit Kíli closes his eyes and curls a hand over Fíli’s leg.

“Okay, let's see.” Skimming through the book Fíli stops at a story, a grin spreading on his lips. “How about Red Riding Hood? The big bad wolf in the forest seems to be fitting.”

A smile tugs at the brunet’s lips and he cracks one eye open to look up at Fíli. “As long as Red Riding Hood is a cute blond and wears a red dress shirt I’ll be happy with it.”

“I can change it up a little to fit your requirements.” Taking one hand off the book to card though Kíli's short curls Fíli grins.

Snuggling comfortably into Fíli’s lap the younger man nods, closing his eyes once more and running his fingers along the soft fabric of the blond’s pants. Fíli’s fingers in his hair are as relaxing as the story he begins to read, Kíli nodding off after a few pages into a light sleep.

Looking down at the brunet Fíli smiles and shuts the book, lying it down on the nightstand before his fingers find their way back into Kíli's hair. He leans back against the headboard and closes his eyes, relaxing completely against the dark wood and pillows and nodding off after a while, following Kíli into a light sleep.

_Once upon a time there was a big bad grumpy wolf living in the woods who fell in love with a blond boy in a red dress shirt coming from a big city far away._


	14. Chapter 14

It’s late afternoon when Kíli finishes up the dishes, Fíli having gone to town to get a few things and leaving he and Bard to clean up the few plates. It had barely taken a few moments but he had fixed the towel bar in the bathroom before getting to it, Bard opting to dig through his makeshift bed in Fíli’s room and rearrange the shirts and blankets.

Wiping his hands on his shorts Kíli looks around the cottage, biting his lip as he glances up at the clock. Fíli probably won't be back for a while, which gives him a bit of time alone.

Kíli heads down the hallway and passes both he and Fíli’s bedrooms, pausing at the last door at the end of the hallway. “Come on, Bard.” Leaving his bedding the dark Labrador comes over to where Kíli stands.

Holding the door open Kíli waits for the Labrador to walk into the bedroom before pushing it almost all the way shut. He draws the curtains and opens the window on the other side of the room to get a bit of light and fresh air in, Bard sniffing around a bit before looking up at Kíli.

Reaching out Kíli smoothes his hand over the soft fur of the large dog’s head, scratching behind his ears with a small smile. “It’s been a while since we’ve been in here, hasn’t it?”

Walking over to the made up bed Kíli crouches down and looks under it, pulling out a large leather photo album and leaning his back against the side of the bed. “Come on,” he tells the Labrador, patting his thigh and smiling when Bard walks over and lies down at his side.

Kíli pets Bard a few times and when the Labrador lies his head down the brunet lets out a breath. His fingers slide over the cover of the photo album and after a few minutes he opens it in his lap.

A happy couple smiles up at him from the first photo. The photo was taken down at the dock with a nice view of the lake behind them, Kíli’s father grinning with his arms wrapped around his mother. They look young and carefree and the brunet has to smile before he flips the page.

The first few pages are of his parents’ life before they had him, days at the lake and little trips they had gone on. Kíli traces a few of them, trying to remember how they were before he had lost them.

Soon a photo pops up from the hospital, the proud parents standing over a machine that holds a tiny prematurely born baby. The next few are the trip home and the first few days of Kíli’s life, followed by his first smile, first bite of real food and the first time he had walked on his own.

“I was a mess,” he murmurs while staring at a photo of himself as a toddler eating spaghetti. His hands and face are covered in pasta bits and sauce, as is his father’s cheek where he seems to have a streak of sauce along with his stubble. He flips the page and finds a set of photos taken down at the lake during one of their summer swims.

Bard lifts his head when they hear the front door open and close again, much earlier than Kíli had thought. Keys clatter when they are hung up on the small hook behind the door and boots thud softly when they hit the floor.

“Kíli?”

“Uh oh,” the brunet whispers to Bard, hands tightening on the photo album. Biting his lip he sighs and calls out after a few seconds. “Back here.”

Fíli walks down the hallway and then pushes the door at the end of it open slowly. He has never seen it open before but now it's clear what lies behind it. Looking around the bedroom he finds Kíli and Bard on the floor beside the big double bed.

“I just want to let you know I'm back, that's all. I'll leave you to whatever you're doing.”

“Did you have a good trip to town?” Kíli asks the question quickly, before Fíli can disappear. Bard’s tail wags when he sees the blond but he remains at the younger man’s side.

“Yes, thank you.” Leaning against the doorframe Fíli smiles softly. “Ori was at the shop today and they got my oil paint in already. And I even managed to get the truck back here safely.”

“That’s great.” Kíli leans his head back against the mattress and smiles softly at Fíli. Bard nudges the photo album with his nose and the brunet reaches to pet his head. “We’re just looking at some old photos. Want to join?”

Fíli's eyes shift down to the album in Kíli's lap. “Only if that's okay with you.”

When the brunet nods Fíli makes his way from the door over to the bed and sits down onto the floor next to Kíli, reaching over to pet Bard's head a few times with a smile and leaning in to press a kiss to the younger man's cheek.

Kíli smiles and leans against Fíli’s side, holding his place with one hand and flipping the album back to the beginning page to show the first photo. “These are my parents,” he says softly. “They were about twenty five here.”

“They look very happy.” Smiling Fíli slips an arm around Kíli's shoulders. “You look a lot like your dad.”

“We’re both ruggedly handsome,” Kíli agrees with a little nod. “Or maybe we just can’t grow proper beards.” He flips through the pages and pauses at the one from the hospital. “That’s the spaceship I arrived in.”

“You were so small,” Fíli coos and leans closer to get a better look. “Look at those tiny little hands.”

Blushing lightly Kíli shakes his head but lets Fíli look a bit longer before moving on. “I was small for a while but when I started growing I grew like a weed.” The next one shows a photo of an excited five year old on the dock holding up a fish that’s almost as big as he is, his father holding up one smaller than his hand.

Fíli can't help but smile at the picture. “You were a very cute kid and a very early fisherman.”

“It runs in my blood, I guess.”

They flip through the album and Kíli groans and blushes at a few of the photos, quickly trying to go past the worst ones only to have Fíli coo and grin over them. When they get to the ones where he is older, of him and his father working on the truck and he and his mother elbow deep in the garden soil, Kíli becomes more solemn. He can tell they are getting closer to the end and he lets Fíli flip through the pages as he looks toward the window.

“They loved you a lot,” Fíli says softly, his shoulder brushing Kíli's as he shuts the album in the brunet's lap.

“Yeah.” Carding his fingers through Bard’s fur absently Kíli moves the heavy photo album off to the side and rolls his head back onto Fíli’s shoulder.

There is silence between them for a little while, nothing but their breathing and the rustling wind through the leaves of the trees outside the window.

“Have you ever thought about a family of your own? Having children someday?”

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t.” Kíli reaches for one of Fíli’s hands and laces their fingers together, sliding his thumb along the back softly. “What about you?”

“Sometimes.” Squeezing Kíli's hand softly Fíli smiles. “And sometimes I think about getting a puppy so it's hard to say what will win in the end.”

Kíli chuckles quietly and Bard turns at the sound, looking at them sleepily for a few seconds before laying his head back down. “You should always have both, or get a puppy to see how it goes.”

“I will think about that.” Turning his head Fíli smiles and presses a kiss into the now shorter curls.

They sit in silence for a while longer, listening to the birds outside and the leaves rustle in the wind. Kíli tilts his head to look up at the blond after a while. “Any plans for the rest of the day?”

Shrugging his shoulders Fíli shakes his head. “Not really. But I’ve seen your parents so do you want to see mine?”

Sitting up properly Kíli nods, squeezing Fíli’s hand. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Letting go of Kíli's hand Fíli gives him a little smile before pulling his wallet out of the back pocket of his shorts. He opens it and pulls out a few photographs, a bit worn with age. The first one shows a blond man with a laughing dark haired woman in his lap who is heavily pregnant.

“You look a lot like your dad,” Kíli smiles down at the photo. “But you have your mum’s smile.”

“The colour of her eyes too.” Fíli brings another photo of the small pile up that shows his parents smiling happily into the camera, a baby wrapped up in a purple blanket in his father's arms.

Leaning his head on Fíli’s shoulder again Kíli pets Bard absently as he looks at the photo. “Your nose was such a cute little thing. And those fingers, too.”

“Are you saying my nose is huge now?” Fíli teases with a grin.

The brunet snorts softly and leans a bit more against the older man. “No, it looks just as cute then as it does now.”

Fíli laughs and flips to the next photo. He's older there, about three, sitting on his mother's lap with his father behind them, a bright smile on his lips and a teddy bear in his arms, his golden curls a tousled mess.

“You all look so happy,” the brunet murmurs while tracing the side of the photo.

“It's the last picture I have of them.” Smiling sadly down at the photograph Fíli sighs softly. “They died only a few weeks later.”

Wrapping his arm around Fíli’s waist Kíli hugs him close. “I’m sorry.” He presses a kiss to the blond’s shoulder.

“It happened a long time ago,” Fíli replies softly and brings another photo up, one of the blond boy on the shoulders of a tall, dark haired man who's standing next to a shorter one with curly hair. “But I'm lucky and have others who love me just the same.”

“That’s right.” Kíli smiles at the photo that can only be Fíli with his uncles. The younger blond is smiling from where he sits up high, the dark haired man holding his legs to keep him steady. “You are very loved.”

“And so are you.” Turning his head Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli's cheek. “The whole town adores you and so does Bard as well.”

Kíli hums in agreement and presses a kiss to the side of the blond’s head. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome, I guess.” Putting the photos back into his wallet Fíli pushes it back into the pocket of his shorts.

Bard lifts his head and yawns, getting to his feet and walking around to sit at Fíli’s side. His tail slides across the floor and he watches them expectantly.

“Are you getting bored?” Fíli grins and reaches out to pet the Labrador's head. “Not so interesting to watch us going through old memories, is it?”

“Want to go outside, Bard?” Getting a bark in response Kíli smiles, leaning over to push the photo album back under the bed. “We can go for a walk.”

“That's a good idea.” Looking over to the open window Fíli smiles. “It's really nice weather for that.”

Getting to his feet Kíli reaches out to help Fíli up. “We should enjoy the sunny weather, I think it will rain next week.”

Taking the brunet's hand Fíli smiles when Kíli pulls him up and uses the moment to steal a kiss from the taller man's lips. “You're right, better use the sunshine as long as we have it.”

Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli’s middle and smiles, hugging him close and pressing a kiss into blond hair. A few seconds later they head out of the bedroom but Kíli leaves the door open halfway, Bard slipping past them to go bark excitedly at the door.

Fíli laughs at Bard's excitement and steps back into his boots. He opens the screen door and lets the happy Labrador out into the sunshine while he waits for Kíli to get ready.

Lacing up his boots Kíli runs a hand through his hair and smiles, following Fíli outside. The sunshine is warm and there’s a light breeze to help cool things down. “It’s a nice day,” he murmurs, closing the door and looking out at the calm lake.

“It is.” Stepping closer Fíli takes Kíli's hand into his own and squeezes softly.

Bard barks at them from over by the trees, sniffing around and soon heading over with a stick in his mouth. Kíli smiles and they set off toward the path that heads into the forest. He takes the stick from Bard and tosses it down the path that leads to the lake, tugging Fíli into the forest quickly. “Come on, let’s hide from him.”

Chuckling the blond lets himself be dragged away, stepping over roots and twigs so he won't stumble and fall. “You know he will find us in no time, right?”

They stop behind a large tree and Kíli presses Fíli against it, resting against the blond and leaning around carefully to try and spot the Labrador. “Shh, maybe he’ll forget about us.”

“If he finds a squirrel we might have a chance,” Fíli whispers, amusement in his voice as he slips his hands under Kíli's shirt.

Kíli’s attention slides back to Fíli at the feel of warm hands on his skin, a laugh bubbling up. “No tickling,” he scolds with a grin, the sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping coming from behind them.

Fíli bites his lips to stop himself from laughing and buries his face in Kíli's shoulder **.** The noise gets louder as Bard gets closer, running through the forest.

It stops seconds later and they both try to hold in their laughter. Unfortunately Bard appears around the tree and drops the stick at their feet with a happy bark, causing Kíli to sigh and pull back from the blond. “Okay, you win.”

Crouching down he ruffles Bard’s fur and grabs the stick, standing back up and throwing it deep into the trees. The Labrador takes off after it, dodging trees and bushes easily.

“He's just too good at playing hide and seek, we can’t possibly beat him.” Fíli smiles after the dog, still leaning against the tree.

“It always was his favourite game.” Kíli smiles and leans in for a kiss, hands moving to settle on Fíli’s hips.

Fíli smiles against his lips and lifts his hands to slide them into the now shorter curls. They feel nice and soft against his palms, making the blond smile even more.

“You really do like them, don’t you?” Kíli pulls back a bit and slips his hands beneath Fíli’s shirt, thumbs circling his hips.

“I do. But I liked the long hair as well.” Twisting the curls around his fingers Fíli tugs lightly at them. “But most important, I really like _you_.”

Kíli can’t help but smile and he kisses Fíli again, slow and deep and full of meaning. “I like you too,” he murmurs when they part for air, one hand sliding up to cup the blond’s cheek.

Smiling the blond leans into the touch, his eyes never leaving Kíli's. “That's good.”

Bard appears a few seconds later with his stick, Kíli stepping back and reaching for Fíli’s hand with one hand as he takes the stick and tosses it down the path once more with the other. “Gonna try out your new paints soon?”

Nodding Fíli runs his free hand through his growing hair as they make their way back to the main path. “I was planning on it but if we get rain maybe I better wait until the sun comes out again.”

Kicking a branch off to the side Kíli hums in agreement, taking the stick from an energetic Bard and tossing it off. “You could paint in the living room, we can put a sheet down.”

“That would work too.” Squeezing Kíli's hand Fíli grins. “I could paint you.”

“A poor waste of your talent, I’d wager,” Kíli scoffs, looking out across the forest to hide his rising blush.

“You can just say no if it makes you uncomfortable.” Brushing his shoulder against Kíli's Fíli smiles. “And I haven't asked you for a nude. Yet.”

Kíli chuckles and squeeze Fíli’s hand, leading him to the left when the path forks. “A nude like in that movie, what was it? _Titanic_?” Bard comes over to them but drops his stick, his interest shifting to sniffing around on the ground as they walk.

“Yeah, why not?” Watching Bard's attention wander off to a squirrel crossing their path the blond grins when the large dog chases after it. “Although I hope not to freeze to death in the end.”

“If you’re still around in the winter I’ll do my best to keep you away from the lake so you don’t freeze.” The path curves around the lake and they can hear the sound of the water sliding against the shoreline as they walk.

“It would be very nice if you'd keep me from freezing.” Looking out at the water Fíli grins slightly. “I'd have a few ideas on how to keep warm.”

“Oh yeah?” Swinging their hands a bit as they walk Kíli smiles and lifts a hand to brush back his curls. “I hear sharing body heat works wonders.”

“I've heard the same so it must be true.” Chuckling softly Fíli turns back to face the younger man. “Not a bad way to spend the winter.”

Kíli nods and leads Fíli along the rest of the path that circles back to the house. Bard appears with a large stick in his mouth, wandering up to the porch and lying down to chew on it.

“Seems he had enough exercise for now.” Smiling at the Labrador Fíli lets go of Kíli's hand in favour to sit down on the steps that lead up on the front porch, turning his face into the sun.

“He wore himself out.” Stepping over to the railing the younger man checks one of the loose posts and messes with it for a few minutes to try and fix it. Once it doesn’t wiggle so much he steps back over to Fíli and takes a seat next to him, scuffing the toe of his boot into the dirt.

Leaning back onto his elbows Fíli grins, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes. “Do you want to play a game?”

Looking over at the blond Kíli’s face pinches in confusion before he shrugs and gives a nod. “Sure.”

“It's a game of asking questions and you have to answer with yes or no.” Grinning Fíli sits up properly again. “Like have you ever learned how to ride a bike?”

Kíli gives the blond a strange look but nods and leans against the railing of the porch. “Yes, of course.”

“Me too but I haven't done it in a while.” Kicking his boot softly against Kíli's Fíli grins. “Your turn.”

Thinking it over Kíli turns to Fíli with a smile. “Have you ever ditched work just because?”

Fíli thinks for a while and then shakes his head. “No, can't say I have. But once or twice I stayed at home because I had a tiny headache. Nothing big that would have been really worth staying home but I did it anyway.”

“Headaches can be a bitch so I get that,” Kíli says as he knocks his boot against Fíli’s. “I worked a summer at Bofur’s and ditched about once a week, but I had someone to cover the shift so it wasn’t that bad.”

“That's good then.” Smiling Fíli brushes knee against Kíli's. “Okay, my turn. Do you like cats?”

“They’re okay but I’m more of a dog person.” Reaching back Kíli slides a hand over Bard’s head and his tail wags. “You?”

“I like them both.” Leaning back Fíli watches them with a smile. “But I always wanted a puppy when I was a kid.”

“I know he doesn’t look much like a puppy but you have Bard and he’s one at heart.” Bard lifts his head and licks at Kíli’s fingers, the brunet grinning and wiping his hand on his shorts. “Have you ever had sex outside?”

Reaching over Fíli pets the soft fur behind Bard's ears. “No, not even in a car.” Looking at the brunet he bites his lips. “Does that make me very lame?”

“Nah, sex in a car isn’t anything to write home about. It’s cramped and stuffy.” Shifting a bit Kíli lies down on the porch. “And there’s still time for you to try it outside.”

“Is that something you like to do?” Letting go of Bard Fíli shifts a bit closer. “Sex outside, I mean.”

“Not all the time.” Kíli shrugs and rests one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head, leaving room for Fíli next to him. “But it can be fun if you do it right and there’s a good mood going.”

Fíli hums and lies down next to Kíli, the porch under them warmed up by the sun. Looking up into the blue sky he pushes his hair out of his face. “Maybe we should try it someday.”

“Yeah?” Lifting his head a bit to look at Fíli the younger man smiles. “Wouldn’t hurt to try.”

“Yeah.” A light blush spreads on Fíli's cheeks, his eyes still on the clear sky. “I think you're right. And I think it can be really nice, with the wind on your skin and all.”

“Or the water.”Settling back down Kíli grins up at the cloudless sky. “I’ll add it to the list of things we have to do before you leave.”

“You have a list for that?” Grinning Fíli rolls onto his stomach, throwing a leg over the brunet's body and straddling his hips.

Lifting a hand up Kíli taps at his temple with a grin. “It’s right up here.”

Lying down onto Kíli Fíli props his chin up on the younger man's chest and looks at him with a smile. “And what else is on that list?”

“Hmm.” Pretending to think Kíli slips his hand along Fíli’s back and beneath his shirt. “Skinny dipping, getting a puppy, going to town for proper art supplies..”

“A puppy? Really?” Tilting his head the blond hides his stupid grin in Kíli's shirt. “But you already have Bard and you just said he's like a big puppy.”

“Well, what better is there to keep Bard occupied while we have alone time?” Grinning up to the sky Kíli trails his fingers along Fíli’s spine. “It would do him some good, I think. Him and us both.”

Brushing his fingertips along the fabric of Kíli's shirt Fíli smiles. “You might be right with that.”

Bard lifts his head and looks at the two of them, barking once before getting to his feet. He sniffs at his stick and then Fíli’s hair before wandering down the steps and out into the grass.

Kíli turns his head to watch, Bard wander in the yard, the Labrador’s attention shifting to a squirrel by the trees. “And he’s off again,” the brunet chuckles, lying his head back down and smiling at Fíli. “Permission for kisses granted.”

“He's so good to us.” Chuckling Fíli lifts his head from Kíli's chest so he can look at the younger man again.

Leaning up a bit Kíli brushes his lips against Fíli’s in a light kiss. The angle is a bit awkward but the kiss doesn’t last very long, the brunet’s hand sliding up and down Fíli’s back lazily.

They lie on the porch a little while longer until the first puffy white clouds appear in the sky. “Am I too heavy for you?”

“You’re not heavy,” Kíli murmurs, eyes closed as he soaks up the sun. “Feels good.”

Fíli smiles and lies his head back down onto Kíli's chest, listening to his heartbeat and closing his eyes as well. Each beat under his ear relaxes him even more.

Smiling as he trails his hand up the back of Fíli’s neck Kíli swirls the soft hair around his fingers. “Are we going to take a nap out here? Or do you want to go inside?”

“I don't want to move,” Fíli mumbles into the fabric of Kíli's shirt. “You're very comfy.”

A smile tugs at Kíli’s lips and he hums. “Then let’s nap out here.”

“Not really tired,” Fíli murmurs, a yawn betraying his words only a second later. “Just lazy. Lying here with you feels nice.”

“Uh huh.” Carding his fingers through Fíli’s hair lazily the younger man settles back comfortably with a yawn. “Then we can just lie out here for a while.”

Fíli just hums in reply, slipping one hand under Kíli's shirt to feel warm skin.

After a few minutes Kíli’s breathing evens out as he drifts off into an afternoon nap and Fíli moves with the rise and fall of his chest.

Smiling softly Fíli relaxes even more on top of the younger man and listens to his even breathing until it lulls him to sleep as well, drifting off into a light nap in the cool shadow of the front porch.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun shines brightly and paints the surface of the lake golden in the light of the early evening. Fíli has a good view at it through the luscious green leaves of the trees that surround the clearing in front of the porch. He is sitting on the steps that lead to the front door, sketchbook in his lap and a lazy snoozing Labrador at his side, pencil flying over the paper to keep the quiet moment forever.

It’s been a lazy day, both he and Kíli sleeping in and then having a late breakfast of coffee and toast with different jams in bed. After a while Bard had become eager to head outside and they had gotten up, letting him out to run around in the sunshine as they enjoyed a lazy shower.

Now they’ve gone off and done their own things for a bit, Fíli drawing on the porch with a worn out Bard and Kíli working on something in his little woodshed. A muted, gritty sounding slide drifts along with music of a battery-operated radio playing from within the shed, Kíli clearly sanding something as he hums every so often.

Fíli smiles at the sound of it. It's ridiculous how happy such a little thing can make him and he knows he probably looks like an idiot, sitting alone at the front porch and grinning into his sketchbook, but it feels good so he doesn't really care if the squirrels in the trees might think he's a complete lunatic.

The radio switches off after a while and Kíli comes out of the shed, brushing the dust off his shorts. A bottle of water sits on the chopping block and he picks it up, taking a drink and wiping an arm across his forehead to clear away the sweat.

Dark eyes scan the water and Kíli takes another drink before turning toward the house, a smile spreading on his face when he spots Fíli on the steps. “Your muse seems to be asleep,” he calls while heading toward the blond.

Looking down at the sleeping Labrador Fíli grins and runs his fingers through soft fur. “He had a very busy day and full workout so I can't blame him.”

Leaning against the little railing by the steps Kíli shakes his head with a chuckle. “He must be regaining his energy for later,” he says with a little knowing grin.

“Or to wake us up early tomorrow morning. You never know with him.” Petting the soft fur a few more times Fíli finally lets his hand drop back down. “Did you finish what you wanted to work on?”

“Almost.” Lifting his drink Kíli finishes it off and sets the bottle onto the porch. “I just need to stain it a bit darker but it’s too hot for that today.” The brunet nods toward Fíli’s sketchbook. “Did you get some ideas out?”

The blond nods and turns the sketchbook so Kíli can get a better look. “A few doodles of your dog and the lake. Nothing special but good practice.”

Staring at the drawings Kíli smiles, eyes tracing over each little detail. “They look great, I like how you put the reflections in the water.” Stepping away from the railing he sits down on the step next to Fíli with Bard between them. “It’s nice and calm today.”

“It really is.” Closing the sketchbook Fíli lies it down onto the wooden step next to him. “Very warm too.”

“You know, Bard and I were thinking about that earlier.” With a little grin Kíli turns to look at Fíli. “Want to make s’mores and then go for a s-w-i-m?”

Fíli chuckles at Kíli spelling out the word so Bard won't jump up and be ready to swim right away. “Sounds like a good idea to me. Just let me fetch my swimming trunks and I'll be ready to go.”

“Ah, there’s a catch.” There’s a spark of mischief in Kíli’s eye as he leans back on his hands. “We’re going skinny dipping.”

The blond can't help but laugh. Running a hand through his hair Fíli knows there is a slight blush on his cheeks but he tries to ignore it. “Okay. So how about you get the stuff for s'mores while I get us some towels and a blanket and maybe some hoodies for later?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kíli smiles and rocks to his feet, stretching a bit before he reaches out to help Fíli up. “And we can check something else off our list of stuff to do.”

Bard lifts his head at the movement and watches them lazily, waking up a bit more and getting to his feet to follow them inside.

Heading into the kitchen Kíli grabs a small cooler and puts a bit of ice from the freezer into it. He then packs the chocolate bars in so they won’t melt and also adds the bag of marshmallows, tucking the box of graham crackers under his arm. “I’m going to head down to the fire pit by the dock. I’ve got to grab some wood to start the fire so take your time.”

Kíli shoos an excited Bard down the hall to find Fíli as he grabs a lighter from the shelf by the door. When he hears the blond call back he nods and heads outside once again.

Fíli has found a basket in the little storage room next to his bedroom where they also keep the spare blankets. Putting the biggest one into it Fíli walks over to the bathroom to fetch some towels with Bard following at his heels.

Stuffing them into the basket as well the blond caries it over to Kíli's bedroom. He could go over to his own to fetch a sweater but stealing one of Kíli's seem to be a much better idea. Setting the basket down on the bed Fíli walks over to the dresser and slowly pulls one of the drawers out, Bard sniffing around. He knows how Kíli likes to just stuff his clothes into the drawers without looking twice so he’s careful not to let all the clothes fall out while he opens it.

Pulling out two of the hoodies the blond smiles at how soft they feel to the touch before he stuffs all the other clothes back inside and closes the drawer. Walking back to the bed he adds the hoodies to his basket and looks around the bedroom for anything else he might need down at the dock.

His eyes catch at the nightstand.

Biting his lip Fíli slowly walks over to it and pulls the drawer out, looking down at the bottle of lube and package of condoms inside. It could be nice with only the stars above them and the wind on their skin, but maybe they won't be in the mood for it at all, stuffed with s'mores and tired from swimming.

In the end Fíli decides it can't hurt to bring them. Bringing them doesn't mean they have to use them after all, it just means being prepared and Fíli likes to be prepared. Taking the lube and condom out of the nightstand the blond stuffs them at the bottom of the basket under the hoodies. With one last look around the room he takes the basket and leaves the bedroom to head down to the lake, whistling for Bard and smiling when the Labrador follows.

Kíli sits by the fire pit, running a blade along a thin branch to strip and sharpen the end. Bard comes charging down, sniffing and dashing around as he barks excitedly.

“Did you tell him what we’re going to do?” The brunet accuses with a grin as he finishes his marshmallow roasting stick.

“No, I didn't.” Setting the basket down next to Kíli Fíli crouches down to pet the excited Labrador. “But he's a clever dog so he might know by seeing you making a fire.”

“Well he’s out of luck with the fire because he can’t have chocolate or any of the good stuff.” Bard takes that moment to come sniff around the cooler and Kíli pushes him back toward Fíli. “We don’t want you to get sick, buddy.”

“A sick dog really isn't a good idea.” Scratching Bard behind the ears Fíli looks over at the brunet. “Do you think I should bring him up to the house?”

“Nah, he’ll get bored in a bit and either wander away or just lie down.” Setting his knife down Kíli grabs the bag of marshmallows and slides four onto the end of his stick. “Do you want to roast them while I prep the rest? Or prep while I roast?”

“I think I'm better with roasting.” Sitting down by the fire Fíli takes the stick from Kíli, their fingers brushing lightly. “I never made s'mores before.”

Kíli blinks a few times at the confession. “Are you serious?” Reaching for the box of graham crackers he opens one of the packages inside. “Didn’t you ever camp out? Even in the back yard?”

“No, not really.” Holding the stick over the fire Fíli starts to roast the marshmallows. “I had a tree house but I never slept out there either. Bilbo was a bit afraid I might catch a cold.”

“Huh.” Breaking one of the crackers in half Kíli balances the pieces on his knee and reaches to open the cooler. “Well I hope you like them. They’re a bit messy but so very worth it.” Taking a bar of chocolate out he opens it and sets a few pieces on half of his graham crackers.

Watching the younger man work Fíli smiles. “We'll see. I'm very excited to try them.”

Once the marshmallows are toasted Kíli directs the older man to lift them away from the hot coals. “Okay, bring them here.”

Carefully placing half his graham cracker sandwich beneath the marshmallows Kíli presses the top down gently and slides the gooey white middle off the stick and onto his s’more. “Success,” he grins when the s’more is complete, setting it onto his knee and reaching for the supplies to remove the second one.

He takes the stick from Fíli and then hands over one of their desserts. “Okay, here you go. If we’ve done it right the chocolate will be slightly melted and the marshmallows will be gooey and stick to our face and hands.”

“So we'll see if we done it right if it's an absolute mess to eat,” Fíli laughs and brings the s'more up to his mouth. Biting into it he chuckles when the warm marshmallow oozes out of the other side of the cracker sandwich and makes his fingers sticky.

Kíli grins at the blond and takes a bite of his own s’more. “We totally did it right,” he says around his mouthful, a bit of marshmallow sticking to his cheek.

“If you’re trying to get a white beard then yes, we did,” Fíli chuckles and reaches over to wipe the sticky marshmallow off Kíli's cheek which proves to be a but difficult because of his stubble.

“Gotta make sure you’ll still like me when I’m old and grey.” Sticking his tongue out Kíli licks at the blond’s finger with a grin.

Fíli pulls a face at that but laughs, then wipes his wet fingers on his shorts. “You're worse than Bard.”

“That’s harsh.” Finishing off his s’more Kíli licks his sticky fingers. “Want another?”

“It's only true,” Fíli grins and pops the rest of his s'mores into his mouth, humming at the taste. “And yes please, they are really good.”

Picking the stick back up Kíli slides a few more marshmallows onto the end and holds it over the coals of the fire. “They really are. We should do this more often.”

It only takes a few moments before the marshmallows are toasted and Kíli pulls them out, blowing on the end one that has caught on fire.

“We should.” Watching Kíli getting the next two s'mores together Fíli smiles. “We could make other stuff too. Like stick bread.”

“What’s stick bread?” Kíli asks while handing over one of the s’mores.

“It's bread baked on a stick.” Taking the dessert from Kíli Fíli smiles in thanks. “I've heard about it but I've never made some.”

“Then we’ll have to make it sometime.” Taking a bite of his s’more Kíli curses when the marshmallow oozes out. With his finger he catches it and pops it into his mouth. “And we can cook hot dogs.”

“Good idea.” Finishing up his food Fíli licks his fingers clean.

The sun has set and now the water reflects the blues and purples of the sky. Kíli cracks the stick in half and tosses the pieces into the fire. “Ready to take a swim?” He asks while wiggling his sticky fingers before he reaches for the basket and wipes them on one of the towels.

Bard's head shoots up at the word 'swim.’ With an excited bark he jumps up from where he had dozed next to the fire and runs over to the dock.

“I think that means yes,” Fíli laughs and stands up.

“Then let’s go,” Kíli says, almost as excited as Bard. They follow the Labrador over to the dock and the brunet look over the side into the water. “Looks pretty warm.”

“Let's hope it is, I don't want to freeze.” Taking the hem of his dark blue tshirt Fíli pulls it over his head and drops it down on the wooden dock.

Kíli watches Fíli’s naked skin shift as he removes his clothes. “I’d keep you warm,” he says while popping the button of his shorts, reaching to pet as excited Bard on the head with his free hand.

“Go get your stick,” the brunet tells the Labrador, Bard recognizing the last word and dashing back down the dock and into the trees.

Fíli shakes his head amused of Bard's excitement. Taking off his short and underwear he puts them to the side along with his shirt so they won't get wet.

Dumping his clothes into a pile Kíli takes a step closer to Fíli, dipping his head for a soft kiss. The blond tastes like marshmallow and chocolate and Kíli grins into the affection.

Bard comes back with a stick in his mouth, his tail wagging excitedly. When Kíli doesn't pay attention to him right away he pokes his wet nose into the back of the brunet's knee, making him jump a little.

Pulling away with a little huff Kíli grabs the stick and steps away from Fíli so he can swing his arm back. He throws the stick out into the lake and Bard dashes across the dock after it, leaping into the water with a splash.

Kíli turns to the blond and smiles. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.” Watching Bard for a moment Fíli turns back to Kíli and gives him a smile. “It looks like fun.”

“It is.” With a reassuring nod Kíli places his hands on Fíli‘s shoulders and shoves him a bit so he loses his balance and falls into the clear water.

Fíli surfaces only seconds later, brushing his wet hair out of his eyes and glaring up at the brunet. “Oh, just wait until your little ass is down here.”

Unable to stop himself from laughing Kíli watches the blond for a few moments before jumping in next to him. Rising to the surface he pushes his hair back and grins. “Not bad.”

“You're really lucky it's not cold.” Splashing some water at Kíli Fíli grins as it hits the younger man in the face. “I would have drowned you on the spot otherwise.”

“Suuuure you would have.” Wiping at his face Kíli laughs and splashes Fíli back. “You’d miss me too much.” Giving the blond a grin the younger man ducks under the water and swims around him.

“You're very full of yourself,” Fíli chuckles as he treads water to stay above the surface.

“And you can be full of me,” a voice says from behind the blond, long arms wrapping around Fíli’s middle and pressing their bodies together. It’s a bit odd in the water and their legs tangle a bit but Kíli presses a kiss to the older man’s neck before letting go.

“You're such a tease,” Fíli mumbles, but the grin on his lips is very bright. But before he can say or do anything more Bard swims over to them, barking happily, his stick long forgotten.

“Show off,” Kíli laughs as he reaches out to pet Bard’s head. “Watch his paws, I’ve gotten scratched while swimming before,” he warns Fíli when the Labrador swims toward him.

Bard enjoys being pet and plays a bit in the water with Kíli before he has enough and swims over to the shore. Shaking his wet fur the Labrador splashes water everywhere before he trots over to the fire and lies down for another nap.

“At least he’ll sleep through the night.” Turning away from watching Bard Kíli swims a bit closer to Fíli. “So? How’s your first skinny dipping experience?”

“Wet,” Fíli grins teasingly. “But it feels nice, actually.”

“The water feels good today.” Reaching up the brunet runs his fingers through Fíli’s hair and brushes it back with a smile. “You’ve lost the business blondie look almost completely.”

“Do you miss it?” Leaning into the touch Fíli grins and swims just a little bit closer. “Shall I bring it back?”

“No.” Smiling at the blond Kíli slides his hands down to play with the curling ends of his hair. “I like this, it’s cute.”

“I like your curls for the same reason.” Fíli smiles and sets a hand on Kíli's shoulder to stay close.

Dipping his hand to the back of Fíli’s neck with a smile the brunet leans in for a kiss, their middles sliding together as they tread water to stay afloat.

Fíli sighs into the kiss and sets his free hand on Kíli's hip, pulling him closer. The kiss quickly grows deeper and more passionate while the last light of the day fades from the sky above them.

When they pull away Kíli is panting from the kisses and trying to keep above the water. “We should… take this out of the water,” he murmurs, looking toward the shore. “Maybe spread some towels out?”

“Good idea.” Trying to catch his breath Fíli let's go of the younger man to tread water on his own. “I've brought a blanket too, if that helps.”

“That’ll work great, we can lie it in the grass or on the dock.” Reaching for Fíli’s hand the brunet pulls him toward the shore. “I think we can see the stars better from the dock though.”

“In that case I think the dock wins.” Stepping out of the water Fíli pushes his wet hair out of his face with his free hand. “Although we're a bit further away from the fire there so you’ll have to keep me warm.” Squeezing Kíli's hand Fíli blushes lightly while he grins and pulls him over to the basket that holds their towels and the blanket.

“I think I can handle that,” Kíli laughs as they approach the fire, Bard looking up lazily. They each take a towel and dry off a bit, Kíli grabbing the blanket and pausing when something at the bottom of the basket catches his attention.

Turning to the blond he simply smiles, waiting for Fíli to look at him.

Fíli dries off as well and rubs his hair with the towel, making it a fluffy mess. Dropping the used towel into the grass on top of Kíli's the blond looks up and meets he younger man's eye.

“Want your hoodie?” The brunet says with a nod to the basket, never taking his eyes off Fíli. “Or just the blanket?”

“It's not that cold so I think I'm good with just the blanket.” Smiling at the brunet Fíli cards his hands through his damp hair in an attempt to flatten it down again.

With a nod Kíli motions toward the dock. “After you.”

Fíli steps around him to lead the way and Kíli grabs the bottle of lube and condoms from the basket before following. The moment might not come but it’s better to have them then have to hurry back to the fire to grab them.

Stopping at the edge of the dock Fíli looks up into the sky as he waits for Kíli to spread the blanket out on the wooden platform. The stars start coming out as the sky slowly grows darker, shimmering in a deep velvet blue. A smile spreads on the blond's lips. “It's beautiful.”

Shifting on the blanket and sitting with his legs in front of himself Kíli’s eyes flick to the stars for a few brief seconds before they remain on the blond. “Yeah, it is. Come sit with me,” he murmurs, reaching up to tug Fíli’s hand.

The blond finally drops his eyes from the sky and with a smile sits down on the blanket next to Kíli. “It's really a nice evening to be outside.”

“There are a lot of those around here in the summer.” Stretching his legs out Kíli smiles and leans back on his hands. He shifts a bit and lies down on his back, folding his arms beneath his head.

Fíli watches him with a grin and then lies down as well, rolling to his side so he can look at Kíli. “You really don't mind being naked out here at all.”

“Why would I?” Lifting his head a bit Kíli quirks an eyebrow. “There’s no one out here but us.” Lying his head back down he looks at the stars. “Like we’re the last two people in the world.”

“I like that thought.” Shifting a bit closer Fíli pops his arm up on his elbow and rests his head on his hand, looking at Kíli with a smile and letting the fingertips of his free hand brush softly over the younger man's stomach and chest. “Like nothing else matters, just the two of us.”

Kíli drops his gaze to the blond and reaches for his hand, bringing it up so he can kiss his fingertips softly. “It’s just us out here. We’re free to do what we want, when we want to do it.”

Fíli smiles and traces Kíli's lips with his fingers gently. “Even jumping into the lake completely naked and after that lying on the dock under the stars.”

The words have the younger man chuckling softly and he kisses Fíli’s fingers. “Even that. We could also jump in withthe morning under the sun, if you’re feeling adventurous.”

“Maybe I do feel adventurous.” Pulling his fingertips away from Kíli's lips Fíli brushes them along the younger man's cheek and jawline, his eyes never leaving the brunet's until he leans down to kiss him.

One of Kíli’s hands moves to thread into Fíli’s damp hair as he tilts his head into the kiss, eyes drifting shut as he focuses on just feeling.

Sighing softly into the kiss Fíli lowers his body so they are skin on skin. Kíli's lips still taste a bit like chocolate and marshmallow, sweet and wonderful. A soft wind brushes over his skin and makes it prickle in all the good ways while he seeks out a bit more of Kíli's warmth.

Kíli’s free hand slides along Fíli’s back and he arches up when feeling the blond shiver lightly. “Hey,” he murmurs against soft lips, both hands trailing down to rest on the older man’s behind and squeezing gently.

“Hey,” Fíli answers in a barely-there whisper that sounds a bit shaky, his hips rolling forward against Kíli's.

Removing one hand Kíli reaches blindly for the corner of the blanket and the bottle that sits there. He pops the lid and slicks his fingers while leaning up and kissing Fíli again.

It takes Fíli until Kíli's slick fingers brush over his entrance before he realizes that the brunet must have found the lube and condoms he had put in the basket earlier. Breaking the kiss he looks over to find the bottle of lube lying on the blanket, a blush spreading on his cheeks as he sees Kíli's grin.

“You were very thorough in packing for our nighttime adventure,” he murmurs, unable to keep the smile out of his voice as he slides one finger into the blond slowly. Fíli’s body is still loose from their round this morning and his body is warm against the brunet’s.

A quiet moan slips past Fíli's lips and his eyes flutter shut. “It was a last minute and just in case decision. Just if the mood might come up.”

Rocking his hips slowly as he moves his finger Kíli grins up at the blond. “And a very good decision it was.”

Humming in agreement Fíli tilts his head and kisses Kíli once more, his hips rocking down on the younger man's finger.

It doesn’t take long before one finger becomes three and the two of them are panting softly beneath the light of the stars. Kíli twists his wrist and moans when Fíli grinds down hard against him, pulling his hand free after a moment and blinking heavy eyes up at the blond. “Switch me?”

With a little grin Fíli rolls to the side and pulls Kíli along, making them switch their positions almost smoothly, only that the condoms now are further away. Burying his hands in Kíli's short curls Fíli pulls him down for another kiss.

Kíli’s hands grip the blanket and frame Fíli’s head as he kisses him deeply. A little moan slips past his lips when his hair is tugged, hips rocking down against the blond’s.

Moving his hips up against the brunet's Fíli gasps softly against Kíli's lips when they slide together perfectly, a shiver running through the older man's body.

“Condom,” Kíli grunts out after a few more thrusts. Feeling skin on skin sets his body alight but the urge to be connected a step further burns brightly.

Biting Fíli’s bottom lip softly Kíli pushes himself up on straining arms and crawls halfway across the blanket for one of the condoms.

Fíli can't help the laugh that bubbles up in his chest. He feels giddy with happiness, free and daring, and a bit drunk on Kíli's kisses. “You know, I actually won't insist on one.”

Kíli’s got the package hanging from his teeth as he pauses and looks over his shoulder at the blond. “What? Is that the s’mores talking?”

“Probably,” Fíli chuckles and reaches over to take the condom package from Kíli's mouth. Shrugging his shoulders he bites his lips and looks down at the foil package in his hands, a blush on his cheeks but the happy smile still on his lips. “It's a bit sudden, I know. I mean, we’ve never talked about that possibility before. It just feels right to bring it up, but we don't have to go without a condom right now. Just maybe someday when it feels alright for you too.”

Closing his hand over Fíli’s the younger man leans in and kisses him firmly, the happy smile infectious as it spreads onto Kíli’s lips. Words get caught in his throat and so he uses his body and touches, taking the condom and dropping it into the blanket.

“It feels right, being with you. If you’re sure then I’m sure,” he murmurs, leaning back a bit and giving Fíli a smile.

“I'm sure,” Fíli whispers and cards his fingers through Kíli's short curls, tugging lightly on them. “Very sure.”

Warmth spreads in Kíli’s chest and as he leans in for a kiss he gets more comfortable between Fíli’s legs, sliding his hands along the older man’s thighs and leaning to grab the lube so he can slick his cock. A hand dips down and he positions himself at Fíli’s entrance, a shudder running through his body at the heat he feels before even pressing in. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm okay.” Spreading his legs a little wider Fíli smiles and brushes his lips teasingly over Kíli's in a barely-there touch. “But I’ll be even more okay with you inside me.”

“Fuck…” Moving one hand to Fíli’s waist and the other onto the blanket Kíli nudges forward so the head of his cock slips inside. He goes slowly but Fíli’s body opens up and they both moan, hands tightening until his hips press against the blond’s.

Leaning up a bit Fíli captures Kíli's lips in a deep kiss and rolls his hips to let the younger man know it's okay to move now.

The pace the brunet sets is slow but deep, mirroring their kisses like the lake reflects the stars. It doesn’t take long for Kíli to trail his lips over Fíli’s cheek and down his neck, tilting his head to the side to give the older man a view of the brilliantly lit night sky.

Fíli's hands travel down Kíli's back and hold him impossibly close. He feels like he could get lost in this endless glittering sky above but Kíli holds him here, anchors him in this world.

“Fíli, _Fíli,”_ Kíli whispers the blond’s name like a prayer, hand moving from his hip to wrap around Fíli’s cock and stroke in time with the thrusts. When he lifts his head he sees the starlight reflected in deep blue eyes, shifting his knee to make Fíli see a different set of stars as his angle changes.

The blond gasps breathlessly when Kíli hits the right spot. His eyes flutter shut for a moment before they open again to look into Kíli's. There is no need for words, all his feelings are bare and for the other to see.

Rolling his hips forward a bit quicker Kíli bites his lip and dips to kiss Fíli once more, murmuring against his lips with soft moan. “I…”

One of Fíli's hands trace Kíli's spine up his back and bury into dark curls. His legs tighten around Kíli's hips, pulling him even closer.

Each touch from the blond pushes Kíli closer toward release and he thrusts a few more times before slowing. “I’m gonna… I’ve…” Sliding his hands back along Fíli’s thighs he tries to get him to loosen the hold.

“What are you doing?” Fíli mumbles breathlessly but loosens his grip on Kíli nonetheless.

“I’m gonna come soon,” Kíli pants as he slides out of Fíli‘s body. His hands move to hold himself up and he stays close.

“Well, that's not bad, is it?” Blinking a bit confused Fíli looks up at the brunet as he tries to get his brain to catch up. “Is something wrong?”

Kíli‘s mouth opens and closes a few times as they stare at each other, a soft breeze pulling the younger man out of his daze. “I didn’t want to come inside you without asking. Some people don’t like it and you’ve never… I didn’t want to assume.”

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he reaches up to cup Kíli's cheek with one hand before he leans up to kiss him gently. “I'd like it. But of course you don't have to come inside me if you don't want to.”

“I want to.” The words are mumbled against Fíli’s lips and within a few seconds he’s sliding back inside.

Fíli gasps against the brunet's lips. They brush with every slow thrust, sharing the air between them. It's hard to keep his eyes open but Fíli fights to do so, looking into Kíli's eyes and holding his gaze.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Kíli is pressing deep and his body shudders with his release. His hand finds Fili’s cock once more and he strokes with the rhythm of his hips.

A moan tumbles over Fíli's lips and his eyes finally do fall shut at this new feeling. This combined with Kíli's hand sends him over the edge and he comes hard between them, clinging to the younger man as if his life depends on it.

Kíli rocks them through it all, lips seeking out Fíli‘s as they wind down. They share kisses and little breathless gasps, the brunet resting his body gently over the older man’s.

The light wind coming from the lake feels good on their heated skin, helping them to cool down a little. Fíli loosens his tight grip on Kíli but still keeps close, fingertips stroking lightly over the brunet's back.

“You okay?” Lifting his head and resting his chin on Fíli‘s chest Kíli smiles.

“Yeah.” Running his fingers through Kíli's messed up curls Fíli returns the smile. “More than just okay.”

“Good to hear.” Leaning in he presses a light kiss to the blond’s lips. Lifting himself up a bit Kíli rocks his hips back slowly and winces when he slips free from Fíli‘s body. “Don’t suppose you brought anything to clean up with?”

“No, sorry.” Biting his lips at the feeling of Kíli's release dribbling down his behind Fíli chuckles lightly. “I didn't really plan it out.”

Kíli hums and moves back to sit, eyes trailing down Fíli‘s body. A grin tugs at his lips when he sees the mess, eyes flicking out over the lake. “Want to wash off in the lake?”

“I think that's the best option we have.” Sitting up Fíli pulls a face before he starts laughing. “And I think I really need to clean up.”

“I like it,” the brunet confesses with a grin, reaching up to brush his hair back as he scoots toward the edge of the dock. “It’s like a mark, like you’re really mine now.”

Letting out a little laugh and shaking his head Kíli slips off the dock and into the water.

Fíli chuckles and scoots over to the edge of the dock, looking down at Kíli with a grin. “Do I get to mark you as well then? Would just be fair, don't you think?”

“Of course.” Grinning up at the blond Kili settles his feet on the smooth rocks and pushes wet hair back. They hadn’t gone out to the end of the dock so the water isn’t so deep. “What do you have in mind?”

Sliding off the dock into the water Fíli hums at the nice feeling of it against his skin. “It's still warm enough.”

“It’ll stay warm for a while, until late August. There’s lots of time to swim.”

“That's good, so we can have a few more night swims.” Smiling Fíli steps closer and slides his arms around the younger man's middle. His lips brush softly along Kíli's neck and collarbone, feeling him shiver under his touch. “May I?” It's barely a whisper against damp skin.

Wrapping his arms around the shorter man Kili tilts his head to the side in silent invitation. “Please.”

With a little grin Fíli sucks a mark into Kíli's tanned skin just above his collarbone so it will peak out lightly from under his plaid shirts.

A low moan lips past Kíli’s lips and he tightens his grip around Fíli, pulling them together so there’s no space between. “Fíli,” he breathes out like a sigh.

Pressing a soft kiss onto the mark Fíli pulls back with a smile. “If Bofur teases you about it it's not my fault.”

“It’s totally your fault,” Kíli chuckles, taking a step deeper and tugging Fili with him. “He’s not going to believe Bard did it.”

Fíli can't help but laugh at this as he follows along “It's probably not big enough for Bard.”

Wrapping himself around Fíli the younger hums, sliding his hands down the blond’s back. “I’m happy with your mark.” With a grin he tips them backward and they go under for a few seconds.

A string of bubbles escape the blond in surprise before he grins and shakes his head. Leaning forward he presses an underwater kiss to Kíli's lips, the grin still bright on his own.

Kissing Fíli back the younger man can’t keep the smile off his own face. When they break the surface again Kíli is laughing as he pushes wet hair back. “Underwater kisses, that’s a first for me.”

With a wide grin Fíli runs both hands through his own hair to slick it back. “I'm glad I can make a few firsts happen to you too.”

“They’re all firsts, first times with the one who matters.” Extending a hand Kíli ruffles Fíli‘s hair, sliding his fingers through the wet locks and cupping the back of his neck. “Each one of them matters.”

A warm feeling spreads through Fíli and the smile on his lips probably looks ridiculous but he can't help it. Sliding his arms around the younger man's neck the blond leans in and presses a soft kiss to Kíli's lips, kissing him slow and sweet in the warm water of the lake under the stars like nothing else in the world matters.

And right at that moment really nothing else does.


	16. Chapter 16

All is quiet in the lake house when Kíli wakes one morning, his arm snug around Fíli’s waist as the blond man sleeps on. Birds sing outside and without opening his eyes Kíli knows it’s a sunny day, judging by how light the room is already.

Yawning quietly he slides his thumb absently along the soft skin of Fíli’s middle, burying his face into blond hair and deciding to try and go back to sleep for a little longer. 

That plan is ruined when the door creaks as it’s opened, Bard’s footsteps padding across the hardwood floor in the quiet room as he walks around to the side of the bed.

When he doesn't spot an arm or leg hanging off the side he huffs, Kíli grinning into Fíli’s hair and hoping the Labrador will head back out to find something else to keep busy with.

Unfortunately what he gets is a weight pressing down onto the end of the bed, Kíli letting out a little groan as Fíli stirs in his arms. Bard wanders up to them and nudges his nose against Fíli’s blanket covered middle with a whine. ~~~~

The blond reaches down to gently push Bard’s head away, sleepy blue eyes blinking open slowly to look at the big dog. “Morning buddy,” he murmurs, his voice still heavy from sleep. “Is it morning already?”

“Mhmm,” Kíli mumbles while tightening his hug and pressing his lips to Fíli’s shoulder. “We slept in a bit.”

Bard huffs and nudges his nose against Fíli’s palm, his tail wagging happily at getting a response. “You want to go out, don’t you?” the blond mumbles, getting another huff and a lick of his fingers.  
  
Pulling back a bit Kíli props his head up on one hand. “Want me to let him out?”

“I can do it. I need a drink anyway.” Hiding a yawn behind his hand Fíli sits up and drags a hand through his messy hair. Bard gives an excited bark and jumps off the bed to run to the bedroom door, waiting there for the blond to get up completely.

Swinging his legs off the side of the bed Fíli grabs Kíli’s plaid shirt from the floor and slips into it before standing up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Kíli rolls onto his stomach and faces Fíli. “You’d better be.” Dark eyes memorize the sight of the blond in the worn plaid shit, trailing down his back and bottom as Fíli walks out of the bedroom with Bard at his heels. 

Reaching down and slipping a hand between his body and the mattress Kíli palms his stirring erection, muttering a curse before pushing up off the bed to follow Fíli. 

He hears the screen door shut as Bard runs free outside and when the blond turns from letting him out Kíli steps close to trap him again the wall.

“Hey,” Fíli mumbles with a little grin. “Missed me already?”  
  
The brunet’s hands slide to Fíli’s hips and squeeze, one moving under the soft fabric to touch bare skin. “Yeah, since you teased me with this how could I let you out of my sight?”

Dipping his head for a kiss he rocks his hips forward.  
  
“I just slipped your shirt on so I wouldn’t freeze,” Fíli mumbles against his lips, a breathless moan spilling into the kiss when he feels Kíli's erection against his bare thigh.

“And look what you’ve done with that.” One of the younger man’s hands slides down to Fíli’s bottom and squeezes, pulling him even closer. “I like seeing you in my clothes.”

“I can feel that,” Fíli breathes, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he stares at Kíli’s.

“How about I show you how much I like it?” The brunet’s lips brush Fíli’s as he talks. He pulls back with a grin when Fíli leans in. “Back in bed. Keeping the shirt on.”

A shiver runs down Fíli’s spine at the sound of Kíli’s voice. “You really like this shirt on me. Maybe I should steal your clothes more often.”  
  
“I won’t complain about that,” Kíli chuckles as he steps back and reaches for Fíli’s hand. “It’s sure to put me in a mood,” he says with a wink.

Fíli laughs and laces their fingers together, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “I can see that very well.”

“You can feel it pretty well, too.” With a grin Kíli leads the blond back down the hall toward the bedroom.

“Is that a promise?” Fíli grins, a mischievous glint in his blue eyes and the blush still on his cheeks.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that.” Walking Fíli backward into the bedroom the younger man leans in for a kiss, sliding his hands down the soft fabric covering the blond’s chest.

Fíli hums into the kiss and wraps his arms around the brunet’s neck, pulling him close so their bodies touch, only the fabric of the shirt between them. He deepens the kiss, nudging his tongue between Kíli’s parted lips and tilting his head a bit more.

Unable to help himself Kíli rolls his hips forward against the blond, guiding him back and down so he sits on the bed. Kíli leans into him without breaking the kiss, sliding a knee between Fíli’s and rocking his hips downward with a little moan.

Panting against Kíli’s lips Fíli rolls his hips up and slides his hand along Kíli’s the taller man’s back.  
  
Back arching into the touch Kíli hums, feeling warm fingers along his spine.

Fíli’s free hand slides into short curls, wrapping them around his fingers and tugging lightly as he keeps kissing the younger man, drinking the moans from his lips. 

After a few moments the brunet pulls back a bit for air, panting heavily as he watches Fíli. “Need you,” he murmurs softly, leaning to the side with a hand searching the bedding for the bottle of lube from the night before.

The blond rolls out from under him and onto his stomach so he can reach beneath his pillow, pulling the bottle out with a little grin. “Here you go.”  
  
“Thank you.” Taking the bottle with a smile Kíli flips the lid expertly and gets a bit onto his fingers, reaching down to stroke his cock a few times. He watches Fíli’s muscles shift beneath his shirt and bites his lip to stifle a moan. 

Getting a bit more lube onto his hand Kíli changes his position, kneeling behind the blond and pushing the shirt up a bit so his slick fingers can slide down to find Fíli’s entrance. “You really should wear my shirts more often,” he murmurs, sliding a finger inside slowly.

Fíli moans lowly and moves his hips to get Kíli’s finger a bit deeper. “I really should. It feels good.”  
  
Soon Kíli has two fingers pressing and curling inside the blond, Fíli rocking back against him with each thrust. Once he’s ready the younger man shifts back and lines himself up, slowly sinking into the tight heat as he leans over Fíli’s back.

“Feels really good,” he moans, resting his forehead on the fabric covering Fíli’s shoulders. His hands grip the blanket on either side of the shorter man, hips flush against the blond’s backside.

Fíli curses under his breath and presses his hips back against Kíli’s, his head falling back and one had reaching out to grab the brunet’s hip to get him to move.  
  
Resting his knees on either side of Fíli the younger man rolls his hips forward. It’s slow and lazy, just barely pulling out before his body rocks forward.

One of Kíli’s arms slides under Fíli’s middle to pull him up a bit, the two of them moving together in a steady rhythm.  
  
Fíli’s hand drops back down onto the bed and his fingers bury in the bedding. Kíli’s name tumbles over his lips over and over again like a prayer.  
  
Warm lips trail along the back of the blond’s neck as Kíli rolls his hips. The hand pressing against Fíli’s skin moves to find his cock, stroking it slowly.  
  
A shiver runs through Fíli’s body and he pushes back against Kíli a bit more. It feels good to be so wrapped up in him, warm and safe. Fíli turns his head to kiss the brunet over his shoulder.  
  
“Mmm,” Pulling back a bit Kíli licks his bottom lip and grins, thrusting a bit deeper. “The shirt makes it sweeter.”

“Does it?” A grin spreads on Fíli’s lips. “It feels good on my skin, so soft. And it smells like you.”  
  
A little moan slips past Kíli’s lips when the blond tightens around him. “You like smelling like me?” He buries his nose in the back of Fíli’s neck, kissing damp skin.

Fíli hums and closes his eyes, letting his head fall forward so it hangs between his arms. “I also like feeling you.”  
  
Smiling the younger man trails kisses along as much exposed skin as he can, rocking into Fíli as the late morning sunlight streams in through the windows. The slim body presses the blond into the bed with each thrust, the hand not around his middle tightening in the sheets.

Reaching for it the blond laces their fingers together. He buries his face in the bedding to muffle a low moan when Kíli shifts a bit and hits just the right spot, his muscles tightening around the hard length.  
  
“Damn,” the brunet pants, angling his hips to hit the same spot again and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Kíli.” The moan that stumbles from Fíli’s lips is breathless and full of need. “Kíli, please.”

“Yeah.” Rolling his hips harder and a bit faster Kíli shifts his head to seek out warm lips once more. “I’ve got you.” Each movement makes the bed rock closer to the wall but neither notices.

Fíli squeezes Kíli’s fingers and kisses him breathless, lost in the moment they share. He can feel his release coming closer as he rolls his hips to meet Kíli’s thrusts.  
  
Only a few more minutes pass before it becomes too much, Kíli’s breath becoming stuck in his lungs as he presses deep and tips over the edge into orgasm. A muffled shout fills the room and he rests his weight against the blond while rolling his hips and tightening his hand.  
  
Two more deep thrusts and Fíli is following him, coming hard over his hand and onto the bedding under them, soiling the sheets as he breathes out Kíli’s name.

The brunet bites out a curse and buries his face into the blond’s neck as they ride out their releases. His hand moves from Fíli’s cock to beneath his shirt around the middle, tugging him a bit so they slump onto the side of the bed and away from the mess.

Pulling out with a low moan he spoons against the older man despite the heat, chest pressed to the sweat damp fabric of the plaid shirt as they catch their breath. 

Fíli bites his lip but he can’t help the broad grin that spreads on his face. “Just remind me that I really need to wear your shirts more often.”

“I’ll be sure to do that.” With a grin the younger man presses a kiss to the back of Fíli‘s neck before letting go and rolling away. He nearly falls off the bed but catches himself at the last second, curls bouncing as he stands.

Getting an eyeful of Fíli‘s languid body stretched across the bed the brunet pushes his damp hair back and grins, stepping backward toward the doorway. “Stay.”

“I’m not your dog,” Fíli chuckles and rolls a little to the side so he can look over his shoulder at the brunet.

A laugh echoes in the hallway as Kíli disappears out the door, leaving the blond on the bed.

With an amused chuckle Fíli rolls back onto his stomach and buries his face into the pillow to hide the stupid grin on his lips. He feels good, happy, relaxed, well rested, and yes, very taken care of as well. He can still feel Kíli and probably will continue to feel him for a few more hours but it feels good and sends another happy buzz through his lazy body.

“Oh no, did you fall asleep?” Kneeling onto the bed Kíli pushes the plaid shirt up a bit and slides the cool towel along Fíli’s skin. When he rolls the blond over there’s a smile on his face and the younger man leans in for a kiss as he continues to clean up.

Smiling against Kíli’s lips Fíli reaches up to run his fingers through dark messy curls, wrapping the strands around his fingers and tugging lightly.

Kíli blindly tosses the towel to the floor and rests his body against Fíli’s, pulling back a bit. “Are you going to paint today?”

“Why? Do you finally want me to paint you in all your naked glory?” Running his hands down Kíli’s back Fíli drops them down to the younger man’s ass and squeezes lightly. 

“No,” Kíli snorts and rocks his hips down against Fíli’s leg lazily. “But I remember you said you were running low on some colours so I was doing some thinking about going into the city.”

Fíli stops his hands with a little frown. “City. Like _city_ city? Not just town?”

Letting out a breath Kíli blows at the short curls that have fallen into his eyes. “Well, they have a bigger selection of art supplies in the city. And I could pick up a few things for Bofur while we’re there.” 

A ridiculously bright smile spreads on Fíli’s lips. “You’re really going to drive to the city just because of me?”

“And Bofur,” Kíli mumbles, dropping his forehead to rest on the blond’s chest. “But yeah, mostly you.”

Fíli chuckles and pulls lightly at the curly strands again. “Can I show you the wonders of iced cafe latte too? We can get a soya latte for you.” 

Lifting his head Kíli makes a face. “A what?”

The blond can’t help but laugh. “Iced coffee. But we can get some iced chocolate for you as well, I guess.”

“I’ll drink whatever you give me.” Giving the older man a smile Kíli slides his hands along his sides. “Want to go and get it over with now?”

“I’ll have to take a shower first.” Grinning Fíli drops his hands down onto the mattress. “Your shirt is sticking to my skin.”

Kíli pushes himself up and sits next to the blond. “We can get you a different one to wear, maybe a t-shirt.” Running his hands through his hair he smiles at the blond. “And we can shower together, it’ll cut the time in half.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Sitting up Fíli grins and starts to unbutton the shirt. “Saves water too so it’s really a great idea.”

Reaching out Kíli bats the blond’s hands away and undoes the rest of the buttons, shifting so he can lean in and trail soft kisses along the newly exposed skin. “I’m full of great ideas.”

A shaky breath slips past Fíli’s lips and his eyes flutter shut. “We won’t be able to go anywhere today if you continue with your great ideas.” 

The laugh is muffled against Fíli’s skin and Kíli pulls back with a grin. “Then I’ll have to continue tonight when we get home.”

Opening his eyes again Fíli grins and leans in. “I really like your ideas,” he murmurs before stealing a kiss from Kíli’s lips.

Kíli smiles into it and after a few seconds he pulls back to push the fabric from the blond’s shoulders. “Do you think we should drop Bard off at Bofur’s?” He asks while sliding off the bed and helping Fíli to his feet.

Fíli nods and follows Kíli out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. “I think that would be good. There might be too much interesting stuff and dogs he doesn’t know in the city.”

“We don’t want him falling in love with it, either.” Winking at Fíli the younger man pulls him into the bathroom and starts the water of the shower. 

“Or with a nice young dog there,” Fíli chuckles and wraps his arms around Kíli’s middle from behind, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Leaning back into the embrace Kíli smiles. “I’m not ready to be a grandpa.”

“Far too young for that.” Chuckling Fíli presses another kiss to Kíli’s skin before he lets go of the brunet. “Let’s take that shower and then grab some breakfast so we can go on our little adventure.”

“Sounds good to me.” With a smile he takes Fíli’s hand and tugs him into the shower to begin getting ready for the day. 

* * *

 

Fíli smiles at the younger man when he comes back from Bofur’s general store, sliding into the driver’s seat beside him and closing the door of the truck after he successfully dropped the chocolate Labrador off at his uncle’s shop. “Ready?”

“Ready to go. I’ve got a list here,” he says while patting the pocket of his shirt, a bright smile on his lips. “And we can pick Bard up on the way home.”

“Well then.” Leaning over Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli’s cheek. “Let’s do it.”

Turning his head Kíli catches the blond’s lips in a kiss, his mood a bit brighter since before he went into the general store. “We’re on our way, then.” Bucking up he turns to look behind them and back out, pulling onto the straight road that leads out of town and toward the city.

The radio is playing on low and fills the comfortable silence between them. Fíli watches the world flying past outside and after a while he chuckles and turns his blue eyes back to Kíli. “You know, I have to think about the last time we took this road together, just into the other direction.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Kíli shifts his gaze to the blond for a few seconds before looking back to the road, leaning his arm on the open window edge and tapping the top of the door with his fingers. “A lot has changed.”

“You could say that.” Looking back out of the window Fíli grins as the wind ruffles his hair. “I’ve lost my business look.”

“Do you want it back?” Grinning at the road ahead Kíli already knows the answer. “Dori can cut your hair, he does that too.”

“Would you like that?” the blond asks with a teasing grin, leaning back into his seat. “Shall I slick my hair back and wear slacks and a dress shirt and tie just for you?”

The younger man chuckles and shakes his head, pulling his hand back into the truck and switching it with the one on the wheel. “Only if I can mess it up and strip the clothes off of you.”

Fíli laughs and drags a hand through his wind-ruffled hair to get the curls out of his eyes. “Sounds a bit kinky to me.”

Kíli shrugs his shoulders and grins. “You can keep the clothes on if you’d like, I can work around them.”

“I’ve seen that.” A little blush spreads on Fíli’s cheeks and he bites his lips to hide his grin as he looks out of the window.

A smug grin settles on Kíli’s lips as they drive on. Every so often for the next few hours he points out a few landmarks that he had kept quiet about on the drive to the lake house, turning onto a different street that has a few more cars than the lonely one they’d been on.

They switch between talking and comfortable silence until the city finally comes into sight, Fíli humming along to a song on the radio. It’s a sunny day and the streets get a bit busier, city traffic setting in around them.

It’s a weekday and they’ve missed the early morning commute traffic so it’s not as bad as the last time Kíli had driven to pick the blond up. He takes an exit that will lead them around the busier parts of the highway and watches his mirrors, laughing at something Fíli comments on.

They pull up to a traffic light and he looks over at the blond while they wait, closing his window to keep a bit of the noise outside. “I think the city is like a zoo sometimes, so I’d say that counts as having been to one before.”

Fíli laughs and shakes his head, a curl of hair falling into his face. “You might not be completely wrong with it but I still refuse to call it a proper visit to the zoo. The penguins are different there.”

“Okay, I give you that. They are definitely cuter in the real zoo.” Reaching over Kíli brushes the curl softly out of Fíli’s face and gives the blond another smile before he looks back out onto the street.

The traffic light turns green and the car in front of them accelerates along the road.

Kíli smiles but before he can get another word out a sudden horn blares and things begin to happen too fast.

A car has run the red light and heads straight toward them. The sound of brakes on asphalt cuts through the air and Kíli looks to the side just as Fíli calls out his name but it’s already too late.

Metal crashes against metal and the truck is pushed across the road, spinning halfway around. The driver side window shatters and glass rains into the cab over both of them.

The impact has them jerking roughly but their seatbelts hold them in place. They come to a stop after hitting a light post on the side of the street, partly caving the passenger door in.

After what seems like ages Kíli blinks his eyes open and tries to lift his hands to push the airbag down. “Fíli?” He croaks, lifting a bleeding arm to push the airbag as he turns to the seat next to him.

His vision swims and something trickles down the side of his face. Seconds later threads of pain shoot through his body but they last only seconds, dark eyes widening when he sees the blond.

Fíli is slumped against the door, eyes closed and blood staining the cracked glass. A trail of deep red runs down the side of his face and Kíli chokes on the air in his lungs.

Visions of the crash with his parents flash through his mind, the blood on the window and the way his father was slumped against the steering wheel. “Fíli?” He tries again and lifts a shaking hand toward the blond although he gets no answer.

The sound of sirens begin to come into focus but the brunet can’t take his eyes from the older man. With a shaky breath he jerks suddenly at his seatbelt and tries to reach across the space, shouting again and again.

“Fíli! _FÍLI!”_

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, only a week of wait as promised :) We didn't want to spoil anything so that's why most of the comments on the last chapter weren't answered, so we hope you like this chapter! :D 
> 
> Thanks for all the love for these boys :D

When Fíli blinks his heavy eyes open everything is a bit blurry and the sudden light sends a new pain through his already pounding head. Squeezing his eyes closed again the blond groans and tries to move his head a little to get out of the light, but that only sends a pain down his neck.

Why does everything hurt so much?

“Fíli?”

The blond winces slightly at the sound of his name. The voice that calls for him is too loud and too shrill and it bounces in his sore head like the sound of a jackhammer.

Blinking his eyes open once more, careful this time so he won’t get stabbed by the light, Kíli's blurry face slowly comes into focus. The world spins and shifts a little and Fíli is actually happy he didn't eat much for breakfast.

Relief floods through the brunet when he sees Fíli move and open his eyes. “Oh fuck, shit. Are you okay?” His words are shaky and spoken a bit too fast. There are other voices outside the truck but he ignores them and tries to focus on Fíli. “Fuck, you’re bleeding.”

“Sir? Can you hear me? I need you to stay calm, sir.” Someone is trying to open his door and luckily the impact from the crash hit just behind so it can still be opened.

Dark eyes widen when Fíli’s door is opened and someone stops him from falling out. “Hey, hey! He’s hurt, he needs help!” Leaning forward he tries to get closer to Fíli but a hand on his shoulder holds him in place.

“We're here to help, sir. Please try to stay calm.” A tall redheaded woman tries to get Kíli's attention but fails as his eyes stay glued on Fíli. A gruff looking bearded man and a tall blond one try to get Fíli out of the truck as carefully as possible. “We’re going to take you to the hospital. Can you tell me your name, sir?”

“No, no. I have to make sure Fíli is okay.” Ignoring his own injuries Kíli tries to get out of the truck and step away from the paramedic so he can go toward Fíli, stumbling a bit. “He’s bleeding.”

“And so are you.” Blocking his way the redhead looks at him sternly, one hand grabbing the shoulder on Kíli's uninjured side to keep him where he is. “My colleagues are taking care of your … friend? Brother? Spouse? Please allow me to do the same for you.”

Tearing his gaze away from where the others are laying Fíli onto a stretcher Kíli looks at the redhead. “My fiancé,” he says quickly, knowing it will make things easier at the hospital. “He’s my fiancé and I need to make sure he’s okay.” He tries to move around her again but winces at the pain in his arm. “Internal bleeding, I have to make sure they check for internal bleeding.”

The others are wheeling the stretcher across a bit of broken glass toward the ambulance. With practiced ease they get the blond inside and begin to check him over.

“Please, I need to go with him!”

“Come with me.” Gently the paramedic tugs at his good arm to lead him to a second ambulance. “We're going to the same hospital and we're going to drive right behind your fiancé. You will be informed about his injuries as soon as we have checked him over but first I will have to check you as well.”

“Why can’t I go with him?” Shrugging her hand off Kíli winces at the flashing lights and shouts of the police officers and others trying to access the scene. “I have to make sure they check for internal bleeding and I can’t do that from a second fucking ambulance. Check me over in there or wait until we get to the hospital, I won’t leave him.”

“Please sir, calm down,” the woman tries again. “My colleagues are very capable and it's better to not be in their way so they can check your fiancé over without disturbance.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Kíli says firmly, his uninjured hand balling into a fist at his sides. “I’ll stay out of the way but please, please let me go with him.”

The redhead looks at him for a moment and then nods. “Okay. Come on, then.” She helps the brunet over to the ambulance and shares a few quick words with the others inside. The blond paramedic helps Kíli into a seat at the side and the redhead tells them to check for internal bleeding.

Kíli keeps his eyes fixed on Fíli. They’re checking him over and already running an IV in his hand. Fíli's eyes are closed again which only frightens Kíli more. What if he never opens them again? What if—

“Is your fiancé a haemophiliac, is that why you're concerned Mr... I still don't know your name.” The redhead paramedic’s voice pulls Kíli’s focus away from Fíli.

“It’s Kíli. Kíli Oaks. And no, he’s not. I mean, I don’t think he is..” Trailing off Kíli clenches his good hand on his knee. He sits quietly while the redhead checks over his wounds, dabbing at the blood on his face and helping to remove his plaid shirt for a better look at his arm.

“They missed it last time, it can’t happen again,” he mumbles, mostly to himself as he squeezes his eyes shut to avoid looking at Fíli’s pale face and closed eyes.

“Last time?” The woman asks and looks up from Kíli's arm. “You’ve lost someone in an accident before?”

Nodding curtly Kíli offers no more, biting his bottom lip when a piece of glass is removed from his arm. The sleeve had caught most of it but there are still a few pieces that had cut into and gone through skin.

Their sirens blare and after a few minutes they’re pulling into the emergency unloading bay of the hospital, a few nurses coming out to meet them and help unload the stretcher.

“Will you be able to walk?” Looking at Kíli the redhead frowns a bit. “You will need a few stitches and we will have to check and see if anything is broken. With a bit of luck your hand and wrist are just sprained.”

“I’m fine.” Nodding Kíli steps out of the ambulance and follow where Fíli is being wheeled inside.

They lead them along a long corridor until the read-haired woman stops Kíli in front of a room while Fíli is wheeled further down. “This way, Mr. Oaks. I'm going to stitch you up and then we need to get an x-ray.”

“That can wait, I need to go with Fíli.” Without anything further Kíli steps around the redhead and continues to follow after the group with Fíli.

“No, it cannot wait.” Following Kíli the woman tries to stop him again. “They will have to check him anyway. You can't be with him right now.”

Whirling around Kíli glares at the woman. “Don’t tell me I can’t be with him,” he nearly growls. “They said seeing my mother could wait and yet she died of the internal bleeding that no doctor took the fucking time to check. I had five minutes with her and I’ll be damned if I let Fíli out of my sight.”

Turning on his heel he stalks down the hall after the stretcher. “Bring your supplies if you must but I’m going with him.”

The redhead looks after him and blinks a few times before she huffs and turns. She walks back to the room she wanted to lead Kíli into and yanks the door open to get the supplies needed to at least stop Kíli's cuts from bleeding.

They stop in a large room and the brunet explains through gritted teeth who he is. One of the nurses attempt to show him the waiting room but then gives up at his insistence.

The words the nurses and doctors say to each other don’t translate in Kíli’s mind and he simply stares at the blond from the corner until the redhead comes in.

She spots him and drags a chair over. “Would you at least sit down so I can fix up your cuts?”

Kíli sits down without protest and allows her to begin doing her job. She starts to get everything ready and the brunet doesn’t even flinch when she dabs at his forehead.

“He’ll be okay, won’t he?”

Looking over at the blond and the nurses and doctor surrounding him the woman nods. “They don't seem to be rushed and panicked about his state so I'd say he's in a good condition. As good as he can be after a car crash.” Turning her attention back to Kíli she starts to stitch up the wounds that need it and to bind all the others.

“We really should do an x-ray and check for any other injuries. How is your hand? How do your ribs feel?Are you having any trouble breathing?”

“They’re a little sore but I can breathe fine.” The brunet winces a few times and looks down at his hand, trying to make a fist with it and failing. “This hurts a little too, but I don’t want him to be alone.”

“I can understand that.” Finishing off the last bandage the redhead takes a step back. “But it won't be good for him either if we don't make sure you're okay. You can understand that, can’t you?”

Biting his lip Kíli nods after a few moments. He knows he should be checked over but he doesn’t want Fíli to be alone with all those strangers. “How long will it take?”

Before the paramedic can answer one of the nurses from Fíli's bed comes over to them. “I assume you're Kíli, yes? He's asking for you, wants to know if you're alright.”

Kíli is up on his feet and moving across the room before anyone can stop him. He steps up beside the bed and looks down at the blond, lifting his good hand to brush Fíli’s hair back. “Hey, are you okay?”

Fíli looks a bit pale against the white sheets. His hair is a mess and there’s a bit of blood darkening it at the side.

“Don't look at me like that,” Fíli mumbles with a little smile that costs him some effort. “I'm okay. You won't get rid of me that easily.”

Kíli smiles and his hand shakes as he traces the side of Fíli’s face. “That’s good,” he murmurs quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, it's not your fault.” Lifting a hand Fíli lies it over Kíli's and squeezes softly. “How about you? You look a bit beaten up, are you okay? Did they check you already?”

“I’m okay, just a few cuts and scratches.” Kíli slides his thumb along the back of Fíli’s hand.

“Actually, we haven't checked him properly yet,” the red-haired woman says from behind Kíli. “I tried but he refused to leave your side.”

Fíli's eyes widen a bit as he looks back at Kíli. “Are you crazy? You go and get your check up immediately!”

“Bitch,” Kíli mutters softly, squeezing Fíli’s hand a bit tighter and shifting his eyes to look down at it. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I know this can't be easy for you,” Fíli says more gently now, his thumb sliding over the back of Kíli's hand to give a bit of comfort. “But please get checked out. I don't want anything to happen to you either.” A little smile spreads on the blond's lips.

“I’d hate to interrupt,” a tall blonde doctor says with a kind smile. “But we need to get Mr. Durin through a few check ups. Right next door is where your own x-ray and check up can be done so you won’t be far, and there is a waiting room right outside if Mr. Durin's tests take longer.”

“See? Perfect. We can both get checked out at the same time.” Squeezing Kíli's hand one more time Fíli lets go of it with a soft smile. “Get your check up so I can stop worrying about you.”

“I’m the one who…” Trailing off Kíli lets out a sigh and shakes his head. After a few deep breaths he leans down to kiss the blond’s forehead, careful of the small cuts and the larger one on the side. “Do you want me to call your uncles?”

“No, it's okay. I'll call them myself when I'm allowed to. If you do it now Bilbo might be all over the place and I don't want to do that to him again.”

Kíli nods and presses a soft kiss to Fíli’s lips, stepping back when two women start to wheel Fíli's bed out into the corridor again. “I’ll be waiting for you. Don’t take too long.”

“If you would follow me, Mr. Oaks.” The redhead is back at Kíli's side. “We can do your check up now.”

The nurses take Fíli away and with one last nod to the brunet the doctor leaves through the door as well. Kíli clenches his good hand into a fist and turns to the patient woman at his side. “Let’s get this over with.”

The check up doesn't take very long. As it turns out Kíli's hand is really just badly bruised and sprained and he gets a splint and sling to take home for it with the strict order to take it easy and let his hand heal. His ribs are bruised as well from where the seatbelt caught him but none are broken.

Kíli is released into the waiting room after twenty minutes. Fíli is still in the other room so the brunet has some time to call Bofur with Fíli's phone to tell him what happened and that he probably needs to keep Bard for a bit longer.

“You don’t have to com—yes. No, he’s still in there. Yes.” Pacing the small waiting room Kíli grips his cup of coffee a bit tighter. “I know,” he murmurs after a few more minutes of listening. “They’ll keep him overnight for observation but the truck…”

Sitting down on one of the hard plastic chairs Kíli lifts his hand to rub at his face and winces when he pulls his wrist. “Yeah, I know. Okay. Just call when you get here, okay?”

After a few more moments he slips the phone into his pocket and takes a sip of his cooling coffee. It’s a bit of a relief to know he won't be all alone here for long and Kíli sits back in his chair to watch the clock tick slowly.

A few minutes later the doors to the room open and the nurse wheels Fíli out and down the hall. One comes over to Kíli and gives him a smile. “Mr. Oaks?” When Kíli nods she smiles again. “Mr. Durin will stay the night in a room at the end of this hall and if everything stays fine he can leave in the morning.”

“Thank you.” Getting up Kíli tosses the rest of his coffee into the bin and walks down the hall. His wrist doesn’t hurt as much as it had but he’s been given a few pain pills and a prescription for the coming days.

Pausing outside the door he peeks into the dimly lit room. Fíli lies on the bed in a blue hospital gown and Kíli can tell there are a few bandages under the bulky bedding along with one around the blond's head.

In a few steps he’s at the side of the bed, reaching to brush soft blond hair away from Fíli’s forehead. Heavy blue eyes open and Kíli smiles, dragging the chair a bit closer so he can sit at the side of the bed.

“Hey. How are you feeling?”

“A beautiful angel just flew in here so I'm great,” Fíli mumbles with a bit of a woozy smile.

The younger man snorts, sliding his hands along the blanket to smooth it out as he blushes at the words. “I don’t know about that,” he murmurs, reaching to take Fíli’s hand in his good one. “That must be some good pain medication.”

“There's no pain.” Squeezing Kíli's hand lightly Fíli shakes his head but stops when the world spins a bit with the movement. Lifting his hand just a little to show off the new IV there Fíli grins. “They gave me the good stuff. Feels a bit like flying.”

Chuckling softly the younger man scoots forward a bit in his chair. “Hey, come back down to earth with me.”

“I'm here.” Squeezing Kíli's fingers once more Fíli smiles at him. “I'm not flying away, I promise.”

“Good.” It’s a simple touch but Kíli lets it ground him so he knows that Fíli isn’t going anywhere.

He looks up when a nurse comes in to check on Fíli’s vitals, offering him a smile. “Are you hungry? We have a café or I can bring in another bed for you. He should be falling asleep soon with all that medication in his system.”

Kíli shakes his head to decline both. “I’m okay. I can sleep in the chair if I need to.”

The nurse looks a bit worried but then nods, disappearing out the door and closing it almost all the way.

Fíli watches the nurse curiously until he can't see her anymore and when Kíli turns back to him he smiles brightly. “Hey there, gorgeous.”

A little laugh slips past the brunet’s lips and he pushes the chair back, shifting a bit so he can sit on the edge of the bed and be closer. “Gorgeous, huh?” Reaching up he brushes Fíli’s hair back, leaning to see the bandage that’s been stuck to the side of his head and frowning.

“I like when you laugh. It sounds nice.” Fíli's smile grows softer as he tries to catch Kíli's eyes again. “Makes me all warm and fuzzy.”

“I think that might be your medications.” Turning back to the older man Kíli smiles.

“Naaah.” Grinning at the brunet Fíli tugs lightly at his hand. “You fancy coming any closer, angel? You're painfully far away from me.”

Bending at the waist Kíli winces at the pull on his ribs but gets a bit closer. “Close enough?”

“No.”

Biting his lip Kíli leans back, kicking off his shoes and carefully pulling his legs up onto the bed. His eyes have adjusted to the dim light so it’s easy to move until he’s resting against Fíli’s good side, head on the pillow next to his. “How about now?”

“Better.” Leaning his head on Kíli's shoulder Fíli takes his hand once more and sighs softly. “Are you very hurt?”

“You shouldn’t worry about me when you have your own cuts and a concussion to worry about.” Kíli tangles their fingers together and slides his thumb over the back of Fíli’s hand, making sure not to bump the IV. “I’ll be fine so just focus on feeling better, okay?”

The blond frowns and bites his lips for a bit, starring up at the dark ceiling before he shakes his head. “Can't.”

Resting his head against Fíli’s the younger man hums softly. “At least for now. I can tell the medicine is making you sleepy so we can talk more about it later, okay?”

“Okay.” Closing his heavy eyes Fíli hums softly and snuggles up a bit closer. “Don't fly away while I sleep, angel.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”

Pressing a kiss to Fíli’s lips and carefully wrapping his arm across the blond’s middle Kíli holds him close. His fingers play with the slightly scratchy fabric of the hospital gown.

A yawn has him closing his eyes and he buries his nose into the warm skin of Fíli’s neck and shoulder. “Let’s take a nap and get some energy back.”

Fíli doesn't even answer anymore. His breathing is deep and even as the medication finally drags him off into sleep.

Kíli follows soon after, lulled to sleep by a steady heartbeat and the regulated beeping of the machines hooked up to the blond man beside him.

* * *

 

The room is darker when Kíli opens his eyes again, the lights turned down a bit lower so they won’t disturb their sleep. He tries to shift a little to get into a more comfortable position but his bruised ribs protest and send a shot of pain through his body, making him hiss quietly.

“Are you okay?” The blond next to him mumbles into the dark room, yawning a little. “Do you want me to call a nurse?”

“No, ‘m fine.” Biting his lip Kíli shifts the slightest bit and then settles, looking at Fíli in the dim light. “Do you need anything?”

“I'm good.” Fíli gives the younger man a little smile and feels for his hand on the bedding. “Still a bit sleepy but I don't feel high anymore.”

“That’s good.” Slotting their fingers together Kíli squeezes the blond’s hand gently. With a little huff of breath he leans in and presses their foreheads together. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi,” Fíli murmurs softly and closes his eyes. “What did they say about your check up? Are you really okay?”

“A few bruised ribs and my shoulder is a bit messed up.” Kissing Fíli‘s forehead lightly the younger man rests his head to the side on their shared pillow. “How about you? Did they check for internal bleeding?”

“They did and didn’t find anything.” Squeezing Kíli’s hand Fíli smiles softly. “I’m okay. A few bruises, a messed up leg, a mild concussion, but I’m okay.”

Sighing softly Kíli scoots a bit closer and lies his head in the dip between Fíli‘s neck and shoulder. Just breathing in the scent of the blond makes him feel a bit better and he barely notices the nurse slip in and check the machines before sneaking back out to leave them alone.

“Are you sleeping again?” Fíli asks quietly after a while.

After a few moments he gets a reply. “No, just thinking.”

“About what?”

“How scared I was when I saw the blood on the window and when they tried to put you into a different ambulance.”

“It’s over now.” Tilting his head to the side slowly so the world won’t spin too much Fíli presses a kiss into dark curls. “We’re both alive. I’m sorry I’ve scared you so much.”  
  
“It’s not your fault.” Kíli slides his thumb along the back of Fíli’s hand. “Sorry we couldn't make it to the art store today.”

Fíli huffs into Kíli’s hair. “You have no idea how little I care for the art store right now.”  
  
Kíli hums with a little smile. “I hope we can go home tomorrow.”

“Me too.” Dropping one last kiss into Kíli's hair Fíli turns his head back to look up at the ceiling. “I hate hospitals.”

Nodding in agreement the younger man turns his head to the side. “The bed isn’t so bad.”

“Yeah.” Looking back at Kíli Fíli smiles softly. “And the company.”

The words make Kíli chuckle softly. “Yeah, that’s the best.”  
  
Fíli smiles and squeezes Kíli's hand again. “I'm glad nothing bad happened to you.”  
  
Shifting a bit so he can press a kiss to Fíli’s cheek the brunet whispers quietly. “I’m glad I can still hold onto you. I don’t want to let go.”

“Then don’t.” Leaning their foreheads together, mindful to not use his injured side, Fíli closes his eyes. “Just don’t.”

“I don’t plan to.” Dipping his head Kíli finds Fíli’s lips and kisses him softly and lets his own eyes close.

They kiss until Fíli's phone goes off.

“Shit!” Leaning back a bit too suddenly the brunet winces as he reaches over to the small bedside table for the loud device. His shoulder pulls and he almost falls off the bed, quickly holding the phone up to his ear and trying to ignore the worried look from Fíli. “Hello?”  
  
_“Hey there, I’m here now,”_ Bofur’s voice comes from the other end of the line. _“How are you feeling? What’s your room number?”_  
  
“Hey, we’re okay. It’s room 216, I’ll come meet you in the hallway.” Sitting up with a wince Kíli swings his legs over the side of the bed.

_“Are you sure?”_ Bofur asks, concern swinging in his voice. _“You shouldn’t move if they told you not to.”_  
  
“I’m allowed to move, Fíli isn’t. Take the elevator up to the second floor and I’ll meet you, yeah?” When Bofur agrees the brunet disconnects the call and sets the phone back on the table.

“Bofur’s here,” he says to Fíli, running his good hand through the dark curls.

“That's good.” Giving Kíli a little smile Fíli nods over to the mobile on the nightstand. “Can you give me my phone? I'm going to call Bilbo in the meantime.”  
  
“Sure.” Kíli reaches out and grabs the sleek mobile phone. He hesitates a few seconds but then hands it to Fíli before getting to his feet. “Good luck,” the brunet mumbles, bending a bit and ignoring the jolt of pain as he kisses Fíli’s hair. “I’ll be right outside the door. Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay.” Giving Kíli another smile Fíli lies the phone down onto the blanket. “Sit down when you’re with Bofur, okay? You shouldn’t run around too much.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Grabbing the little button used to call the nurse Kíli sits it next to Fíli‘s hand on the bed just in case. “I mean it, call someone if anything hurts.”  
  
“I promise I will.”  
  
Kíli nods and steps over toward the door. With one last look back he slips out into the hallway, leaving Fíli to call Bilbo.


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

  
“Are you sure you two will be alright?” Bofur asks and places the paper bag onto the kitchen counter. They had stopped at the restaurant on the way out to the lake house to get something warm to eat for lunch. Bombur had filled the bag with all his most delicious treats, promising more for the next day to get them through the first few days of recovery. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

Turning around Bofur looks at his nephew who watches Fíli making his way to the couch, using his crutch to support his hurt leg. “I can stay, it's not a problem at all.”  
  
Without looking away from Fíli Kíli answers. “No, we’ll be fine.” Once he makes it to the couch and starts leaning the crutch against the side so he can sit Kíli turns to his uncle. “Thanks for everything. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Make sure that you do.” Stepping away from the counter Bofur points a finger at Kíli. “Or anytime before that if something comes up. I mean it.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

After Bofur says his goodbye to Fíli Kíli walks his uncle to the door to see him out. Kíli then walks back to the kitchen and grabs two bottles of coke out of the refrigerator, tucking them under his arm as he grabs the bag of food while walking by.

“Do you need your painkillers yet?” Carefully setting the bag on the coffee table Kíli juggles the bottles and sits them down next.

“No, I’m good.” Reaching out Fíli helps Kíli with the Coke and opens them, chuckling as he sees the frown on the younger man’s face. “I can be your helping hand while you walk for me. We make quite a pair, don’t we?”  
  
“Yeah, together we almost make a whole working person.” Kíli smiles a little and with a huff he takes a seat next to Fíli, making sure not to jostle his leg.

Reaching for the bag he pulls it closer and opens it, grabbing a wrapped burger and handing it to Fíli. There are a lot of other things in the bag too but he knows Fíli needs his strength so the burger seems best right now. “Do you want fries or chips?”

“Fries would be awesome.” Fíli takes the burger and pulls the wrapping back. “Do you need any help with eating?”

Kíli passes over the fries and glares at Fíli for a few seconds before turning to his chips. “No, I’m fine.”

“You know there’s no shame in needing a little help,” Fíli says and bites into his burger. “Especially after surviving a car accident.”  
  
Bringing a chip up Kíli pauses for a few seconds before shoving it into his mouth. It’ll be hard to unwrap and eat his burger without help but the chips are fine for now. “You should keep your foot elevated,” he reminds the blond. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Later. Food first.” Taking another bite Fíli hums at the taste. “It’s a bit tricky to eat that way but I promise I’ll do it as soon as I’m done.”  
  
Kíli eats a few more chips but then nods. Taking one of the bottles of Coke he takes the loose cap off and sets it on the table, bringing the bottle up to take a drink. “We’ll have to get Bard soon.”

Fíli nods and takes one of the fries. “We’ll see how you do with your arm, then we can decide when it’s best to get him back.”  
  
“And I don’t want him to trip you.” Stealing a fry Kíli pops it into his mouth. “He already loves to be around you so I don't want him to make things harder.”

“It will be fine.” Waving it off Fíli reaches for his bottle and drinks from his Coke. “He’s a good dog, I’m sure he understands that playing with me isn’t very fun for a bit.”  
  
Finishing off his chips Kíli sits back and leans into the couch, tipping his head and closing his eyes. “It’s been a long day,” he murmurs, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.

Fíli sets the bottle back down and pops some fries into his mouth before turning his head to look at Kíli. “Do you want to go and lie down for a while?”  
  
“No, I’m okay.” Kíli drops his hands and turns to look at Fíli. “Do you want me to grab your book from the bedroom? Or make you some tea?”

“No.” Leaning back with a smile Fíli moves a bit closer and leans against Kíli’s good side. “I want you to stay right here.”  
  
Wrapping his arm around Fíli’s shoulder Kíli hugs him close and whispers into his hair. “How about you lie your head in my lap and prop that leg up on the arm of the couch.”

“You won’t give up until the leg is up,” Fíli chuckles and leans in to steal a kiss from Kíli’s lips. Then he turns away and lifts his leg up on the couch. Biting his lips against the pain that shoots up ~~his leg~~ Fíli uses his hands to get it into the right position before he lies down and places his head in Kíli’s lap.

“Happy now?”  
  
Kíli smiles softly and shifts just a little bit so they’re both more comfortable. “Yeah.” A few seconds later he’s carding his fingers through Fíli’s hair. “Good boy.”

“Hey, I’m not your substitute dog.” Leaning his head back a bit more Fíli grins up at the younger man.

“I know.” Kíli moves his hand and brushes the soft blond hair to the side of Fíli’s face.

The bandage there is gone now but there are still a few stitches as a reminder of the wound he got from the broken glass and they will probably leave a scar behind.  
  
Lightly tracing the outer edge of the wound carefully Kíli sighs. “Are you sure you don’t need your painkillers?”

He worries Fíli won’t take them even when he needs to.

“I’m okay.” Fíli gives the younger man a soft smile. “It’s not so bad, really.”  
  
“Okay.” Kíli continues to card his fingers through soft hair.

Closing his eyes Fíli leans into the touch. He lifts his hand and rubs at his eyes, suppressing a yawn.  
  
“Ready for a nap?” Kíli leans his head against the back of the couch and shifts a bit to get comfortable. “I am.”

“I don't’ think a nap sounds so bad.” Opening his heavy eyes once more Fíli looks up at Kíli. “Do you want me to move?”  
  
“No, I like you here. Close to me.”

“Okay.” Fíli yawns and closes his eyes again. “You’re comfy so I won’t complain.”  
  
Kíli hums softly and his fingers slide through Fíli’s hair until the older man’s breathing evens out. He follows minutes later, fingers still threaded in Fíli’s hair.

* * *

 

Adjusting the strap of his sling Kíli digs through the refrigerator looking for something for Fíli to drink with his morning pain medication. There are lots of fruits and vegetables inside, along with the ingredients for simple meals that are easy to make. There are even few of the covered dishes with instructions like baking times and oven temperatures from the wives of Bombur and Gloin.

There’s even a carton of soya milk inside. Frowning at all of the groceries Kíli settles on a bottle of water and closes the door, eyes catching on the pile of mail Dwalin had left after stocking the refrigerator.

He flips through it in disinterest and Bard wanders into the kitchen to check on him and get a drink from his bowl.

It’s been only three days since they’ve gotten back from the hospital but Kíli thinks they’ve seen just about everyone from town pass through. Some bring groceries and dishes of food and others just stop to talk or check and see if they need anything.

Bard is no different and when he’s let outside he does his business and then comes back to the door and whines until they let him back inside. He can usually be found at Fíli’s feet but if Kíli leaves the room he comes to investigate within a few minutes.

“Hey, buddy.” Petting Bard’s head Kíli sorts the mail between junk and bills before walking back to the living room. Fíli sits by the window reading, leg elevated on a pile of stacked pillows.

“Time for your morning painkiller cocktail.”

Fíli pulls a face without even looking up from his book. “I’m fine. This morning it’s feeling really good so far.”  
  
Pressing the cold water bottle to the side of Fíli’s face Kíli huffs. “The doctor said you have to take these until they’re gone.” He smiles a little in victory when Fíli puts the book down and swats at him, his words a direct quote from the doctor. “‘It might feel okay now but that doesn't mean it will feel the same later.’”

“Yeah, okay, you win,” Fíli grumbles and takes the water bottle, holding out his hand for Kíli to drop the pills into. Bard comes over and sits down next to Fíli, putting his head into the blond’s lap in silent support.  
  
Sliding his hand through Fíli’s hair once Kíli scratches his fingers lightly behind his ear. “Only about ten more days of them and then you’re done.”

Popping the pills into his mouth Fíli swallows them along with half the water from his bottle, pulls a face, and drinks some more. “They're disgusting.”  
  
“Sorry,” the brunet murmurs, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Fíli’s head. “I’ll make you some coffee to wash the taste away but you’ll have to suffer the soya milk instead of regular.”

“I think I’ll survive it.” Leaning up a bit Fíli catches Kíli’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Thank you.”  
  
Kíli smiles into the kiss and then goes back into the kitchen. Once he’s out of sight he takes the sling off and rolls his shoulder a bit, wincing only a little as he grabs the coffee and stuffs a filter into the machine.

Bard comes out after a few minutes and sniffs around, perking up and going over to the screen door. Moments later he begins to bark and the sound of car doors shutting floats in through the open windows.

Fíli frowns at the barking and looks out of the window to check what's going on, his eyes growing wide when he sees two men walking over towards the front door.

Pieces of the phone call he had with Bilbo back at the hospital come back to his mind. He had fallen asleep right after the call, long before Kíli came back from talking with Bofur, and when he had woken up hours later he had totally forgotten what Bilbo had said. Right until now.

“Oh shit!”

“Is it squirrels again?” Stirring the fake milk into the coffees Kíli glances over at Bard. “At least he’s showing interest in going outside again."

“No squirrels.” Turning away from the window Fíli leans back a bit so he can look into the kitchen. “My uncles are coming.”  
  
Kíli’s mood instantly dips and he leans around the doorframe to look over at Fíli. “Well, okay. But we need to get the guest room ready and talk about…”

Bard’s barking turns into low growls and the brunet turns to see two figures on the other side of the screen door. It takes a moment for everything to process and then he curses and nearly spills the hot coffee all over his hand. “Bard, enough! Come.”

Bard growls once more and steps back from the screen door but still keeps an eye on the two strangers. Fíli moves his leg down from the pillows and tries to get up from his place by the window.  
  
“You can come in,” Kíli calls, grabbing Bard’s bandanna and pulling him back with a grunt. “Go to Fíli,” he murmurs to the Labrador, patting his side before Bard makes his way into the living room and sits himself in front of Fíli like a guard.

The screen door opens and the two men step inside. The shorter one carries what looks like a pastry box and Kíli knows without a doubt that this is Fíli’s Uncle Bilbo.

“Hello,” he says with a friendly smile and shifts the box onto one arm so he can reach out a hand to shake Kíli’s. “You must be Kíli. I’m Bilbo and I’m very sorry we’ve just shown up like this. I tried to reach both Fíli’s mobile and the landline but sadly I had no luck.”

“No, it’s my fault.” Fíli calls from the living room. “I totally forgot that you said you would come. I fell asleep right after I called you from the hospital and then I kind of forgot about it.”

“So you didn’t even know?” Looking at Kíli Bilbo shakes his head in sympathy. “Poor boy, I’m very sorry. I hope this little peace offering will help a bit.” Holding out the box Bilbo gives him another smile.

Kíli takes the box and can’t help a little smile of his own. “Thank you. You didn’t have to bring anything.”  
  
Bilbo waves it off and makes his way over to Fíli while Thorin steps forward to introduce himself as well.  
  
Holding a hand out Kíli shakes Thorin’s with a firm grip. The older man doesn’t smile as much as Bilbo but after the trip here and the scare of his nephew in the hospital Kíli can’t really blame him.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir.”

Thorin gives a nod and lets go of Kíli’s hand before looking around. “This is a really nice house.”  
  
“Thanks, my great grandfather built it.” Looking behind Thorin Kíli frowns as he sets the pastry box on the counter. “Do you need help with your bags?”  
  
Thorin shakes his head, his eyes wandering back to Kíli. “We’ve planned on looking for a place to stay the night in town and I’m sure we will find something there.”  
  
Frowning Kíli leans back against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest. “Nonsense. There’s room here and you’ve had a long trip.” He looks over to Fíli and Bilbo. “I insist.”

“If you’re sure.”

Kíli nods and it seems to settles things. He watches Bilbo take a step closer to check on Fíli but Bard grumbles, keeping the stranger at a distance. “Bard, come.”

Watching Bilbo a moment longer Bard gets up and walks over to Kíli, the brunet leading him outside and shutting the screen door. “Sorry, he doesn’t usually warm up to strangers very quickly. Do either of you want a coffee?”

“Coffee would be great, if that’s not too much trouble,” Bilbo says with a smile and pets Fíli’s cheek, making the blond chuckle. “I can help, if you’d like. You were in that car crash yourself, I’m sure you’re not supposed to move around that much either.”  
  
“I’m fine, I can make a few coffees.” He gets how they like their coffee and quickly pours two more cups, handing Thorin’s over as he walks by and gives Fíli and Bilbo theirs.

“I’m just going to check on the spare room,” he murmurs, disappearing down the hall.

Fíli watches him go and then gets up himself. “Excuse me for a second.”

He takes his crutch that leans against the wall next to the couch and makes his way across the room and down the hall to follow Kíli.

Bilbo and Thorin share a look, the taller man gazing out the window at the view of the dock and lake.  
  
When Fíli gets to the spare bedroom he finds Kíli stripping the bedding, the old sheets in a pile along with the shirts Bard has made his bed out of. “Hey,” he says when he notices Fíli. “Need something?”

“I’m sorry.” Leaning against the doorframe Fíli sighs. “I should have told you that they were coming but I totally forgot about it.”  
  
“You don’t have to apologize, I don’t blame you.” Unfolding one of the spare sheets from the closet Kíli tucks it under one corner of the mattress. “You were really out of it. I’m pretty sure I remember being called Angel.”

“That’s a new one. I should add it to my endearment list.” Giving Kíli a little smile Fíli drags his free hand through his hair. “You’re really okay with them being here?”  
  
“They’re here whether I like it or not but I’m not going to kick them out.” Tucking the blanket in at the other corners Kíli sits on the bed and looks at Fíli. “I can survive it, you should go out and enjoy their visit. I bet they’ve been worried about you.”

“You’re right.” Pushing away from the doorframe Fíli gives the younger man another smile. “Try not to use your arm too much or I’ll have to share my delicious painkillers.”  
  
Kíli returns the smile and nods. “I'll do my best. I’d hate to take them away from you.”

With one last smile Fíli leaves Kíli to his task and makes his way back to the living room.  
  
Bilbo motions him to sit down and takes the crutch as he does so, leaning it against the wall. “Sit, sit. Is everything all right?”

Thorin glances over from where he stands in front of the bookshelf, taking a sip of coffee. “You shouldn’t push yourself.”

“It’s already getting a little better, don’t worry.” Taking his mug Fíli wraps both hands around the warm porcelain and takes a sip.  
  
“Good,” Bilbo says, Thorin nodding his affirmation as well. “We’re glad you’re both safe.”

“We’re both lucky. It could have been a lot worse.” Taking another sip Fíli leans back into the cushions. “My leg will take a bit of time to heal completely but it will be okay soon. The same with Kíli’s shoulder.”  
  
“You’ll need to take it easy for a while.” Thorin comes over to sit in the chair next to the couch. “Do you need us to do anything while we’re here? Go and get groceries or have someone come out here make things easier for the two of you?”

A quiet whining at the door draws their attention and they see Bard sitting on the porch waiting to be let in.

“Really, don’t worry. Half of town drops by to bring food and the mail and to make sure we’re okay. Kíli has some really good friends here.” Setting the mug back onto the coffee table Fíli struggles a little to get up again and walks slowly over to the screen door. “I’m coming, buddy, just a second.”

Bard’s tail wags as he waits and as soon as Fíli opens the door the Labrador comes inside and licks at the blond’s fingers.

“He really likes you,” Bilbo says with a nod at Bard, taking a sip of his coffee.

“He’s a good dog.” Petting Bard behind the ear Fíli smiles down at the Labrador. “We get along pretty well.”  
  
Kíli comes down the hall and leans in the doorway, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “The room’s ready.” He turns to look at Bilbo and then Thorin. “It's probably a bit smaller than what you’re used to but mattress is new and comfortable.”

“I’m sure I’ve slept in smaller rooms before while visiting my cousins,” Bilbo says and sets his empty mug down. “It’s no problem at all. Thank you for letting us stay.”

“It’s no problem, really.” **  
**

Wagging his tail Bard goes over to Kíli and bumps his nose into the brunet’s leg.  
  
Crouching down Kíli leans back against the doorframe for balance and pets Bard. They’ve both calmed down a bit since the sudden arrival of Fíli’s uncles and now they just need to make it through the next few days of the visit.

* * *

 

Fíli frowns a bit as he lies in Kíli’s room, looking up at the dimly lit ceiling.

The day had gone by rather fast with a lot of talking and catching up. They had sandwiches and Bilbo’s pastries for lunch and later Bilbo insisted on cooking them dinner until Kíli finally gave in. Now everybody is off to bed to get some rest after a long day, only Kíli staying back to clean up the kitchen, insisting stubbornly on doing it on his own.

Fíli had walked to the bedroom, changed into his sleeping clothes and then lied down onto the soft bed. That’s where he is now, twenty minutes later and still Kíli hasn’t shown up. There is also no sound coming from the living room or kitchen, which makes the blond frown even more.

Throwing the blanket back Fíli sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He stands up and settles against taking the crutch with him. On the way to the door he passes Bard who lifts his head from his paws to look at Fíli sleepily. The blond gives him a pet and tells him to stay before he slips out the door into the dark hallway.

There is no light coming from the rest of the house at all. Not in the hallway, nor in the living room, not even in the kitchen. Fíli checks the bathroom but Kíli isn’t there either, so he makes his way slowly down the hall to the living room to take a look out of the window.

He doesn’t have to go so far because right when he steps into the living room Fíli notices the lump lying on the couch in the bit of moonlight that comes in from the picture window.

“What exactly are you doing?”  
  
“Sleeping,” Kíli whispers into the dark. Moving his arm from over his eyes he turns to see Fíli next to him.

“Why aren’t you doing that in your bed?”  
  
Kíli turns his gaze back up to the ceiling. “Because you’re staying in the bedroom. It wouldn’t be proper.”

“Proper?” Folding his arms in front of his chest with a huff Fíli looks down at Kíli. “You know how ridiculous that sounds, right?”  
  
Grabbing one of the pillows he put on the back of the couch Kíli hugs it to his chest. “You didn't even introduce me as your boyfriend,” he mumbles into it. “What are they supposed to think if we sleep in the same bed?”

“I didn’t have to introduce you as my boyfriend because they already know. I told them ages ago.” Dropping his arms Fíli raises one to drag a hand through his hair. “Did you really think I would keep quiet about something like that?”  
  
“No,” Kíli mumbles into the fabric of the pillow. “I know you’ve told Bilbo but… but I’ve never been introduced as someone’s boyfriend before so I didn’t know if it was okay.”

He bites his lip for a few seconds before turning to toss the pillow up onto the back of the couch once more. “Never mind. I’m okay out here, you go stretch out your leg.”

“It’s a bit hard to introduce you to people who already know who you are, especially when you open the door and they see you first thing.” Fíli tugs at his curls in frustration. “And I’m not going anywhere without you so you better get up and come to bed.”

“So you don’t introduce yourself at a fancy business meeting because they should already know who you are?” Kíli snaps, lips turning down in a frown. He closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths. “Sorry.”

Rolling himself a bit Kíli sits up, wincing at the pull of his shoulder as he moves. “You better get off that leg. You’re going to be sore in the morning.”

“Meeting my uncles is hardly a fancy business meeting. And if we’re at the boyfriend thing, I can’t remember _you_ introducing me as your boyfriend in front of Bofur with anything other than buying condoms from him.” Turning around Fíli makes his way back to the hallway. “And your shoulder won’t feel any better in the morning if you sleep on the couch and not in your damn bed.”  
“That’s not true,” Kíli hisses after Fíli, getting to his feet and following. “I introduced you to Bofur at the bar on our first date and he already had a bet down that we were dating!”

“And he only got to know that he was right because you got a bit carried away and we kissed, not because you told him with the b-word.” Stepping into the bedroom Fíli walks over to his side of the bed and sits down on the edge. “So how was I supposed to know what was okay to do in front of everyone and what wasn’t back then?”  
  
Kíli closes the door after he steps inside and leans his back against the hard wood. “I don’t want to fight with you,” he says, sighing softly. Reaching up with his good hand he rubs at his eyes. “Sorry.”  
  
Fíli lets out a long breath and drops his head into his hands. “I don’t want to fight with you either. I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have introduced you properly. I fucked up and I’m sorry.”  
  
Walking over to the bed Kíli carefully sits down next to Fíli and slides a hand up and down his back. “You didn’t fuck up,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Fíli’s head just above his ear. “Your uncles showing up caught us both off guard but we’re figuring it out.”

Sighing Fíli nods and leans against Kíli’s good side. “Will you need a painkiller for your shoulder?”

“Nah, I’ll get one in the morning.” Pulling away Kíli smiles softly. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“That’s a good idea.” Bringing a hand up Fíli rubs his eyes. “Thorin will probably be up very early and Bard will want out as well.”  
  
“I can get up and let him out.” Kíli scoots back and pushes the sheet down a bit. Gripping the hem of his t-shirt he pulls it off and tosses the fabric to the floor. “I might go fix the bench along the path tomorrow, give you some time with your uncles.”

“You don’t have to stay away but I understand if you’d prefer it.” Bringing his legs up onto the bed Fíli lies down and smiles a little when Kíli pulls the blanket over him.  
  
Lying down on his good side Kíli slides an arm over Fíli’s middle. “I just don't want to fuck it up.”

“You won’t.” Snuggling closer Fíli presses a kiss to Kíli’s nose. “Just be your usual charming self and they will fall for you in no time.”  
  
Kíli grumbles quietly and buries his face in Fíli’s neck. “’m not charming. I’m the big bad wolf in the woods.”

Fíli hums and brushes his fingers through Kíli’s curls. “Underneath it all you’re more like a puppy, really.”  
  
Snorting softly Kíli closes his eyes. “That’s even worse.”

“I like it,” Fíli mumbles and closes his eyes. “A lot.”  
  
After a few moments Kíli whispers into the darkness with a yawn. “Okay. Night, Fíli.”

There is no answer coming from the blond, just the sound of his even breathing next to Kíli’s ear.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Fíli wakes to a wet nose pressed against his hand. When he blinks his sleepy eyes open Bard backs off a bit, happy when seeing Fíli awake. His tail wags and he gives a happy whine but stays quiet otherwise to not wake Kíli as well.

Fíli stretches and yawns. Rubbing his eyes he sits up and pets Bard's head a few times before getting out of the bed. He looks over at Kíli's sleeping form with a little smile and drags a hand though his messy hair while he makes his way to the bedroom door, Bard at his heels.

They slip out of the bedroom and Fíli closes the door quietly behind them. Bard stays at his side as they make their way down the hall to the door, Fíli pulling his t-shirt down a bit more so he won't get cold.

As they pass the kitchen Fíli sees that they are not the first up. Thorin stands at the counter, a mug in hand as he looks out of the window. He turns as he hears movement and raises his mug in greeting.

“I made coffee. I didn't want to wake you.”

“You didn't,” Fíli reassures him around a yawn and pets Bard's head. “He did.” Bard gives a proud yelp that makes Fíli grin. The blond steps over to the door and opens it, watching Bard as he dashes out into the warm morning.

“Is there any coffee left?”

Leaning against the counter Thorin nods. “Yes, I made the whole pot and boiled water for when Bilbo wakes up and needs his tea. There’s no decent milk here, though.”

Fíli chuckles and steps over to the cupboard to get his mug. “Kíli is lactose-intolerant so when they got our groceries this time they got soya milk for us.”

“Makes sense, then.” Taking a sip of his coffee Thorin steps out of Fíli’s way so he can reach the coffee pot easily. “Don’t you need your crutch?”

Shrugging his shoulders Fíli fills his mug with coffee, his weight mostly on his good leg. “I didn't really plan on staying out here when I left the bedroom.” Grabbing the sugar he grins at Thorin. “Don't tell Kíli or he'll hit me over the head with it.”

Thorin smiles and reaches over to ruffle Fíli’s hair, a gesture he hasn’t done in years. “I’ll keep your secret if you sit down with me and keep your weight off of it.”

Fíli nods and adds a bit of soya milk to his coffee before bringing it to the small dinning table and sitting down in a chair.

Topping off his mug Thorin adds a bit more sugar and takes the seat next to his nephew. After a few moments of silence the older man turns his mug by the handle. “You seem to be recovering well.”

“You mean the car accident or the other thing from before my vacation?” Taking the mug into both hands Fíli blows over the hot coffee to cool it down a bit and make it drinkable.

“Both.” Looking away from his mug Thorin watches Fíli. “The fresh air has done you some good.”

“I get a lot of that here.” Fíli's eyes wander over to the window to look out at the forest that surrounds the house. “I sleep better too.”

Thorin nods and takes a sip of his coffee. They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying the early morning. Bard barks once and then dashes past the window chasing a squirrel.

“Have you thought about when you’d like to come back?”

“Yeah, I've thought about it.” Picking his mug back up Fíli takes a drink of his coffee. “But I'm not completely sure yet.”

“Take your time,” Thorin says with a nod. “I’m sure you have a lot to think about.”

“I'll let you know.” Turning to Thorin Fíli gives him a small smile. “As soon as I know a date.”

Finishing his coffee Thorin sets the mug down and returns Fíli’s smile. “I look forward to having you back.”

Down the hallway they hear the bathroom door close as someone goes inside. “Seems like Bilbo is awake,” Thorin murmurs, getting up and taking his mug back to the counter. “Do you want more coffee?” He asks, pouring hot water into a mug for tea.

“No, thank you. I'm still not completely done with this one.”

Fixing himself the last of the coffee Thorin takes a tea bag from the little dish by the coffee maker. “Shall I make another pot?”

“That would be great.” Fíli nods and watches Bilbo leave the bathroom and come down the hallway. “Kíli will probably be up soon as well.”

Thorin sets about making a second pot of coffee and hands Bilbo’s mug over so he can take the empty seat at the table.

Bilbo slips onto the seat and wraps both hands around the warm mug. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Smiling at his uncle Fíli drinks from his coffee. “Slept well?”

“Very well, thank you.” Taking a sip of the hot tea Bilbo looks over Fíli. “How is your leg?”

“Not too bad this morning but I'm due for my painkillers in a bit anyway.”

They hear footsteps come down the hall and Kíli appears a few seconds later. He doesn’t seem to be fully awake yet, just moving routinely as he grabs a glass and fills it with water.

They watch him in amusement and when he has to move around Thorin to grab Fíli’s bottle of painkillers he blinks a few times and seems to wake a bit more. “Oh. Sorry.”

“As I said, I'm due for my painkillers in a bit,” Fíli says with a little grin and holds out his hand so Kíli can drop his pills into it.

Bilbo chuckles and stands up to make room for Kíli to sit down. “Sit before you fall over. How do you like your coffee?”

Kíli blinks a few times and shakes his head to clear it, taking the empty seat. “Sorry. Lots of sugar and milk, please.”

Bilbo looks at Thorin who nods and takes a new mug to fix the coffee, then opens various cupboards to find pans and ingredients for breakfast food.

Fíli swallows his pills and pulls a face before drowning the rest of his coffee to get rid of the taste again. Thorin comes over and sets a mug of coffee down in front of Kíli, collecting Fíli's empty one and returning to the counter to refill it.

“Thank you.” Kíli looks over at Fíli’s uncle. “I can make breakfast. You two are the guests.”

Bilbo waves him off as he finds the bacon. “You two are still hurt from the accident so let us take care of you as long as we're here.”

It’s a strange thing for Kíli to accept so he stays quiet and stares down into his coffee. He’s not used to being taken care of, he hasn’t needed to be since after the accident with his parents when he lived with Bofur.

Wrapping his hands around his mug he soaks up the warmth while Bilbo and Thorin make a big breakfast.

“You okay?” Fíli whispers after a while, leaning closer and brushing his shoulder softly against Kíli's.

Kíli looks up and gives Fíli a little nod. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Bard comes over to the door once the smell of bacon drifts outside and Kíli gets up to let him in. “No begging,” he tells the Labrador while filling up his food dish and setting it by the door.

Bard barks once and licks Kíli's fingers before starting to eat his own breakfast.

Hovering between the kitchen and the table for a few seconds Kíli bites his lip and then takes the seat next to Fíli once more.

Fíli gives him a smile. Bilbo starts to talk over making breakfast, asking questions and praising the view from the kitchen window. Soon breakfast is ready and piled up on the small kitchen table. There is not much space left but they manage to eat around it.

“This is great,” Kíli says, passing the plate of toast over to Fíli and finding him leaning over with a hand under the table. Rolling his eyes the brunet takes a piece from the pile and sets it into Fíli’s plate. “I tell him no begging, you spoil him with bacon.”

“I just reward him from not begging.” Fíli throws him an innocent smile that makes Bilbo laugh.

“He always been good in finding loopholes to get away with nearly everything.”

“It’s truly a skill he’s perfected,” Thorin agrees before bringing his coffee up for a drink. “One that has gotten the company out of a few tight spaces.”

Kíli’s smile dips a bit and he quickly shoves a bit of fried egg into his mouth.

“I even managed to get out of two parking tickets,” Fíli grins and takes a bite from his toast.

“Which, in the city, is really saying something.” Bilbo shakes his head and steals a piece of bacon from Thorin’s plate.

Thorin just pushes his plate a bit closer to Bilbo so he can steal from his plate more comfortably.

They make small talk throughout the rest of breakfast and when they’ve finished Bilbo decides that a little fresh air might do everyone a bit of good. Kíli mentions something about checking the length of board needed to fix a spot on the dock and it’s settled that they will all walk down to check.

The exercise will be good for Fíli’s leg and Bard will have someone to toss his stick around.

It only takes a few minutes to clean up and get the dishes done, the four of them heading to the bedrooms to get dressed so they can go outside and enjoy the warm day.

* * *

 

For Fíli, the few days of Bilbo's and Thorin's stay slip past almost too quickly. It's the morning of the forth day when they pack up again and bring everything outside to the car before having one last breakfast together.

After they say their goodbyes on the front porch and Fíli promises to call more regularly. Bilbo hugs both of them tightly, much to Kíli's surprise. Thorin shakes Kíli's hand and claps Fíli's shoulder before both older men slip into the car.

The engine starts and Bilbo waves. Fíli waves back, a little smile lingering in the corners of his lips. He stands at the front porch and watches them go until they can't see the car anymore.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Kíli says, sliding an arm around Fíli’s waist to give him something to lean on.

“I'm glad they didn't scare you off.” Leaning against Kíli Fíli smiles. “And I'm glad you survived it.”

“Me too.” Pressing a kiss to the side of Fíli’s head Kíli tightens his arm a bit. “Do you want to go inside?”

Fíli nods and together they make their way back into the house. Bard comes over and sniffs at them, wagging his tail happily for having their undivided attention back.

“I think we need to talk.”

Kíli looks up from where he’s crouched down to pet Bard. “Yeah?” The Labrador licks his cheek and Kíli pushes him back gently, Bard moving to Fíli to nose at his hand.

“Yeah.” Fíli doesn't look at Kíli and runs his fingertips through Bard's fur as he sits down on the couch.

With a nod Kíli shifts to sit on the floor with his back against the couch, stretching his legs out. Bard jumps up on the couch and lies down next to Fíli.

“When?” Kíli says after a few moments, picking at a loose string fraying from a hole in the knee of his jeans.

“That's what we need to talk about.” Bard lays his head into Fíli's lap and the blond runs his fingers through the soft fur to comfort them both.

“Did your uncle say when you should come back?”

“No, he told me to take my time.” Reaching out with his free hand Fíli brushes his fingers through Kíli's hair as well. “And I want you involved in the decision.”

Kíli tips his head a bit so he can look up at Fíli. “I’m too selfish to let you go completely.”

“I'm not going completely.” Tugging lightly at Kíli's hair Fíli tries a smile but it doesn't reach his eyes. “There is the telephone and I will visit very very often. You'll soon be sick of me.”

“I won’t, not ever. I’ll miss you every second you’re gone.” Kili turns a bit so he can rest his arm on Fíli’s good leg. “We can make this work, can’t we?”

“I'm sure we can.” Running his fingertips along Kíli's neck Fíli smiles for real this time. “We're both too stubborn for anything else.”

“I think you’re right.” The touch is soft and Kíli leans into it. “I could come see you, too. Or we can meet halfway and have weekends just for us.”

“I hope Bard won't get too jealous.” Fíli chuckles when the Labrador lifts his head at the sound of his name and looks at them confused.

Petting Bard’s head until he lays it back down Kíli smiles softly. “He won’t. He’ll get lots of extra treats staying with Bofur.”

“He's a good boy.” Fíli's smile dips a little. “I'm going to miss him, too.”

“Don’t worry,” Kíli reassures the older man. “You’re going to visit, remember? And I can get a new cell phone and learn how to send pictures.”

Fíli chuckles and leans back into the couch. “You're going to distract me all day, aren’t you?”

Getting up from the floor Kíli sits on the couch next to Fíli. “No.” He lifts a hand and brushes Fíli’s hair back with a fond smile. “Because the sooner you get your work done the sooner you can come back to me.”

Fíli looks at him, then buries his fingers in the front of Kíli's shirt and pulls him into a kiss. When they part for air he stays close, close enough to feel Kíli's breath on his lips. There are words on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't know how to say them, so he kisses Kíli again, hoping he will understand anyway.

Kíli’s fingers tangle in the fabric of Fíli’s shirt and hold him close, as if they could stay like this forever. He tips his head and the kisses use up all the air from their lungs, one hand reaching to cup the back of Fíli’s neck.

Breathing in the small space between them Kíli opens his eyes and looks into Fíli’s. “How long until you leave?” He breathes softly, fingers twisting in Fíli’s hair.

“I want my leg to heal first,” Fíli says, not looking away. “Sometime after that.”

“Okay.” Kíli pulls Fíli into another kiss, this one soft and simple. “Okay.”

Voicing a date is hard but Fíli knows he has to do it. Without one he would put off going back until the first snow falls, if not longer. Closing his eyes tightly he sighs. “Second week in September?”

As soon as Fíli says it the date is set, just a little over two weeks away.

Lifting both arms Kíli wraps them around Fíli’s neck and pulls him into a hug. “Yeah.” His shoulder burns a bit but he can ignore the slight pain because it’s nothing compared to the one in his chest.

A few seconds later he sits back, looking away and running a hand through his hair. “We should tell everyone soon, they’ll want to say goodbye.”

“Yeah, we probably should.” Pushing Bard off his lap Fíli gets up from the couch and walks over to the kitchen, still limping a bit. Bard watches him go and then hops down from the couch as well to follow. “I feel like I need tea. Do you want some too?”

Kíli wraps his arms around Fíli from behind before he can set the kettle on the stove. Resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder Kíli squeezes him softly in a hug. “Yeah, tea sounds good.”

“Do you mind if I add a good bit of Bofur's rum?”

“Not at all.” Dropping his arms Kíli steps around to grab two clean mugs while Fíli starts the water.

They work around each other, preparing tea and getting the rum bottle, stepping around Bard who runs between them. Soon the tea is done and topped off with a good bit of rum and some more for good measure.

Fíli wraps his hands round his mug and leans back against the counter. “Do you want to drink in here or shall we take it outside?”

“Let’s go sit outside.”

Holding the door open Kíli lets Bard out and then follows after Fíli. “If your leg isn’t hurting too much we can go down to the dock. Or sit here on the porch.”

Looking down the path that leads to the lake Fíli nods to himself. “I think I can make it down to the lake. Let's go there.”

“Let me know if your leg starts to hurt and we can take a little break.”

They slowly make their way down the path toward the lake. Bard finds a nice stick for fetch and comes over to them, Kíli taking it with his left hand and tossing it into the woods. It doesn’t go as far as he’s used to and the brunet frowns a bit and shakes his head.

“Give yourself a bit more time,” Fíli says and brushes his shoulder softly against Kíli's. “Your strength will soon be back.”

Kíli looks at Fíli and nods. “Yeah, it doesn’t hurt quite as much anymore.” He takes Fíli’s hand with his free one as they approach the dock.

Squeezing Kíli's hand Fíli smiles. They make their way to the end of the dock and sit down, Fíli stretching his hurt leg out in front of him. Bard comes back with his stick and drops down next to Kíli, tail wagging lazily.

“Good boy,” Kíli says while scratching at Bard’s ears. He allows it for a few moments before lying down behind Fíli and watching the water.

Lifting his tea Kíli takes a sip and leans against Fíli.

They sit in silence for a while, watching the lake and drinking their tea, the comfortable warmth of the alcohol spreading through them.

“When do you want to tell them? Everyone, I mean.”

“It’s up to you, really.” Kíli takes a long drink of tea and sets the mug down between his legs. “Whatever you want to do.”

“I don't know.” Starring down into his tea as if it holds the answer Fíli shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe on the day before I go. A quick goodbye.”

“We could go into town and get lunch. Tell Bofur and Bombur, at least. And Dwalin, so he forwards any mail you might still get back to your city address.”

Fíli hums and drinks up the rest of his tea in one go. “That's basically telling everyone anyway. We can't leave Ori out and I don't think Bofur would keep it for himself for long.”

“True, he likes to talk.” Taking Fíli’s mug Kíli sets it behind himself, finishing his tea as well and putting them together. “But it won’t be so bad because you’ll come back to visit.”

“That's right.” Taking a deep breath Fíli tries a smile. “You probably won't even realize that I'm gone and I'll already be back again.”

Kíli looks at Fíli sadly, reaching up to cup his cheek. “I already miss you, Fíli.” He leans over the small space between them, their noses brushing. “Don’t forget me while you’re gone.”

“I won't,” Fíli whispers, his lips brushing Kíli's as he speaks. “You're too important to me to ever forget.”

They seal the words with a soft kiss, Kíli pulling back and shifting a bit to relieve the strain of leaning on his arm for more than a few moments. He takes Fíli’s hand and laces their fingers, resting his head on Fíli’s shoulder and looking out over the lake.

“Promise me you won't be all grumpy while I'm gone,” Fíli mumbles after a while, his thumb brushing over the back of Kíli's hand. “Don't be a stranger in town again.”

Humming softly Kíli dips his head slightly in a nod “Only if you promise not to work yourself sick again. Don’t spend your life at the office.”

“I promise.” Fíli squeezes Kíli's hand. “You're even allowed to hit me if I stop drawing again.”

Kíli chuckles. “I will. And you better bring your sketchbook when you come so I can see what you’ve done since you’ve been gone.”

“I can send them to you if I fill one in between visits.” A little smile spreads on Fíli's lips. “I bet Dwalin would be thrilled to have some more work at the post station.”

“Of course, he’ll love it.” Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand and lifts his head up. “And it would be a nice reason to call me to town.”

“I like how that works out,” Fíli chuckles and lifts his free hand to brush some windblown strands out of his face.

Swinging his legs rhythmically over the side of the dock Kíli smiles to the water. “I think we’ll be okay,” he murmurs as a soft breeze stirs the lake, sending small ripples out to grow.

Fíli watches them dance over the surface of the lake, glittering in the sunlight. “Yes, we'll be okay.”

Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand as they watch the lake. The time they have left together is limited but when Fíli leaves it won’t be a goodbye.

“Do you want to go back inside?”

Fíli nods and turns away from the sparkling water to look at Kíli. “I'm a bit hungry.”

“There are a few fish fillets in the refrigerator yet, I can make us some sandwiches. And chips, too.” Kíli smiles and Bard lifts his head to watch them when the brunet shifts.

Getting up from his sitting position is still a bit hard but Fíli manages it with Kíli's help. They pick up their mugs and make their way down the dock. Bard stands up and stretches before he follows along.

Guiding Fíli to the couch Kíli helps him sit and grabs his book from the little table at the end of the couch. “Here, you take it easy and I’ll make lunch. Do you need a painkiller? I think I’ll take one for my shoulder.”

“No, I'm fine. The ones from this morning are still working.”

Bard hops onto the couch next to Fíli and lies down, placing his head onto Fíli's lap. The blond chuckles and cards his fingers through the thick fur. “Are you trying to trap me on the couch?”

“Good boy, Bard.” Kíli winks at Fíli and then goes into the kitchen to start their lunch, humming softly as he does so.

Fíli laughs and leans back into the cushions. “You two really make a great team.”

“We have our moments,” Kíli says over his shoulder, pulling down a pan to fry up the fish.

Carding his fingers though Bard's fur Fíli closes his eyes. The sun shining in through the window warms him and he listens to Kíli preparing their meal while humming to himself, trying not to think how much he will miss all of this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long update for you and we'll be back on the 27th with the next chapter! :)

The sound of a vehicle comes in through the open windows. That wouldn't be so much of a surprise since it's the usual time for Dwalin or someone else from town to show up with groceries or to just check up on them, but this vehicle sounds different. Kíli would recognize its sound anywhere in the world.

Getting up from the couch without a word Kíli walks over to the screen door, Bard at his side instantly. The two of them look out at the driveway and the Labrador barks once at the sight of the familiar red truck, tail wagging happily.

Dwalin parks it in the usual spot opposite the house that’s been empty for two weeks and Kíli stares as he gets out.

“Hey there, little Oak,” Dwalin says with a broad grin and pushes the driver's door shut.

Bard barks again in excitement and shifts from foot to foot until Kíli opens the door. Taking off toward Dwalin the dog greets him happily and after a few pets he goes over to sniff the truck’s tire.

“What’s—when did you…” Trailing off Kíli steps out onto the porch and stares between the postman and his truck.

“Oh, I had a bit of help.” Dwalin winks and drops the keys into Kíli's hand before giving his good shoulder a hearty slap, making the brunet stumble a bit.

That's when Kíli hears more cars coming down the path towards the lake house. Bard looks up from where he sniffs the tire and barks.

“I brought them along, and a few others as well.”

Cars park along the path. It's becoming a bit crowded along the narrow driveway but they somehow manage to get everyone parked without too much trouble. Car doors open and people spill out, half of town seems to have come out to the house in the forest.

“Bifur helped me at the garage, Nori got the glass for the windows, Bofur organized getting the right paint. Ori helped me clean up the mess of a car. You're a filthy bastard, little Oak. And Fili paid for most of the things we needed to repair the body of the truck.”

Kíli stares at the people filling his driveway. They are pulling covered dishes of food out of their vehicles and Bifur and Bombur walk over to the newly fixed truck and open the tailgate.

Inside are a few tables and folding chairs as well as a multitude of grocery bags. They all help to get the things unloaded and set up, Bofur walking over to the porch with a big smile as he tugs the grill out into the open.

“We hope you don’t mind a summer barbecue,” he says while Nori brings over a bag of charcoal. “And a bit of company.”

“But… why?” Kíli turns to Dwalin, looking a bit lost in his shock.

“Well, you need your truck, don't you?”

“And it's fantastic weather for a barbecue,” Bofur adds with a grin.

“Yeah.” Kíli can’t help but smile a bit, stepping aside so Ori and Bombur can get through into the house with their groceries and bowls of food.

Bard walks around and greets everyone, sniffing and getting all the pets he could hope for. Kíli brings a hand up and slides it through his hair, trying to take everything in. “Thank you,” he says lamely. “This is more than I could ask for.”

“That's what friends and family are for.” Dwalin squeezes Kíli's shoulder again and then wanders off to help Bofur and Nori with the grill. Dori stands next to them and gets paper plates and plastic silverware ready on a small table on their right side. Others are busy setting up the tables and folding chairs on the small clearing in front of the house. Friendly conversation and laughing lingers in the air, a happy Bard right in the middle of it all.

When Kíli turns back to the door he sees Fíli leaning in the doorframe, giving him a soft smile.

“You knew about this.” It’s not a question. Stepping over so that he’s in front of Fíli the younger man watches him smile. “I’ll write you a check tomorrow and we can go to the bank.”

Fíli shakes his head. “No, you won't.”

“I will. It’s my truck and I won’t let you pay for something like that.” Stepping aside when Ori comes out with a plate of things for the grill Kíli holds the door open and then leans back into the outside of the house, resting his head against the wood.

Fíli steps outside and stops in front of Kíli, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he looks over to the shining truck. “Everyone who loves you did what they could to get your truck fixed, let me have my share in that.”

Kíli turns from the truck to Fíli.

Fíli looks back at the brunet and gives him a little smile. “Don't look so surprised. Of course they love you.” His voice turns quieter, softer at the last part of his sentence. He looks down at his boots, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. “Of course I do, too.”

Placing a finger beneath Fíli’s chin and tipping his head back up Kíli smiles softly, leaning in for a kiss. It’s slow and simple, Kíli pulling away after just a moment. “I love you, too.”

A real smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he steals another kiss from Kíli, only pulling back when they hear Bofur laugh and joke about young love.

“Quiet down, old man,” Kíli says as he looks over toward the grill. Bofur waves his spatula at them and grins widely as he flips the burgers over.

Taking a step back Fíli pushes his hands back into the pockets of his jeans, his cheeks still a bit pink. “Since I took the last of my painkillers two days ago I'm allowed to have a beer, right?”

“Yeah,” Kíli says with a smile, taking Fíli’s hand from his pocket and lacing their fingers. They walk down the steps of the porch and over to the coolers filled with ice and drinks.

Fishing out two bottles of beer Kíli hands one to Fíli. Bard comes over with his stick, already panting from his previous game of fetch.

Reaching down Fíli pets the Labrador and watches Kíli open his bottle on the edge of a table. “Could you help me with mine too?”

“Here, you can have this one.” Kíli hands his beer over to Fíli and takes the unopened one. He makes quick work of it and steps aside when Ori and Bombur carry food over to the big table set up.

There is so much food covering the table that there’s no way they’ll be able to eat everything. Bofur brings over the first plate of burgers and skewers of meat and vegetables, nodding to Fíli and Kíli. “Guests of honour get to eat first.”

Fíli pulls out one of the chairs and looks at Kíli, nodding towards it with a grin. “It's your party.”

Kíli looks a bit flustered but grabs two plates and gives one to Fíli before piling food onto his own. He gets a skewer and slides a piece of the meat off, feeding it to Bard when he wanders over.

Once he can’t fit any more food onto his plate he goes over to the other table and takes a seat, taking a drink of his beer.

Fíli settles for a bit of grilled chicken and vegetables. On the way over to the table he stops to talk to Ori, laughing at someone he says and taking a swig of his beer.

Some other people are now getting food as well and sit down around the tables. Bofur is back at the grill, joking with Dwalin. Drinks are passed around and people are having a good time.

“You should eat and not look around all wide eyed. Your meat will get cold.” Smiling Fíli slides into the seat next to Kíli. The brunet hadn't noticed him coming over, too absorbed in watching the little party.

Kíli jumps a bit and then picks up his fork. “I’m just… we haven’t had a barbecue like this since my parents died.” Cutting up a piece of steak Kíli pops it into his mouth. “It’s great to see everyone so happy.”

Looking around Fíli smiles. “It's nice. Did you have people over a lot?”

“At least once a month.” Scooping up a bit of Dori’s pasta salad Kíli hums. “We’d make lots of food and play games and go swimming.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” Cutting off a bit of his chicken Fíli pops it into his mouth.

“It was.” Kíli smiles and turns to Ori when he sits a few spots down. Petting Bard a few times Ori hands down a piece of chicken and Kíli rolls his eyes. “You’re spoiling him,” he says and gets a wide grin. “Did you come back from the city just for this party?”

“Of course I did.” Ori looks at the small bowl of salad Dori had given to him and pushes it away from his plate with his fork so it could be confused for someone else's share. “Couldn't miss your face when you get your truck back or the chance to say goodbye to Fíli.”

Laughing Kíli takes a swig of his beer. “And I’m sure Dori was thrilled to have you back for the weekend.” He points to the neglected salad. “Making sure you’re eating enough greens.”

Ori pulls a face and makes Kíli laugh some more. “I don't like green food and he knows that very well.”

Dori walks by with a plate of his own, glancing over at them with a smile at Fíli. His eyes go to the salad bowl not far from Ori and Kíli reaches for it, sticking some lettuce with his fork and stuffing it into his mouth. “The pasta salad is great, Dori. Thank you.”

With his attention diverted Dori smiles at Kíli. “You’re very welcome, Kíli. It’s good to see you two recovering well.”

“Thanks to all of you,” Fíli says with a smile. “Without all the help we got we probably wouldn't be in such a good shape already.”

“It was our pleasure. I hope you enjoy the party, we’ll miss you, Fíli.” Nodding with a warm smile Dori takes an open seat at the other end of the table next to Gloin and Oin.

“Thank you,” Ori whispers, nodding towards the salad bowl.

Kíli winks and steals a roasted carrot from Fíli’s plate when someone asks Ori about his studies, replacing it with a piece of watermelon.

Fíli shakes his head with a grin and sneaks a piece of chicken under the table for Bard when Kíli isn't looking.

By the time they finish their meals Kíli’s mood has lifted and he’s smiling more, offering his seat up when Bofur has finished grilling and needs to sit. Sliding his hands along the back of Fíli’s shoulder Kíli leans down to whisper in his ear.

“Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Fíli nods and finishes the rest of his beer before offering his seat to Dwalin who takes it with a thankful smile. They slip away from the party, only Bard seeing them go from his place on the front porch, but the Labrador lies back down, full from all the food and ready to nap.

Kíli laces their fingers together and leads Fíli through the path in the woods that wraps around the lake. There is no hurry and soon the sound of laughter and talking fades, Kíli pausing and turning to Fíli. “Thank you.”

Tilting his head to the side Fíli looks at Kíli. “For what?”

“For everything.” Closing the space between them Kíli presses a kiss to Fíli’s lips. “You’ve helped me more than you know.”

“I could say the same thing.” Smiling Fíli squeezes Kíli's hand. “Being here has changed a lot for me and I hope it will stay that way.”

“Me too.” With a smile Kíli leads Fíli along the path until a familiar spot comes into view. Through the trees they can see the sunshine sparkling on the surface of the lake and Kili walks over to the bench, looking down at it.

Fíli looks out over the lake, a smile on his lips. A soft breeze comes from the water and ruffles his blond hair. “This is a really nice spot.”

Squeezing Fíli’s hand Kíli nods and after a few moments he smiles softly. “Mum, Dad, this is Fíli. He’s the one I told you about in the letter.”

The breeze floats around them and stirs Kíli’s curls. “He’s leaving in a few days so I wanted to introduce you properly before then, sorry it took so long.” Lifting his hand Kíli brushes his hair out of his face, a light blush on his cheeks.

Confused Fíli looks around but then his eyes catch on the bench and he remembers the day Kíli cut his hair in the early morning. “Is this the spot where you brought your flowers to?”

“Yeah. I should have brought some today, too.” Leading Fíli over to the bench Kíli sits down. “This was their favourite spot. My dad proposed here.”

A soft smile spreads on Fíli's lips and when Kíli tugs at his hand he sits down next to the brunet. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Oaks. I've heard some very nice things about you.”

“And he’s seen the photo album,” Kíli adds, bumping Fíli’s shoulder with his own. His smile softens and he looks out over the lake. “I know you would get along great.”

Turning back to the blond Kíli squeezes his hand. “They really would love you.”

“I think I'd like them a lot, too.” Smiling at Kíli Fíli moves a bit closer and leans his head on the younger man's shoulder.

They watch the lake for a while and Kíli slides his thumb along Fíli’s hand. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I'm going to miss you too,” Fíli whispers and closes his eyes. It's still hard to imagine leaving the lake house behind, to leave Kíli's side, even if it's just for a while. They haven't talked much about it but the day of Fíli's parting is very close now. Fíli isn't ready for it at all.

“We’ll talk every day,” Kíli says, to reassure them both. He turns his head to press a kiss to Fíli’s curls. “We’ll be okay.”

“Please don't go back to old way,” Fíli says quietly after a while. He opens his eyes again and looks out at the lake and the setting sun.

“I won’t. I don’t want to go back to how things were before.” Squeezing Fíli’s hand gently Kíli leans back a bit to look at the older man properly. “And you have to promise not to work too much. Don’t burn yourself out, take time to relax and do the things you enjoy.”

“I'll try my best.” Giving Kíli a smile Fíli brushes his nose against the younger man's. “There is someone I want to talk to and visit after all, so I will make time.”

“Good.” Kíli smiles softly and catches Fíli’s lips in a gentle kiss. After a while the sun dips lower and they decide to head back to the party.

A large bonfire is going down by the lake and there are chairs set up around it. Bard comes to greet them and licks Fíli’s fingers.

“Hey buddy,” Fíli murmurs and scratches the Labrador behind his ears. Bard gives a little huff and leans into the touch.

Kíli smiles and Bard barks happily, leading them down the path and turning to see if they are following. “Do you want me to go and grab you a sweater?” The brunet asks Fíli.

“Nah.” Sliding his arm around Kíli's middle Fíli smiles. “Just stay close and keep me warm.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Wrapping his own arm around Fíli as well Kíli leads him down the path toward the fire and the laughing crowd gathered around it.

* * *

 

The next few days fly by much too fast and much too soon the second week of September arrives.

Fíli stands in the bedroom, his duffel bag lying on the bed. He looks around and tries to decide what to pack up and what to leave at the lake house for when he comes back to visit. Bard sits at his side, head on the bed and whining quietly.

“I'm sorry, buddy,” the blond murmurs and reaches down to pet the soft fur on the Labrador's head. “I don't really like it either.”

Bard whines again and lifts his head when the sound of the screen door closing reaches their ears. Kíli appears in the doorway a few moments later, wiping his hands on his jeans.

“Hey,” he says softly, stepping into the bedroom and walking over to the bed. “I checked the oil and it’s good to go. What time’s your train again?”

“Eleven,” Fíli says, not looking up from Bard. “Means we have to leave early.”

Taking the empty spot next to Fíli the younger man sits on the edge of the bed and fixes his eyes on the window across the room. “That’s not so bad. It could be worse.”

Fíli hums and turns to the dresser next to the door. Some of his t-shirts lie on top, the ones he didn't bother to bring back into the guest room. He picks a red one up and then hesitates, realizing that he’s never asked Kíli about leaving some of his things at his house. “Do you want me to take everything with me?”

Kíli shakes his head and folds his hands so they rest in the gap between his knees. Looking at Fíli he bites his lip. “If you take everything it’ll be like you’re not coming back.”

Bringing the shirt over to the bed and leaving the others on top of the dresser Fíli stuffs it into his bag. “Can I steal one of your plaid shirts?”

“Yeah, take whatever you’d like.” Kíli watches Fíli dig through the closet and gets up, moving to stand behind him.

Fíli pulls out a red plaid shirt and buries his fingers in the soft fabric. “Thank you.”

Wrapping his arms around Fíli’s middle Kíli pulls him back against his chest and noses into his newly cropped hair. “Will you leave something with me?”

“I think I'll leave most of my stuff with you. My t-shirts here and all of the things in the bathroom.” Turning his head slightly Fíli smiles at Kíli. “That way I won't have to carry so much when I come to visit and have more room in my bag for sweaters.”

“You can leave some of those here, too.” Kíli grins and tightens his arms in a hug for a few seconds.

“I will. I probably should prepare for cold winters and bring boots and socks and scarves and decorate your whole house with them.”

“I won’t complain, as long as you’re here.” Pressing a kiss to the side of Fíli’s head Kíli steps back. “Maybe we can even get a Christmas tree. I know you’ll want to celebrate with your uncles but I don’t mind our Christmas being a bit early or late.”

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he tugs at the front of Kíli's shirt, pulling him into a kiss. “Actually I think they’ll be able to survive Christmas without me,” he mumbles into the barely there space between their lips.

Kíli grins and kisses Fíli again, settling his hands on the blond’s hips. “I like that,” he murmurs between kisses. “Something to look forward to.”

“How about New Year's as well?” Sliding his free hand up Kíli's chest Fíli wraps his arm around the younger man's neck. “I could stay in between for sure.”

“We could go to town and see the fireworks. They aren’t much but we can get champagne too.” Lacing his fingers behind Fíli’s back Kíli smiles. “I won’t want to let you go back.”

“I won't want to go back.” Fíli steals another soft kiss from smiling lips. “I don't really want to go back now.”

“I know,” Kíli murmurs while pulling back. He glances out the window that overlooks the forest. “But you have to.”

“I know.” Leaning against Kíli Fíli sighs and follows his glance out of the window. “But I'll be back soon.”

“Yeah.” A little smile settles on Kíli’s lips. After a while Bard jumps down to the floor and wanders over to them, sitting down beside Fíli and leaning against his leg.

“Want to go down to the dock when you’re finished here?”

“I'd like that.” Letting go of Kíli slowly Fíli walks over to the nightstand and grabs his sketchbook and pencils to add them to his bag along with Kíli's plaid shirt. “I'll be done here in a few minutes.”

“I’ll go grab a blanket to lie on. Come on, Bard.”

They leave Fíli to finish up his packing and Kíli lets Bard outside before moving to the closet and searching for a blanket.

“It's on the top of the shelf.” Fíli smiles, leaning in the doorway.

“Thanks.” Reaching up Kíli grabs the edge of the large blanket and lets it fall into his arms. Shutting the closet door he turns around to look at Fíli. “Should I grab the lantern, too?”

“Can't be wrong to have it in case we stay a bit longer,” Fíli nods. “Do you think we need anything else?”

Kíli goes to shake his head but pauses. “Do you want to bring your sketchbook or something?”

“No.” Giving Kíli a smile Fíli takes his free hand into his own. “I want to spend time with you.”

Squeezing Fíli’s hand Kíli nods. They make their way down the hallway and turn on the little reading light by the picture window, Kíli taking the lantern off the hook next to the door on their way. After they head outside and down toward the dock, Bard appears with a happy bark and follows them.

They spread the blanket on the dock and Bard flops down on it immediately. Fíli laughs at him and sits down besides the large Labrador, carding his fingers through dark fur.

Setting the lantern down Kíli sits on one of the dock’s low posts and smiles as he watches them.

“What are you doing over there?” Fíli asks with a teasing grin. “I'll get cold if you're so far away.”

Kíli grins and moves off the post to sit down next to Fíli on the blanket. “Sorry.” Wrapping his arm around Fíli’s shoulder he tugs him close. “I thought I’d give you and Bard a moment.”

“We can stare our moment.” Fíli grins and steals a kiss from Kíli's lips.

Chuckling into the kiss Kíli lowers them back to lie down. The setting sun casts golden light over the lake and it seems to glow.

Burying his nose in Fíli’s neck Kíli sighs softly, arm wrapped around the blond as if he can keep Fíli here like this forever.

“I'm still here,” Fíli whispers but his fingers bury into the side of Kíli's shirt to keep him just as close.

“Not for much longer,” Kíli mumbles against his neck. His lips trail along Fíli’s collarbones as he lifts his head.

“Don't.” Letting go of Kíli's shirt Fíli slips his hand under it to feel warm skin, fingers digging into it to hold tight. “Don't act like I'm already gone.”

Kíli doesn’t reply, just leans in and kisses Fíli without words. He rolls onto his side and slides a leg over so he can lift himself up and straddle Fíli’s hips. “You’ll never be gone,” he mumbles between kisses. “I won’t let you go.”

Fíli returns the kisses with all he has while sliding his hands higher up, making Kíli's shirt ride up and exposing his skin to the cool wind that comes from the lake.

A shiver slides down the younger man’s spine and his hands move to unbutton the soft cardigan Fíli wears. It falls down around his sides and Kíli’s hands move to the button of his jeans.

Pulling back from the kiss Kíli glances over and notices that Bard is nowhere to be seen, probably lying up on the porch or off into the woods to explore.

“Alone time,” Fíli mumbles with a little grin.

“How much of your dinner did you have to feed him under the table for this?” Popping the button Kíli then slides the zipper down and shifts off of Fíli so he can tug his pants down and off.

“Only a bit.” Fíli chuckles and cards his fingers through Kíli's dark curls.

Kíli gets his own pants down and off with little difficulty, but not before fishing out the sachet of lube from his pocket. The cool breeze from the lake washes over them and he decides to keep their shirts on for now.

Leaning down he nuzzles his nose against Fíli’s, his fingers already opening the lube.

“You came prepared,” Fíli grins and slides his fingertips along Kíli's hipbone, chuckling when he sees a faint blush spreading on the younger man's cheeks. “I was thinking about sneaking the bottle of lube outside with me but I didn't know how to do it discreetly.”

Laughing softly Kíli coats his fingers and shifts, sliding one along Fíli’s entrance as he leans close. “Do you think you need to be discreet with me?” He teases softly.

Fíli's eyes fall shut and he gasps softly, shifting his hips to get more of Kíli's touch. “No. But I also don't think wiggling the bottle in front of your eyes and winking at you in what I assume might be a sexy way would be very romantic.”

Sliding his finger past Fíli’s entrance Kíli grins, circling it slowly inside the older man. “I would be hard pressed to deny you anything, not because of what will happen tomorrow but because I don’t need a feather bed or wine and a fancy dinner to have something of a romantic moment with you.”

“I know.” The words come a bit breathless. “But maybe I'll take you out for a fancy dinner one day and get you all tipsy with wine after, just because.”

Adding a second finger slowly Kíli smiles, twisting and curling them once Fíli relaxes. “I won’t say no to that.”

“And after I'll lie you down on my bed,” Fíli mumbles and moves his hips to get those fingers deeper inside. “I have a very nice bed, you would like it.”

Rocking his fingers Kíli alternates between curling and spreading them a bit. “Hmmm, I won’t want to leave your bed.”

“You won't have to.” Wrapping his arms around Kíli's neck Fíli pulls him down into a kiss. “Only when I drag you into the bathtub or the rain shower.”

Removing his fingers as he kisses Fíli the brunet strokes himself a few times and shifts into position. Kíli’s hand slides along Fíli’s stomach to wrap around his cock and strokes downward as he rocks his hips and fills Fíli with one thrust.

Fíli gasps into the kiss. It's been much too long since they’ve been so close. It's a delicious feeling to have Kíli inside again. Lifting his legs Fíli wraps them around Kíli's hips and pulls him closer as if he never wants to part from him again.

“I’m here,” Kíli breathes heavily, rolling his hips in shallow thrusts. He barely pulls back before rocking forward again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

One of Fíli's hands slide into Kíli's hair while the other sneaks under his shirt to get as much skin contact as possible. His legs loosen their hold a little bit but still keep the brunet close.

The movement gives Kíli’s thrusts a bit more room and he flicks his thumb over he head of Fíli’s cock with each one. Slanting his mouth over Fíli’s Kíli kisses him deeply, the stars beginning to sparkle in the sky above them as the sun dips below the horizon.

Fíli's fingertips run up and down Kíli's spine. He feels the shiver that runs though the younger man, responding to his own.

They move together under the light of the stars, each pushing and pulling just enough to keep a rhythm that is their own. Lips and hands slide over soft skin, their moans and whispered words drifting out across the dark waters of the lake.

It's slow and deep, like they want to burn the memory of it under each other's skin. Fíli comes first with a soft cry of Kíli's name, breathing it out into the night as if it's the most precious word in the universe.

Kíli rocks him through it, like the water that laps against the wooden posts of the dock. He follows after a few more thrusts and clings to Fíli, body shuddering but not from the chill.

The comfort of being wrapped in each other is a siren’s call and after a few minutes Kíli reluctantly slides free, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s shoulder. He doesn’t have to say the words on the tip of his tongue out loud, he knows Fíli can hear them.

Fíli's fingers slide through Kíli's hair and tug lightly to get him closer and kiss him again. It's much gentler now, a brushing of lips and shared breath under the light of the stars.

Resting against Fíli’s chest Kíli hums into the kiss. The water around them is rhythmic and matches their steady heartbeats. “Warm enough?”

“My legs are getting a bit cold but I'll survive.” Grinning into the kiss Fíli slides one hand down to Kíli's behind, giving it a little squeeze. “Don't freeze your cute bum off, please.”

Laughing softly Kíli buries his face between Fíli’s neck and shoulder. “We should have brought out another blanket,” he mumbles, shifting a bit. “I bet if we lay like this we can fold half of this blanket over us.”

“I think you're right.” Reaching out Fili gives a little noise of victory when he tugs at the blanket and gets a grip on the edge. Getting it over Kíli proves to be a bit tricky but with a tiny bit of struggling they manage. “Here we go, now your sweet bum is safe.”

“I’m glad to know what you’re most concerned about,” Kíli laughs, shifting a bit before setting into a good position. He lies his head above Fíli’s shoulder. “Priorities.”

Fíli chuckles and drops a kiss into Kíli's hair, his arms around the younger man tighten just a tiny bit more. “Not my fault that you're handsome.”

Kíli smiles and his fingers trace along Fíli’s arm lazily. “Just trying to keep up with you.”

Grinning Fíli buries his nose in dark hair and just enjoys Kíli's warmth on his skin.

They lie like that for a long while, the early evening giving way to night as the stars sparkle overhead in the dark sky.

Neither is tired so they spend the rest of the time talking or just being close in quiet, trying to make the moments last forever so Fíli never has to leave.

But of course forever doesn't come for them, instead the sky turns lighter once more and a soft rosy pink spreads slowly as a new day starts.

Pulling their clothes on slowly they gather up the blanket and Kíli’s arm wraps around Fíli’s middle. Together they head up the path toward the house and the truck waiting to take them to the train station.

* * *

 

On the way to the city they are mostly quiet. Not even the radio is playing.

They make it there without any trouble and find a parking space close to the doors, not far from the spot where Kíli parked the truck when he been there to pick up Fíli on their very first day.

Fíli looks over at the huge building and sighs softly while he reaches to unbuckle his seat belt.

Kíli’s hand covers his and squeezes softly as he leans over for a kiss. “It’s not forever,” he says softly.

“I know,” Fíli mumbles against Kíli's lips. Then he pulls back slowly and opens the door on the passenger's side to slip out of the truck.

Letting out a soft sigh Kíli slips out as well, grabbing Fíli’s bag before he can get it. Slamming the door shut Kíli slips the keys into his pocket and walks around to meet Fíli.

Together they make their way into the big hall of the train station. The backs of their hands brush several times until Fíli grabs Kíli's hand and intertwines their fingers, holding him tight and close for as long as possible.

They find the right platform. The train already sits there, waiting for its departure. People are running around, getting onto their trains. Some are on the phone, others listen to music, others say goodbye to friends and family on the platform.

“I hope it’s not too crowded,” Kíli says while looking at the train. They have a few minutes yet before Fíli has to be on board. Squeezing the blond’s hand Kíli turns to him with a sad smile.

“I have a seat reservation, I'll be fine.” Brushing his thumb over Kíli's hand Fíli returns the smile. “Well.”

Tugging Fíli’s hand Kíli pulls him into a hug, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tightly. “I love you,” Kíli murmurs into Fíli’s neck.

Fíli closes his eyes and takes a deep shaky breath, his fingers burying into Kíli's plaid shirt as he holds just a little tighter. “I love you too, don't forget that.”

The announcement comes over the loudspeaker and they pull apart. “Call me when you get home,” he says as he hands Fíli’s bag over. “And try to get some sleep on the train.”

“I will. First thing I’ll do is call you when I get there.” Fíli doesn't call it home. Right now he's not sure it deserves to be called that anymore. “Don't forget to charge your shiny new phone so you can send me pictures of Bard. And stay away from the lake with it.”

“I hope I remember how to use the camera.” Kíli chuckles softly and runs a hand through his hair. “I promise to be very careful if I take it down to the dock. And I won’t take it with me if I go fishing.”

“Good.” A smile tugs at Fíli's lips. He looks at Kíli, takes in all of his slightly awkward cuteness and nearly drowns in the wave of affection that bubbles up inside of him. Stepping close he grabs the front of Kíli's shirt and tugs him down into a kiss.

Kíli’s fingers curl in the fabric of Fíli’s jacket and they kiss without a thought for anyone or anything else. The final boarding call comes and Kíli pulls back, resting his forehead against Fíli’s. “You better go.”

“Yeah,” Fíli whispers and swallows thickly. He would never have thought that letting go of that damn plaid shirt would be so very hard. Taking a deep breath he forces his fingers to open and takes a step back, away from Kíli. It's like swimming against a maelstrom. “I'll call you.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Kíli watches Fíli until he turns to walk toward the train. He wants to chase after him, grab his sleeve and pull him back away from the train that will be the first step of their separation.

But he knows he can’t. Fíli needs to go back to his job and his life in the city.

Curling his hands into fists at his side it takes Kíli every bit of restraint to stay where he is. People move around him, heading this way and that as they go about their days.

He’s stuck in this one moment though, watching Fíli walk away when neither of them want him to.

At the door Fíli turns one more time and gives Kíli a tight little smile. He stands there, one hand at the door, until one of the train people tells him to please get on the train so they can depart.

Raising his hand from the door Fíli waves and then climbs on board the door closing behind him.

Kíli lingers in the station until the train begins to pull away. He steps closer to the platform, people bumping into him as the crowd continues to move, watching until it disappears.

After a long while he finally moves, ducking his head and walking with the crowd toward the exit. Sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans Kíli grips the sleek black phone there, his only connection to Fíli now.

It vibrates in his hand. Kíli almost drops it when he pulls it out to see the message on the little screen.

_I miss you already. Have a safe drive home._

The sun is trying to shine through the clouds when he walks outside.

Getting into the truck Kíli types up a message back and sends it, buckling his seat belt and starting the engine before he pulls out of the parking lot.

_I miss you, too. Can’t wait until I see you aga_ _in_.


	21. Chapter 21

“I swear that guy talks and talks and talks and no one is any wiser in the end.” Fíli huffs into the phone and stirs the sauce for the pasta that's cooking on his stove. “I just need the numbers but no, it would be too easy to just give them to me without playing I'm Mr Superimportant. And so I sat there for three hours just so he can tell me he's not ready yet and I'll get them next week.”

“ _Next week? Isn’t the report due on Wednesday? He thinks he can put you off and take away your time just because he can’t do his own work properly? That’s bullshit.”_

“Tell me about it,” Fíli mutters and brings the wooden spoon up to try the sauce. “Now I'll have to talk the other company into waiting a few days longer for the report which pushes the whole project back. Which means I can't come over for another two weeks.”

There’s a pause on the other line, then what sounds like Kíli flopping down onto the couch or bed. “ _That’s not so bad. We’ve made it these past three weeks, two more isn’t the worst.”_

Fíli sighs and adds a bit more salt to his sauce. “You're right. But I still have a major urge to stab a knife through that guy's eye.”

Kíli’s laugh comes clearly through the phone and for a moment it’s like they’re together again. “ _Maybe try not to do that. Then I’ll have to come visit you in jail and I don’t think I can bring Bard with me.”_

“That's a good point.” Checking on the pasta Fíli decides it's done and clamps the phone between ear and shoulder so he can drain off the water. “He's totally not worth it if I won’t be able to see your dog.”

_“Did you hear that, Bard?”_

The sound of Bard barking comes through the phone and Kíli has a grin in his voice. _“He’s very happy with that conclusion.”_ A bit of silence settles over the phone call and Kíli sighs softly. _“I miss you.”_

Fíli sets the pot back down and leans against the counter. Suddenly the pasta doesn't look so great anymore. “I miss you too.”

“ _I don’t hear you grabbing a plate for your pasta.”_

Looking down onto the noodles Fíli sighs. “I'm not that hungry. Maybe I'll take it with me tomorrow for lunch.”

“ _You should eat something, even if it’s a little bit. I bet you didn’t have a very big lunch today, if you even had one at all.”_

Reaching down Fíli pokes at the pasta and then turns to stir the sauce one more time before turning off the stove. “I had a snickers bar.”

“ _That’s not a lunch, Fíli.”_ Kíli’s voice grows a bit softer. “ _It worries me when you don’t eat. I kind of want to send some of the food from the tavern to you because I know you’d eat that.”_

Fíli can't help but smile at that, remembering Bombur's burgers and Bofur's laugh while he hands out beer. He grabs a plate out of one of the cupboards and scoops some pasta onto it, topping it with a good bit of sauce. “I'll eat now, okay?”

“ _Okay, thanks. I’d hate for you to lose lots of weight and then not fit into my shirts properly when you’re here.”_ Kíli’s voice is muffled with a huff and then a quiet whine from Bard. “ _Do you want me to let you go while you eat?”_

“No.” Fíli takes his plate and brings it over to the white couch in the living room. “If you don't mind. It's a bit like eating together.”

“ _I like that.”_ The sound of Kíli getting up and then a bottle being opened comes through the phone. “ _I picked up some wood from Bofur today. I’m thinking about making a new coffee table.”_

“That sounds like a great idea.” Shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth Fíli hums. “Do you already know how you want it?”

“ _Not completely. I thought about making it a bit plain but adding pressed leaves to the top and then putting a sheet of glass over it to keep everything in place but I don’t know. What do you think will look better, a round one or a square?”_

“Hmm, I think square.” Swallowing his bite Fíli scoops up a bit more pasta onto his fork. “I really like the idea. I think it will look really great.”

Kíli explains the cutting of the wood and how it’s done, Fíli smiling as he eats his pasta. A sandwich is made on Kíli’s end of the line and he eats it while hearing more about Fíli’s project and work.

“I'm really happy when I'm done with this.” Pushing the empty plate to the side Fíli leans back into the couch cushions and rubs his eyes. “I'm working on this project for more than half a year now.”

“ _And all your hard work will pay off soon, don’t worry. You sound tired, though. Have you been saving time for drawing?”_

“Only a few sketches, nothing big.” Fíli lets his hand drop down onto the couch and leans his head back to rest against the cushions.

“ _I’m glad you’ve done something. I want to see your sketches when you come.”_

A soft smile tugs at Fíli's lips. “I'll try to get some more done.”

“ _Maybe you can draw me like we talked about that one time. Should I practice my posing?”_

Fíli can't help but laugh and imagining Kíli naked and sprawled out on the bed. It makes his cheeks heat up with a blush. “Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I want nothing short on perfect for that drawing.”

Kíli’s laugh comes clearly through the phone. “ _I’ll be sure to get it just right, don’t worry. Another thing you have to look forward to.”_

Humming Fíli smiles and gets up to bring his empty plate back into the kitchen. “Did I tell you I'm wearing your shirt right now? Because I'm totally wearing your shirt.”

A little groan comes over the line. _“Come on, Bard. Time to go outside.”_

He can hear Kíli walking across the floor and then the screen door shutting as Bard is let out. _“Do you wear my shirt a lot?”_

“Why are you sending Bard outside?” Setting the plate down on the counter Fíli leans against it and grins. “Are you going to do unspeakable things your poor dog isn't allowed to see?”

“ _Yeah, like…”_ Kíli moans softly and then Fíli hears the faucet turn on. “ _Do the dishes.”_

“Yeah, it's probably better for his puppy eyes if he doesn’t see that.” With a smile Fíli remembers their little water fight and what happened after that. “Things can happen while you do the dishes.”

The water shuts off and Fíli can hear Kíli walk down the hall _. “Yeah, they can. But it’s not the same when you’re alone.”_

“Very true.” Looking at the dishes in his own kitchen Fíli settles for doing them in the morning before he leaves for work instead of washing up right now. He leaves the kitchen and shuts the light off. “I miss your lips.”

“ _I miss kissing you. If you were here I’d make you fall apart with just my mouth.”_

Chuckling Fíli walks down the hallway towards the bedroom. “You sure I won't laugh because you're tickling me with all those kisses?”

“ _You might laugh from it. I haven’t shaved in a while so I could tickle you quite easily.”_ The springs of the bed creak as Kíli sits down.

“I demand photo proof as soon as possible.” Stepping into the bedroom Fíli closes the door behind himself.

“ _You want evidence of my laziness?”_ A little laugh comes through the phone, followed by a muted flop as Kíli lies back. “ _I’ll take a photo once we’re off the phone. Don’t think a stranger stole your phone or anything.”_

Laughing Fíli sits down onto his bed. “You know, I think it's kind of cute that you kept your beard trimmed while I was around. It makes it seem like you wanted to impress me with your good looks.”

“ _I did. And it was routine so I didn’t think that much about it but now I’ve become a bit lazy. I’ll send you a picture tonight and shave tomorrow morning.”_

“Maybe I'll like it,” Fíli grins and flops down onto his back. “Maybe it looks really good and gives you the right ‘recluse in the woods’ charm.”

“ _Or maybe you’ll think I look like sasquatch and you never want to come back again. It’s hard to tell, really. Do you like guys with long beards?”_

“I like you,” Fíli says, his grin so wide it almost hurts. “I think that's enough.”

Kíli chuckles and there’s a smile in his voice. “ _Yeah, that’s enough for me. I like you, too. Business blondie and all.”_

“I'm glad you do. Even if you're not too fond of the business look.”

“ _I know what’s beneath it, now. I know you.”_

Fíli closes his eyes and bites his lip to keep the sigh inside. Sometimes it's almost physically painful to be so very far away.

“ _Hey.”_ Kíli’s voice interrupts the silence a few moments later. “ _It’s already been three weeks since you left and we’re still okay. And in another few you’ll be back to visit so we both have something to look forward to.”_

“You're right.” Dragging a hand over his face Fíli nods to the empty room. “Yeah, you're right.”

_“Just don’t overwork yourself before then, okay? Hold on, I need to go let Bard back in.”_

A few moments later Fíli can hear happy barking and rustling over the phone as Kíli digs his hand in the treat bag by the door. _“Say hi to Fíli, Bard. Speak.”_

Bard barks happily a few times and Fíli hears a very soft sigh. _“He’s looking out the door for you. No buddy, here. Here’s your treat.”_

“He's a good boy.” A sad little smile spreads on Fíli's lips. “I miss him, too.”

“ _Yeah, he is. He misses you too, but he’s been waiting for you to come home. You better be ready for lots of kisses and cuddles when you come back.”_

“Only from Bard?” Fíli grins and turns to the side to snuggle up into his pillow.

Kíli’s laugh comes right before Fíli hears him flop down onto his bed once more _. “No, Bard will have to wait his turn. I bet he doesn’t let you out of his sight the whole time you’re here.”_

“Such a good guard dog,” Fíli chuckles and reaches over to the nightstand to turn on the little light there. “Taking his job very seriously.”

“ _Of course.”_ Kíli’s words are broken by a yawn. “ _He loves you and just the other day he dragged one of your dress shirts into his bed in my room.”_

“I think it's more the feeling of silk that he misses, not me.” Turning onto his back Fíli smiles up at the ceiling.

“ _Not true. He watches for you out the window a lot, like in the picture I sent you on Monday. Bofur came over the other day and I swear his face fell when he saw who was at the door.”_

“Poor dog.” Fíli's smile dips a bit. “I should send him a package full of treats to make up for it.”

“ _Don’t trouble yourself, I keep him distracted enough. My shoulder has been doing a lot better with the exercise from playing fetch. Has your leg given you any trouble?”_

“It just hurts now and then but for the most part it's alright.”

Kíli hums over the line but stays quiet. If they were in the same bed this would be when he would lean in for a kiss.

Fíli yawns and rubs at his eyes again.

“ _I don’t want to hang up but we should both try and sleep.”_

Fíli sighs but he knows Kíli is right. There is another day of meetings waiting for him tomorrow. “Don't forget to send that photo.”

“ _I’ll send it as soon as I hang up, I promise.”_

“Okay.”

Silence stretches between them once more with neither of them wanting to hang up for real but it can't be helped.

“I hope you'll sleep well.”

“ _You too. You can text me in the morning when you get up, if not I’ll call you around lunchtime.”_

“I'll take both. I can text you while drinking my morning coffee to wake up properly. So if my spelling is all over the place you know why.”

Kíli’s chuckle is soft and full of fondness. “ _I look forward to it. Goodnight, Fíli.”_

“Goodnight, Kíli.”

After a few more seconds the call disconnects and Fíli is left in the silence of his flat. After a minute or so his phone chimes with a new picture message.

Kíli has taken a photo of himself lying on his back in bed, the lamp on the nightstand giving the room a warm glow of light. He’s raised his arms up to take the photo from above so it’s a little blurry, but his beard is clearly visible.

Fíli chuckles and shakes his head fondly, then types up a message in responds.

_Looks good. Just make sure the bears won't try to adopt you._

‘ _Thankfully there are no bears around here, but if I see one I’ll be sure to run in the other direction.’_

Fíli grins at the phone like a lovesick teenager,then sets the picture as his new background. He sends one more quick good night and waits for the answer before setting his alarm for the next morning and putting the phone on the nightstand. He turns off the light and cuddles into his pillow, closing his eyes and waiting for the sleep to come and take him away.

He waits and waits some more but nothing happens. Fíli turns around but it doesn't change much. His eyes snap open and he stares into the dark, suddenly wide awake again.

Fíli tries to fall asleep for a bit longer but it's not successful. With an annoyed groan he shifts onto his back and reaches over to turn the light back on.

He thinks about calling Kíli again but dismisses the thought almost immediately. Kíli needs some rest and he's probably already asleep. Waking him up again only because Fíli can't fall sleep would be mean.

Staring at the ceiling Fíli thinks about trying to sleepagain but decides against it. He knows this wide awake state he's in all too well. It will last for a while now and only sleeping pills would help with it. Pills Fíli doesn't want to take.

Sitting up he runs a hand though his messed up hair and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He strips out of Kíli's plaid shirt and lies it carefully down onto the bed before standing up and changing into an old t-shirt what already sports some stains of paint.

Fíli walks back down the hallways towards the living room and turns on the light again. He crosses the room to a cupboard standing at the side, all sleek surfaces and dark wood. The blond opens the door and smiles when he sees his easel waiting for him.

He pulls it out of the cupboard and places it in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook the city. It's a nice view from there, all the glittering lights in the dark. But it's not what Fíli wants to paint.

He walks back to the cupboard to get his brushes and paint, spreading them on the coffee table and getting a canvas ready on the easel. Then he sets to work.

It doesn't take long for the painting to take shape, bit by bit. A wooden dock, trees, a lake.

A dark night sky full of stars.

Fíli smiles as he works, thinking of home.

* * *

 

Carrying a brown paper bag out to the dock Kíli pauses to take the stick Bard brings him and tosses it into the forest. The Labrador barks happily and chases after it as Kíli steps onto the dock and moves toward the middle.

The view is amazing, the leaves of the surrounding forest turning to their autumn oranges, reds and yellows. The water is a clear blue and the brunet sits down and sets his bag of lunch aside to pull out his phone and take a photo.

He’ll send it to Fíli later but right now he opens his contacts and clicks on the little picture of the blond to dial his office number.

Holding the phone up to his ear Kíli listens to it ring, pulling the paper bag closer with his free hand.

It takes three rings for Fíli to pick up. “ _Hey_.” It sounds a bit breathless, like Fíli ran to get to his phone in time.

Kíli pauses with his hand inside the paper bag. “Sorry, am I interrupting something? I can call back later.”

 _“No, you aren’t.”_ Kíli can hear him flopping down into his chair. _“I just went to get a coffee and when I came back my phone was ringing and I didn't want to miss your call. Calling back is just not the same.”_

Smiling at the lake Kíli chuckles fondly. “I don’t mind when you call me back, you know that.” Pulling out a fry Kíli pops it into his mouth. “But I went into town and got lunch so I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me.”

 _“I'd like that. Wait a second, I just have to grab mine.”_ There is the sound of a drawer opening and closing again. _“Okay, have it.”_

“What have you got today?” Eating another fry Kíli grins at himself. “I sound a bit like a school kid, don’t I? Hoping you might have something to swap.”

 _“You've been in town so I bet you got something from Bombur which means you beat me anyway.”_ There is a grin in Fíli's voice. _“It's just a sandwich.”_

“You’ve caught me,” Kíli chuckles. “I have a special with fries and a honey roll, but I’ve also got two bits of good news. Which would you like to hear first, the one about Bombur or the one about the package I picked up at the post office?”

_“Tell me the one about Bombur first.”_

“Well…” Taking the burger out of the bag Kíli squishes the phone between his ear and shoulder to unwrap it, trying not to smile like an idiot. “There’s a food show he and his wife go to every year and it just so happens that his year it’s held not far from your office building. So he’s going to stop by on Thursday and drop off a bunch of food they make at the restaurant. I hope that’s okay?”

 _“Okay? That's not just okay, that's heaven.”_ Kíli can hear Fíli's excitement. _“But I hope he knows he doesn't have to feed me if he's busy, which he probably is.”_

Kíli laughs at Fíli’s excitement, looking toward Bard when he comes walking down the dock. “He’s excited to be able to feed you, actually. And they always get into the city a day early so it’s not a problem at all, we were just hoping you wouldn’t have a meeting or anything going on when he comes.”

Motioning for Bard to sit Kíli rips off a piece of his burger meat and feeds it to the Labrador. Bard gobbles it up and then lies down next to Kíli to rest from all the running around.

_“It would be great if he could call me like half an hour before he plans to show up. Then I can make sure to slipout of whatever meeting I might have.”_

“Sure, I’ll text him your number and let him know.” Taking a bite of his burger Kíli chews quickly. “I’ll text you his number, too, so you’ll be able to tell who it is.”

 _“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”_ Fíli bites into his sandwich. _“I really miss Bombur's food. It doesn't taste like a piece of paper.”_

Kíli makes a face. “Just what have you been eating over there?”

 _“I brought this sandwich on my way to work,”_ Fíli mumbles around his bite. _“I should probably find a better place to buy them.”_

“If they taste like paper you should.” Taking another bite of his burger Kíli hums and sets it down to grab a few fries. “I’m going to make sure Bombur leaves you enough to get you through at least a week.”

 _“Let the poor man keep something for his food show,”_ Fíli chuckles and Kíli can hear the office chair move as the blond spins in it.

“Don’t worry, he’ll have more than enough. They always stop by my place on their way home because they need to get rid of some food.” Kíli finishes off his burger in a few more bites and wipes his fingers on his old jeans.

After a few moments of listening to Fíli in his chair Kíli lies on his back and faces the blue sky. “So I got your painting today.”

 _“I though so when you were mentioning the package earlier.”_ Fíli tries to keep his excitement out of his voice and play it cool but fails.

“I love it,” Kíli smiles up at the sky. “I don’t know how you do it, get every little detail and capture the moment exactly like it is. Bard’s fur looked so soft I could feel it beneath my fingers and he has this intent gaze, watching those fish swimming around the dock. It’s beautiful.” Kíli glances over at the sleeping Labrador. “Bard likes it, too. I hung it up in the living room and he already took a nap under it.”

Fíli laughs and his chair comes to a stop. _“He probably thinks he's a star now.”_

“Yeah, he’s pretty much famous now.” Chuckling softly Kíli rests his free hand beneath his head. “Thanks, Fíli.”

_“I'm glad you like it.”_

“I like it a lot. It reminds me that you’re still thinking about this place, that it won’t let you go so easily. And that you’ve been doing more than work since you’ve been gone.”

 _“Well,”_ Fíli says and takes a drink from his coffee. _“I actually use it as a way to distract myself when I can't sleep. Instead of, you know, taking pills. I just recently started it. Yours is the first painting I did. The second one came along last night.”_

Kíli frowns a little. “You couldn’t sleep last night? You could have called me.” He pushes himself up and folds his legs in front of himself. “I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m happy that you’re painting. But if you don’t sleep then I get a bit worried.”

 _“I'm okay. Really,”_ Fíli is quick to reassure the younger man. _“And I didn't want to wake you.”_

Grumbling something about that being exactly what he’d say if he wasn’t okay Kíli scoots toward the edge of the dock so he can swing his legs over the side. “I wouldn’t have minded if you woke me,” he mumbles.

_“You need some sleep too. Bard gets you up early enough each morning without me being there to open the door for him.”_

“Yeah.” A soft sigh escapes Kíli’s lips and he looks out over the lake. Everything seems so calm and peaceful but he feels a spark of worry in his stomach for Fíli. Trying to ignore it he closes his eyes and it’s almost like Fíli is sitting next to him.

 _“Don't worry so much,”_ Fíli mumbles after a while. _“I'm pretty sure I'll sleep like a rock tonight.”_

A little smile tugs at the corner of Kíli’s lips. “You’ll snore.”

Fíli laughs and finishes the rest of his coffee. _“Probably yes. Louder than Bard.”_

“I don’t know about that. He can be pretty loud after a long day of exercise.”

_“Okay. At least louder than you, then.”_

Kíli smiles and murmurs his agreement. They talk about Bard for a little longer and soon Kíli can hear a little beep from Fíli’s intercom. “Is your lunch break over?”

 _“Sadly yes.”_ Fíli sighs and Kíli can hear the blond cleaning up his desk. _“I have a meeting in ten minutes and the fucker is early.”_

“The city makes you swear like a sailor,” Kíli laughs and swings his legs back and forth. “But I’m glad we could have lunch together. We should do this again sometime.”

 _“You should hear me all day long. It's not pretty.”_ There's a grin in Fíli's voice. _“And we totally should do it again. It was nice.”_

It’s hard not to smile so Kíli doesn’t try to hide it. It’s not like anyone is around to see him anyway. “Sounds like a date. Good luck with your meeting.”

_“Thank you. How about a dinner date as well? I could call you when I get back to my flat.”_

“If you’re not too tired I’d really like that. We could even make the same thing.”

Bard gets up and comes to sit next to Kíli, looking down into the water for fish. Bringing a hand up Kíli slides it down his back a few times. “I look forward to your call.”

 _“I'll hear you later.”_ Fíli's voice grows soft and fond. _“Can't wait.”_

“Me either.” Kíli murmurs quietly and then… “I love you.”

 _“I love you too.”_ It's nothing more than a whisper. _“I have to hang up now. I'll call you later, promise.”_

“Okay.”

Kíli waits for the call to disconnect before lowering his phone. He watches the screen change from the ended call back to the main contact page for Fíli. It grows dim after a few moments and then goes black into a standby mode.

Letting out a sigh he leans against Bard. “I miss him,” he murmurs to the Labrador, looking out over the lake as Bard lies down next to him.

It’s just not the same, talking on the phone and with messages. In all reality he knew it wouldn’t be, they both did. It’s sometimes hard to find a good time to talk, Kíli missing a call while working out in the shed and frequently his calls go to voicemail while Fíli attends meetings or helps with projects, but they never fail to call each other back.

It’s a strain on themselves and their relationship, yet they refuse to give up. They’re both stubborn and Kíli knows they can make this work, it’s hard but not impossible.

Shaking his head a bit he looks down at Bard and scratches behind his ears. “It’ll be okay,” he murmurs, both to reassure Bard and himself. Slipping his phone into the pocket of his jeans Kíli leans against a wooden post and watches the scenery around him.

“We’ll be just fine.”


	22. Chapter 22

Fíli sighs as the doors of the elevator close behind him and reaches up to rub at his eyes. It's been another long day full of meetings and phone calls and papers. Fíli's head hurts a bit and he looks forward to a hot shower and the only phone call he looked forward to all day. Kíli's voice will be better than any painkiller and help him to wind down, to settle and have a bit of the feeling of home back.

The elevator comes to a stop at the top floor and the sleek metal doors slide open almost soundlessly. With another sigh Fíli steps out into the corridor and stops abruptly, staring wide eyed at the dark haired man that sits on the floor in front of the door to his apartment.

He opens and closes his mouth for a few times, looking like a fish, but no sound comes out. His hand clings to the key he's holding like it's a lifeline, telling him that this is really happening and he isn't dreaming.

Hearing the ding of the elevator Kíli looks up from where he’s been picking at the hem of his shirt. He hopes it’s not another one of Fíli’s neighbours who give him strange looks like they want to call security.

A smile appears on his face and he sits up a bit straighter. “Hey.”

“Kíli.” It's only a weak whisper that makes it past Fíli's lips. Now that he sees the brunet, really sees him in person, it crashes down on Fíli how much he had actually missed the younger man. “Kíli.”

Kíli gets to his feet and nudges aside his duffle bag, smile turning soft. “Fíli.”

Walking over to Fíli he cups his cheek when the blond drops his briefcase, leaning in to connect their lips in a long awaited kiss.

Kíli's touch finally wakes Fíli from his frozen state. The keys drop down onto the floor with a loud metallic clang as the blond brings his hands up, burying his fingers into the front of Kíli's flannel shirt and holding him close as he kisses back like a drowning man desperate for air.

After a long while they pull apart and Kíli rests his forehead against Fíli’s, unable to stop smiling. His arms wrap around the older man and hold him close. “I’ve missed you.”

“You're really here,” Fíli mumbles into the small space between them. “Why didn't you say a word that you'll come?”

“I wanted to surprise you. And I didn’t want you to stress or worry.” Leaning back a bit Kíli smiles.

Fíli looks at him, then he shakes his head and pulls Kíli into another kiss.

Stumbling a bit Kíli’s hands fist in the back of Fíli’s expensive jacket and he holds tight. All the pain of separation begins to fade away as he reassures himself that Fíli is here and they’re together again.

It takes a while before Fíli is willing to let go of Kíli so they can move into the flat. He bends down to pick up his keys and briefcase before walking over to the door, every so often sneaking a look at Kíli to make sure the younger man is still there.

Unlocking the door Fíli pushes it open so Kíli can step into the apartment first. He reaches around the door and switches on the light as he steps through behind the brunet.

“Wow,” Kíli says as he pauses in the entryway and looks into the large room. “My whole house could fit into your living room.”

“It's nothing, really.” Fíli quickly closes the door behind them. “It lacks a lot in some ways. It has nothing of the warmth and charm your house has.”

“Or the leaks and all the stuff on the to-do list.” Bending down Kíli drops his bag and unties his boots, slipping out of them and stepping further into the room. Everything is sleek and modern, all dark wood and polished surfaces. “It’s a nice place you have, I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, but you really shouldn’t be.” Sliding out of his shoes Fíli puts his keys into a bowl by the door. “Although you should definitely take all the pleasure out of it that it has to offer as long as you're here. I wasn't joking about the really big bed. Or the bathtub and rain shower.”

“Well, I’m here for a few weeks so I hope I’ll get to experience everything you’ve talked about.” Reaching for Fíli’s hand Kíli squeezes it. “And just spend time with you.”

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips. “Weeks? I like the sound of that. A lot.”

“Me too.” Leaning in for a quick kiss the younger man then follows Fíli as they walk down the hall. “Do you have work to do tonight?”

“I was thinking about looking over some documents.” Looking back over his shoulder at Kíli the blond smiles. “But my plans have changed.”

“You can still do your work,” Kíli murmurs, catching a glimpse of the kitchen before they turn down the hall and Fíli leads him into a large bedroom. “Woah, you weren’t joking,” Kíli says in amazement when he sees the bed. It’s almost three times as large as the one back at the lake house.

“It's a bit big for one person alone,” Fíli grins and shrugs out of his suit jacket. He slides a door at the wall open that leads to a whole room full of clothes, mostly suits. “So I'm very glad you're here to help me fill all the space.”

Glancing back Kíli does a double take when he sees the room and all the suits inside. “Me too,” he murmurs, looking at all the business clothing. “I should have brought you more stuff from home,” he jokes lightly. “It’s like Bard’s paradise in there.”

Fíli laughs and hangs up his jacket. “You're right, he'd love it in here. You should bring him someday.” Taking off his tie Fíli winks at Kíli. “And don't worry, I’ve had a bit of time to do some decent shopping since I got back.” He nods over at a shelf that has a few t-shirts, jeans, and sweaters as he starts to unbutton his dress shirt.

Kíli grins at the familiar clothes and steps forward to slide his hand along the soft fabric. His flannel Fíli had borrowed is tucked into the pile and it sends a warm feeling through his body. “They look good,” he says while turning to the older man and watching him undo the buttons swiftly.

Stripping out of the shirt Fíli puts it into a bin in the corner and makes quick work of his trousers as well, then puts on soft sweatpants and grabs one of the t-shirts. “Did you drive the truck all the way here?”

“Yeah, it took about ten hours.” Shifting over a step Kíli helps Fíli tug the shirt down just so he can touch. “I parked in a garage a few blocks away.”

Wrapping his arms around Kíli's neck Fíli plays with the dark curls there. “Did you at least stop to grab something to eat in between?”

Instead of answering properly Kíli hums noncommittally and leans in for a kiss. “I wanted to see you as soon as I could.”

“And now you're tired and hungry,” Fíli grins into the kiss. “Come on, let's take a look at the kitchen. Maybe I can find something to feed you properly with.”

Kíli mumbles against Fíli’s lips. “I’ll be happy with a sandwich.”

“We'll see about that.” Pressing one more kiss to Kíli's lips Fíli takes a step back and grabs the younger man's hand. Together they go back to the living room and cross it to get to the stylish kitchen.

Like the rest of the flat everything is dark wood and polished metal. Fíli walks over to one of the walls and Kíli is surprised to find out that it opens up as a cabinet and is stocked with food.

The brunet looks around while Fíli goes through what he has, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Pausing at one end of the counters he sees something he recognizes, a blender, next to what looks like a small time machine.

“Is this a time machine?” It has so many buttons and switches Kíli tries to figure out what they mean.

Fíli looks up from the package of rice he's holding, a smile tugging at his lips. “That's the coffee maker. It looks a bit complicated, I know, but it's not too hard to handle.”

Shaking his head Kíli leaves it be and walks back over to Fíli. “Rice?” He murmurs, resting his chin on Fíli’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around the blond’s waist.

“I was thinking about risotto or pasta.” Fíli leans back against Kíli's chest, soaking up his warmth. “Pasta would be quicker.”

“But the other one gives us time to make out like teenagers on the couch,” Kíli grins.

Fíli chuckles and turns his head to look at Kíli. “Yes and no. I'd have to stir it a lot. I also have some frozen pizza, as an alternative plan.”

“But cheese,” Kíli points out, pressing a kiss to Fíli’s cheek before leaning back. “How about pasta, then? Everyone likes pasta.”

“It's not much cheese. I could get it off before baking, I think. Or we can order pizza without cheese and make out like teenagers while we wait. Then I’ll have to open the door for the poor delivery guy, looking like a happy mess.”

Kíli laughs and leans back against the counter. “I think we should definitely order pizza.”

Kíli's laugh makes Fíli grin as well. “I just know I'll have to tip that poor guy a bit more than usual. Do you know what kind of pizza you'd like?”

“Pepperoni? I’m not really picky.” Pulling out his wallet Kíli sets a few bills on the counter.

“Okay, let me just grab my phone.” Fíli walks back to the hallway to get his briefcase and brings it into the living room, digging through it to pull out his phone. “We can have wine with the pizza, if you want to. Or beer, I have both here.”

“I like both.” Leaning around the doorway Kíli watches Fíli. “Do you want something now?”

“Right now I want to order dinner and then get my promised make out session,” Fíli grins and dials the number of the pizza place to call in their order.

“Yes, sir,” Kíli mumbles with a grin, coming into the living room as Fíli talks to the man on the phone. There are large windows facing the sparkling lights of the city and Kíli heads over to take a look, stopping when he catches sight of the painting on the wall.

It shows a starry night above the dock at the lake house, exactly how Kíli had left it. The pinpricks of light are reflected in the dark water and there’s even a lantern hanging on one of the dock’s posts.

Getting lost in the painting Kíli doesn’t notice when Fíli finishes his call.

Setting the phone down on the coffee table Fíli walks over to Kíli and wraps his arms around him, looking at the painting over the brunet's shoulder. “I hope I got it right.”

“It looks just like home.” Kíli rests his hands over Fíli’s and leans into him a bit. “Is this one you did when you couldn’t sleep?”

“Yes,” Fíli says, but that simple word caries much more.

Kíli’s eyes trail across the wall and over toward the windows. Both the painting and the city view show the evening sky, but from two very different perspectives. Pulling away from Fíli a bit Kíli takes his hand and leads him to the large couch in the middle of the room.

“I'm glad you're here,” Fíli mumbles as they sit down onto the couch. “I've missed you. A lot.”

“I missed you, too.” Wrapping an arm around Fíli’s shoulders Kíli tugs him closer. “It’s strange not having you back at the house. Sometimes I turn to tell you something and you’re not there.”

Fíli sighs and slips his fingers into Kíli's hair, pulling him even closer. “Falling asleep is a lot harder without you.”

Clearing the space between them Kíli kisses Fíli, unhurried and slow. He pours all the things he wants to say into the affection and slides a hand up to cup Fíli’s cheek.

Fíli returns the kiss, a smile on his lips, his hand loosely buried in Kíli's hair, twisting the strands around his fingers. They kiss, slow and deep, until a knock on the door makes them pull away.

The blond chuckles, a light blush on his cheeks, and gets up from the couch. He runs a hand though his messed up hair and collects the money before going to answer the door, tugging his shirt down along the way.

Kíli leans against the back of the couch and watches. The pizza guy is young, probably still in school and working to save money. He stutters a bit but soon Fíli is closing the door again and carrying the box back to the living room.

Unable to stop his smile Kíli slips from the couch to his feet. “Plates and drinks?”

“I'll get the plates, you can be in charge of the drinks.” Setting the boxes onto the coffee table Fíli takes Kíli's hand and drags him over to the kitchen. He opens one of the many cupboards and gets two plates out while Kíli grabs two bottles of beer out of the fridge.

They go back out to the couch and sit down, Kíli bumping his shoulder against Fíli’s with a smile. “Are you sure you want to eat in here? I mean, pizza sauce on a white couch is a bit dangerous.”

Twisting the caps off the beer bottles Kíli sets them on the coffee table.

“I'll take the risk.” Fíli winks at the brunet and takes a piece of his vegetable pizza. “But really, don't worry too much. I once spilled half a glass of red wine onto it. Professional cleaning people are magicians.”

Taking his own piece of pepperoni and putting it on a plate Kíli looks at the couch and tries to find where the stain was. Every part is clean and white and taking a bite of his dinner he decides that Fíli is right. “A bit of sauce is nothing compared to red wine.”

“Very true.” Taking a bite of his pizza Fíli leans back into the cushions.

Two pieces of pepperoni pizza disappear before Kíli pauses to take a drink of his beer. The hunger that hadn’t been bothering him before is suddenly strong but a third piece quiets it easily.

Fíli watches him while finishing off his first piece of pizza. Seeing Kíli sitting in his living room still feels like a dream, like he might wake up any moment and be alone again.

Wiping his hands on his jeans Kíli glances at Fíli. “What? Do I have sauce on my face?”

“No. I'm just making sure you won’t suddenly disappear.”

Kíli shakes his head with a little smile. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere for a while.”

“I'm still a bit afraid that this is just a very nice dream.” Sitting up properly again Fíli grabs another piece of pizza. “But this would be very good dream food.”

“You can’t go wrong with pizza and beer, even in a dream.”

“Very true.” Leaning a bit against Kíli's side Fíli takes a bite of his pizza. “Food, beer, and my favourite person. I think I don't want to wake up ever if this might turn out to be a dream after all.”

Reaching for another piece of pizza Kíli chuckles. He eats half of it and then sets the crust down, leaning back into the comfy couch and patting his stomach. “I’m so full.”

“You only made it though half of your pizza,” Fíli chuckles and pops the rest of his piece into his mouth. “Don't worry, you can eat it later. This one actually does taste good even when it's cold.”

“Might be a good breakfast. What time do you have to be to work?”

“Around eight.” Setting his empty plate down on the coffee table Fíli leans back into the cushions.

Turning to look at Fíli the younger man shrugs a shoulder. “Could be worse, I guess. I can get up with you and try to make coffee.”

Fíli nods and looks at Kíli. “You look tired.”

“Maybe just a bit,” Kíli says around a yawn. “I didn’t sleep much last night. At two I got up and decided I’d come see you so I had to pack and drop Bard off early.”

“You're crazy.” Sitting up and pressing a kiss to Kíli's cheek Fíli gets up from the couch and tugs at Kíli's hand. “Come on, time to brush our teeth and drop to bed. We can cuddle until you fall asleep.”

Getting to his feet and squeezing Fíli’s hand Kíli looks down at their dinner. “Shouldn’t we put this away first?”

“This can wait until tomorrow. No Bard here to eat it up while we're not looking.”

“It won’t be any good if we leave it out,” Kíli mumbles around a yawn. He lifts a hand and rubs at his eye. “Do you wanna save it?”

“Okay, you're right.” Letting go of Kíli's hand Fíli turns towards the table. “How about I put this into the kitchen while you bring your bag into the bedroom and get your toothbrush ready. I'll meet you there in a minute.”

“Okay.” Leaning in Kíli presses a kiss to Fíli’s head and walks around the couch toward the door. He grabs his bag and walks down the hall as Fíli takes the pizza boxes into the kitchen.

Flicking on the light in the bedroom Kíli walks to the empty corner and sets his bag down. “Nice,” he murmurs while looking around the large room, bending to dig through his stuff and find his toothbrush.

Fíli joins him only a minute later. “I'm going to clear out some space in the wardrobe for your stuff tomorrow.”

“It all fits in my bag if you don’t have room. I didn’t really bring anything nice.”

Kíli slips out of his jeans so he’s left in his boxer shorts. Walking across the room he follows Fíli into the adjoining bathroom.

“I don't want you to live out of your bag. There is more than enough space.” Switching on the light Fíli steps into the big room and walks over to the sink.

Standing next to Fíli the brunet looks into the mirror and their eyes connect.

Fíli smiles at him and grabs the toothpaste. “What?”

“I love you,” Kíli says with a smile, holding out his own toothbrush.

Fíli's smile grows wider and lights up the room a bit more. He ducks his head and puts toothpaste on both of their brushes. “I've missed this.”

“Me too.” Sticking the toothbrush into his mouth Kíli hums. As he stands close to Fíli it’s almost like they are in the tiny bathroom back at the lake house.

They brush their teeth and finish up in the bathroom before going back to the bedroom. Stepping up to the bed Fíli strips out of his comfortable clothes.

Kíli sits down on the edge of the bed and almost sinks into the soft mattress. “This is like sitting on a cloud.”

“It's comfortable,” Fíli agrees and lies down on his side of the bed. Petting the spot next to him like he would do for Bard the blond grins. “Come here, you're too far away.”

Looking behind himself Kíli shakes his head and crawls across the bed toward Fíli. “Sorry, how’s this?” With a smile the brunet lies down beside Fíli and wraps an arm around his middle.

Smiling Fíli moves a tiny bit closer and slides his hand to the base of Kíli's neck, playing with the soft hair there. “Much better.”

They share a smile in the soft and quiet darkness. After a few moments Kíli buries his nose between Fíli’s neck and shoulder and closes his eyes.

Fíli reaches down to pull the blanket up and over them both. Pressing a kiss to the side of Kíli's head Fíli mumbles into dark hair. “Sleep well.”

Kíli hums softly and falls asleep moments later, the early start and long drive catching up on him.

Smiling Fíli continues to play with Kíli's hair and closes his eyes as well. Sleep doesn't come much quicker but at least he feels relaxed and safe while he listens to Kíli's even breathing until finally he falls asleep as well.

* * *

 

The alarm wakes Fíli the next morning and he quickly reaches over to the nightstand to turn it off. Yawning he rolls over, a smile spreading on his lips as his eyes fall on Kíli.

The brunet lies sprawled on his back, snoring lightly. The alarm clock didn't bother him at all and he sleeps on.

Fíli watches him for a while. It feels good to have Kíli back by his side and it feels wrong to leave him all alone in the huge bed. Looking back over his shoulder at the mobile phone that sits on his nightstand Fíli thinks for a moment before coming to a decision.

He slips out of bed, careful not to wake Kíli, and leaves the bedroom to call his office. He’s never skipped a day before but Fíli decides that there is a first time for everything.

After calling his assistant and telling her to reschedule his meetings for the day Fíli walks into the kitchen and makes coffee before going back to the bedroom. Kíli hasn't moved since he left.

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he sets the mugs down on the nightstand. Sitting down at the edge of the bed he looks at the sleeping brunet, brushes the wild hair out of his face. Then he leans down and presses soft kisses along the line of Kíli's collarbone and up his neck, trying to wake him so the coffee won't go cold.

Kíli shifts slightly and brings a hand up to push at the warmth next to him without opening his eyes. “Go ‘way, Bard,” he mumbles while turning his head away.

Fíli blinks at him a few times and then chuckles. “So my kisses are just as good as Bard's. Good to know.”

Sleepy eyes blink open and it takes Kíli a minute before he realizes where he is. He rolls onto his back and smiles up at Fíli, rubbing at his eye. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning.” Fíli can't help but return the smile. “I hope you slept well.”

“Like a rock.” Sliding his hand along Fíli’s side Kíli slips it beneath his shirt to feel warm skin. “Did you sleep?”

Fíli hums and flops down next to Kíli. “For a few hours and I wasn't up before the alarm went off, so that's a good thing.”

Facing Fíli the younger man props his head up on a hand and smiles. “I’m glad you could sleep. How long until you leave?”

“I'm not leaving.” Fíli grins at the confused frown on Kíli's face. “I called the office to say that I won't be in today. All my meetings have been pushed back. I'm all yours.”

Kíli blinks a few times before a smile spreads on his face and he laughs. “You’re playing hookey,” he grins, rolling on top of Fíli and holding himself up with his hands. “And you’re all mine, I really like that.”

Dipping his head Kíli gets his good morning kiss.

Fíli wraps his arms around Kíli's neck and slips his fingers into the wild dark curls. “I made coffee,” he mumbles in between kisses.

“It needs to cool.” Trailing his lips down Fíli’s neck Kíli hums.

“My time machine is very good in making coffee in a drinkable temperature,” Fíli chuckles and tugs gently at Kíli's hair.

Kissing he soft area just below Fíli’s ear Kíli leans back and looks at the mugs on the nightstand. “It can really do that?”

Fíli hums with a little grin. “All the buttons have to be for something. There is also soya milk in it. I brought it at the shop because it reminded me of home. So you're very lucky to not have to drink it black.”

The look on Kíli’s face softens and he leans down to rest his forehead against Fíli’s, dark curls falling around them like a curtain. To hear Fíli call the lake house ‘home’ sends a warm feeling through his heart.

He keeps the moment for a bit longer before leaning back and pushing himself up to sit next to Fíli. “Thank you for thinking of me.” Reaching for one of the mugs his fingers soak up the warmth. “I’m glad it’s not straight coffee.”

Sitting up Fíli reaches over and takes his own mug. “I hope you'll like it. It's a bit different from the one at the lake house.”

Taking a sip of the warm liquid Kíli smiles. “It’s really good. I might need one of those little time machines someday.”

Fíli chuckles and leans back against the headboard. “Maybe I'll give you one for Christmas.”

“You’ll have to spend your two weeks off teaching me how to use it.” After another drink Kíli lowers his mug to rest on his blanket covered knee. “Speaking of that, is there anything you’d like? It’s never too early for ideas.”

“Good question.” Taking a sip of his coffee Fíli hums in thought. “I think I'd like some of the photos that been taken at the grill party, if that's possible.”

“Sure, that’s easy enough.” He knows Bofur and Ori had taken some good photos and there’s even a nice group one around the bonfire that’s in the window of Bofur’s store.

“And what would you like?” Fíli asks, taking another sip of his coffee. “Apart from a time machine that makes coffee, of course.”

Kíli chuckles and bites his bottom lip in thought. “A painting. One for the bedroom.”

“Any wishes for what exactly it should be?”

Shaking his head Kíli brings his coffee up for a drink. “No, I’ll leave that up to you.”

“I think I might have an idea.” Fíli grins around his mug. “Since it's for the bedroom.”

“I look forward to it.” After a few more sips Kíli finishes his coffee and sets the empty mug on the nightstand. Lying down on the soft sheets he stretches out next to Fíli and looks up at the older man. “Any ideas for today?”

“I wouldn't say no to staying in bed for a while longer.” Finishing his coffee as well Fíli sets the mug on the nightstand and lies down next to Kíli. “And maybe we can go out for a bit after. We could go for a walk and I could show you the city.”

Smiling at Fíli Kíli tucks a hand beneath his pillow. “That doesn’t sound so bad.” He yawns and slides his free hand along Fíli’s side. “I wouldn’t say no to a few more hours of being lazy.”

Scooting closer Fíli lies his head down on Kíli's chest and wraps an arm around his middle. “Lazy sounds good to me.”

Kíli kisses the top of Fíli’s head and closes his eyes. With the early hour and warmth of the room it doesn’t take long for them to fall back asleep, listening to the other’s heartbeat.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here's the next chapter :) it's a bit of a longer one and we hope you enjoy it!

The apartment building Fíli lives in stands in one of the busiest parts of the city. You don't hear much of the sound of traffic and humming of voices up at the top floor but it hits Kíli like a wave the moment they step out of the building onto the street packed with people.

The autumn winds are harsh and cut through the streets between the high buildings that throw long shadows along the path and block the view on the sun. People make their way along the sidewalks quickly to escape the wind or get to appointments, more than one hanging on the phone while they hurry along. A man rushes past Kíli and knocks his briefcase into the brunet's knee, not even turning around to apologize as he types away on his phone and keeps walking.

“How about we're getting a coffee first?”

“Yeah,” Kíli says as he stares after the man who had knocked into him. 

Fíli slides his hand into Kíli's and squeezes his fingers softy, tugging him away from the man. They walk further down the busy street. Leaves are falling from the trees that line the sidewalk, dancing in the wind.

Kíli watches the people they pass, everyone seeming to be in a hurry. “Is it always this busy?” 

“Not so much in the early morning and it gets a bit busier in the evening when people want to go home but yes, this is a normal amount of activity.” They turn the corner and come to a wide street with lots of shiny shop fronts and stylish restaurants next to hip coffee shops vying to get the attention of the people hurrying past.

Everything seems to be more upscale than Kíli’s seen on his trips into the city. Definitely much louder, too. The whole place seems foreign and the people don’t seem to notice one another. 

Fíli stops them in front of one of the coffee shops. The sign on the door is vaguely familiar to Kíli. He's seen it before, while driving though cities on the way here. 

A group of teenagers come out the door and Fíli lets them pass before pulling Kíli into the shop.

Inside it smells like coffee and that puts Kíli at ease a bit, until he glances up at the menu board. He can barely recognize any of the names and even the sizes don’t make much sense.

Following Fíli over to the line Kíli looks around at all the people packed into the small shop, some on their phones or computers while others read or talk with friends.

“Which one would you like?” Fíli asks and pulls his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans while he studies the board.

Kíli hazards a guess. “A coffee?” 

“A plain coffee?” Turning his head to glance over his shoulder Fíli looks at the younger man. “Or something sweeter?”

“Whatever you pick is fine,” Kíli grumbles when someone bumps into him from behind. He turns to watch the teenage girl walk to the door, completely oblivious to everything that’s not her cell phone. 

The guy in line in front of Fíli pays and the blond steps up to the counter to order their coffees. He places the order without hesitation, giving details about cup size and soya milk so quickly it sounds like a foreign language to Kíli. 

Fíli pays and puts his wallet away again as they wait for their drinks to arrive. They appear rather quickly, coming in two paper cups with the fancy logo of the coffee shop. Fíli grabs one and offers the other to Kíli. “I hope hazelnut is okay.”

“Sounds good.” Taking the cup Kíli feels heat from the coffee warms his hand through the paper sleeve. “Do you want to drink it in here?” He asks with a little hesitation, glancing around the room. 

“I don't think there's a seat left.” Looking around Fíli shakes his head. “Let's get out of here. I know where we can drink it in peace, it's not too far from here.”

Nodding Kíli follows Fíli to the door and tries not to spill his coffee on anyone. Once they’re out into the autumn afternoon he lets out a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. 

This time Fíli chooses to walk less crowded streets. They are smaller and shorter and they take so many turns Kíli loses orientation in the labyrinth of streets but Fíli seems to know where to go. 

A few minutes later the buildings fall away to make room for a nicely big park. The leaves on the trees shine in all colours of autumn and paths wind though the grass towards a lake in the middle.

“Bard would like this,” Kíli murmurs with a little smile tugging at his lips. The colours of autumn remind him of home. 

“I'm sure he would. The pond has ducks.” Smiling Fíli takes Kíli's free hand into his own and tugs him over to the entrance of the park.

It’s busy but not overly so, people coming and going through the park at their leisure or as a shortcut. Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand lightly and lifts his coffee to take a small sip. 

“I've come here a lot since I’ve come back to the city.” Trying to take a sip of his own coffee Fíli curses when he burns the tip of his tongue on the hot beverage. 

Kíli can’t help the soft laugh that bubbles up. “I’m sorry,” he says quickly, sliding his thumb along the back of Fíli’s hand. “But it’s nice in this little spot. Kind of reminds me of home.” 

“Me too,” Fíli mumbles around his burned tongue. 

They take the path that circles the little lake and pause every so often to watch the ducks swimming around happily. “It’s not so bad here, I guess.” 

“Not everything about the city is bad.” Bumping his shoulder into Kíli Fíli grins lightly. “We do have a few good things.”

“You’re here, that’s a big one.” 

A light blush dusts Fíli's cheeks and he bites his lips to hide the stupid grin that spreads on them. “I've missed this. Us. Together.”

“Me too.” Taking a sip of his coffee Kíli glances at the older man. “It became so normal having you with me back home. I’m glad to have you here, too.” 

“I'm glad you came.”

They continue their walk in a comfortable silence, sipping their coffees while still holding hands. The clouds above them grow darker and when they finish their round around the lake the first raindrops fall.

“Oh.” Looking up into the sky Fíli pulls a face when a drop hits his nose. 

“Great,” Kíli grumbles when a drop splashes onto his cheek. “I didn’t think it was supposed to rain today.” 

“Me neither or I would have brought an umbrella.” The rain quickly becomes stronger as they make their way to the exit. People around them hurry to get to a dry spot or catch a cab, hide in coffee shops or open umbrellas to keep as dry as possible. 

Fíli can't help the smile that spreads on his face as the rain falls down on them and wets his coat and hair. Once upon a time he would have run from the rain just like them. It feels like forever ago.

Tossing his empty cup into a bin on the sidewalk Kíli curses softly to himself and unzips his jacket, shrugging out of it and stepping closer to Fíli as he holds it up over their heads. It’s not the best umbrella but it keeps most of the cold rain from dumping on their heads. 

Looking up at Kíli Fíli smiles at the grumpy frown on the younger man's face and leans up to catch his lips in a soft kiss. “I think of making it a tradition to kiss you every time we get caught in the rain.”

Kíli’s arms droop a little as he’s distracted. “I think,” A smile tugs at the corners of his lips, water dripping from the ends of his hair. “I might like that.” 

“How about we're going back to my place and I kiss you a bit more?” Fíli mumbles into the little space between their lips.

“Yeah.” Leaning forward Kíli kisses Fíli again softly, tasting a hint of the hazelnut from their coffee. 

Pulling back just a bit Fíli grins. “Do you want to walk or take the subway?”

Unable to stop himself Kíli’s face pinches at the thought. The rain hasn’t let up at all and he knows the trip home will probably take twice as long if they walk. “Subway,” he sighs after a few seconds. 

“It's only two stops.” Lifting his hand Fíli brushes a few wet strands out of Kíli's face and steps back. “It will be over before you know it.”

Kíli nods and shifts the hold on his jacket so he can take Fíli’s hand once more, following him along the sidewalk. 

They only have to cross the street to get to the subway station. It's packed with people hiding from the rain and shaking out umbrellas. Fíli walks around them and navigates his way along escalators and train platforms, never letting go of Kíli's hand.

Around them are more people than Kíli has ever seen packed into such a small area. They bump into a few people and Kíli clings to Fíli’s hand until they stop at one of the platforms. “Do you do this every day?” 

“Usually yes.” Squeezing Kíli's hand Fíli gives him a little smile. “I get to work like this. And back home in the evenings.”

“I’d go crazy.” Kíli looks around and starts suddenly when a train whooshes into the station. 

“You get used to it,” Fíli says over the loud noise. The train stops and people spill out onto the platform. The people outside the train barely wait for them to get out before starting to stream in. Shoulders bump and knees get hit by bags. 

Fíli gets them onto the train with only a minimal amount of bumping and shoving and grabs a bar to hold onto shortly before the train sets off. It's packed and people stand close. Closed umbrellas are dripping and making little puddles on the floor. The air smells of wet dog and wet clothes.

“Only two stops,” Fíli mumbles close to Kíli's ear, letting go of his hand in favour to hold onto the front of his jacket.

Tightening his grip on the bar up above his head Kíli slides his free hand around Fíli’s waist loosely. He closes his eyes for a few seconds and buries his nose in Fíli’s damp hair. 

The train slows down and comes to a stop. Doors open and people step in and out again, bumping into Kíli's back as they move past him. 

“Next stop is ours.”

Gritting his teeth Kíli nods curtly, arm tightening around Fíli. He really has no idea how the older man does this twice a day. 

The doors close again and the train sets into motion once more.

“You remind me of Bard,” Fíli mumbles with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Trying not to snap.”

“There are a few people I’d like to snap at,” Kíli grumps, once again being hit in the back by the elbow of the man next to them. 

“Almost there,” Fíli murmurs and leans closer so only Kíli can hear him. “And then you can pay him back while we get out.”

Kíli grins and the train slows a few moments later. When the doors open he shoves his elbow into the guy beside them to make room for Fíli to exit first, following quickly after without looking behind them. 

“You're getting the hang of it,” Fíli chuckles as they make their way to the escalators. “Almost like a real city boy.”

“I’m learning from the best.” 

Fíli laughs and they step out of the subway station. It's still raining but not as hard as before. 

“Do you have to do any work today?” Kíli asks as he brushes his hand against Fíli’s, then takes it in his own. 

“I could look over a contract or two but I don't want to.” Shrugging his shoulders Fíli grins as they turn the corner and his apartment complex comes into view. “I'm feeling rebellious.”

Kíli smiles and squeezes Fíli’s hand. “Good. I want you all to myself today.” 

Returning the smile Fíli pulls his keys out of the pocket of his coat. “That matches very well with my own plans.”

They head through the lobby and toward the elevator, Kíli sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans as they step inside and go upward. 

The elevator stops at the top floor only a few moments later and the doors slide open smoothly. Fíli steps out first and unlocks the door to his apartment. 

They step into the flat. Fíli drags a hand through his wet hair as Kíli closes the door behind them. He looks at the younger man, taking in all his wet glory, and a grin spreads on his lips. He steps closer, setting his hands on Kíli's hips. 

“I think we should get you out of all those wet clothes.”

Humming softly Kíli leans in for a kiss, hands moving to Fíli’s shoulders to push his coat off and onto the floor. “We don’t want to catch something.” His follows a few moments later and once it hits the floor Kíli’s hands go to the front of Fíli’s jeans. 

“You're right.” Fíli's hands slip under Kíli's sweater and push the damp fabric up. “That wouldn't be so great.”

Kíli gets Fíli’s jeans unzipped and pushed down before he lifts his arms to slide the sweater off. A chill slides down his spine at the feeling of Fíli’s cool touch. “Shower?” He murmurs, leaning in for a kiss. 

Fíli hums against Kíli's lips and hooks his fingers into the belt loops of the younger man's jeans as he tugs him towards the bathroom. 

Stumbling a few steps Kíli steadies himself quickly, tilting his head to deepen their kisses. In a moment like this it’s almost as if they are back at the lake house, headed down the hallway toward the tiny shower that barely fits the two of them. 

They make it to the bathroom and Fíli kicks the door open while opening Kíli's jeans, shoving them down along with his boxer shorts.

A laugh slips past the younger man’s lips and he pulls back a bit, wiggling until he can kick the fabric of his jeans off. He tugs at Fíli’s shirt next and tosses it into the pile, hands sliding over his skin as if to learn everything all over again. 

Fíli's fingers slip into Kíli's dark curls as he enjoys the younger man's warmth on his skin. He slowly leads them back into the big rain shower and reaches over to turn on the water without waiting for it to warm up first like he would back in the lake house.

Kíli breaks away with a gasp as the heated water pours down overtop them. “Shit, that’s handy.” 

Laughing Fíli adjusts the spray so it rains down on them softly. “It really is.”

Kíli still stares up in amazement, wrapping his arms around Fíli’s middle. His hair clings to his face and neck and he turns back to Fíli with a boyish grin. 

“You can play with all the nice buttons here if you want,” Fíli chuckles and reaches up to brush Kíli's hair back. “Another good thing in the city, hmm?”

Leaning into the touch Kíli can’t help but chuckle. “Yeah, I like this. We might need one back home.” 

“We might need a bit more space for it than the bathroom at the lake house provides.” Fíli grins and lightly tugs at Kíli's hair. “But that's something we could work on.”

“Renovations,” Kíli groans playfully. “Bofur will love our business.” 

Laughing Fíli leans in to steal a kiss from Kíli's lips. “Just remember that you were the one bringing the possibility of renovations up first a while ago so you won't blame me for all the mess we'll make of your house.”

“As long as we have a shower like this at the end of it all.” Kíli’s hands slip down to rest on Fíli’s ass, squeezing gently. 

“I'll make sure we will,” Fíli mumbles and brushes his lips against Kíli's once more.

“Good,” Kíli breathes into the barely there space between their lips and then kisses Fíli, not just a brush of lips but a real kiss. 

Fíli groans and slides his fingers into Kíli's wet hair, tugging lightly as the kiss deepens quickly and Kíli's lips part under his own. The taste of coffee still lingers in their kiss, on their lips and in the slide of their tongues. It makes it more real, more here and now, not just a fantasy in a dream. Fíli's fingers tighten in Kíli's hair, pulling him impossibly close, the need to feel him nearly unbearable.

Growling into the kiss Kíli presses Fíli's back against the wet tiles of the shower cabinet. The blond gasps at the cool feeling against his slowly warming skin. His fingers slide along Kíli's neck and back, trying to touch as much as possible, making the distance of the past few weeks melt away between them.

Kíli breaks the kiss to slide his lips along Fíli's neck. His grip on Fíli's ass tightens and they both moan when their cocks slide together between them.

“I've missed you so much,” Kíli mumbles against wet skin, his voice hoarse with all the need that swings between his words. Fíli bites his lips and lets his head fall back against the tiled wall. Kíli kisses to the base of his neck, nipping at the soft skin there before pulling back.

Fíli opens his eyes and makes a sound of protest but Kíli silences him with a quick kiss to his lips. “Stay right here.” Reaching up he pulls Fíli's hands gently out of his hair, pressing a soft kiss to each wrist before letting go of them. Fíli frowns but Kíli winks at him as he steps back out of the shower. “Don't move, I'll be back in a second.”

Kíli quickly grabs a towel so he won't drip water everywhere and then vanishes out of the bathroom, leaving Fíli to catch his breath. The blond drags both hands though his hair, tugging at the wet strands. He keeps leaning against the wall, eyes closed, his heart racing, until Kíli appears in the doorway again, a wide grin on his lips as he drops the towel to the floor.

“Got it.” Holding up the bottle of lube Kíli steps back under the spray. “Even without driving into town this time.”

Fíli laughs at the proud look on Kíli's face and the brunet can't help the stupid grin spreading on his lips. He loves that sound, loves when Fíli laughs freely and his blue eyes shine. He can never get enough of it so he leans in and kisses the sound directly from the older man's lips, drinking it in and letting the warmth of it fill his heart.

They kiss until they are both breathless again, fingertips mapping out every inch. Their bodies slide together, making them moan against each other's lips. Fingers sneak further down, brushing along slippery skin, wrapping around hard lengths. So good and not nearly enough. 

Kíli almost drops the bottle of lube in his hand when Fíli finally turns around. His lips brush along Fíli's neck, kissing away every drop of water there while he fumbles with the cap. 

When the first finger finally slides inside slowly Fíli moans and drops his head, letting it hang between his bend arms. Once again the feeling of how much he missed this rushes him. Not only sex, not only being bodily close to Kíli. All of it. Little trips to town, walks around the lake, lying next to each other on the dock. Laughing with Kíli, holding his hand while watching the sun set over the lake, kissing his scruffy cheek whenever he felt like it. 

Having Kíli so close again feels good. Listening to his voice and feeling the warmth of his skin lessens how much he misses Bard's barks or the smell of the forest around the lake house after the rain.

A second finger slides in, soon followed by a third, and Fíli can't focus on the things he misses anymore, too wrapped up in the one person he doesn't have to miss any longer. 

The tiles at Fíli's back are warm when Kíli spins him back around, pressing him up against the wall of the shower and kissing him hungrily. Fíli's fingers slide back into wet dark hair, tugging at the curls as a tongue slides into his mouth, deepening the kiss once more.

Kíli's hands are under his ass, pressing him further against the tiles as he lifts him up. Fíli wraps his legs around Kíli's middle without much thinking, holding tight as best as he can manage with the water still running over the younger man's back. One hand slides out of Kíli's hair and digs into the skin of his shoulder instead to keep himself up.

A bit of shifting weight, a few more breathless gasps, and then Fíli can feel the familiar stretch and slight burn as Kíli slowly slides inside, his arms trembling to keep Fíli up and not go too fast. Fíli moans and lets his head fall back, leaning it against the shower wall. Kíli noses against his neck, kissing and nipping the wet skin until Fíli is a mess of breathless moans and curses. 

Their lips crush back together as if they need each other to breathe. It's a bit messy and desperate but it feels so very good, even if Fíli bumps his head on the tile wall more than once and Kíli almost slips on the wet floor of the shower. It's not perfect but it's them and something deep inside Fíli arches at the thought as their bodies move together.

They don't last for long, not like this, pressed up so close and desperate to feel, Fíli so tight around Kíli that it's almost too much. Their moans echo in the small room over the drum of the water falling around them.

Kíli adjusts his grip on Fíli's thighs and slides deeper into the blond, hitting the right spot and making Fíli moan his name out loud. Muscles tighten around Kíli's cock, making him curse. His hips stutter.

Fíli tugs on Kíli's hair again, making the brunet moan. He snaps his hips forward, hard and deep, and the world falls away. 

Crying out Fíli comes in a hot mess between them. His fingers dig into Kíli's skin and the younger man kisses him, stealing the last bit of his breath away. Fíli clings to Kíli, holding him tight as the brunet thrusts a few more times and then comes as well, spilling hot and deep inside of Fíli.

Leaning his forehead against Kíli's Fíli closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath again. It takes a while, both holding on to each other until Fíli's legs start to shake and Kíli's arms cramp from keeping the blond up against the wall and they have to pull apart. Kíli slides out gently, making the blond gasp softly, and sets Fíli back down on his feet.

Fíli looks up at Kíli, still a bit breathless, and leans against the younger man. 

“You okay?” Kíli murmurs, hands sliding up and down Fíli’s back. 

A soft smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he nods. “Very okay. My legs just feel like jelly.”

Kíli laughs and kisses Fíli’s wet hair. “Let’s go lie down.” 

Humming in agreement Fíli leans back and uses the still running water to clean himself up. He waits until Kíli is done as well before he reaches over and turns the water off. 

Stepping out of the rain shower Fíli reaches for a fluffy white towel and wraps himself up into it, rubbing at his wet hair and making it stick up wildly.

Towelling his hair off Kíli laughs when he glances at Fíli. “Goodbye business blondie,” he grins, wrapping the towel around his waist. 

Chuckling Fíli drags both hands through his damp hair and slicks it back again. “Better?”

Shaking his head Kíli reaches over and messes Fíli's hair up once again. “I like this look better,” he murmurs, wrapping an arm around the blond’s waist and pulling him close. 

“Me too.” Leaning against Kíli's chest Fíli smiles. “It just took a while for me to figure it out.”

Kíli hums and leans in for a soft kiss. His arms tighten around Fíli briefly before he pulls back. “Come on, let’s go curl up in bed. I want to keep you in my arms for the rest of the night.” 

“I like that plan.” 

They leave the towels behind in the bathroom and walk out the door into the bedroom. Fíli slides his fingers between Kíli's and squeezes softly.

Giving the older man a smile Kíli tugs him over to the bed. “Your bed looks like a cloud.” 

“It's not so bad.” Sitting down on the blanket Fíli pulls the younger man along with him. “But it's much better with you in it.”

Kíli grins and wraps his arms around Fíli. He’s warm from the shower and Kíli realizes how much he’s missed the smell of Fíli’s shampoo. 

Pulling the blanket up to keep them warm Fíli cuddles closer. He wraps his arms around Kíli's middle and brushes his lips along the brunet's collarbone. 

A little shiver slides down Kíli’s spine and he kisses Fíli’s forehead. “I love you,” he murmurs into the dim room. 

Fíli smiles against his skin. “I love you too.” 

After a few moments of comfortable silence the brunet murmurs softly. “That coffee thing was good earlier.” 

Chuckling softly Fíli lifts his head so he can look at Kíli. “Are you collecting a few more things you might like about the city?”

Kíli makes a face and buries his nose in the warm skin of Fíli’s neck. “No,” he mumbles. “Maybe. I mostly just like you and your shower. Maybe the bed, too.” 

Laughing Fíli wraps his arms tighter around Kíli. “That's more than enough,” he mumbles into dark hair, a bright smile on his lips.

“Yeah,” Kíli says with a smile of his own. He yawns and closes his eyes, fingers tracing idle patters on Fíli’s skin until he falls asleep. 

Fíli's eyes catch on the little lion carving on his nightstand, the one Kíli gave him. His smile softens and he presses a kiss into Kíli's hair before closing his eyes, listening to the rain outside and Kíli's breathing until he falls asleep, safe and warm.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand the boys are back ;) Only a few chapters left before the story is wrapped up. So exciting! :D

Sunlight streams in through the large glass windows of the bedroom, casting golden rays over the bedding. They stretch up toward the two men tucked beneath the sheets, warming both fabric and bare skin.

There’s a stark contrast between the white pillowcase and the dark hair spreading across it. Kíli is still sleeping the early morning away, chest rising and falling rhythmically with every breath.

Fíli on the other hand is already awake. He watches the golden light touch Kíli's skin, highlighting his hair with a faint hint of cooper. He looks peaceful in his sleep yet still a bit out of place in the stylish modern bedroom. Fíli reaches out and brushes a few dark strands out of Kíli's face, just to make sure he's not just a dream. His fingertips brush along warm skin and the blond smiles.

He feels good this morning, well rested even. Having Kíli close, closer than through a telephone, is something Fíli has really missed. Being able to kiss and touch him and see his face feels better than anything has since Fíli had left the lake and the small house at its shore.

Being back in a city has its advantages compared to the small town and lake house, of course it does. But no amount of coffee shops and restaurants, cinemas and museums have been able to set the feeling inside of Fíli right. The feeling that his old life doesn't quite fit anymore.

Running his fingers through dark hair Fíli leans in and brushes his lips over Kíli's forehead. It's time to do something about it.

“Wha’ time is it?” Kíli’s words are mumbled, his voice rough with sleep and his eyes still closed. The bed is so soft it feels like he’s sleeping on a cloud and he almost wants to roll over and bury into the pillows.

“It's still very early,” Fíli murmurs and drops a kiss into messy hair. “Go back to sleep. The sun is just starting to come up.”

Reaching up Kíli rubs at his eyes with the palm of his hand. “Are you goin’ to work?” He drops his hand back down onto the bed and blinks his eyes open, looking at Fíli. “Want me to make coffee?”

“No, it's okay, I'll get some at the office. You should get some more sleep.” Giving Kíli a smile Fíli sits up and stretches his arms over his head. “I'll be back in a few hours.”

A sleepy smile spreads on Kíli’s face and he reaches out to brush his fingers along Fíli’s spine. “Are you taking a half day? Maybe I can meet you for lunch or something?”

“I don't know how long I’ll stay in but I can call you when I'm finished and we can meet up. How's that?” Fíli drops his arms and runs a hand through his messy hair.

“Sounds like a good plan, I can practice with my shiny new phone,” Kíli says around a yawn, rolling onto his stomach and sliding his hands beneath the pillow so he can hug it while watching Fíli.

Giving Kíli a smile Fíli pushes the blanket aside and stands up. He rubs his eyes and then makes his way to the bathroom, giving Kíli one more smile before disappearing behind the light coloured door.

Once Fíli slips into the bathroom Kíli yawns again and buries his face into the pillow. He dozes lightly until Fíli comes back out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “I couldn’t fall back asleep without a kiss,” he murmurs while turning his head to the side to watch.

Fíli laughs and shakes his head. Walking over to the bed while rubbing his damp hair dry Fíli sits down on the edge of the bed next to Kíli. Leaning down he kisses the younger man softly. “Better now?”

Chasing Fíli’s lips Kíli leans up a bit to kiss him again, lifting a hand up to cup his cheek. After a few moments he pulls back. “Now I’m better.”

“Good,” Fíli mumbles and steals one last kiss from Kíli's lips before pulling back and standing up again to get dressed.

Kíli settles back down into the bedding and watches Fíli get ready. When he grabs a pair of underwear to slide on the brunet grins into the pillow, rolling onto his back and pushing his hair out of his face.

“I like the blue shirt,” he says while turning to Fíli with a smile.

Pulling the dark blue dress shirt out of the wardrobe Fíli slips into it and start to button it up. “I think it's a very good choice.”

“Mhmm.” Kíli sits up in the big bed and brushes his hair back with a yawn. “Makes me want to pull you back into bed.”

“Later.” Winking at the brunet Fíli grabs a pair of grey slacks next. “Then you're allowed to ruin my business look as much as you want.”

“And I love doing that so you know I will.” Getting to his feet Kíli walks over to Fíli as he pulls his slacks on, brushing his hands away so he can do up the zipper and button. He then slides his hands over Fíli’s shirt and gives a nod. “Looks very sharp.”

“Thanks.” Smiling Fíli steps closer and leans up for a soft kiss.

Resting his hands on Fíli’s hips the younger man smiles into the kiss. “I hope you have a good day,” he mumbles before pulling back.

“I will as soon as my lunch date shows up.” Smiling at Kíli Fíli turns to pick out a tie. He settles for one that matches the colour of his suit and slips it around his neck before getting his shoes and briefcase.

Kíli steps into the pair of boxers on the floor and follows Fíli out of the bedroom.

A soft smile spreads on Fíli's lips as he slips into his shoes, grabs his suit jacket, and watches Kíli come closer, still sleepy and with messy hair.

“I still have a hard time believing you're really here. I expect to wake up and this is all just a dream.”

“It’s not a dream.” Leaning in Kíli kisses Fíli’s cheek. “I wouldn’t drive here for anyone else and I’m not going back for a while yet.”

“I really appreciate that.” Fíli slides on his suit jacket and bends to pick up his briefcase. “I'm off now, so don't disappear while I'm gone. I'll call you to let you know when we can meet up.”

Kíli nods and leans in for one last kiss. “I think I’ll sleep for a bit longer and then take a shower.” Walking Fíli over to the door Kíli leans against it. “I’ll talk to you later, then.”

“Sleep well.” Pushing the button for the elevator Fíli gives Kíli a grin over his shoulder. “Don't have too much fun in the shower without me.”

Chuckling softly Kíli waves after Fíli. “I’ll try to save the fun for later.”

“Good.” Blowing Kíli a kiss Fíli steps into the elevator.

The doors close a few seconds later, Kíli disappearing from sight as the elevator starts down to the lobby.

* * *

 

Fíli waits at the entrance of the park. Loosening his tie he checks his phone again. Kíli is already late but it's only been seven minutes so there is still hope the brunet didn't get lost. Fíli decides to give him three more minutes before he tries to call him, making sure he really didn't get lost in the labyrinth of high buildings and criss-crossing streets.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket Fíli runs a hand though his hair, messing up his business look. It's a bit after lunchtime but Fíli doesn't feel hungry. There is too much on his mind right now to think about food.

Pushing his hand into the pockets of his slacks Fíli looks around the street, hoping to find a familiar face amongst the crowd of people.

He sees Kíli approaching a moment later. The younger man’s cheeks are flushed from running and he stops in front of Fíli, gulping down air. “Sorry I’m late,” he pants. “I got off at the wrong stop.”

“You didn't have to run.” A smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he shakes his head fondly. “I'm just glad you didn't get lost and no one tried to steal you away.”

“I did kind of get lost,” he confesses, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. “And I had to ask three people before someone would bother to point me in the right direction.” Kíli shakes his head a bit. “But I’m here now, that’s what counts, right?”

“Right, but you could have just called me.” Slipping his hand into Kíli's Fíli squeezes his fingers. “Shall we get something to drink after your marathon?”

Kíli nods, his hand warming in Fíli’s. “Yeah, please.”

Fíli tugs at Kíli's hand, pulling him over to a small kiosk right next to the entrance of the park. They get a bottle of water for Kíli and a cup of coffee for Fíli, the blond refusing to order any food. He doesn't feel like he could stomach a sandwich right now with the nervous flutter swirling through his belly.

After finishing half of his bottle of water Kíli turns to Fíli as they head into the park. “So, how was work?”

Fíli takes a sip of coffee. The caffeine helps to soothe his nervousness a little. “Better than I thought it would be.”

“That’s good.” Kíli offers Fíli a little smile as they walk along the pathway. “So I’ve got you all to myself for the rest of the day?”

Nodding Fíli pokes at the lid of his paper cup. “There is something... I have to talk to you.”

“Okay.” Kíli thought this conversation might happen soon. Showing up unannounced probably wasn’t the best idea since Fíli works so much, so they’ll most likely have to cut down on the sightseeing they had talked about doing. Kíli doesn’t mind it that much as long as Fíli can leave work at a decent hour each day. He’ll have to be firm about that.

Fíli takes a deep breath and another sip of coffee before he continues. “I’ve been thinking about it for the past few weeks and even more since you showed up, since I’ve really gotten to see you again. I think that was the final push.”

Kíli looks over at Fíli, his brow furrowed slightly. Maybe it isn’t the conversation he thought about. “The final push to what?”

“A decision.” Taking another sip of his cup Fíli tries to get his thoughts in order. “I haven’t really been happy since I've come back here. I probably never really was. You know I wasn't in a very good state shortly before I came to your place, overworked and sleep-deprived. I kind of tried to drown myself in work to find happiness but that didn't really work out.”

Leading Fíli over to an empty park bench Kíli nods. “You didn’t seem happy when I picked you up. Just exhausted.”

“The funny thing is I didn't notice I wasn't really happy until I felt how happy I could be in the right place.” Sitting down on the bench Fíli looks out on the little pond and the ducks swimming in the clear water. “Over time I fell in love with you but also with the house and the lake and the forest and the little town, even with your beat up truck. I enjoyed the life there, I slept better. I like the person I had become at the lake house. Since I've been back I don't feel like I can be that person around my old flat and job in the middle of a rushing city.”

It dawns on Kíli where this is going as Fíli pauses. “You don’t want to come back to only visit,” he says quietly, squeezing Fíli’s hand.

“I don't want you to think that this is a rushed decision, because it's not. I didn't really work much this morning. I mainly went to work to talk to Thorin. We did talk, for hours.” Taking another deep breath Fíli turns to face Kíli.

“Things aren't completely final yet, there is still a good deal to plan and think about, but the main idea is that I cut back on working hours and only do the part I enjoy most of it all, working through contracts and figuring out improvements. I like that and I don't need to be here to do it, at least not most of the time. I can work from anywhere and just have to come here for some conferences, only a few times a year.”

Pulling nervously at the cover of his paper cup Fíli takes a moment before he continues. “So, I thought about getting a small office in your town where the internet connection is better than at the lake so I can work from there. And I could get a small flat there too, or rent a room so I would live a lot closer and we could see each other whenever we’d like.”

Kíli squeezes Fíli’s hand a bit tighter. “I’d love that, to be able to see you everyday. And if you rented one of the empty offices you could get great internet and phone connection, Bofur has both at the store.” Sliding his thumb along Fíli’s hand the brunet waits until he looks up. “And you don’t have to rent someplace to stay. I know that Bard is a better housemate than I am but you could move in with me. I mean, if you want your own place we can go look for something together and you can stay at the house until you find something you’d like,” Kíli starts babbling away.

“You really wouldn't mind?” Fíli interrupts when Kíli needs to take a breath. “Me moving in? I mean it's one thing to rent out a room or have me there for some time and another to have me permanently living at your house.”

“Well, it hasn’t really felt like home since you left.” A light flush colours Kíli’s cheeks.

“I know that feeling.” Squeezing Kíli's fingers Fíli feels a light blush spreading on his own cheeks. “I haven't been home for weeks.”

“Then you should come home.” Kíli’s eyes never leave Fíli’s.

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips and relief settles in his stomach, knowing Kíli wants this as much as he does. “I can't wait.”

They sit in silence for a while, letting the recent developments set in. Kíli finishes off his water and leans over to put the bottle into the recycle bin, then turns to Fíli. “How long will it take you to finish up here?”

“That's a bit hard to say.” Finishing up the last bit of his lukewarm coffee Fíli leans back against the bench. “I have this one big project I told you about that I want to see finished and two smaller ones, but they should be finished soon. Then I need to find a replacement at work, clear my apartment, decide what to take with me and what to leave behind, sell the flat.” Sighing Fíli lets his head fall back. “It will take a while, I'm afraid.”

Kíli nudges Fíli’s knee with his own. “But you don’t have to do everything alone. I could come help you pack. I know it’s not much but it’s something at least.”

“It would mean a lot to me.” Turning his head Fíli gives him a soft smile. “I don't think I’ll take along too much. It should all fit into the truck. That is if you're would be willing to drive me all the way home.”

“That won’t be a problem.” The younger man squeezes Fíli’s hand. “It’s something to look forward to.”

“Yes.” Looking at Kíli Fíli lets it settle in. The decision he’s made, the things he still has to plan and do, the future that lies ahead. It's a bit scary but also very exciting.

“We should celebrate,” Kíli says suddenly, a grin slipping onto his face as he gets to his feet. “Go to a pub or—or get ice cream or something.”

A wide smile spreads on Fíli’s lips and he nods. “I like that a lot. And I think I know a place where we can get some good ice cream that you can actually eat.”

Helping Fíli to his feet the brunet leans in to catch his lips in a quick kiss.

Fíli can't help but grin like an idiot. They look at each other for a moment, sharing the happiness between them. Then Fíli tosses his empty paper cup into the bin next to the bench and tugs at Kíli's hand, leading him back onto the main path and out of the park.

Their future looks as bright as the afternoon sun.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

 

Two weeks flew by after Fíli made his decision, the boys trying to see as much of the city as they could between Fíli’s hours spent at work. It didn’t take long for Kíli to warm up to everything the fast paced city had to offer and within a few days he was meeting Fíli at his office without getting lost at all.

They visited a handful of museums and Fíli showed Kíli the parts of his city that he loved best, the two of them spending hours walking around in the good weather to see the parks and monuments. Fíli was happy to explain or give a brief history lesson on few buildings and monuments and Kíli was just as happy to tease him when he had to look a few things up on his phone.

It was the time they spent together that both Fíli and Kíli enjoyed, whether they were out walking around the city or ordering in pizza to eat on Fíli’s large bed on a rainy day. They tried to soak up as much of the other as they could because Kíli’s time in the city was winding down day by day.

But neither was truly heartbroken the morning Kíli had to leave because they knew things would change in a few months.

After an early breakfast of kisses, peanut butter toast and coffee Kíli slings his dufflebag over his shoulder and follows Fíli out of his flat. He pauses and looks back over his shoulder longingly. “Goodbye, awesome shower. I’ll miss you.”

Laughing Fíli pushes the button to call the elevator. “You have a whole lake waiting for you at home.”

“It’s not the same and you know it.” Kíli steps into the elevator when it pings open. “Maybe I can remodel the bathroom, knock out a few walls in the spare room and extend it.”

Fíli hums in agreement and steps into the elevator after Kíli, pushing the button for the ground floor. “You can keep yourself busy making all the plans and we can redo it together in the spring.”

“I like the sound of that.” Kíli grins as they’re lowered down. “We can have a cookout again, invite everyone over to help and then feed them as payment. They’d love it.”

“I think Bard would love it too. So many people to pet him in between work.” The elevator stops smoothly and the doors slide open. They cross the sleek lobby and walk to the glass door.

Turning left they head to the garage building next to the complex. It's a really fine morning although the air is a bit cold. “He’ll be in heaven. So many people to pet him and throw his stick.”

“As long as no one stumbles over him on accident.” It's only a short walk and they soon reach the entrance to the garage.

Kíli leads them up the pathway to the second floor. His truck is parked between two shiny SUVs. Unlocking the passenger door Kíli throws his bag inside and then closes it, leaning back against the metal and looking at Fíli. “In a few months you’ll be coming home with me.”

“I can't wait.” Looking at the truck Fíli takes in the new shiny paint. “I’ll try to get it all done as quickly as possible. With a bit of luck I'll be ready to move a week or two before Christmas.”

“Don’t rush yourself, and no taking on more than you can handle.” Kíli reaches for Fíli’s hand and tugs him a bit closer. “If you can’t finish before Christmas it can’t be helped. I can come up here and celebrate with you.”

Smiling Fíli leans against Kíli. “Only if you bring Bard. He can help with getting rid of my suits.”

Kíli laughs, hands settling on Fíli’s hips. “Deal.”

“But I really hope to be able to spend Christmas at the lake.” Looking into Kíli's eyes Fíli smiles a bit more. “At home.”

“We’ll make it work.” The words are a promise and Kíli leans in to seal it with a kiss.

Smiling against Kíli's lips Fíli deepens the kiss a bit more, his fingers burying into the front of the brunet's plaid shirt.

They kiss until both are breathless, Kíli leaning back against the truck but keeping Fíli close. “I should go,” he murmurs, lips brushing the corner of Fíli’s mouth.

“You should. It's a long drive.” Fíli's fingers slide up Kíli's neck, playing with the soft strands there. “Be careful and call me when you reach home.”

“I will,” Kíli hums and catches Fíli’s lips in a soft kiss. “Don’t work too hard.”

“I'll try my best.” Another soft kiss. “I should let you go.”

Kíli sighs softly when Fíli steps back. They walk around the truck and Kíli slides into the driver’s side, rolling down the window as he starts the engine. “I love you,” he says to Fíli with a smile, leaning his arm on the door. “And I’ll call you later.”

“I'll be waiting.” Leaning through the open window Fíli steals one last kiss. “And I love you too.”

Waiting for Fíli to step back Kíli pulls out of the parking space and waves one last time before heading toward the exit.

Fíli watches him go and waves until he can't see the truck any longer. Sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans Fíli wraps his fingers around his phone as he starts to make his way out of the garage. There might be a call or text soon when Kíli realizes his parking ticket is already paid for.

Sure enough a few moments later Fíli’s phone chimes with a new message from Kíli.

Grinning Fíli pulls the phone out of his pocket. He reads the message and shakes his head fondly, then slips the phone back into his pocket. Whistling to himself Fíli heads back inside his building to get ready for work as Kíli heads back to the lake.

 

* * *

 

_“You sound tired. Have you been sleeping enough? Hold that thought—that’ll be just six, Mrs. Fundin. Thanks, have a good night. Okay, now you can answer.”_

“Yes, I’ve been sleeping. At least as much as my brain lets me.” Stepping into the kitchen Fíli looks around the room. “It's not easy to make it shut up when there’s still a lot to do.”

“ _Well, Christmas is still over a month and a half away. There’s lots of time.”_

Fíli hums but doesn't comment on it any further, his eyes still scanning the room. “Do you want me to bring any pots or pans? Dishes?” His eyes catch on the coffee machine and a grin spreads on his lips. “The time machine?”

“ _All the pans and stuff I have are old so…it’s up to you. And definitely bring the time machine since I know how to work it now.”_ Through the phone Fíli can hear the soft ding of the cash register opening and then closing _. “And the shower, could you bring that, too?”_ There’s a grin in Kíli’s voice.

“I'll try my best but you might have to take me without it.” Grinning Fíli leans against the counter next to the coffee maker. “What are you doing?”

“ _Getting ready to count the money in the register. I don’t know why Bofur insists on staying open until eight on Thursdays. Maybe it’s because Balin’s wife comes in just before closing to buy an armload of candy bars.”_ Kíli’s footsteps echo through the phone followed by the lock of the door being slid into place.

“Shall I leave you to it? I wouldn't want to distract you from counting.”

“ _No, that’s okay. It’s been pretty slow so I don’t have much to count.”_ There’s a bit of shuffling around before Kíli speaks again. “ _Have you found anyone interested in your flat yet?”_

“The real-estate agent said she has someone looking at it tomorrow so we'll see how that works.” Pushing away from the counter Fíli opens a few cupboards and looks at his plates and mugs, deciding what will come along to his new home and what will be given away. “She had someone looking at it a few days ago but the couple decided not to take it. Can't blame them, it's not really a good flat for a baby.”

Kíli hums through the line. “ _True, it would need a lot of baby-proofing. But hey, at least you have a consistent list of potential buyers.”_ The sound of coins being taken from the drawer comes next _. “You should bring your towels. They’re like clouds.”_

“I'll put them on the list.” Pulling open another cupboard Fíli looks at his wine glasses. “Speaking of clouds. Do you think the mattress would fit on your bed?”

The line is silent for a few moments as Kíli thinks it over. “ _I think we should bring yours here. If it doesn’t fit a frame I can build a new one, or we can just bring your whole bed.”_

“I don't want to make things more complicated. I don't need to bring it, we can look for a new one together. Trying out all the possibilities might be fun.” A grin slips on Fíli's lips at the thought of it and he closes the cupboard, deciding to take the wine glasses along.

“ _It’ll cost less if we bring yours here and the one you have is still good,”_ Kíli argues lightly, mumbling to himself about the banknotes all going the same way before Fíli hears a zipper being pulled as the money is locked away in the safety bag. “ _We can look for one together once we really break this one in.”_

“Might take a while, depending on how hard we're trying to break it.” Fíli can't help but laugh when he hears Kíli drop the safety bag.

“ _I feel like that was a challenge.”_

Chuckling Fíli takes one more look around the kitchen. “Well, we _could_ get a new mattress along with the shower in the spring if we need a new one by then.”

“ _We’ll see how everything holds up, I guess. We could always sleep on the spare bed that you slept on, nice and close,”_ Kíli teases, followed with the sound of the safe door clicking shut after the money is placed inside. “ _Another shift finished. Working here makes me feel like I’m sixteen again. But Bofur’s arm is healing nicely and he told me to send his thanks for the fruit basket. I think he’s eaten half of it already.”_

“I'm glad he liked it. And it's good to hear he's getting better.” Grabbing a half empty package of cookies from the counter Fíli leaves the kitchen and makes for the living room. “Will you drive home now or grab something to eat first?”

“ _I think I’ll head home and make something there. Bard is probably hungry.”_ Keys clinking against each other trail the words as Kíli locks up. “ _There are a lot of stars out tonight.”_

Leaving his cookies on the coffee table Fíli walks over to the window and looks up into the dark sky. “I can only see a few from here.”

Kíli’s voice is soft as it comes across the distance. “ _But we’re looking at the same sky, the same stars. And in a few weeks we can look at them together, bundled up with hot chocolate on the dock. How’s that sound?”_

Leaning his forehead against the window Fíli can't help but smile despite the tug of homesickness in his chest. “That sounds perfect.”

“ _Yeah, it kind of does.”_ A comfortable silence falls and Fíli hears as Kili walks to his truck and then starts it up. “ _I’d better go. The reception won’t last long on the drive home and I don’t want to lose you without a proper ‘goodnight.’”_

“You're right. Can't have that.” Pushing away from the glass Fíli looks up at the night sky once more, his eyes on the brightest star he can see. “Have a good ride home and be careful.”

“ _Yeah, I will. Try to get some sleep tonight, okay? I’ll call you when I’m in town tomorrow.”_

“Okay.” Turning away from the window Fíli walks back to the couch and sits down. “Give Bard a belly rub from me.”

Kíli’s laugh filters through the phone. “ _Okay, I’ll do my best. I love you, Fíli. Have a good night.”_

Fíli smiles as the sound fills his heart with warmth. “I love you too, Kíli. Good night.”

After a few seconds the line disconnects and Fíli’s left alone with a pile of half packed boxes scattered around the room.

Setting the phone down on the coffee table Fíli takes one of the cookies out of the box he brought from the kitchen. Stuffing it into his mouth he pulls his notebook closer and opens it on a new page. Time for a new list for all he the things he wants to take along to the lake house from the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

It's late morning and already the lake house is busy with activity. A large truck is parked out front, the bed of it filled with old furniture and miscellaneous items that are being taken to a donation center two towns over.  
  
Kíli steps off the porch carrying a pair of matching lamps. He nearly trips over an excited Bard chasing a stick, Bofur laughing as he walks over from his prime throwing spot.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he grins, opening the truck's cab door so Kíli can set the lamps inside.  
  
Shaking his head Kíli leans back out of the truck and watches Bard dash into the forest for the exact stick Bofur threw. "He's burning off lots of energy today. I'm grateful for that. I haven't been helping him exercise much."  
  
"You've been busy." Bofur murmurs. Their gaze lands on the few items they have to take inside the house. An old wooden desk being the most prominent one. "Not long now."  
  
"Yeah," Kíli agrees with a smile. Bard comes trotting over to them and Kíli bends down to scratch behind the labrador's ears. "But there's still a lot to do."  
  
"And yet here you are with the other slacker." Dwalin's voice grumbles from the porch. He leans against a wooden beam with his arms folded across his chest, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
  
Bofur laughs. "Excuse you, I'm helping keep the most destructively excited one out of the house so you two can push a few things around."  
  
Kíli grins as they bicker and stands back up. Dwalin is shaking his head and he looks at Kíli as he rolls up the sleeves of his flannel. "Want to tackle the desk? I think I could make it to the shop tonight before it closes."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
Together, with the mostly unhelpful supervision of Bofur, Kíli and Dwalin carry the new desk into the house. It fits perfectly into the spare room Fíli once rented that's been cleared out and painted.  
  
As a surprise Kíli wanted to have it converted to a small office so Fíli could do some of his work from home. The office space they'd rented in town has better internet connection and a larger area but Kíli wanted something special for Fíli, someplace to call his own.  
  
So with the help of almost everyone from town and a weekend of work they converted the room to an office studio.  
  
And while doing that Kíli had decided that maybe it was time to clear out his parent's room, too. It was a bigger space and with Fíli moving in soon it was the smart choice.  
  
Nearly the whole house had been a danger zone of boxes and furniture for two weeks. Going through his parent's stuff had taken longer than Kíli thought but with Bofur's help he had gotten through it. A lot of the furniture he decided to keep since it was made by his dad and there are now a collection of boxes filled with memories and mementos stored above Bofur's shop.  
  
It felt good to clear out the space. And with the renovation it was like a completely different room.  
  
Kíli's bed and furniture had been moved to the freshly painted and redone bedroom that will now be his and Fíli's. Converting his old bedroom to a guest room is still a work in progress but that's a project he and Fíli can tackle in the winter.  
  
Once everything in the office is in place Kíli walks Bofur and Dwalin out. Bard is lying on the porch, dozing after a long morning of fetch.  
  
"Thanks again," Kíli says while leaning against the porch railing. "I'll buy you guys a few rounds next time I'm at the tavern."  
  
Waving him off Bofur opens the truck door. "That's what family's for," he says with a smile.  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Dwalin grins and slides into the driver's seat to start the truck. With a bit of maneuvering the lamps around both men wave as the truck backs out of the long driveway.  
  
Kíli watches them go until the truck disappears. It's quiet once again and he glances out at the calm lake. "Not too much longer now, buddy," he says to Bard. The labrador raises his head and Kíli smiles. "Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Bard heads to his bowl and Kíli refills it with fresh water. He wanders down to the new office room and leans against the doorway with a smile.  
  
Somehow he knows Fíli will love it.  
  
Even with the desk it has enough space for a bookshelf and there's a corner by the window that Kíli's reserved as a tiny studio. Shelves have been added to the wall to hold paints and brushes and with Ori's help Kíli had ordered a few of each to set on them. On one shelf there's also a new leather sketchbook with autumn leaves embossed on the cover and a packet of colored pencils.  
  
It's not the biggest space but Kíli is proud of it and he knows Fíli will enjoy it so that's what matters.  
  
A chime comes from his pocket and he pulls out his phone with a smile. Amazingly there are two bars of service in this very spot and he pulls up the text from Fíli.  
  
Bard wanders in a few minutes later. Glancing at Kíli as he texts the dog makes his way toward his new bed next to Fíli's desk and lies down.  
  
With a bright grin Kíli slides his phone back into his pocket. Seeing Bard dozing in the dog bed he chuckles before making his way down to the kitchen to scrounge up something for lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli sets the small box down onto his desk in his office and looks around. There aren't many personal items he needs to pack. Most of the things on his desk can stay where they are. He won't need them at the lake house.

Ignoring the stack of files and folder he puts his Filofax into the box along with a small sketchbook and his favourite pen. Picking up the mug Ori has sent him a few weeks ago Fíli smiles at the _“not paint water”_ print on the front and wraps it in paper to keep it safe before putting it into the box as well.

That leaves only two more items for Fíli to pack. Two picture frames, sitting next to his computer screen. One holds a picture of his mother, the other a photo of Kíli and Bard at the dock of the lake.

Picking them up Fíli smiles at the shot of Bard licking Kíli's face while the brunet is laughing. “You would have liked him, mum,” Fíli mumbles into the silent room. “I think you would have liked him a lot. And Bard too.”

The silence is broken only moments later by a beeping sound coming from the intercom on Fíli's desk. Putting the picture frames into his box Fíli pushes the button to answer.

_“Mr. Baggins for you, Sir.”_

A smile spreads on Fíli's lips. “Thank you. Let him in.”

Only a few moments later the door to Fíli's office opens. Bilbo steps inside smiling, carrying a box in his hands and closing the door behind himself. “I see you're already done packing.”

Shrugging his shoulders Fíli pushes the box on his desk aside so there is room for Bilbo to set his box down as well. “I've just finished. There wasn't that much for me to pack here.”

“And at home?” Setting the box down Bilbo looks up at Fíli with a smile. “I can still come over and help if you need me.”

Fíli waves him off and leans his hip against the desk. “It's fine, I'm almost done there too.”

Bilbo nods and sits down on the visitor's chair in front of the desk. “I can't say I'm surprised. But you know you can always call if you need something, right? And I mean _always_.”

“I know, thank you.” Smiling Fíli looks at the mysterious box Bilbo has brought in. “What's that?”

“A present.” Bilbo laughs as Fíli's eyes brighten up, the same way they did back when he was a little boy. “You can open it.”

Fíli doesn't need to be told twice. Pushing away from the desk he lifts the lid and looks into the box, a grin spreading on his lips when he sees the matching sweaters inside.

“Autumn is here and winter isn’t far away either so I thought you both could use something to keep you warm while being outside with Bard. I had to guess Kíli's size but I don’t think I'm too far off.”

“They’re great, thank you.” Fíli brushes his fingertips along the soft blue fabric of Kíli's sweater. It reminds him of the summer sky over the lake. He really can't wait to be at the lake again and to play fetch with Bard at the edge of the forest.

Bilbo watches him, a knowing smile on his lips as if he knows exactly what Fíli is thinking about. “Only two more days.”

Fíli nods. It's crazy how fast the time has gone by since he made his decision. A decision to start a new life.

“When shall we be there to see you off?” Bilbo asks after a bit of silence.

“Around noon would be good.” Fíli lets go of the sweater and closes the box once again very carefully. “Kíli will arrive late in the morning and I want him to have a bit of time to relax before we start the long drive home.”

“Good. I’ll make sure Thorin and I are there on time.” Getting up from his chair Bilbo smiles. “I'll bring some snacks and food for your journey and a big Thermos full of coffee.”

“You're the best.” Fíli grins and when Bilbo goes in for a hug he squeezes the smaller man tightly. “I'll miss you. And Thorin too.”

Bilbo pats Fíli's back before letting go of him, very very slowly. “We're not out of the world. You've survived at that lake without us for months already.”

“I know.” Running a hand through his hair Fíli shrugs his shoulders. “But it feels different.”

“I know.” Reaching up Bilbo pats Fíli's cheek and smiles at him. “But you'll be fine and we can visit each other or call whenever you feel like it.”

Fíli nods. “Okay.”

“Good.” Still smiling Bilbo drops his hand and takes a step back. “Now stop moping about your two old uncles when there is a handsome young man ready to whisk you away to his castle in only two days time.”

Fíli can't help but laugh at that. “I wouldn't call it a castle, exactly.”

“Princes always live in castles, no matter how those castles look like. Didn't you listen to all the fairytales I've read to you?” Bilbo winks at him and points to the door. “But now I have to leave you for my own prince. I have a lunch date with Thorin.”

“Then I won't hold you up any longer. I know how you hate to be late for food.” Together they walk to the door and Fíli opens it for Bilbo. “Thanks again for the sweaters, Bilbo, and for everything else. I'll see you in two days.”

Bilbo nods and sets a hand on Fíli's shoulder. “Try to sleep somewhere in between now and then,” he says with a soft smile, a gentle reminder. Squeezing Fíli's shoulder one last time Bilbo lets go and steps out of the door, leaving the office.

Fíli watches him go until he can't see him any longer, then turns and walks back to his desk. He takes Bilbo's present and sets the box on top of his own before picking them both up. Looking around to make sure he has everything Fíli takes in his office one last time.

Only two more days. Then he will have a new home and a new office in a little town. It's both exciting and a bit scary but Fíli looks forward to it.

With a smile on his lips he walks around the desk and across the room to the door. Stepping out of the office he pulls the door shut behind himself with one hand while balancing the boxes on his hip, not looking back.

 

* * *

 

On the morning of Fíli's departure the apartment looks almost empty. There are still a lot of boxes scattered around every room, many of them closed now but taped and labelled. Most of the furniture is still there as well, but somehow it still manages to look empty.

The wardrobe in the bedroom is cleared out, only a pair of jeans and a sweater are left, clothes Fíli wants to wear for the ride. The kitchen cabinets are nearly empty. The coffee maker stands alone on the counter, waiting for its last use before it gets packed away as well.

The small bookcase in the living room shows off its empty selves. The cupboard that held Fíli's painting supplies is also very empty now that Fíli has packed the last brush into one of the boxes.

He's just about to shut the box when there is a knock on the door.

A bright smile spreads on Fíli's lips and he leaves the roll of tape on top of a box as he hurries to the door and almost rips it open.

Kíli grins from the doorway. “Hey, long time no see.” His flannel shirt is a bit wrinkled and his hair is a mess but he’s smiling.

Burying his fingers into the front of Kíli's shirt Fíli pulls him closer and kisses him.

Stumbling through the doorway Kíli laughs against Fíli’s lips. “I’m not going anywhere,” he mumbles, hands settling on the blond’s hips as if they belong there.

“That's true.” Grinning Fíli leans his forehead against Kíli's. “Since you're not leaving again without me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Kissing Fíli again Kíli walks them inside so he can shut the door with his foot. “The day is finally here. Are you all packed up and ready?”

“Almost. There are only a few things left to pack.” Finally letting go of Kíli Fíli takes a step back. “Are you sure you can go again in a few hours? It's a long drive so if you need more rest that's no problem at all.”

Kíli shakes his head. “I just need a trip to the bathroom and a few cups of coffee and I’ll be ready to go.”

“You can get a nap. The mattress is still in the bedroom and I have to finish up in here anyway. And Bilbo and Thorin will come over for the keys.” Walking over to the box with painting supplies Fíli picks up the roll of tape again to close it.

“I told you I’d help finish packing.” Kíli follows him over and wraps his arms around Fíli from behind. Kissing his neck once Kíli rests his chin on Fíli’s shoulder. “Let’s both go lie down for a while. I’m sure you were up before the sun.”

“I'm high on excitement and coffee so I'm not sure I could sleep right now. Or even lie still.” Taping the box shut Fíli grins. “And the sky wasn't completely dark anymore.”

“You’re so weird,” Kíli groans dramatically as he steps back. “But I love you anyway.” Slapping Fíli’s behind Kíli makes his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Fíli laughs and moves on to the next box. When that one is securely shut as well he leaves the tape on the couch and walks over to the painting that still hangs on the wall next to the window. The painting of the lake at night.

Taking it off the wall Fíli grins at the happy excitement swirling inside of him. Soon he will see the lake again. His new home.

Walking back to the couch Fíli sets the painting down into a flat box on the coffee table before he makes his way into the kitchen.

Kíli slides a mug across the countertop. It’s the one Fíli favoured at the lake, that Kíli sent him in the mail about a month after he left. “What time are your uncles coming over?”

Picking up the mug Fíli wraps his fingers around the warm porcelain. “In about three hours but I can tell them to come earlier if you like.”

Shrugging Kíli takes a sip of coffee. “We can probably get most of the boxes loaded into the truck in three hours but the bigger stuff we might need help.”

“It looks like more than it is. All in all it's about fifteen boxes, including one for the coffee maker.” Leaning against the counter Fíli takes a sip of his coffee. “And then there’s the mattress and I don't know if you really want to take the bed.”

“If we don’t take the bed now we won’t come back for it. Do you want to keep it?”

Fíli thinks about it for a moment, thinks of all the sleepless nights spent in that bed, and then shakes his head. “I like your bed better.”

“Okay.” Kíli nods and sips his coffee. “That actually makes things easier.”

“Means you’ll take the saved time for a little nap?” Grinning Fíli takes another drink from his mug.

Setting the mug down on the counter Kíli shakes his head with an exasperated little sigh. “If it will make you happy, I’ll take the nap.”

“It would make me very happy.” Finishing off the rest of his coffee Fíli sets the empty mug down on the counter next to Kíli's. “I'd really feel better if you get a bit of rest before you do this long trip again.”

“Alright.” Leaning in Kíli steals a kiss from Fíli’s lips. “But don’t let me sleep too long. I want to have everything packed when your uncles get here so I can take you home.”

“Okay.” Fíli leans in for another kiss, a longer one full of feelings. “If you're lucky I'll kiss you awake.”

Kíli hums against Fíli’s lips. “I’d like that.”

Pulling away he gives Fíli a smile before making his way to the bedroom. It’s strange to see Fíli’s stylish flat packed away and bare yet also exciting because he knows what it means.

Stepping into the bedroom Kíli unlaces his boots and sets them by the door. Collapsing onto the bed he smiles when catching the scent of Fíli’s shampoo, dark eyes closing. It doesn’t take long for Kíli to fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr :)
> 
> [Liddie](http://littleravenkili.tumblr.com/) and [Lina](http://goldenlionprince.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [and our collaborative writing blog](http://liddieandlina.tumblr.com/)


End file.
